500 points pour Serpentard !
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Drarry... Dumbledore a une idée géniale pour réunifier les quatre maisons de Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

500 points pour Serpentard !

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_**Draco :**__ Harry… J'ai peur quand elle fait ce rire…_

_**Harry :**__ Quel rire ?_

_**Rin**__**:**__ Héhéhéhé…_

_**Draco**__**:**__ Ce rire là… L'histoire va __encore __être sans queue ni tête et elle va __encore__ se marrer toute seule devant son ordi… On va souffrir Harry, on est les personnages principaux de son délire, et de ceux de ses amies par la même occasion… Oh…._

_**Harry : **__Draco, tu un Malfoy, ressaisis-toi ! _

_**Draco : **__Potter, ferme-là ! _

_Bonne lecture… Reviews, je veux des reviews…. _

POV d'Harry

Je m'assieds lourdement sur l'une des chaises devant la table des Gryffondors. Je ne prête pas attention aux regards qui glissent doucement sur moi. Je sais que mes camarades aiment à épier le moindre de mes mouvement pour avoir de quoi parler, pour répandre des rumeurs insipides sur ma vie sexuelle ou sur quel croissant je préfère déguster au petit déjeuner ou encore, si, si je vous assure j'ai entendu deux filles en discuter hier matin, sur quel pied Harry Potter se lève chaque matin, gauche ou droite, bon ou mauvais ? Pathétique… Je sais… Célèbre depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir tout les regards posés sur moi. Encore plus depuis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui… Chut… Non, on ne dit pas Voldemort… Parce qu'il n'est peut-être pas mort… Je ne l'ai peut être pas tué et vu mourir… Non…. Ou peut être que le simple fait de prononcer son nom va le faire revenir plus puissant que jamais… Affligeant… Vraiment… Pourtant ce sont les bruits qui courent…

Je baille. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un du matin. Grognon et de mauvaise humeur sont mes principaux atouts par cette heure trop peu tardive. Lentement, je remplie mon assiette de petits gâteaux sucrés, mes préférés… Mmmmm… Un véritable délice… Et puis, comme chaque matin, je laisse mon regard dériver vers la table des Serpentards… Vers Lui… C'est devenu un geste presque machinal, une petite routine… Depuis sept ans… Sept longues années… Je LE regarde… Lui… L'icône de glace des Serpentards…

Au tout début, nous étions ennemis, pas de simples ennemis non, les pires ennemis qu'on ait pu voir…Il était MON pire ennemi… C'était si simple alors… Petites piques dans les couloirs comme ça en passant… Contacts physique à n'en plus finir… Bagarres dans des coins sombres où personne, ni professeur, ni amis ne pouvaient nous dénicher.

Lors de ma toute première année, ici à Poudlard, je lui jetais déjà de petits coups d'œil furtifs... Je prétendais encore mettre en place des plans machiavéliques dans le seul but de le piéger, de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de le faire souffrir… J'étais fier de pouvoir prétendre d'être le seul à produire cet effet là sur lui… Je m'en ventais, je fanfaronnais devant Ron et Hermione… J'étais tellement stupide à l'époque…

En deuxième année, il est devenu ma bête noire… Je le soupçonnais de tout… De tout ce qui allait mal dans ma vie… La chambre des secrets… Je me rappelle comment j'ai convaincu Ron et Hermione, l'un après l'autre que ce ne pouvait être que lui…. Que c'était logique, que cela avait du sens… Mais je ne le pensais pas… Non… Je voulais voir de mes yeux, l'endroit où il vivait, la Salle Commune des Serpentards…

La troisième année est arrivée… Et pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur pour lui… Quand cet hippogriffe s'est jeté sur lui j'ai paniqué… Une étrange douleur s'est insinuée dans ma poitrine… Et je me suis senti obligé d'écouter toutes les conversations à son sujet jusqu'à être rassuré… Quand il est revenu après de longues heures de souffrance selon lui, je l'ai insulté copieusement pour le punir, le punir de m'avoir fait si peur…

Quatrième année… Tournoi des trois sorciers… Les badges « A bas Potter »… J'ai eu du mal à la digérer celle là… Cette petite blague sans importance… C'est là… A cet instant précis… Que j'ai remarqué que je ne m'en fichais pas autant que je ne le pensais, que je le disais, que contrairement à tous les autres pour moi c'était important… Nos bagarres quotidiennes, elle comptait pour moi… Draco était un point fixe dans ma petite existence… Cette année là, je me suis rendu compte que nos joutes verbales comme physique me faisait avancer, me donnais confiance en moi…

Cinquième année… Ombrage, l'Ordre du Phœnix, l'Armée de Dumbledore, la mort de Sirius… Et Cho… L'inévitable et sanglotante Cho… Une distraction… Parce que je ne voulais pas croire que je donnais de l'importance à un petit crétin comme Draco Malfoy… Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille pourtant… Le seul mot que j'ai trouvé pour qualifier son baiser c'est « mouillé »… Si j'avais vraiment été attiré par elle, j'aurai trouvé mieux non ?

Sixième année, je l'avoue, trop occupé à penser à Voldemort pour me soucier de Draco… La seule fois où j'ai tendu l'oreille dans une réunion de l'ordre cependant, c'est lorsque j'ai entendu son nom… Il n'était pas devenu mangemort… Il demandait notre protection… Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel soulagement…

Et septième et dernière année… Et là, là, j'ai enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait … Moi, Harry James Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-avait-vaincu, le héros de ce siècle et surement de ceux d'après, Celui-qui-se levait-toujours-de-Mauvaise-humeur-le-matin, oui moi, j'avais trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemi.

Je pensais que c'était notre rivalité qui nous poussait à nous chercher, à nous tourner autour… Que c'était cela qui faisait que chacune de mes pensées étaient dirigées vers lui… Que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était devenu mon sujet de conversation préféré… Que c'était à cause de la haine que mes yeux s'animaient soudain d'une flamme nouvelle quand je le croisais dans les détours d'un couloir… Mais non… Pas du tout… Et il a fallut qu'Hermione m'explique la situation… Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je l'accepte… Elle a été TRES patiente… EXTREMEMENT patiente…

Oh bien sur, j'ai expérimenté toutes les phases possibles de déni, j'ai utilisé tous mes arguments pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort… Sans résultat… Mes rêves étaient pour le moins explicites, et mes douches froides, tous les matins, ne passaient pas inaperçues à ses yeux… Elle savait… Et elle avait raison… Encore une fois… Cela ne devrait même plus me surprendre… Je lui en ai longtemps voulu de me connaître aussi bien… De ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de le découvrir par moi-même…

J'ai dû l'expliquer à Ron. Il s'est évanoui un nombre incalculable de fois… Mais il a finit par l'accepter… Il m'a convaincu d'annoncer au reste du monde sorcier que j'avais changé de bord… Il ne cessait de me répéter « Harry, fais-le, tu sais il y a d'autre poissons dans l'océan, et puis, il faut que tout le monde sache à qui cette belle paire de fesses appartient de droit… Imagines, plus de furies à tes trousses, juste une armée de petits soldats au garde à vous, prêt à obéir au moindre de tes désirs, ce n'est pas mieux ? » Il m'énervait… Alors je l'ai fait… Il y a une semaine, j'ai fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier… L'article donnait à peu prés ça de mémoire :

_DESOLEE LES FILLES ! LE SURIVANT N'EST PLUS A NOTRE PORTEE !_

_EH OUI ! HARRY POTTER SORT DE SON PLACARD, IL FAIT SON COMING OUT !_

_Le jeune homme que nous connaissons tous a grandi trop vite. Je me souviens encore du petit garçon de onze ans qui lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers m'a confié tous ses secrets. A cette époque, ses yeux étaient hantées par les fantômes de son passée, ils le sont encore… Harry James Potter, le grand héros du monde sorcier, celui qui a défait Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a encore une fois fait une grande révélation. Oui, chers amis, ne cherchez pas un autre journal pour pouvoir lire des informations croustillantes ou obtenir des photos compromettantes, j'ai l'exclusivité ! Harry, m'a déclaré être gay et vouloir que cela se sache… Il espère que ses parents seront fiers de lui, et qu'ils accepteront son mode de vie, de là haut… Et que nous aussi nous l'acceptions… Tel qu'il est… Il ne supporte plus de vivre dans le mensonge permanent… Il veut que la vérité éclate en plein jour… Il espère trouver l'homme de sa vie bientôt… Qui se sera-t-il ? Un beau brun à la musculature bien visible derrière une chemise blanche transparente, ou un blond à l'allure dangereuse et au regard brillant ?_

_Nous le sauront bientôt ! Ne vous inquiétez pas chers lectrices, lecteurs, je suis sur le coup ! _

_Rita Skeeter_

J'ai reçu des tas de lettres… Des tas de propositions… J'ai entendus des dizaines de commentaires différents… Mais c'est le sien qui m'a blessé le plus profondément… Il sait où ça fait mal comme toujours…

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'ai fini mon petit déjeuner à présent. Je me lève sans prêter attention à la conversation en cours entre Ron et Hermione. Elle est mignonne Hermione à me donner des conseils sur ma vie amoureuse, elle en est où exactement avec Ron ? Nulle part ! Ça fait bien…qu'il se tourne autour… Pff… Ri-di-cu-le !

Je sors de la Grande Salle et me dirige à pas lents vers les cachots. Potion ! Ma matière préférée… La journée va être longue, très longue…

**************

Je respire enfin. Ça y est… J'ai fini les cours… Potion, métamorphose, et sortilèges… C'était… Passionnant ! Je prête distraitement attention à la conversation de Ron et d'Hermione…

- Je t'assure 'Mione, c'est un complot ! J'étais sûr d'avoir pris mon livre de potion et subitement il disparait ! Qu'est que tu en penses on pourrait chercher une réponse ensemble à la bibliothèque ? J'ai entendu parler d'esprits de la nature tourmentés qui se vengent en volant les objets utiles à leur propriétaire… On devrait se renseigner… Imagine qu'ils te volent tous tes bouquins, ce serait horrible…

J'étouffe un petit rire… Ron ne sait vraiment plus quoi inventer pour passer du temps avec Hermione…. J'entends celle-ci répondre :

- Ron, combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler… Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il est écrit qu'aucun objets moldus, qu'aucun transplanage ni aucune créature magique en dehors des elfes de maison et des quelques animaux magiques autorisé par décret par le ministère sont autorisé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et peuvent y accéder… Les esprits ne font pas parti de cette catégorie… Tu devrais vraiment prendre le temps de te cultiver et de lire… Je n'aurai pas à répéter cent fois les mêmes choses de cette façon…

Ma parole, elle est vraiment aveugle… Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la tour des Gryffondor… Le portrait de la Grosse Dame est déjà en vue… Et la conversation passionnante de mes deux meilleurs amis continue sur sa lancée…

- 'Mione, on pourrait peut-être aller à la bibliothèque pour emprunter l'Histoire de Poudlard alors… Faut absolument qu'on découvre la clé de ce nouveau mystère !

- Sérieusement, Ron, il n'y a aucun mystères là dedans, tu n'es qu'un écervelé ! Tu as oublié trois fois ton livre de potion, rien que cette semaine !

Devant le portrait, Hermione crie le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame :

- Sottises et Billevesées !

Nous nous glissons avec peine à l'intérieur du passage libéré par le tableau. Là, à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, il y un véritable attroupement. Tous les élèves de Gryffondors, de la première année à la septième, sont rassemblés en masse devant le tableau d'affichage. Ron se fraye un passage à travers la foule en criant pour avoir accès à la grande affiche au centre de la pièce. Hermione et moi, nous le suivons difficilement. Ce que nous y découvrons me laisse momentanément sans voix…

_GRANDE SOIREE VISANT A REUNIFIER LES QUATRES MAISONS DE POUDLARD _

_Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, et Helga Poufsouffle créèrent Poudlard dans un idéal d'éducation et de paix. Ils voulaient donner aux plus jeunes générations, telle que la vôtre, les instruments pour contrôler cette merveilleuse et ancienne source de pouvoir qu'est la magie. Ils désiraient que le futur des plus jeunes enfants né dans la tradition magique soit assuré. Ils choisirent chacun les qualités qu'ils trouvaient les plus belles et les plus valorisantes pour élire leurs élèves qu'ils répartirent dans quatre maisons différentes, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle…_

_A Gryffondor, les plus courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblé pour étudier et accomplir de grandes choses ensembles…_

_Les Serpentards parviennent toujours à leurs fin, c'est là que se dirigent les plus rusés… _

_Poufsouffle rapproche les âmes les plus patientes et les plus loyales pour une fusion parfaite…_

_Et Serdaigle est une union de personnes sages et réfléchies, c'est de là que proviennent quelques uns de nos plus grands savants…_

_A travers les âges, de profondes lésions se sont créent entre ces quatre maisons de Poudlard engendré par les guerres et encouragés par les familles impliquées dans ces batailles. _

_Il est temps de remédier à cette situation critique ! La guerre est finie pour de bon. Il est temps d'oublier les vieilles querelles du passé et de nous unir pour un futur plus heureux…_

_Pour vous aider dans cette tâche difficile, nous, professeur, nous organisons une petite soirée dansante, demain soir, pour vous fournir l'occasion dont vous rêvez tous, j'en suis sur, de sympathiser avec les autres maisons. Attention ! Ce ne sera pas une soirée ordinaire ! Nous avons pensés à la pimenter un peu par une idée moldu qui nous semble tout à fait appropriée pour cette occasion. Nous pensons à ces ventes de célibataires que nous avons découvertes récemment. Bien sur, les règles ne seront pas les mêmes ! _

_Les candidats désirant être « vendus » devront inscrire leur nom au bas de cette feuille. Ils ne seront évidemment pas littéralement « vendus » au sens propre du terme. Ils seront tout simplement dans l'obligation de passer la soirée avec la personne ayant offert le plus de POINTS à une AUTRE maison dans le but de les « acheter ». Si l'un des candidats est « acheté » par une personne de sa propre maison, il devra alors choisir la maison à laquelle il préfère donner les points mis en jeu par son « acheteur ». _

_Donner vos propres points à une autre maison pour avoir l'immense privilège, pardonner moi l'utilisation d'une expression de ma jeunesse, de faire la cour ou de lier une relation purement amicale avec l'un ou une de vos camarades, vous permettra peut-être de réaliser qu'il faut rester unis face à l'adversité comme en temps de paix. _

_Votre bien aimé directeur, Albus Dumbledore_

Ce n'est pas possible… Dumbledore ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ? Si ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au bas de la feuille. Une dizaine de noms sont déjà inscrits et d'autres se rajoutent encore… Et dire que ce ne sera pas tout, la même feuille doit être affiché dans toutes les autres Salles Communes… J'espère que les gens ne s'attendent pas à ce que je mette mon nom. C'est absolument hors de question ! Cette idée est ridicule… Mais à quoi pense Dumbledore ?! Personne ne sera assez fou pour donner ses points à Serpentard !

Je me tourne pour pouvoir profiter de la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione, mais ils semblent juste vaguement amusés par la situation. Je suis scandalisé ! Bien sur, tout le monde s'attend à ce que le grand Harry Potter participe à cette mascarade mais ses deux meilleurs amis ne devraient pas du tout s'en soucier, après tout, ils n'ont aucune pression, eux !

Je m'affale lourdement sur le canapé le plus proche. Ron et Hermione font de même. Je vois encore quelques troisièmes années écrire rapidement leur nom sur la grande affiche. Je soupire. Affolant…

- Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça…. Je me tourne légèrement pour faire face au danger.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Colin ?

- Harry, tu as vu l'affiche sur le panneau ?! Je me suis dis que je pourrais prendre quelques photos de toi pour que tu sois choisi !!! Il parait qu'ils ne prennent pas tous les célibataires, trop de gens s'inscrivent tu comprends ? Donc ils ne prennent que les meilleurs… Mais t'inquiètes Harry, je vais t'aider, avec mes photos et ta célébrité, tu seras l'un d'eux, c'est certain !

Du coin de l'œil, je repère Ron qui rit à gorge déployée. Je réponds :

- Non merci Colin. C'est très gentil de ta part de te soucier de moi mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je ne compte pas écrire mon nom sur ce morceau de parchemin…

Colin prend une expression déconfite et se prépare à repartir quand Ron demande :

- Tu es sur Harry ? Après tout on t'accorderait encore plus d'interviews et n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi ?

- C'est vrai Harry ? Je peux vraiment t'aider, tu sais !

- Non, Colin… Il est stupide c'est tout….

Je frappe Ron pour le punir… Un peu plus et je me retrouvais coincé dans cette vente de célibataires…

Hermione nous regarde en souriant… Puis, elle frappe dans ses mains brusquement et s'écrie :

- Bon les garçons, au travail ! On doit faire le devoir de métamorphose… Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilité des lois réglementant et contrôlant les Animagus…

*************

Déjà le matin… Baille… Dormir… Encore…

Ron se jette sur moi, m'étouffant avec son oreiller, tout en hurlant :

- Allez 'Ry ! Réveilles-toi ! C'est le maatin !

Toujours en forme celui là. Je me lève doucement. Je prends un jean et un vieux T-shirt à Dudley dans ma valise et je vais me doucher. Quand j'entre dans le dortoir après une longue douche brulante j'y trouve Hermione et Ron chuchotant quelque chose. Ils complotent, c'est certain. Mais quoi ? Et que se passe-t-il pour que je ne sois pas dans la confidence ? Je jette ma serviette sur mon lit en faisant le plus de bruits possibles et je dis :

- Salut 'Mione ! Quoi de neuf ? C'est rare de te voir traîner dans le dortoir des garçons !

- Je suis venu vous chercher pour aller petit déjeuner ensemble. Vous étiez en retard tous les deux.

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle ne me regarde pas directement. Elle ment. Mais pourquoi ? Ron s'empresse de s'exclamer :

- Harry, t'es prêt ?! Bah, on va pouvoir y aller dans ce cas là ! Allons-y les gars !

Lui aussi, il est bizarre… Ou c'est juste moi qui devient parano, après tout il suffit de voir comment a fini Maugrey Fol Œil pour craindre pour l'avenir de toute personne saine d'esprit ayant eu des démêlés avec un mage noir…

Ron et Hermione m'entraîne vers la Grande Salle, là je suis assailli par un indescriptible brouhaha… Nous nous asseyons à notre place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor… Je remarque tout de suite et à mon grand soulagement que je ne suis pas la cible des commérages du jour… J'attaque ma tartine avec un grand sourire. J'entends la discussion de Parvati et Lavande à coté. Je tends une oreille attentive, elles ne parlent pas de moi pour une fois, il s'agit peut être d'un truc intéressant…

- Tu savais que Draco Malfoy s'était inscrit pour la vente ? Pansy est verte de rage… C'était drôle à voir, elle a piqué une de ces crises ce matin…

- J'en ai entendu parler… N'empêche si Malfoy se présente, toutes les filles vont vouloir l'acheter… C'est lui qui va faire gagner le plus de points à Serpentard… Remarque, il est tellement beau, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien en faire mon quatre heures…

Il se présente ?! Elle veut en faire son quatre heures ?! Berk… Je n'y crois pas… Il ne peut pas trouver cette vente débile comme tout le monde… Du moins, toutes personnes censées… Je sais bien qu'il a du succès… Je vois bien les gens le déshabiller du regard quand il fait son entrée dans la Grande Salle ou quand il se contente de marcher dans les couloirs… Mais il n'est tout de même pas obligé de s'exhiber de cette façon ! Il n'en a pas besoin… Tout le monde s'extasie sur son « magnifique corps de rêve », il peut avoir n'importe qui, pourquoi tient-il tellement à se faire « acheter » ? A moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement avoir un aperçu de sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine… Comme s'il ne savait pas que ses groupies sont prêtes à tout pour un seul mot de lui… Après tout, tout Poudlard est en courant des frasques sexuelles de Draco Malfoy, une nouvelle conquête à peu prés toutes les semaines voir tous les soirs, qui n'a pas entendu parler de son deuxième prénom attribué par chacune de ses conquêtes ? Eh oui ! Elle le surnomme bien Draco-Dieu-du-Sexe-Malfoy… Je risque un léger coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Draco arbore un petit sourire suffisant. Il est fier de lui, ce con…Pitoyable… Je finis ma tartine en vitesse et je quitte la Grande Salle en pressant le pas sans attendre mes deux meilleurs amis, après tout ils le savaient et ils ne m'ont absolument rien dit…

**************

- Harry ! On ne te l'as pas dis parce que l'on ne savait pas comment tu réagirais ! Et on a bien fait ! Enfin, regardes-toi ! Tu perds le contrôle de toi-même ! Je croyais que tu acceptais le fait que lui et toi c'était impossible ! S'il veut participer à cette vente, qu'il le fasse ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre… Il veut avoir un projecteur braqué sur lui en permanence, il aime être regardé, laisses-le Harry, tu sais bien que c'est la meilleure solution…

Ron s'approche de moi et me tape amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Hermione a raison, mec… Ce n'est pas si grave… Après tout, Malfoy va juste passer une soirée de plus avec une personne de plus… Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme s'il était obligé de se passer quelque chose… Je veux dire… enfin tu sais !

- Pas si grave ?! Pas si grave ?! Vous auriez pu amortir le choc, mais non ! Après tout votre grand ami Harry Potter n'a pas besoin qu'on lui épargne la plus petite souffrance maintenant qu'il a battu le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps, on n'a plus besoin de lui… Ma vie chez les Dursley était un véritable enfer… Chaque année j'ai dû affronter une manifestation de Voldemort ! Je l'ai affronté, lui, au sommet de sa puissance… Je devrais enfin avoir une vie NORMALE… Mais non, j'ai choisi de tomber amoureux d'un connard de Serpentard ! Et mes deux meilleurs amis ne prennent même pas la peine de me prévenir quand quelque chose peut, ne serais-ce que troubler mon quotidien au point de tout mettre en vrac… De bouleverser toute ma dernière année… Putain… Mais…

Je m'effondre sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et je prends ma tête entre mes mains… Je… Je me sens confus, et, je… Je ne supporte le fait que Draco ira parader sur un podium pour se faire « acheter » … Je suis jaloux… Et cette jalousie m'oppresse… J'étouffe… Hermione a raison, Ron a raison, je dois me calmer… Respire à fond, Harry… Je vais laisser Malfoy faire ce qu'il veut, après tout je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

Un grand silence s'est installé dans la Salle Commune, Hermione s'est assise à mes cotés et me caresse doucement le dos, une vaine tentative de réconfort… Ron, lui, est toujours debout, il se tripote les mains, signe qu'il est mal à l'aise, il n'aime pas ce genre de situations… Il se gratte la gorge puis tente de faire de l'humour. Sans succès. Il a au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Il m'arrache même un petit sourire de circonstance même si sa blague était loin d'être drôle… Une conversation amicale s'engage aussitôt… On parle de tout et de rien…Des cours, de nos amis, des rumeurs sur les différents couples de Poudlard… Hermione est certaine qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Dumbledore et Minerva, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Mais c'est vrai que…

**************

Nous sommes en cours de potions à présent. Je suis assis à coté d'Hermione, elle a insisté pour que je ne rate plus une seule de mes potions, si je veux devenir Auror, il ne faut pas que j'échoue dans cette matière… Je ne suis même plus vraiment sûr de vouloir exercer ce métier… Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de combats ces dernières années… Mais je n'ai osé le dire à Ron et Hermione… Ron veut devenir Auror et le fait que je le veuille aussi l'encourage à suivre sa voie, là où aucun Weasley n'est encore parvenu… Il fera un bien meilleur Auror que moi…

Je suis plongé dans mes pensées lorsque soudain une minuscule boulette de papier tombe sur ma table. Je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi pour savoir qui a lancé cette petite boule de papier. Je vois Malfoy me fixer avec un sourire narquois et me faire signe de l'ouvrir. Je m'exécute aussitôt… Sans doute encore des insultes…

_Potter, il parait que tu n'as pas encore inscrit ton nom sur la liste de la vente, tu attends le dernier moment ? Ou tu te crois tout permis à cause de ta célébrité ? Vraiment… De toute façon tu ne rapporterai aucuns points à Gryffondor ! Un dernier conseil, dis-leur de commencer les enchères à partir de zéro pour toi ! DM _

Un petit dessin me représentant, moi, mes grosses lunettes rondes et mon hideuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair est joint au charmant petit mot de Draco. Au dessus il a gribouillé ce qui ressemble vaguement à un titre.

_Qui voudrait d'un balafré, d'un défiguré ? Alors qu'il y a moi… Bon courage Potter ! _

Au dos de son papier, je griffonne rapidement une réponse courte.

_**Malfoy, saches, ô toi être si intelligent, si dépourvu de prétention, de mépris et de sentiments, que je ne me présente pas à la vente. Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas besoin d'un événement comme celui-ci pour être aimé… Ceci dit, bonne chance, on ne sait jamais peut être que Parkinson ne gagnera pas, il paraît qu'elle est bel et bien déterminée à t'acquérir… HP**_

Puis, je renvoie la boulette de papier dans sa direction et je prétends écouter attentivement les instructions d'Hermione sur notre potion alors qu'en fait j'attends impatiemment sa réponse.

Je jette de petits coup d'œil furtifs sur le morceau de papier que Draco vient de soigneusement déplier, je voie de la colère dans ses yeux comme sur son visage. J'y arrive toujours… Et je suis le seul… Le seul qu'il hait suffisamment pour faire s'écrouler son impassibilité… Je suis content qu'il me haïsse parce que de cette façon je suis certain qu'il ne m'oubliera jamais… N'est ce pas ?

Je vois Rogue s'approcher lentement de Draco dans le but d'examiner sa potion. Je lui fais signe de cacher le mot qu'il tient toujours entre ses mains, mais c'est trop tard… Il l'a vu… Rogue l'a vu… Il fixe le morceau de papier un long moment avant de dire en grimaçant :

- Potter, Malfoy. Retenue dans les cachots. Demain. 20 heures.

Je n'y crois pas Rogue vient de punir son meilleur élève et en plus il n'enlève pas de points à Gryffondor, serait-il malade ?!

- Ah ! J'oubliais 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, je sais bien que c'est vous qui avez pris l'initiative d'insulter votre camarade de cette façon, visant ainsi à perturber mon cours, Draco je suis désolé de vous punir également mais vous n'auriez pas dû répondre à la provocation de Monsieur Potter, ceci dit je suis d'accord avec vous malgré sa célébrité Potter ne devrait pas se croire tout permis. Maintenant que le cours reprenne et en silence ! La moindre personne lançant encore une seule boulette de papier dans l'espoir d'imiter Monsieur Potter sera renvoyée de ce cours pour une durée indéterminée…

*************

Je fourre rapidement mes affaires de cours dans mon sac et je sort de la salle en courant. Je ne resterai pas là dedans une minute de plus, même si ma vie en dépendait. Vive les cours de potion ! Vraiment… J'aurai dû savoir que cela allait mal se passer… Je n'aurai jamais dû répondre à son stupide petit mot… Et maintenant… Une retenue… Manquait plus que ça ! Avec Malfoy en plus !

J'attends Ron et Hermione à la sortie des cachots. Vivement la fin de la journée… Oh non ! J'avais oublié cette satanée vente… Décidément cette journée ne finira jamais !

- Hé Potter ! Merci pour la retenue ! Crabble, Goyle !

Merde ! Je ne l'avais pas vu, celui-là ! Putain Malfoy ! Ses deux gorilles s'approchent de moi jouant avec leurs poings. Je sors ma baguette magique. On ne sait jamais…

- Malfoy ! Si tu veux te battre, fais-le toi-même au lieu d'envoyer les autres à ta place ! Espèce de sale petite fouine prétentieuse !

C'est Ron ! Il vient à mon secours comme un prince au secours de sa dulcinée. C'est gentil de sa part… Mais j'aurai pu gérer ça tout seul, après tout moi, j'ai vaincu un mage noir ! Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Merci Ron…

Malfoy tourne les talons, un sourire méprisant accroché sur son beau visage presque angélique. Hermione nous rejoint rapidement. Ron lui fait un rapide topo de la situation, je l'écoute en soupirant. Pendant le récit de Ron, nous marchons lentement vers notre prochaine classe, sortilège…

*************

Faire apparaître une créature… Cours théorique sur l'invocation d'animaux magiques… Passionnant… Si encore on passait à la pratique depuis trois cours qu'on est dessus, mais non !

Je crayonne sur mon parchemin un petit visage souriant qui ne ressemble à rien depuis à peu prés trente minutes… Le temps s'écoule si lentement… J'ai déjà parfaitement compris que la créature peut y rester si on ne l'invoque pas correctement cela fonctionne comme le transplanage, pourquoi n'essaye-t-on pas ?

Hermione mâchouille distraitement son crayon. Elle s'imagine que je ne la vois pas me jeter de petits coups d'œil furtifs. Je me demande ce qu'elle a me dire, cela doit être sacrément important pour qu'elle n'écoute pas le cours… Elle finit par me regarder fixement, droit dans les yeux. Elle a l'air décidée à parler à présent, doucement elle me murmure :

- Harry, tu vas y aller à cette vente, toi ?

Je suis surpris. Je croyais qu'elle connaissait déjà mon opinion sur cette scandaleuse mascarade. Je m'empresse de la lui rappeler :

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Hermione je ne m'inscrirais pas ! Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui me le demanderont !

- Mr Potter, quelque chose à ajouter sur le désartibulement des créatures magiques de phase quatre ?

Oups. Flitwick m'a entendu. Pas bien Harry. Il ne faut pas te mettre tes professeurs à dos. Tu as déjà Rogue pour te pourrir la vie.

- Je m'excuse, professeur. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Je baisse la tête et je fait semblant de me concentrer intensément sur ma feuille blanche, je n'ai encore rien écrit. Quand je relève la tête, Hermione me regarde d'un air réprobateur, elle chuchote cependant :

- Premièrement et avant toutes choses Harry, tu devrais noter ton cours. C'est important, c'est un sujet que nous devrons certainement traiter pendant les ASPIC. Et comment tu feras pour réviser sans aucun support, hein ? Toi et Ron vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! Il est hors de question que je vous aide encore ! Je vous regarderais échouer s'il le faut et non je me sentirai pas du tout coupable !

Elle fait une légère pause, elle semble essoufflée.

- Maintenant Harry, ce dont je voulais réellement te parler, ce que je voulais vraiment savoir, c'est si tu venais à la vente en tant que spectateur ?

Je ne m'y attendais pas. A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'est jamais envisagé de cette façon. Est-ce que je veux y aller ? Pour voir Malfoy se pavaner devant des centaines de filles hystériques, toutes à ses pieds… Hum, non merci…

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, sincèrement. Je pense que je n'irai pas, ou peut être que j'irai voir cinq minutes comment la Grande Salle est décorée mais c'est tout, je n'ai pas envie d'être impliqué là dedans, je crois.

- Tu sais que Malfoy participe à… à la vente ? Pas vrai ?

Hermione est nerveuse. Visiblement elle est en train d'aborder le sujet qui lui tient vraiment à cœur. Je soupire puis je lui réponds :

- Oui Hermione, je le sais. Et tu sais que je le sais. Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Ces derniers temps, depuis que tu nous a dit… Tu sais… Que tu pensais avoir des sentiments pour Malfoy…. Enfin plutôt que je t'ai forcé à admettre que tu avais des sentiments pour lui… Et bien… Je vous ai beaucoup observé tous les deux… Et je crois… Ne te fais pas trop de faux espoirs, hein ? Mais je crois que tu as peut être une chance avec lui…

Quoi ?! Elle le pense vraiment ! Ce serait génial ! Non… Hermione doit se faire des idées… Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me vois déjà l'embrasser, passer mes doigts dans ces beaux cheveux blonds… Arrête de baver Harry ! Reprends-toi ! C'est impossible et tu le sais bien !

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? Je veux dire c'est… C'est…

- Harry, écoutes ! Vous vous battez sans arrêt, vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous chercher tous les deux, et la façon dont vous vous regarder c'est… Electrique ! Je sais que vous êtes ennemis, rivaux etc… Mais ça n'explique pas tout ! Vous êtes des sorciers vous pourriez vous battre avec vos baguettes mais vous préférez le faire à mains nus ! Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange pour un sang pur comme Malfoy ? Et il y des tas d'autres petits signes comme le fait qu'il semble avoir perpétuellement besoin de savoir ce que tu fais, où tu vas et avec qui ! Il a harcelé Parvati pas plus tard qu'hier pour obtenir toutes ces informations ! Il cherche toujours a attiré ton attention même de façon négative en ce conduisant comme un petit con prétentieux, c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous insulte Ron et moi… Il est vexé que tu es refusé son amitié en première année, donc il ne va pas vers toi spontanément et consciemment, il préfère t'affronter et nier les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi, comme toi il y a encore quelques jours… J'en suis presque sûre Harry !

- Hermione, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ces « signes » comme tu dis peuvent être interpréter de milliers de façons différentes…

- Harry je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me croire… Je veux dire, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser moi aussi ! Dire que toutes ces années je n'ai rien vu ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes à cette vente ! C'est l'occasion parfaite !

- L'occasion parfaite pour quoi ? Hermione je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- Le véritable but de la vente est de réunifier les quatre maisons de Poudlard mais on peut avoir le privilège de passer la soirée avec la personne de notre choix à condition de l' « acheter ».

- Hermione, tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me suggérer d'acheter Draco pour passer la soirée seul avec lui et essayer de le séduire, si ?

Je n'y crois pas. Cette conversation devient de plus en plus irréel… Je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis, je me sens un peu… Confus… Cela fait beaucoup trop d'information en même temps…

- C'est tout à fait ça Harry ! Draco ne veut pas admettre ce qu'il éprouve pour toi ! Tu devrais l'acheter ! Tu passeras un bon moment avec Draco et peu être que ça marchera entre vous deux… Une soirée Harry ça ne peut pas être si terrible…

- Mais ça ne va pas non ? Je ne l'achèterais pas ! Tu te fais des idées Hermione, arrêtes de rêver ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, le cours de sortilège c'est important je vais avoir besoin de toutes ces connaissances pour mes ASPIC.

_A suivre_

**************

_Draco : Une vente de célibataire, mais c'est nul comme idée !!!_

_Harry *bave* : Dis, comment Draco sera habillé, hein ?_

_Draco : On va faire un petit pari, tu ne continue pas cette fic si tu n'as pas de reviews ok ?_

_Rin : Euh encore un chapitre et s'il n'y a pas au moins dix reviews j'arrêtes ok ?_

_Draco : Deal ! _

_Harry : Dis moi que se sera un POV Draco la prochaine fois au moins, je passe pour un idiots dans ce chapitre…_

_Draco : Comme d'hab Potter ! _

_Rin : Hihihi_

_Draco : Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Potter ! Ici ! Tout de suite ! _

_Harry : Je dois fuir, je ne suis pas un vrai Gryffondor après tout ! _

_Bon une p'tit review constructive s'il vous plait ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Harry : Bah te revoilà ! T'en as mis du temps pour écrire ce minuscule chapitre de rien du tout ! _

_Draco : Elle a surement eu du mal à l'écrire parce que c'est moi la vedette cette fois ! Elle devait rendre crédible par écrit ma beauté exceptionnelle ainsi que mon charisme fabuleux ! Que cela doit être dur, moi-même quand je me regarde dans une glace parfois je me sens défaillir devant un tel chef d'œuvre ! * Yeux brillants de larmes contenues* Me voilà enfin sous le feu des projecteurs ! * pleurs de joie* _

_Harry : * boude en voyant toutes les lectrices baver sur le magnifique corps de notre Draco et en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en faire autant, faut dire qu'il vachement mignon avec ses yeux brillants* Humph, j'en connais un qui prend la grosse tête ! Eh toi l'auteuse tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose n'importe quoi ! _

_Rin : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qui n'est plus envisageable à l'avenir j'en ai conscience et promis je ne le ferais plus ! Promis juré et craché mais seulement si vous y tenez ! J'ai eu un léger problème de santé mais ça s'est arrangé ! Bref les réponses à vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, un grand merci à tout le monde d'ailleurs (Merci, merci, merci encore….) et la suite du point de vue de notre blondinet préféré bien sur ! _

**felinness****:** Tu veux des surprises…. A vrai dire j'écris comme ça vient mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite ne soit plus aussi évidente… Et si Draco était acheté par Parkinson et lui avouait qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'il est heureux que leur mariage soit déjà arrangé ? Rassures toi je blague ! En tout cas ta première hypothèse est la bonne le Harry ne voudra rien admettre, lis la suite pour de plus amples informations…

**LiLou-rpincess**** :** Bien sur qu'Harry va acheter Draco ! La suite… Lis tu verras bien ! Merci pour tes précieux conseils sur les fautes d'orthographe à la fin, je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine, j'essayerai de les corriger dés que possible !

**Loulou**** : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, c'était très gentil de m'encourager comme tu l'as fait à continuer ! Tu es la seule à en laisser autant ! Désolée pour le retard je ne voulais pas laisser, comment tu dis déjà ? « Une petite lectrice seule sans ses fic! lol »

**Minikyra ****: **Tu ne connaissais pas les ventes en enchères ?! C'est culte pour moi** ! **lol Pour ta question je dirais que la réaction de Draco est lié au deux, il réagit à la fois à sa pique et en même temps au fait qu'il ne participe pas à la vente, il est déçu, il voulait prouver à Harry qu'il est meilleur que lui dans au moins un domaine comme tu le verras par la suite !

**Aki no Sabaku**** :** Wow ! Je te félicite c'est ta reviews qui m'a le plus fait rougir, je savais qu'il était possible d'autant complimenter quelqu'un ! lol Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Un grand merci à toi !

**Hermoni**** :** J'adore tes expressions ! Et oui je doute qu'Harry tiendra longtemps devant le beau blond !

**Iliria**** : **Désolée ta proposition n'est pas valable si quelqu'un devait avoir Draco ce serait moi d'abord et dix points c'est bien loin d'être suffisant ! Regarde le titre, tu ne fais pas le poids face à Harry !

Merci aussi à auxquels **Tsuyu-chan**,**ayuluna**,**petite-abeille**,**Annamis**,**l'elfe62**,**miss choup choup**,**Pad'chan****, ****mamamia****, ****fandedrarry****, ****lucid--nightmare****, ****Ginnii** 2 je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aujourd'hui mais qui m'ont fait plaisir également et dont certain m'on même fait beaucoup rire !!!

POV de Draco

Merde. Merde. Merde. Je sais un Malfoy tel que moi ne devrait pas s'exprimer d'une telle façon. Je devrais être capable de gérer n'importe quelle situation dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Mais là, ils ont dépassé les bornes, je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie. Une envie de tuer n'importe qui se trouvant sur mon passage me brûle l'estomac. La salle commune est presque vide, beaucoup l'ont désertée de peur que je ne m'en prenne à eux. La colère d'un Malfoy est toujours terrible. Mais habituellement il s'agit d'une colère froide, calme et dangereuse. Implacable serait le mot juste pour la définir. Pas cette fois. Et mes petits camarades ne savent pas trop de quoi leur digne prince de glace est capable dans ces moments là. Ils ont peur, ils se cachent. Et moi j'écume de rage, j'en hurle presque, je donne des coups de poing dans à peu prés tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée. Je devrais garder mon sang froid, mon air impassible et mon masque bien en place, je sais bien que montrer ses sentiments, comme faire des excuses à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, est un signe de faiblesse. Père ne me l'a que trop répété. Je sais aussi que je n'ai plus besoin de porter un masque pour cacher qui je suis vraiment, au fond de moi, ni de suivre à la lettre les conseils de mon géniteur, comme me le répète Blaise sans arrêt. Mais que voulez-vous je ne renonce pas aussi facilement que je le souhaiterais aux enseignements cruels de mon père ! Et de ce point de vue là, je pense qu'il doit avoir raison, ne pas montrer ses émotions, ne pas montrer à quel point je suis blessé quand on m'insulte, quand on me crie que j'ai tué, que dans cette guerre je n'étais qu'un de ces stupides mangemorts comme les autres alors que je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, que la vérité est tout autre. C'est tellement injuste que personne ne reconnaisse le rôle que j'ai joué dans cette guerre, j'étais un espion, je rapportais quantité d'informations utiles à l'Ordre, je me suis battu à leur coté. Mais non ! Tous ce que les gens retiennent c'est que mon père était un mangemort puissant et influent qu'il a tué des milliers de personnes avant qu'on lui inflige son juste châtiment, le baiser du détraqueurs. J'étais là. Je n'ai pas versé une larme. Même pas à ce moment là. Un des plus intenses de ma vie. Je n'ai pas répondu aux journalistes me demandant comment je m'étais débrouillé pour échapper à la peine capitale. Je lui ai adressé un sourire froid. Contrôlant chaque muscle de mon visage, j'étais impassible. Mais aujourd'hui mon impassibilité a volé en éclat. Elle s'est brisée sous le coup de la colère. A cause de deux idiots, de… Si je les avais sous la main, là maintenant, tout de suite, c'est sur eux que je ne frapperai pas sur des stupides meubles. Je pousse un long, très long soupir.

Non mais franchement est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est ce qui me prend ?! Comment ai-je pu m'inscrire à cette fichue vente de célibataire ?! Quelle idée ! Tout ça c'est de leur faute ! Et de celle de ce vieil hibou empaillé de Dumbledore également bien sur !

* Flashback *

J'étais tranquillement installé sur mon fauteuil préféré, faisant face à la cheminée lisant calmement mon manuel de potion, pour la quatrième fois au moins, tout en jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil aux flammes léchant les contours de leur antre, lorsque Blaise et Théo interrompirent brutalement mon activité plus que passionnante.

- T'as vu l'affiche Dray ?

J'ai lentement levé les yeux vers mon meilleur ami et lui ait adressé un regard noir purement Malfoyiens, à s'en faire retourner un mort dans sa tombe.

Bien sur que j'avais vu cette stupide affiche, entendu parler de cette soirée idiote et de cette idée moldue bizarroïde où les moldus peuvent « vendre » une personne pour de l'argent. En quoi la petite sauterie du vieux fou devait m'intéresser ? J'avais déjà vu plusieurs personnes s'inscrire au bas de l'affiche pour se faire « acheter ». J'avais entendu la conversation de deux filles qui espéraient que les garçons de leurs rêves allaient enfin s'apercevoir qu'elles existaient, qu'il les « achèteraient » et qu'enfin leur amour allait éclater au grand jour. Des réflexions dignes de véritables Poufsouffle, le Choixpeau devait faire plus attention, à l'avenir, à qui il enverrait à Serpentard où il risquait d'avoir à faire à Draco Malfoy en personne ! Pourquoi diable Blaise pensait-il que j'avais envie d'aborder ce sujet de conversation là en particulier ? Cette vente était décidément loin de toutes mes préoccupations j'avais bien mieux à faire que d'y assister. Pourquoi ne pas organiser une petite soirée entre nous à la place ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Blaise. Je l'ai vu et alors ? Je ne vois as en quoi la petite soirée moldu de Dumby le fêlé pourrai devenir un grand événement ! Il n'y aura rien de bien amusant à cette fête ! On sera tous strictement encadrés par les profs, donc pas d'alcool, et si tu veux conclure… Bonjour l'ambiance ! Ce sera sans moi ! Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on s'amuse un peu !

Théo eut un rire bref avant de lancer :

- Moi je trouve que c'est une idée plutôt bonne ! Tu peux « acheter» n'importe qui et en faire ce que tu veux !

Théodore Nott, un vrai Serpentard celui-là, vils et manipulateurs comme je les aime. Vu de ce coté là, c'est vrai que l'idée de la vente avait l'air plutôt alléchante !

- Imagine le bonheur que ce serait de pourvoir avoir Potter comme esclave toute une nuit ! S'esclaffa Blaise.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Théo et tout deux explosèrent de rire. Je n'ai pas saisi la blague là…

Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard complice puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi, un sourire calculateur ornant leurs lèvres.

- Draco… Susurra Blaise d'une voix suave.

- Oui… Répondis-je, méfiant. Ce n'était jamais bon quand ces deux là complotaient contre moi.

- On s'était dis que tu pouvais peut être t'inscrire à cette vente… Poursuivit Théo.

Blaise donna un imperceptible coup de coude à son complice en lui faisant signe d'accélérer et de vite m'expliquer le pourquoi de toute cette histoire. Je savais que déjà mon regard lançait des éclairs furibonds contrastés d'une légère pointe d'interrogation. Mes deux amis n'allaient pas le rester longtemps s'ils continuaient leur petit manège… Théo me jeta un rapide coup d'œil anxieux puis reprit :

- Voilà. Tu sais que notre maison n'a pas collecté beaucoup de points cette année… On en perd perpétuellement à cause de la débilité profonde de Crabbe et Goyle et on n'en gagne pas beaucoup… Tu sais comme moi que les profs n'aiment pas beaucoup les Serpentards, résultat ils préfèrent interroger Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui rafle tous les points… A part Rogue, tous les profs sont conquis par cette sale peste… Donc, Blaise et moi avons été choisis, élus, par tous les Serpentard pour te faire une proposition… Ils ont pensés que comme nous sommes tes meilleurs amis tu ne t'en prendrais pas à nous… S'il te plait dis-moi qu'ils ont raison….

Intéressant… Alors comme ça les Serpentards m'ont choisi afin de redorer leur blason. Participer à la vente pour l'honneur de ma maison ?! Sans rien en retirer en échange ?! C'était bien mal me connaître… Qu'est ce que je pourrais avoir en échange de cette immense faveur ? Ma chambre personnelle… Une poignée de Gallions ? Hum… J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre :

- Je t'écoute… Je ne commettrais aucun meurtre à la condition d'obtenir quelque chose d'équivalent et de satisfaisant en échange de ce petit service…

J'insistais sur le mot « petit », me forcer à participer à cette vente pour face à des centaines de groupies hystérique voulant m' « acheter » à n'importe quel prix était loin d'être un simple « petit » service.

- Nous souhaiterions que tu t'inscrives à la vente, que tu porte une tenue provocante et que tu te fasses « acheter » pour un maximum de points. C'est notre dernière année, pour marquer le coup on voudrait remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, les Gryffondors sont toujours en tête et c'est intolérable de finir encore une fois derrière eux et d'affronter leurs sourires victorieux.

Je me permis d'esquisser un léger sourire et je murmurais de façon presque inaudible :

- Et en échange ?

Blaise eut un rictus méprisant et me regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression de pure jubilation sur son visage :

- En échange, Dray, je brulerais les photos compromettantes que je possède de toi au Nouvel An. Tu te rappelles celle où tu…

Je lui coupais la parole, mortifié à l'idée que l'on nous entende :

- STOP ! Je ferais tous ce que vous voulez ! Tout ! Mais par pitié je veux voir ces photos brûler une bonne fois pour toute !

Blaise et Théo affichèrent tous deux une mine réjouie et un sourire cruel. Je vous assure que je me vengerais !

- Pour la tenue par contre je veux pouvoir avoir le choix…

- T'es pas en état de négocié Dray, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir… Par contre il faudra qu'elle soit approuvée par nos bons soins… Deal ?

J'hésitais un instant… Ma fierté ou ma réputation ? Personne ne devait jamais voir ces photos… Personne ! Jamais ! Je tendis ma main et serrais celle de Blaise en chuchotant un faible « Deal !», puis je me dirigeais, tel un condamné à mort vers sa potence, vers la grande affiche au centre de la pièce. J'inscrivis mon nom tout en bas. Quand je retournais à ma place j'aperçus les regards méprisants et moqueurs de mes camarades. Je m'étais fait avoir en beauté !

Blaise me déclara :

- Courage, mon petit dragon, tu vas t'approprier encore plus de points que St Potty, toutes les filles sont à tes pieds… J'en suis presque jaloux…

Cette petite phrase me redonna un peu confiance en moi. C'est vrai que ma popularité auprès de la gente féminine n'était pas à refaire… Et puis, je me demandais quelle tête ferait Potter quand il découvrirait que j'avais gagné beaucoup plus de points que lui… Au moins un domaine où j'étais bien plus adroit que lui… Le pauvre, il est tellement nul avec les filles…

En découvrant mon expression songeuse, Blaise rit et s'exclama :

- Si ça se trouve, tu rencontreras peut être la fille de tes rêves…

Il croisât le regard de Théo et mes deux amis furent pris d'un immense fou rire dont je ne devinais pas la cause.

* Fin du Flashback *

Dire qu'ils se prétendaient être mes amis, qu'ils me rabâchaient toujours de leur faire confiance ! Je t'en foutrais moi de la confiance ! Si c'est pour me faire chanter avec une petite poignée de photos compromettantes dés qu'ils en ont l'occasion, à quoi ça sert les amis ? C'est fini ! Je leur parle plus ! Oui, je sais, je suis un gamin ! Et alors ? Personne ne s'en apercevra jamais parce qu'à partir de maintenant je n'ai plus d'amis ! Après tout, un Malfoy ne fait confiance à personne, un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'avoir des amis ! En plus de tout ça, j'ai une retenue avec Potter ! Ce crétin ne se présente même pas à la vente, je n'aurais pas le plaisir extrême de voir sa mine déconfite lorsque je me ferais « acheter » pour un nombre incalculable de points… C'aurait été presque jouissif… Décidément je n'aurais pas le moindre plaisir à me rendre à cette fichue vente ! J'ai bien envie d'étriper Blaise et Théo sur le champ ! Et puis non… Ça ne servirait à rien. Ma colère retombe lentement à présent…

Comment leur en vouloir après tout ?! Depuis le début de l'année, j'agis bizarrement. Je ne maltraite plus les premières années, ni les Poufsouffles, ni les Serdaigles, je ne m'attaque qu'à un seul Gryffondor et je ne me sens même plus le cœur à le faire. A quoi bon ? Ha… Potter n'est même plus capable de se battre contre moi, ces remarques ne sont plus aussi sadique qu'avant, ces coup semblent plus faibles et il ne me frappe jamais au visage, comme si la guerre m'avais rendu trop fragile ! Faut pas exagérer ! Dire qu'il était le seul à me tenir tête, à me remettre à ma place, à m'encourager à avancer. Il ne le sait pas, mais sans lui j'aurai sombré. Je suis un Serpentard, par définition je ne suis pas courageux. J'ai pensé plus d'une fois à mettre fin à mes jours, à sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, pour ne plus ressentir la douleur que me procurait l'éducation rigide de mon père. J'ai plus d'une cicatrice sur mon corps, et ce sont loin d'être des blessures de guerre. Ce sont les sorts, les Doloris que mon père m infligeait afin que je devienne son parfait petit mangemort de fils. Ce n'était décidément pas la bonne méthode.

Il n'y a pas que cela qui est bizarre cette année. Il y a autre chose… Quelque chose de plus… Perturbant… Non, frustrant serait le mot exact. Chaque nuit je fais des rêves… De beaux rêves… Non, si j'y réfléchi bien, c'est toujours le même… Une ombre sans visage me fait perdre pied et m'emmène directement au septième ciel sans même passer par la case du paradis… Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais une chose est sûre je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied, ni n'ai jamais était aussi excité qu'après l'un de ces rêves… Mais le plus frustrant dans tout cela, c'est de ne pas connaître son visage alors que j'ai la très nette impression que ce visage, que cette personne est d'une importance capitale pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, comme si une fois qu'elle serait dans ma vie cette fille aller la changer du tout au tout. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression que c'est la bonne, que cette fois je vais la voir enfin. Mais ce moment n'arrive jamais… Je me réveille toujours en sursaut à cet instant précis…

Au moins, maintenant que je suis inscris à cette vente, Blaise a peut être raison, j'aurais peut être la chance de la rencontrer, elle, cette fille qui vient me perturber jusque dans mes rêves, je reste persuadé que c'est quelqu'un que je connais au moins de vue, peut être pas intimement, je suis sur de la reconnaître du premier coup d'œil.

*****************

Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit. Si, si je vous assure maudit, comme dans malédiction. C'est surement Potter qui a fait le coup. Granger a dû l'y aider, lancer le Mauvais Oeil sur quelqu'un ce n'est pas facile. Ils ont dû avoir cette idée ensemble en première année, au début ce ne devait être qu'un jeu, une petite blague entre eux, et puis plus les années passaient et plus j'étais odieux avec eux et plus ils y pensaient sérieusement… Ils ont finit par le faire… D'un coté je suis impressionné par leur talent… Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Potter et Granger me lançant une malédiction (interdite par la loi de 1895 à cause d'un vieux sorcier vaudou) rien que pour me faire chier ?! Non mais vraiment je débloque. Faut dire que vu la situation, je ne suis pas loin de la crise de nerfs…

Pansy a réussi à me coincer juste après notre cours commun de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondors. Ils sont tous là, les Gryffons comme mes chers condisciples serpents, à nous regarder comme des bêtes curieuses. C'est la deuxième scène que me fait Pansy en moins de deux jours. Elle exagère ! On n'est pas mariés que je sache ! Je peux faire ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de m'inscrire à cette vente ça me regarde, pas elle ! En plus, techniquement ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai la côte avec les filles, je suis beau j'y peux rien… Et ce n'est pas parce que nos parents voulaient qu'on se marie, qu'on vive heureux et qu'on ait beaucoup d'enfants, qu'ils avaient tout arrangés etc, etc… que je suis obligé de respecter les clauses du contrat. Qui viendrait me le reprocher ? Mon père est dans un état proche de la mort, voir pire, et ma mère est devenu folle quand elle l'a appris alors…Je ne veux pas d'un Bulldog dans mon lit, désolé, je suis loin d'être zoophile, les animaux ce n'est pas mon truc à moi… Après elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je l'empêche pas de sortir avec qui elle veut, juste il faudrait qu'elle m'oublie, c'est tout ce que je lui demande de me lâcher la grappe… Je sais que c'est dur mais elle doit être forte… Bref, Pansy est là, devant mes yeux, en train de crier, de pleurer, de sangloter, de gémir afin que je lui promette que je n'irai pas à la fête de ce soir. Ce qui n'arrivera pas… Je ne veux pas voir certaines photos réapparaitre mystérieusement et gâcher toute ma vie sociale…

Mon dieu… Heureusement que le Trio Infernale est déjà parti et a échappé à cette scène pathétique sinon je n'aurai plus su où me mettre devant le regard moqueur de Potty. Bon, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main et que je dise à Pansy de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, si j'arrivais à la convaincre d'arrêter de me courir après par-dessus le marché ce serait génial… Attention c'est parti ! Je suis resté relativement silencieux jusqu'à présent mais le temps est venu de passer à l'action. Je prête une oreille plus ou moins attentive à ses jérémiades :

- Drakychou, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais bien que je devrais donner tous nos points à une autre maison… Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais, mais tu souhaites vraiment que je donne nos points si durement acquis à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou encore Gryffondor, alors que nous pouvons parfaitement passer la soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux à parler de nos projets de mariage ?! Je sais que c'est encore un autre de tes fantastiques ressources que tu utilises pour me conquérir mais je suis déjà entièrement sous ton charme tu sais ?!

Elle prend vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités la pauvre petite chose. Je l'interromps brutalement :

- Pansy, je vais faire simple pour ton petit cerveau atrophié du bulbe, premièrement je t'interdis de m' « acheter »….

- Tu renonces réellement à la vente alors Dray ?! Oh, je suis si heureuse, je croyais vraiment que tu ferais plus de difficultés que cela ! Mais après tout, tu m'aimes alors c'est bien normal que tu fasses quelques concessions… Le compromis, c'est la clé de la réussite de tout mariage !

Et là-dessus, voilà qu'elle se jette dans mes bras et tente de m'embrasser furieusement. Je l'évite à grand peine, et je l'écarte de moi afin qu'une distance raisonnable nous sépare, j'ai encore envie de m'enfuir mais c'est déjà mieux quand elle est à plus d'un mètre de moi… Je reprends la parole :

- Non Pansy, je ne renonce pas à cette foutue vente ! J'y vais. Je vais me faire « acheter » mais je ne veux pas que tu y participe, tu sais pourquoi ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et je lance d'un ton cruel :

- Parce que, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi.

J'éclate d'un petit rire impitoyable et je continue :

- Je n t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Passer une soirée seul avec toi ? Plutôt mourir ! On a des projets de mariage nous deux ? Désolé je n'étais pas au courant ! Te conquérir ? Pansy, je préférerais que tu t'enfuies en me voyant ou qu'au moins tu me laisse respirer !

- Mais, mon Chéri, je suis ton oxygène, tu le sais bien… Bredouille-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il faux que je frappe plus fort, que je la fasse souffrir un peu plus encore pour retrouver ma liberté. J'y suis presque et tant pis si je joue le rôle du parfait petit salaud…

- Pansy, je préférerais que tu n'ais jamais existée, comme ça au moins j'aurai eu la paix…

Gagné. Elle éclate en sanglots. Elle ne cherche pas à retenir ses larmes, elle me crie :

- Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens ! C'est… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle se jette sur moi et elle m'embrasse. Comme pour me prouver que j'ai tort. Son baiser à le gout amer du désespoir mais je ne ressens rien, pas même la plus petite once de culpabilité après tout, elle l'a mérité, je ne lui appartiens pas. Un Malfoy n'appartient à personne. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi et ce n'est pas prés de changer. Pansy se détache de moi et murmure :

- Tu vois que tu m'aimes…

- Non, Pansy, là maintenant, tout ce que je ressens, c'est du dégout. Tu me dégoutes.

Ses larmes reprennent de plus belle. Elle s'éloigne de moi en courant. C'est fini. Elle a compris. Prends ça Potter, Pansy ne m' « achèteras » pas ce soir ! Fille de mes rêves, attends moi, j'arrive !

******************

Cela fait bien une heure que je suis dans ma chambre à m'interroger sur quel vêtement je vais porter ce soir pour la fête. Ça n'a pas de grande importance quoi que je choisisse, je serais beau… Je le sais. Mais Blaise et Théo doivent approuver ma tenue. Réfléchis Draco, réfléchis ! Pourquoi pas ta chemise blanche et ton pantalon noir moulant à souhait ? La chemise blanche s'allierait à la couleur albâtre de ta peau et le pantalon mettrait à tes pieds toutes les filles en chaleur de la salle… Rejeté ! Je voudrais quelque chose d'un peu plus subtile, quelque chose qui contrasterait avec ma peau, qui me mettrait en valeur, sans pour autant paraitre indécent… En gros, je cherche la perle rare…

Je finie par la trouver, étalée là, sur mon lit. Une chemise bleu-gris de la couleur exacte de mes yeux. Un cadeau de ma mère sans doute, quand elle pouvait encore me faire des cadeaux, quand elle était…Saine d'esprit et pas… Folle à lier… La chemise en question est empreinte de divers sortilèges très en vogue dans la mode sorcière. Elle capte la lumière de façon à ce que son propriétaire soit mis en valeur et peut changer de couleur à souhait. Elle dégage également un magnétisme impressionnant, on n'a du mal à détacher les yeux de son possesseur une fois qu'il la porte d'après la vendeuse.

Parfait. Je me dépêche de la passer, après tout je suis déjà en retard. Avec, j'enfile un vieux jean noir plutôt banal. Je ne me regarde même pas dans la glace avant de descendre du dortoir. Blaise m'a fait promettre de ne pas mettre de gel dans mes cheveux blonds et j'ai un peu peur de que ça donne, ils doivent être tout ébouriffés. De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant… Et puis je me vengerais ! J'ai déjà une idée d'ailleurs… Il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué son petit jeu ridicule avec la belette Weaselette, il se trompe totalement et je compte bien m'en servir contre lui… Quand à Théo, je crois que Londubat est loin de le laisser indifférent…

Blaise et Théo m'attendent en bas afin de juger ma tenue. Ils se sont tous deux habillés avec simplicité, jean et T-shirt, rien de plus. Apparemment je serais la seule star des Serpentard ce soir, je ne suis pas vraiment sur que ça me plaise…

Je demande inquiet :

- Alors ? Cela vous convient-il ?

Mes deux meilleurs amis s'approchent de moi et m'inspectent sous toutes les coutures. Rappelles-toi Draco, un Malfoy ne rougit pas et ne se sens pas embarrassé ! Théo me tourne autour pour pouvoir mieux juger l'effet que je ferrais, quand à Blaise, il hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur. J'attends le verdict avec impatience.

- C'est parfait Dray… Par-fait !

Blaise se frotte les mains et déclare :

- Excellent ! Excellent ! Si avec ça on ne remporte pas la coupe….

Je souris timidement. Je me sens soulagé d'un énorme poids. Cette tenue est loin d'être la tenue provocante que j'avais imaginé qu'ils me forceraient à porter…

****************

La Grande Salle est très différente de d'habitude. Elle a été entièrement redécorée pour l'occasion. Les tables des quatre maisons ont disparus, celle des professeurs aussi. Au centre de la pièce, une grande estrade a été installée, afin que les candidats puissent parader. Le plafond magique au dessus de ma tête représente une nuit calme remplie d'étoiles plus brillantes que jamais. Diverses guirlandes, boules lumineuses et décorations toutes plus magiques les unes que les autres sont également présentes. Il y a du gui partout pour engager les amoureux à se laisser aller. Je peux également apercevoir différentes variétés de fleur encadrant des portes où formant des rideaux devant de petites alcôves pour préserver l'intimité des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Cela reste très discret cependant. Les participants ne resteront pas forcément ici, rien ne les y obligent. Il y a même de petites fées qui volètent tranquillement un peu partout en attendant que la fête commence afin de l'embellir grâce à leur poudre magique qui désinhibe n'importe qui, n'importe quand, cette poudre fait des miracles, elle permet aux sorcier de se lâcher totalement sans avoir peur des conséquences. Un espace suffisant a été aménagé pour les danseurs, et tout, porte à croire qu'un groupe a été engagé pour la musique, je crois les voir un bref instant accorder leurs instruments. Un petit buffet sans prétention a été également disposé dans la pièce afin de satisfaire les plus goinfres d'entres nous. Eh oui ! Je pense bien à Ronald Weasley ! Moi, mauvaise langue, nooooooon !

Le vieux Dumby a vraiment pensé à tout ! Sa fête nous promet de biens agréables surprises en tout cas ce n'est pas aussi ringard que je m'y attendais…

Je ne sais pas encore ce que tous cela va donner lorsque les lumières seront éteintes et que la vraie fête commencera, mais c'est très prometteur ! Je suis un des premiers candidats à être arrivé sur place. La salle est presque vide à l'exception de Dumby et McGo qui sont là pour gérer la première et dernière répétition de la vente. En effet, beaucoup d'entre nous, même les moldus, n'ont aucune idée de la façon dont cet évènement va se dérouler donc on a décidé d'un comment d'accord d'arrivée à la soirée une bonne heure à l'avance afin d'avoir une idée générale de la façon dont on doit se conduire lorsqu'on se fait « vendre ». Et accessoirement de savoir qui se présente réellement, les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours fiables à cent pour cent.

Je suis content que Théo et Blaise soit présent, je suis un peu rassuré, l'idée de me faire vendre est loin de me plaire et quand je vois les candidats arriver, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, ils sont tous à la limite du cas social ou encore en manque affectif, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me mette dans le même sac, j'ai horreur des gens qui vous collent une étiquette… Je sais, j'exagère… Mais bon…

Cho Chang est arrivée tout juste quelques minutes après moi. Elle arbore un petit sourire suffisant, d'après ce que je peux voir, elle est fier d'être là, comme si elle avait franchi tous les obstacles d'une course particulièrement difficile, alors qu'on a passé aucun tests, je serais au courant, on a juste reçu un petit mot pour nous informer de la répète. Elle porte un magnifique kimono rouge et fleurie. Ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants sont relevés en un chignon serré. Son maquillage est un peu forcée, ses lèvres peintes sont trop rouges, son ombre à paupière bleue ne va pas avec le reste, mais permet de souligner la forme de ses yeux. Tout cela met en valeur son coté exotique. On pourrait dire qu'elle est belle, s'il n'y avait pas ce sourire insupportable. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle et Potter sont sortis ensembles, elle, au moins, elle a de la classe, ce n'est pas comme la Weaselette ! Mais s'il elle veut le récupérer ça risque d'être dur ! Elle cherche peut être à lui prouver qu'il peut encore aimer les filles, elle doit penser que son expérience avec la belette l'a perverti et qu'elle peut changer sa vie. Je sais, dis comme ça c'est débile mais d'un autre coté, les sorciers ne sont pas tous tolérants et il y a beaucoup de fille ici qui seraient prêtent à tout pour récupérer St Potty !

Peu après Michael Corner a fait son entrée. Il est habillé tout en noir comme d'habitude, il a des chaines et des piques partout. Son jean est déchiré aux genoux, son T-shirt à col en V souligne parfaitement sa musculature. Je ne saurais pas vraiment décrire cette tenue, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est parti d'une mode moldue pour en arriver là. Gothique, je crois que ça s'appelle… Mais il parait que même les moldus ne ressemblent pas à ça ! Il s'est mis du crayon sous les yeux et de l'eye-liner sur tout le pourtour. Ses lèvres sont colorées de noires, son vernis également. C'est… Original… Ça lui va bien en tout cas…Ce Serdaigle est bizarre depuis la mort de son pote Digorry, ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison mais selon mes sources, ils étaient très proches, amis d'enfance et tout le tralala. Sa mort a dévasté la vie de ce pauvre Corner… Il a de très nettes tendances suicidaires ce petit… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il pratique l'automutilation… Il me fait de la peine, il parait qu'il prend toutes sortes de trucs, drogues moldues comme sorcières, tout confondu, il y a de sacrée rumeurs sur son compte, je ne sais pas si tout est vrai… Ce n'est pas à moi de lui tendre une main secourable, je suis un Serpentard, mais tout de même quelqu'un devrait avoir le courage de le sortir de ce pétrin… Franchement, qu'est ce que tu fais pour les gens comme lui, les gens qui ont besoin d'aide Potter ?! Il est où le complexe du héros quand on en a besoin, hein ?!

Zacharias Smith. Il vient d'arriver. Je ne supporte pas ce type. Il se prend un peu trop en sérieux. Il se vente dés qu'il en a l'occasion, surtout à propos de ses exploits en Quidditch alors qu'il n'est pas particulièrement doué… Il est en smoking. Un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche. Sa cravate noir est desserrée de façon décontractée. Il a perdu de son assurance en posant les yeux sur moi, je me demande vraiment à quoi je peux bien ressembler… Il est allé s'asseoir à coté de Cho. Elle en bave presque la pauvre… Et Potty alors ? Surtout qu'il déteste Smith…

Parvati Patil et Lavende Brown viennent d'arriver en gloussant, piaillant, les yeux brillants, et les joues très rouges. Quel boucan, elles peuvent faire ces deux là ! Elles ont deux robes presque identiques. Rouge avec un décolleté pigeonnant. Leurs cheveux sont détachés et coulent en longue cascade dans leur dos, elles les ont bouclés. Ça va bien à Parvati mais Lavende est bien plus jolie avec ses cheveux lisses. Leur maquillage est discret, sans plus. A mon avis un des amis de Potter a dû leur lancer un stupide défi et tout le monde connait les Gryffons et leur courage légendaire… Elles doivent être ici plus pour rigoler que pour les points contrairement à moi…Pathétique…

Marcus Flint a, à son tour, passé les portes de la Grande Salle. Il est encore là, lui ?! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il a redoublé sa septième année ! Il n'a fait aucun effort quant à sa tenue. Un jean élimé et un vieux T-shirt troué. Rien de tout cela ne le met en valeur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est inscrit à la vente… Un vrai mystère selon moi… Ce type n'est pas une lumière peut être qu'il cherche à impressionner ces potes ou qu'il pense qu'il pourra avoir ses Aspic de cette façon… N'importe quoi…

Luna Lovegood est là aussi. Je ne saurai dire depuis quand, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je la remarque, elle, et sa robe jaune soleil, ses boucles d'oreilles radis, son collier en bouchon de Biérraubeurre… Etonnamment, ses cheveux ne jurent pas avec sa robe, ils sont plus clairs, un peu de la même couleur que les miens… Elle n'a pas l'air ridicule, si on ne fait pas attention aux petits détails comme les boucles d'oreilles ou le collier, elle est même très belle. Elle n'est pas maquillée mais elle dégage une expression de forte luminosité. Elle m'impressionne, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Potter et sa bande traine avec elle, elle peut être… Surprenante…

La belette est à coté d'elle. Dans une robe bleu pale assortie à ses yeux et contrastant avec ses cheveux roux comme des flammes flamboyantes. Même pas envie de la regarder plus longtemps, Blaise la contemple avec béatitude. Ce comportement me révulse…

Hannah Abbott et Justin Finch-Fletchley arrivent en courant, essoufflés devant nous. Elle, elle, porte une robe rose et bouffante comme celle des princesses dans les contes. Un peu ridicules sur les bords… Des bords fondamentaux si vous voulez mon avis… Lui, il a une chemise verte foncé qui irait mieux à Harry… Pardon… Je voulais dire, à Potter et ses yeux de serpents… Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Il a revêtit un jean noir pour aller avec. Ça lui va plutôt bien.

Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise Vincent Crabbe se présente à la vente ! Il porte un vieux costume bleu turquoise avec une cravate rouge vif ! Quand il est arrivé devant nous, il nous a sourit et nous a déclaré qu'il comptait bien gagner le plus de points possibles ! Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Et pourquoi Goyle n'est pas avec lui ? C'est son meilleur ami non ?

Apparemment, personne d'autre ne se présentera, comme d'habitude un tas de gens se sont dégonflés, exactement comme en quatrième année lors de la Coupe de Feu… Tant mieux pour moi… Moins j'ai de compétition et mieux je me porte !

Et c'est parti. La répétition va commencer. Le vieux fou commence déjà à ouvrir la bouche pour nous sortir un autre de ces discours inspirant et inspiré…

*****************

La musique est entrainante. On danse. On mange, on boit. Tout le monde à l'air de s'éclater. La vente aura lieu à minuit pile. Encore une idée de Dumby ! Je stresse un peu j'avoue et j'ai tendance à refuser les invitations à danser. Beaucoup de filles sont venues me trouver pour me faire savoir qu'elles avaient l'intention de m'acquérir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des folles furieuses. Blaise et Théo m'encouragent à me détendre mais je vois bien qu'ils ne s'en préoccupent pas vraiment, ils ont leurs propres problèmes…

Potter est là bas. Je croyais qu'il ne viendrait pas, il ne s'est pas présenté. Peut être que quelqu'un l'intéresse ici… Ou alors c'est Granger qui l'a forcé à venir… Elle peut être terrifiante cette fille quand elle s'y met… Je me rappelle encore la force qu'elle avait mise dans la gifle dont elle m'avait gratifié en troisième année… Merde ! Il a remarqué que je le regardais, je tourne la tête brusquement.

****************

Je danse avec Millicent Bullstrode. Elle me tient serré contre son corps. Elle me marche un peu trop souvent sur les pieds mais elle est jolie dans sa petite robe vertes très courte, ses jambe semblent si longues… Le rêve… Elle m'aime bien, je crois… Mais vu que c'est la meilleures amie de Pansy elle ne m'a jamais approché ni même dragué… Elle n'a pas encore commencé mais je sens que si elle le fait ça va vite me gonflé. Pourtant c'est agréable de danser ça m'empêche de penser à ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure… Je suis un peu nerveux…

***************

Minuit approche. Je bois distraitement une gorgée de ma boisson favorite, le jus de citrouille pressé maison, tout en regardant les secondes s'égrener lentement sur le cadran de l'horloge… Est-ce que tous les candidats doivent en passer par là ? Apparemment oui… Cho à l'air au bord du vomissement. Berk !

*************

Minuit. Dumbledore dans sa robe du soir bleu nuit nous fait signe de passer derrière les coulisses sur l'estrade. Il se lève, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclare d'un ton jovial :

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue à Poudlard où se déroule aujourd'hui un événement hors du commun ! Une vente des célibataires ! Tout de suite place aux candidats que j'aurai l'honneur d'annoncer et de vous présenter !

Eh bah, l'idée a vraiment l'air de lui plaire au vieux fou ! Il est sacrément motivé ! J'entends les applaudissements accueillir ce petit discours tant attendu. Et dire que tout Poudlard est là dedans ! Oh mon dieu faites que je ne me ridiculise pas ! A la répétition on a décidé d'un ordre de passage ainsi que d'un niveau d'enchère minimum. Je passe le dernier pour 50 points, et si personne ne voulait de moi ?

- En premier lieu, nous avons à faire à un garçon ! Vincent Crabbe, un Serpentards costaud et bien portant qui vous en ferra voir de toutes les couleurs Mesdames et Messieurs et qui pourra sauver et protéger n'importe quel demoiselle en détresse ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

J'entends diverses remarque et insultes qui fusent. Crabbe n'est pas très apprécié ici bas. Pourtant il continue de sourire et se comporte comme un véritable roi du podium, il s'attire ainsi la sympathie du publique et les applaudissements se font très vite beaucoup plus nombreux. Je souris, impressionnant, cette soirée doit lui tenir vraiment à cœur s'il fait preuve de tant de courage.

- Les enchères commenceront à partir de 10 points. Allons les enfants n'ayez pas peur, après tout c'est le jeu, qui veux enchérir ? Poursuit Dumbledore, sa voix recouvrant le bruit de la salle.

Je vois plusieurs personnes hésiter, puis quelqu'un crie :

- 20 points pour Vince.

C'est Greg. Est-ce qu'il agit ainsi juste pour supporter son pote et pour lancer les enchères ou alors il veut vraiment passer une soirée en amoureux avec lui ? Vu le sourire que lui a décoché Crabbe, je pencherais pour la deuxième option.

- Personne d'autre ? Demande Dumby à la cantonade. Bien. A quelle maison souhaitez-vous donner ces points Monsieur Goyle ?

La réponse fuse aussitôt « Serdaigle » et Greg prend la main de Vince avec un sourire. Eh bah ça alors ! Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ! Ils ont bien du courage de s'afficher comme ça ! Moi je n'oserais pas…

Je ne me concentre plus vraiment sur la vente. Je vois à peine les candidats passer. Je stresse… C'est bientôt mon tour… Je sais que pour l'instant Marcus a réussi à obtenir 10 points pour notre maison grâce à une petite Serdaigle rougissante qui n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots en sa présence. Il a l'air plutôt fier de son coup… Cho et Michael ont obtenus 50 points chacun, lui par un de ces potes habillé dans le même style et elle par un beau blond aux yeux verts dont le nom m'échappe. On a dû baisser le quota minimum de Zacharias, il avait placé la barre trop haut, une première année l'a acheté pour 15 points. Il est vraiment ridicule avec son air exaspéré… Lavende s'en est bien sorti, Seamus, ce grand type de Gryffondor l'a acheté pour 40 points, son copain Dean a été bien moins généreux pour Parvati, 30 points seulement… Ernie Macmillan, un Poufsouffle, est tombe complètement sous le charme de la robe d'Hannah et l'a acheté pour pas moins de 60 points, il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu des manières un peu pompeuses, ampoulée, ça fait sans doute parti d'un plan obscur et pathétique pour la conquérir… Justin a fait un score honorable lui aussi, 45 points, il ne connait pas la fille ça se voit, mais elle est très jolie, il formerait un beau couple tous les deux… Ginny y est passée, elle aussi, 70 points pour Gryffondor à rattraper… C'est mon imbécile de meilleur ami qu'il l'a acheté ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre son heure et lui déclarer sa flamme comme tout le monde. Nooooooon ! Je suis sure qu'il fait ça exprès pour m'énerver, mais je reste calme, parfaitement calme. Après tout, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal pour moi, si ?

Luna Lovegood est sur scène. Depuis dix bonnes minutes… Elle a beaucoup de succès… Avec un nom pareille ça ne m'étonne pas, les garçons ça fantasme toujours pour un rien… Draco, t'es même plus drôle, reprends toi bon sang !

100 points ! Elle a été « achetée » pour 100 points ! Et c'est mon tour, je n'arriverais jamais à faire mieux … Ma vie est un vrai cauchemar… Dumby appelle mon nom… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Ne montre aucun signe de faiblesses Dray !

***************

Je suis sur le podium. Une lumière blanche étincelante est dirigée dur moi. Dumbledore parle. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je voie que plusieurs mains se lèvent. Que de plus en plus de points sont proposés pour ne passer qu'une simple soirée en ma compagnie. On en est déjà à plus de 150 points… Mais aucune de ces filles, ni même de ces garçons ne m'intéressent… Je la cherche mais je ne la voie pas… La fille de mes rêves n'est décidément pas là… J'adresse à la foule massée à mes pieds un petit sourire triste ce qui donne à mes groupies un brusque regain d'énergie… Les points montent… Ça ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter… Soudain une voix rauque hurle comme prise de panique :

- 500 points pour Serpentard !

Un grand silence se fait. Plus personne ne surenchérie. Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette belle voix puissante et agréable. Et là mon corps entier ce crispe et une expression d'horreur incrédule se peint sur mon visage… Potter !

- Et 500 point pour Serpentard pour Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! Personne d'autre ? Adjugé « vendu » à Monsieur Potter ! S'exclame Dumbledore.

_A suivre_

_**************_

_Draco : 500 points ! J'ai vraiment trop la classe ! Vive Serpentard ! On va gagner la coupeuh ! On va gagner la coupeuh !_

_Harry : C'était dans le titre banane ! La vrai question à se poser c'est qui est donc le mystérieux cavalier de Luna, il a déboursé 100 points quand même et l'auteuse ne mentionne même pas son nom…_

_Draco : On s'en fout ! On va gagner la coupeuh ! On va gagner la coupeuh ! _

_Harry : T'es vraiment trop bête ! Je me demande ce que je fais avec toi…_

_Rin : Tu l'aimeuh ! C'est beau l'amour ! _

_Harry : Trouve-toi un copain au lieu de te venger sur nous ! _

_Rin : Merci à tous de me lire si vous avez la moindre remarque, une déclaration d'amour passionnée à faire à l'un des personnages ou encore une haine viscérale par rapport à la fin n'hésiter pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas._

_Le prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines maximum, je ne serais pas en retard cette fois ci, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Draco : Oh non c'est encore un POV d'Harry ! Et mon humble personne ?! Et pourquoi Blaise et Hermione n'y passe pas eux ?! _

_Harry : Regarde dans le scénario, c'est pour une prochaine fois ! Vraiment celui-là…_

_Rin : Révèle pas tout ! On ne me lira plus sinon ! _

_Harry : Je préférerais qu'on ne te lise pas du tout ! Je suis sur que je vais encore me ridiculiser ! _

_Draco : De ce coté là, moi je ne risque rien ! _

_Rin : Et tout de suite les réponses à vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir…_

**Iliria :** Et oui, je sais Draco qui était très sur de lui perd totalement ses moyens quelques minutes après, comme quoi les Malfoy ne sont pas infaillibles…

**Felinless :** Oui, je sais la vente est assez courte. Mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre ou elle est présente entièrement mais avec le point de vue d'Harry. Draco ne pouvait pas la décrire convenablement parce que, de un il était stressé comme ce n'est pas permis, un Malfoy ne stresse jamais mais apparemment il échappe lui-même à cette règle, et de deux il est dans les coulisses, il ne peut pas tout voir. Je sais Dray n'a pas été malin pour le coup de la vente mais peut être qu'inconsciemment il mourrait d'envie de s'inscrire, ne serais-ce que pour rencontrer l'amour de sa vie…

**Aki no Sabaku :** La photo compromettante de Dray ? Honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, j'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne voie pas ! Enfin je trouverais une idée avant qu'elles n'éclatent au grand jour, cela dit si tu en a une à me proposer ne te gène surtout pas ! J'essayerai d'aérer un peu mes paragraphe comme tu me l'a conseillé, à vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire autrement sur le coup mais c'est vrai qu'en relisant c'est un peu lourd ! Eh oui, Harry panique ! Le pauvre il est jaloux… Et si une autre fille achetait son Draco et le forçait à faire toutes sortes de choses pas très catholiques ?! Le pauvre… Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Le POV comme tu pourras le constater en lisant est un POV Harry, je pense faire intervenir d'autres personnages un peu plus tard, vers la fin je pense, notamment Luna… Snape, je ne sais pas s'il sera très présent, mais pourquoi pas ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Anthales :** Si, si, Harry avait tout à fait le droit d'acheter Draco pour 500 points. Tout enthousiasmé par l'idée de la vente Dumbledore semble avoir oublié de fixer une limite minimale de points ! Ta question est très pertinente, trop à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent. Je pense qu'un élève ne peut pas donner de lui des points à une autre maison, en leur donnant ce pouvoir les professeurs aurait vu les Sabliers des Quatre Maisons augmenter sans aucune raison, mais cela dit, Dumbledore a dû prendre en compte les différentes enchères et rajouter les points aux maisons lorsqu'il annonçait « Adjugé ! « vendu » pour…. Tel nombre de point. Voilà j'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question, merci de l'avoir posée, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Mai26 :** De l'électricité dans l'air ? Oui et pas qu'un peu ! Mais je t'en pris lis et tu verras bien…

**Sahada :** Effectivement Draco se pense hétéro… Il pense tout de même souvent à Harry mais il est dans une phase de déni… Quand aux rumeurs qui risquent de courir sur eux, oui je dirais qu'ils sont de plus en plus à plaindre ces deux là ! 

_Merci pour toute vos autres reviews également ! Je n'ai répondu qu'à ceux qui posaient des questions, même implicites, mais il est évident que toutes vos reviews me font plaisir et m'encourage ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Ce Chapitre est dédicacé tout spécialement à Rigane pour m'avoir aidée à trouver plusieurs idées pour le moins intéressantes ! Merci Rigane (alias Bergère !), ce chapitre est pour toi ! _

POV d'Harry

La vente. J'y suis. Je me sens étrangement bien. Vraiment, vraiment bien. J'étais très réticent à l'idée de m'y rendre au début… Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi… Tout est très flou dans ma tête, elle est comme vidée de tous soucis, je me sens juste bien, je ne pense qu'au moment présent, il n'y a plus d'avant, de pourquoi, ni d'après… Il y a juste moi et cette sensation d'engourdissement et de plaisir… C'est… Agréable, réconfortant…

La Grande Salle est éblouissante. Des lumières dansent tout autour de moi. Je voie des milliers de couleurs se lier et se délier dans un ballet fantastique. Il y a des fleurs et du gui partout également, c'est magnifique… Lors de mon arrivée, j'ai noté la présence de minuscules créatures pourvue d'ailes que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant… Elles sont très belles, envoutantes… Les regarder voler procure une sensation de bonheur indéfinissable… Elles lancent une espèce de poudre dorée, une fois que l'on a été touché par cette poudre insolite, les masques tombent et il ne reste plus que notre véritable personnalité et une envie insurmontable d'être heureux quoi qu'il en coûte… De faire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête…

Je me rappelle vaguement avoir entendu Hermione renifler de mépris en apercevant ces petites fées enchanteresses et murmurer dans sa barbe qu'une fois de plus Dumbledore avait dépassé les bornes. Elle a dû nous recommander, à moi et à Ron, de faire attention et de ne pas trop nous exposer à la poudre brillante et chatoyante mais je ne me rappelle pas trop pour quelles raisons… Le mot « inhibition » résonne lentement dans ma tête…

Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Jamais. J'ai dansé avec plusieurs garçons. Je n'accepte aucune proposition d'habitude, j'ai toujours l'impression de… Je sais, c'est stupide… J'ai toujours l'impression de le trahir… De trahir Draco… Mais ce soir, c'était différent je l'aime toujours évidemment, mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher de m'amuser ! C'est comme si tout à coup j'avais réalisé que j'en avais marre de mettre ma vie entre parenthèses pour une personne qui ne m'accorde aucun regard, que je ne pouvais pas l'attendre indéfiniment…

Et ça fait du bien… Tellement de bien de vivre en ne pensant qu'à moi l'espace de quelques heures !

****************

Il est minuit. Minuit, l'heure du crime, de la vente…

Mes angoisses reprennent peu à peu malgré les fées et leurs pouvoirs… Je les sens à peine mais c'est déjà trop… J'ai vraiment envie de me déconnecter le cerveau ou d'être quelqu'un d'autre… Il se présente, il est candidat à cette fichue vente et je ne suis pas dans mon état normal…

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je vais faire quelque chose de stupide, je le sens…

J'accueille l'insouciance que me procurent les fées avec plaisir, je ne veux plus penser à rien…

Le premier candidat s'avance à petits pas timides sur la scène, il prend vite de l'assurance. Je mets un certain temps à le reconnaitre dans son costume ridicule. C'est Vincent Crabbe, un Serpentard notoire.

Je détourne mon regard, honnêtement Crabbe ne m'intéresse pas… Tout plutôt que de le voir se trémousser sur scène pour nous donner envie de l' « acheter » ! Très peu pour moi, merci bien !

Une main se tend, je la prends, sans chercher à savoir à qui elle appartient. J'aurai dû… Colin Crivey m'entraine à présent dans une valse endiablée… J'ai le tournis… Et les pieds en compotes… Il commence à parler, je ne l'écoute pas. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il s'en aille !

Grisé par la poudre, je lui adresse un magnifique sourire et lui chuchote d'une voix que je veux sensuelle d'aller me chercher à boire. Il s'empresse de satisfaire mon désir et j'en profite pour m'échapper le plus rapidement possible. Je me dissimule derrière un grand type très gras dans la foule, d'ici je peux observer sans être vu. Je reporte aussitôt mon attention sur la scène.

Crabbe est toujours sur l'estrade, personne n'a encore fait d'offre pour l' « acquérir », mais il continue de sourire d'un air assuré. J'ai presque pitié de lui. Tout est dans le presque. Je ne peux pas nier que c'est vraiment un acteur né. Je le regarde exécuter quelques pas de danse comiques accompagnés de grands cris guerriers. Une salve d'applaudissements éclate pour saluer son courage. Certains semblent partagés, ils hésitent à l'acheter, après tout ils ont tous la même image que moi en tête, celle d'un Vincent Crabbe implacable, celle d'un gorille sans cervelle, celle d'un imbécile immature qui nous a tous martyrisé au moins une fois lors de notre première année. Pourtant quelqu'un s'exclame brusquement :

- 20 points pour Vince !

Aussitôt des dizaines de têtes se tournent pour savoir qui veut passer la soirée avec la grosse brute que nous connaissons tous, nous autres humbles sorciers, sous le nom de Vincent Crabbe.

Gregory Goyle, le meilleur ami de Crabbe. C'est lui qui vient d' « acheter » Vincent qui, sur la scène, affiche désormais un sourire tellement grand qu'il en est touchant.

- Personne d'autre ? Demande Dumbledore à la cantonade. Bien. A quelle maison souhaitez-vous donner ces points Monsieur Goyle ?

La réponse fuse aussitôt « Serdaigle » et Goyle prend tendrement la main de Crabbe avec un sourire timide, les yeux embués, il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose qui ressemble fort à un « Je t'aime ». Eh bah ça alors ! Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ! Ils ont bien du courage de s'afficher comme ça ! Moi je n'oserais pas…

Je ressens aussitôt une soudaine envie de les serrer dans mes bras. Ils ont de la chance, leur amour est réciproque, et ils ont assez de courage pour le vivre. Ils ne sont pas comme moi. Oui décidément, ils ont de la chance. C'est une histoire d'amour comme celle-là que j'aimerais vivre… Une belle histoire d'amour… Où les sentiments de l'autre sont partagés…

Un autre candidat s'avance lentement sur la scène. Tel un automate, il nous salue nous, son public. Il est habillé très simplement, sans prétention. Il reste immobile tandis que Dumbledore parle :

- Et voici, Mesdames et Messieurs, Marcus Flint, joueur de Quidditch de talent, Serpentard de son état, il cherche lui aussi son âme sœur pour une nuit ! Applaudissements je vous prie ! Les enchères débuteront à cinq points.

Marcus Flint. Il est pas mal. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux bleus vont sans doute jouer en sa faveur. Sa maigreur, ses cernes ainsi que ses oreilles décollées se remarquent à peine sous l'éclairage bleu nuit de la scène. Il ne sourie pas, il reste stoïque, plus encore qu'une statue. Il n'essaye pas de convaincre son public, de le décider à l' « acheter » comme l'a fait Crabbe. Non. Il regarde une belle brune droit dans les yeux. Comme si son seul regard pouvait faire des miracles et l'envouter au point qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à se l' « offrir », lui le grand garçon à l'allure dégingandé et presque rebelle…

Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'avance pas à pas sur l'avant scène, son regard toujours planté dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Il s'arrête et remue les lèvres sans parler de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse y lire cette supplique muette « Achète-moi ».

Il adresse un sourire ravageur à sa proie. Elle tremble de la tête au pied, la petite Serdaigle, elle est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je la reconnais à présent, c'est Padma Patil. Elle s'y reprend à trois fois afin de murmurer :

- 10 points pour Marcus !

Sa voix est faible mais assurée. Elle regarde Marcus droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il la rejoint et ajoute :

- Tu vas me le payer Flint !

J'éclate de rire. Ils forment un jolie couple tous les deux. Plus personne n'ose surenchérir, tous mes camarades ont compris que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'a aucune envie d'être « vendu » à quelqu'un d'autre… Je rie encore, c'est drôle de voir Padma se transformer en petite fille rougissante devant Marcus quand on sait qu'en vérité, elle a un véritable caractère de cochon… J'en connais deux qui vont passer une bonne soirée en tout cas…

C'est au tour de Zacharias Smith de se présenter sur l'estrade. Je ne peux pas supporter ce type. Il en fait toujours trop. En toutes circonstances. Il est prétentieux. Horripilant. Je le hais. Vraiment. Il porte un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et abhorre un sourire goguenard. Il tourne sur lui-même pour que ces potentiels « acheteurs » puissent l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il relève le col de sa chemise pour renforcer son coté séducteur, il est ri-di-cu-le, ridicule ! Dumbledore annonce :

- Et voici chers amis, Zacharias Smith, le Don Juan de ces dames, il m'a chargé de vous prévenir mesdemoiselles qu'il adorerait qu'on se batte pour lui, que VOUS vous battiez pour lui ! Les enchères commenceront à 50 point…

Smith nous lance un sourire qu'il veut charmeur et parade sur la scène.

Parmi les spectateurs, beaucoup affiche ouvertement leur dégout pour la personne qui se trouve en face d'eux. Autour de moi, j'entends beaucoup de mes camarades exprimer leur rancœur et discuter avec irritation du mépris dont fait toujours preuve Zacharias.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Plusieurs minutes sont passées. Personne ne semble vouloir miser cinquante points pour Smith. Tant mieux, il ne les mérite pas de toute façon.

Une vague d'impatience se fait à présent sentir dans la foule. Nous voulons tous voir le prochain candidat, il est évident que personne n'achètera Smith à ce prix là !

Des protestations s'élèvent ici et là, finalement Dumbledore semble se rendre compte que Smith est mis en échec par la foule en délire et il déclare :

- Personne pour 50 points ? Bien alors les enchères seront libres, vous pouvez proposer le nombre de points qu'il vous plaira pour « acquérir » ce jeune homme… Mais rappelez-vous mes enfants chaque candidat doit être « vendu » sinon les suivants ne pourront pas être mis en vente…

Ce discours jette un brusque froid dans la salle. Il va falloir acheter Smith avant de pouvoir ne serais-ce que voir les autres candidats. Des regards s'échangent, la question est sur toutes les lèvres : qui se dévouera pour passer la soirée avec Smith ? Après un long silence une voix s'élève doucement dans la foule, tremblante, hésitante même :

- Je… Je… jedonnequinzepoints pour Zacharias… Pardon je vou…voulais dire que je vou…voulais bien dodonné quiquize points pour l' « acheter »…

Je souris. C'est fini. Zacharias Smith a été acheté par une première année. Il va en entendre parler pendant longtemps… Je jette un coup d'œil complice à Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce, il a l'air aux anges… Après tout, ce gamin est vraiment insupportable… Même moi et ma patience légendaire, on ne le supporte pas…

Après quelques minutes, une jolie brune et une grande blonde, toutes deux portant une longue robe rouge, s'avancent d'une démarche assurée au milieu de l'estrade. Les deux sœurs siamoises qui ne font jamais un pas l'une sans l'autre viennent de faire une entrée triomphale sur la scène. Lavende et Parvati, les yeux brillants et les joues rosées par l'excitation écoutent avec impatience Dumbledore déclamer :

- Et maintenant, chers téléspectateurs, Lavende Brown et Parvati Patil qui ont insistée pour être « vendus » ensembles, admirer ces deux belles jeunes femmes, aussi rayonnante et gorgée de soleil que des fleurs, elles se sont épanouies et n'attendent plus que vous les garçons ! On débute les enchères à dix points.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la vente un frisson d'excitation parcourt la foule. Une véritable cacophonie envahie la Grande Salle, tandis que plusieurs garçons se battent pour avoir le privilège de passer la soirée avec l'une des deux belles jeunes filles.

- 15 points pour Lavende, hurle quelqu'un.

- T'es malade ! 15 points seulement, elle en mérite bien 20 ! 20 points pour Lavende ! 20 !

- Lavende ? T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Parvati est bien plus jolie ! 15 points pour Patil !

- Qu'on se le dise Parvati est à MOI ! 20 points pour elle !

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Dean et Seamus, les copains actuels des deux filles. C'est eux qui ont défié Lavende et Parvati de s'inscrire à la vente. Ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts à présent… Ils ont tous deux le même sourire crispé et serre les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que mes camarades n'offrent pas beaucoup de points pour les différents concurrents. Tout le monde à peur de dépenser, de gaspiller les points que nos maisons ont si durement acquis au cours de cette année. Tous ces gens, réunis ici ce soir, gardent précieusement dans un recoin de leurs têtes, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, celle qu'une maison remporte chaque année et celle que toutes les autres rêvent de toucher. Personne ne veut favoriser une autre maison au profit de la sienne même si l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde est sur le podium.

Mon attention se tourne à nouveau sur la vente. Les offres montent stagnant toujours autour des mêmes eaux, des mêmes chiffres.

- 27 points pour Brown ! Crie encore quelqu'un.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir un petit Gryffondor de deuxième année, un de ceux qui jettent souvent de petits regards en coin à Lavende et qui est toujours à boire la moindre de ses paroles.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! T'as pas encore compris cette fille, je la VEUX ! Regarde là, plutôt jolie dans son genre… Et puis sa bouche… Hum… Sa bouche… Elle ferait un magnifique collier pour ma…réplique un grand Serpentard de septième année.

- Ne l'insulte pas ! C'est répugnant les hommes avec un comportement comme le tien ! Tu te prétends adulte alors que tu sors ce genre de réflexions à deux balles ! lance le minuscule Gryffondor.

Courageux. C'est un Gryffondor. Il risque d'avoir des ennuis. Mieux vaut se tenir prêt.

- Ooooooooh, c'est mignon… Il défend sa chérie ! T'as le béguin pour elle et t'a pas osé lui dire, c'est ça ? Tu sais ce n'est pas toi qui va l'empêcher de finir dans mon lit !

- Non mais moi je peux !

Quelqu'un tape brutalement sur l'épaule du serpent, il se retourne pour apercevoir Seamus qui lui envoie une puissante droite, puis lui donne un coup de pied particulièrement violent et bien placé. Après un dernier regard pour le Serpentard agenouillé à terre il déclare :

- 40 points pour Lavende ! Et que ce soit clair c'est ma copine ! Le prochain qui l'insulte risque de se faire tuer si je l'y prends !

Il se baisse pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du Serpentard, toujours à terre, qui s'empresse de se relever et de sortir de la salle en courant. Impressionnant !

Trop occupé par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, je n'ai pas vu l' « achat » de Parvati par Dean. Dommage…

Je regarde les deux couples évoluer lentement sur la piste de danse. Ils ont l'air heureux.

Je me rappelle de la façon dont leurs couples se sont constitués. Tous les quatre ont fait plus ou moins équipe pendant la guerre, se protégeant les uns, les autres… Des liens se sont tissés… Ils sont vite devenus inséparables… Lorsque Dean s'est pris un sort destiné à Parvati, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'il était plus qu'un simple ami… Elle lui a déclaré ses sentiments… Dean lui a avoué qu'il ressentait la même chose… Seamus et Lavende, eux, ont mis plus de temps à comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient, même si cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Lors de l'Ultime Bataille contre Voldemort, Seamus à littéralement séquestré Lavende dans une salle de classe pour l'empêcher de se battre… Inutile de préciser que Lavende l'a très mal pris, elle lui a assuré qu'il n'était pas un preux chevalier et qu'elle ne serait jamais sa demoiselle en détresse… Seamus, lui a répondu qu'il préférait qu'elle le soit, et qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger du moindre danger si elle le souhaitait. Ils se sont mis ensembles pour la plus grande joie de leurs deux meilleurs amis qui en avait marre de les entendre se chamailler comme des gamins. On les voit souvent, tous ensembles, rire, ou déambuler dans les couloirs du château mains dans la main, tout simplement. Grâce au soutien mutuel des uns et des autres, ils sont de ceux qui ont le mieux supporté les inévitables pertes qu'entraine la guerre. Et je dois dire que je suis irrémédiablement jaloux de leur histoire et de la sensation de bonheur qu'il dégage.

- Et maintenant, je vous présente l'étoile montante chinoise d'une beauté exotique à couper le souffle ! Mes amis voici Cho Chang ! Les enchères débuteront à 20 points pour cette perle rare !

Cho marche avec grâce sur l'estrade, elle arpente la scène d'une démarche féline, un demi-sourire affiché sur son beau visage d'origine asiatique. Elle porte un magnifique kimono rouge vif couvert de délicates fleurs de cerisiers d'un rose tendre.

Je regarde ailleurs. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que je la regarde.

Une de nos conversations est restée gravé au fer blanc dans ma mémoire, une conversation houleuse, douloureuse avec celle que je considérais comme quelqu'un de bien possédant une âme bonne et généreuse. Elle me revient en tête brusquement tel un coup de fouet claquant sur mon dos.

Cho m'avait coincé peu après un cours de sortilège particulièrement long et laborieux, elle m'avait gentiment imposé de la suivre pour que nous puissions parler d'un sujet sérieux « en privé ». Arrivés dans une salle de classe déserte et poussiéreuse, elle m'avait violemment attrapé par le col de ma chemise et plaqué contre le tableau noir. Là, elle m'avait embrassé sauvagement comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en défaisant lentement la braguette de mon pantalon. Je l'avais repoussé avec force en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait, l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier venait juste de paraitre, tout le monde savait quelle était mon orientation sexuelle, j'aurai dû être débarrassé de chacune de mes groupies salivantes sur mon corps de dieu. Je ne savais même pas que Cho ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi, je croyais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé en cinquième année, elle avait abandonné l'idée de sortir avec moi. J'ai dû lui répéter une bonne dizaine de fois que j'étais gay et qu'elle ne me faisait aucun effet. Elle ne m'a pas cru, elle m'a lancé un regard haineux et m'a craché au visage que je venais de faire une gaffe magistrale, que je regretterais bientôt de ne pas avoir accepté ses avances et qu'elle ferait tout pour me récupérer, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour que le Survivant tombe amoureux d'elle. Et puis elle est partie…

Ils sont tous pareils, ce n'est pas Harry qui intéresse les foules. C'est Celui-qui-a-survécu, le Vainqueur, le Survivant… Pas l'adolescent timide et borné que je suis…

Cho n'a rien tenté depuis cette courte entrevue…

Si elle se présente à la vente aujourd'hui, est ce que cela signifie qu'elle à définitivement tourné la page ? Qu'elle a tiré un trait sur moi pour de bon ?

Je l'espère.

J'entends une voix grave et caressante rugir :

- 45 points pour Chang !

Déjà 45 points ?! C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, elle doit être attirante aussi… Je ne devrais pas m'étonner qu'elle atteigne de tels chiffres… Bonne chance Cho ! Je pense sincèrement que tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui te comprend et qui soit différent de moi… Alors bonne chance !

- 50 points pour Cho !

Les enchères s'arrêteront là. Cinquante points c'est beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Pour regagner ces points il faut du temps et la fin de l'année approche dangereusement. Personne n'osera surenchérir. J'en suis sur.

Devant moi, Anthony Goldstein prend doucement la main de Cho, sa compagne d'un soir, d'une nuit, et l'emmène solennellement à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle avec un sourire gourmand.

- Et voici Michael Corner, le beau Serdaigle au style unique et bien à lui. Pour l'avoir, il va falloir s'accrocher, chers spectateurs ! Nous confie Dumbledore d'une voix claire.

La lumière des projecteurs brille d'une belle lueur dorée sur les larges épaules de Michael. Il est beau. Son jean est déchiré aux genoux, son T-shirt à col en V souligne parfaitement sa musculature et la met délicieusement en valeur. Ses lèvres d'un noir de jais ne donnent qu'une envie, celle de les dévorer furieusement. Il a véritablement un charme fou, je ne peux pas le nier, sa peau mate et ses yeux onyx entourés d'eye-liner le transforme totalement, il est vraiment beau, beau dans son mal être et sa tristesse, beau malgré sa détresse, mais il n'est pas Draco. Et personne n'équivaudra jamais Draco… Mon Draco…

Très vite, les enchères montent :

- 40 points pour Mika !

- 42 points pour Corner !

- 45 points pour le dieu, là bas, sur l'estrade ! Tu seras bientôt à moi chéri !

Les filles gloussent. Elles sautillent comme des folles en agitant le bras semblables à des malades mentales très atteintes. Leurs yeux brillent et elles poussent des cris hystériques en hurlant leurs offres pour avoir la chance d' « acquérir » le beau spécimen qui se trouve devant leurs yeux. Finalement une voix profonde siffle :

- 50 points pour Mike !

C'est un copain de Michael. Je crois me souvenir qu'il s'appelle Antonin, Antonin Montague. Encore une fois, les offres s'arrêteront là. Antonin n'affiche aucune expression particulière, il n'a ni l'air ravi, ni soulagé. Est-ce qu'ils sont ensembles ou est ce qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'un sauvetage ? Après tout personne ne souhaiterait passer la soirée coincé entre les griffes acérées d'une de ces écervelées.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge encore une fois pour nous prévenir que c'est au tour d'Hannah Abbott de faire son entrée sur scène.

Je la regarde d'un œil critique me retenant de pincer les lèvres de dégout. Sa robe est rose. Incroyablement et horriblement rose. Un rose Barbie qui donne envie de vomir. Hannah est écœurante dans sa robe bouffante. On dirait une énorme meringue rose bonbon. Ce que je peux haïr le rose en cet instant…

Le silence se fait dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup retiennent leurs éclats de rire pour ne pas vexer la jeune fille sur le podium. D'autres ne se privent pas pour pouffer ouvertement.

Une seule personne semble éblouie par la présence d'Hannah. Ernie. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps… L'expression sur son visage reflète toute l'admiration qu'il a pour elle.

Très vite, il s'écrie avec empressement comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de l'enlever, de lui dérober sa princesse:

- 60 points pour Hannah !

Des applaudissements tonitruants saluent le couple tendit qu'ils s'embrassent fougueusement sur la scène. Gênés les deux tourtereaux font un geste d'excuse au public avant d'aller faire une longue balade sous les étoiles dans le parc. Je souris, décidément, cette soirée s'annonce bien, tous les candidats « vendus » semble avoir trouvé leurs âmes sœurs ! Est-ce que se sera pareille pour Draco ?! Mes angoissent reprennent… Est-ce qu'il sera le prochain candidat ? Mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure…

A mon plus grand soulagement, c'est Justin Finch-Fletchley qui apparait sur l'estrade. Il faut que je me calme… Peut être qu'un petit tour au buffet m'y aidera… Je suis assoiffé… Autant y aller…

***************

Je vais mieux. Mon stress s'atténue quelque peu. La peur ne monte en moi que par vagues toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. De là où je suis, je peux voir Justin se faire acheté par Susan Bones pour quarante cinq points. Ils vont plutôt bien ensemble, bien que Justin semble intimidé, lui qui seulement quelques minutes auparavant semblait si fier de se pavaner sous le feu des projecteurs.

Dans une robe bleu pale assortie à ses yeux et contrastant avec ses cheveux roux comme des flammes flamboyantes, Ginny vient de faire son entrée sur la scène. Elle est… Magnifique… Splendide… Belle… Tellement belle… Un regain d'énergie saisit la foule dés son apparition. Les cris, les hurlements, les rires, les offres pleuvent… La Grande Salle est envahie par un vacarme assourdissant.

Ginny a un succès fou ! Je ne parviens même pas à compter le nombre de personnes qui se battent pour elle. Quelques garçons ont déjà tenté l'impossible. En jouant des coudes, ils sont arrivés à se glisser parmi les spectateurs jusqu'au premier rang, faisant ainsi face à l'estrade. Après cet exploit, ils ont rapidement essayé de monter sur la scène où Ginny se tenait souriante et immobile… Tout cela, pour mieux la voir, la toucher, l'atteindre mais surtout et avant tout pour qu'elle remarque leurs existences et leur courage. Dumbledore a vite mit fin à l'entrain des quatre fougueux et jeunes étalons… Je divague… La poudre des fées aurait-elle des effets secondaires ?

- 55 points pour la petite rousse pétillante !

- 60 points ! 60 points ! 60 points ! Moi j'dis 60 points et c'est moi qui l'aurai Ginny d'abord ! Personne n'osera enchérir au dessus de ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux hein les loosers ?!

Wow ! Il y a tellement d'offres que je ne peux pas toutes les entendre et mettre un nom sur tous ces potentiels « acheteurs ».

- 63 points pour Weaselette !

Weaselette ?! Celui qui utilise ce surnom, cette insulte, ne peut être qu'un Serpentard… Intrigué, je cherche celui qui a pu faire cette offre… Je le repère à quelques mètres de la scène, une expression de pure admiration inscrite sur son visage, et un micro-sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres. C'est Zabini… C'est la première fois que je vois un Serpentard sans son masque, avec un visage si doux, si dépourvu de mépris… Si seulement un jour Dra…Malfoy pouvait avoir une telle expression en me voyant, en pensant à moi, en parlant avec moi, en… Et puis, à quoi bon espérer ?! Ça n'arrivera jamais… Il ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi… Il ne me connait pas… Blaise, lui, il ressent quelque chose de fort pour la jolie rousse sur la scène, ses yeux brillants, la disparition de son masque, son sourire, tout laisse à penser qu'il pourrait être amoureux d'elle. Un Serpent amoureux d'une Lionne… Je lui souhaite bonne chance, Ginny n'est pas facile… Bravo, Dumbledore il y a de quoi être fier ! Si ça marche entre ces deux là, les relations inter-maisons risquent en effet d'en prendre un sacré coup et de s'améliorer…

Et je ne veux pas… Si la haine entre Gryffondors et Serpentards s'atténue, je ne pourrais plus parler à Draco, je ne pourrais plus le regarder, je devrais faire attention à chacun de mes gestes… C'est égoïste… Mais c'est ce que je ressens…

Zabini est de loin le plus acharné des admirateurs de ma petite sœur adoptive. Il lance des regards noirs à chacun de ses acquéreurs leur promettant implicitement mille morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. La technique adopté par le vil Serpentard semble fonctionner à merveille, bientôt il ne reste que lui à enchérir pour passer la soirée avec Ginny. Il hurle, le soulagement et la joie à peine audible dans sa voix :

- 70 points pour Gryffondor !

- Accordé à Monsieur Zabini pour 70 points ! Mademoiselle Weasley rejoignez votre cavalier s'il vous plait ! Vous deux, passez une bonne soirée ! Et soyez sages…

Ginny roule des yeux en entendant l'allusion vaseuse de Dumbledore et rejoint Blaise à contre cœur, un sourire crispé plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sur les traits de son visage on peut voir clairement le doute et l'incompréhension. Je souris. Oui… Décidément, ils forment un joli couple…

- Et maintenant voici Luna Lovegood. Elle brille plus qu'un soleil, sa beauté est comparable à celle d'un coucher de soleil ou encore à celle d'un crépuscule ! Elle est tout à vous, Mesdames et Messieurs !

Luna apparait sur scène. Putain Luna ! Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça ?! A coté de toi ?! Comment tu as fait pour nous cacher ça ?! Comment tu as fait pour te cacher, toi ?! Tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche, ton visage, ton sourire, tes cheveux, ton corps, ta robe… Tu es si belle… Plus radieuse que le soleil et plus belle que la lune dans ta robe… Les gens en bas, avec moi, ils sont tous éblouis par ta prestance… Par ta beauté… Ils ne te regardent plus de la même façon désormais tu sais ? Elle est bien loin Loufoca Lovegood maintenant, hein ? Ils ne se moquent plus de toi maintenant Luna, ils sont soufflés, tu leur à clouer le bec Loony ! Oh Luna ! Regarde, regarde ! Ils regrettent, ils s'en veulent pour tous les tours qu'ils ont pu te faire, aujourd'hui ils souhaitent que tu leur accordes ne serais-ce qu'un seul de tes regards, que tu ne leur adresses qu'une seule de tes paroles… Oh ma Luna ! Le monde est bête, hein ?! Ils se rendent compte lentement qu'ils auraient dû te prêter plus d'attention, t'écouter, devenir tes amis… C'est drôle, hein ? Je n'arrête pas de sourire… De te sourire… Je risque d'avoir une sacrée crampe à force ! Luna, Luna, Luna, je suis impressionné ! Apparemment les serpents ne sont pas les seuls à porter des masques ! Toi aussi ! Toi aussi ! Je suis fier de toi ma Loony, mon amie ! Je suis content que tu te sois libéré des chaines qui t'entravaient, mon soleil ! Brille ! Brille ! Brille ! Et montre-leur ! Je suis si heureux que tu ais enfin suivie mon conseil ! Que tu es choisi de leur rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces ! De leur montrer à tous à coté de quoi ils sont passés en te rendant invisible, morne et triste ! Bravo Loony, je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi !

Hier encore, tu combattais vaillamment l'hideux Rodolphus Lestrange et te voilà déjà, brillante de mille feux, sur le podium, superbe dans ta robe jaune soleil, les enchères de tes futures prétendants atteignant déjà des sommets encore inégalés…

Soudain, me sortant de ma rêverie, j'entends une voix au fort accent bulgare s'exclamer :

- Quatrrrrrrre vingt trrrrrrrrrrrrrois points pourrrrrrrr Lllllluna !

Victor Krum ! J'avais complètement oublié sa présence ici ! Il a pourtant été introduit par le directeur en début de soirée, lui, ainsi que plusieurs autres invités nous ont été dévoilés au grand jour à l'aube même de notre petite fête. Il y a au moins une dizaine de gens connus ici ce soir… La chanteuse des Bizzar's sisters… ou encore Gwenog Jones la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch des Harpies… Charlie Weasley est là également pour la plus grande joie de Ron…Vraiment, où ais-je la tête ce soir ?! J'aurais peut être dû écouté Hermione et ses marmonnements insignifiants à propos des fées… Mon euphorie semble bien avoir quelques effets secondaires…

Les convives, venus spécialement sur ordre de Dumbledore, sont ici pour nous parler, de leurs métiers, de leurs carrières, et éventuellement nous proposer divers stages de formations pour nous motiver à choisir l'une ou l'autre des options proposées, ici, par notre cher directeur. Il y en a pour tous les gouts, Aurors, Agents du Ministère, Dragonniers, joueurs de Quidditch, Langues de Plomb, Botanistes, Alchimistes, Chercheurs, Scientifiques, Médicomages, Psychomages, etc, etc… Ils resteront toute la semaine, et sont ici pour qu'on puisse leur poser nos questions et pourvoir comprendre l'étendue des risques de tel ou tel métier, ce droit est réservé exclusivement aux septième années qui passent leurs Aspic et doivent penser à leurs études universitaires au plus vite.

Chaque invité a le droit de participer à la vente, s'il a moins de 25 ans et n'achète qu'un élève de septième année minimum. Dumbledore ne veut en aucun cas encourager les adultes à « acheter » de jeunes enfants mais présume que les élève considérés comme majeurs ont le droit de trouver l'âme sœur même si celle-ci est d'un âge plus élevé. Selon la loi, il n'a cependant pas le droit de laisser ses précieux étudiants avec des inconnus âgés de plus de dix ans qu'eux, il a donc fait de son mieux pour inciter l'amour à trouver son chemin malgré les obstacles qu'il a rencontré. C'est beau ce que je viens de dire non ?

Bref, dans le but de participer à la vente les invités ayant l'âge requis ont été répartis dans les Quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Charlie, pour notre plus grande joie, est venu se joindre à nous autres Gryffondors, tandis que Krum prenait sa place à Serpentard. D'autres, ont trouvés leur bonheur à Serdaigle ou encore à Poufsouffle.

Krum à vraiment l'air décidé à acheter Luna. Il n'arrête pas de surenchérir. Il se bat contre une personne dissimulé par une alcôve enfoncé dans le mur.

- Quatrrrrrrre vingt disssssx points pourrrrrrrrr Llllllluna ! S'exclame-t-il encore.

- 92 points pour la jolie blonde !

Cette voix m'est familière, pourtant je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la personne à qui elle appartient. Je scrute la salle une nouvelle fois à la recherche de son propriétaire.

Mon regard tombe sur un groupe de Serpents particulièrement grognons, ils n'ont pas l'air ravis de savoir que, peut-être, leurs points vont être gaspillé par un bulgare fou d'une sorcière mentalement déséquilibrée… Soudain un petit brun au regard calculateur et vicieux brandit sa baguette magique et murmure quelques mots. Aussitôt des étincelles jaillissent de la baguette et se dirige dangereusement vers Krum. Le sortilège le touche de plein fouet et il s'étale lamentablement à même le sol au moment où une voix puissante retentit :

- 100 points pour Lovegood !

Une salve d'applaudissements éclate peu après marquant clairement la fin de l'enchère et je peux enfin distinguer l' « acheteur » de Luna.

- Adjugé ! « Vendu » à Monsieur Charlie Weasley ! Cela coutera 100 points aux Gryffondors !

Un grand bruit d'assiette brisée accueille la déclaration de Dumbledore. Le professeur Flitwick se tient très droit devant la table installée pour le buffet. Il a la main droite en sang et regarde Luna avec une immense tristesse contenue dans ces yeux. Il baisse la tête d'un air coupable, on le voit à peine à cause de sa petite taille, la grande table croulant sous le poids de la nourriture le cachant presque entièrement, d'une voix tremblante, il murmure :

- Désolé, quelle maladresse vraiment ! Félicitation Miss Lovegood !

L'enthousiasme n'y est pas, mon professeur semble désespéré et ses yeux sont un livre ouvert, on y lit l'amour que ce petit être éprouve pour mon amie et la détresse que cet amour impossible engendre. Flitwick s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle en murmurant une vague excuse à propos d'un cours qu'il aurait oublié de préparer pour le lendemain, peu probable…

Flitwick et Luna ?! Luna et Charlie ?! Oui, décidément cette soirée est pleine de surprises…

Luna adresse un sourire lunaire à Charlie en le rejoignant dans son alcôve. Celui-ci, galant, l'invite à prendre un verre en sa compagnie aux Trois Balais. Mon amie lui réponds par l'affirmative et lorsqu'ils passent devant moi pour sortir j'entends Luna demander :

- As-tu déjà vu un Ronflak cornu à poils longs ? Il parait qu'ils aiment tenir compagnie aux dragons et les entendre raconter leurs histoires…

Ne change pas ma Loony. Jamais.

- Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs il ne reste plus qu'un seul candidat. Le clou du spectacle ! Le seul et l'unique ! Celui que vous attendiez tous ! Le magnifique, splendide, sublime, extraordinaire, merveilleux, indéfinissable, inqualifiable…

Un frisson d'excitation mêlé d'impatience parcourt la salle. On murmure son nom partout, celui-ci résonne à mes oreilles comme une étrange musique, attirante, envoutante. J'ai envie de m'écorcher la bouche à force de répéter son prénom moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui hurler que je l'aime à m'en arracher les poumons, j'ai envie de lui casser sa gueule d'ange pour qu'il comprenne que c'est moi qu'il faut regarder, Moi, et personne d'autre… Mais je ne fais rien, je lutte de toutes mes forces contre l'envie insurmontable qui monte en moi à une vitesse folle… Je ne ferais rien… Je ne dirais rien… Je ne fais rien… Je ne dis rien… J'entends à peine Dumbledore murmurer son prénom, je me concentre, je me bats contre moi même, il n'est pas à moi, il ne m'aime pas, il n'a pas besoin de moi… J'enlève mes lunettes pour ne pas le voir, pour que ces contours restent flous, pour que l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras ne devienne pas incontrôlable.

Il est là. Sur scène. La lumière semble danser autour de lui comme attirée par sa beauté.

J'entends les filles glousser, les garçons écarquiller les yeux. Et moi je reste là…

Il n'y a plus que lui et moi…

Ses yeux argentés aux reflets bleus fixent mes prunelles menthe à l'eau…

Sans mes lunettes, j'ai l'impression que le monde n'existe pas, qu'il n'y a que nous, que le monde est flou, qu'il n'importe pas…

Mais tu ne me regarde pas… Pas vraiment…

Tu t'es choisis un point fixe et tu ne bouge pas, tu n'as pas cillé, pas une seule fois…

Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme je… Non, je n'ai pas le droit… Et puis de toute façon tu ne sais pas, tu ne sauras jamais…

Le désir est trop fort, je n'en peux plus, il faut que je vois, que je te voie.

Je remets mes lunettes, le monde perd peu à peu tout de sa dimension imaginaire, il redevient triste, banale et gris…

Mon regard se dirige lentement dans ta direction, mes yeux sont comme aimanté par ton visage…

…

Ebloui par ton éclat et ta grâce féline, je me retrouve incapable de réfléchir l'espace d'un bref instant. Incapable d'articuler une seule de mes pensées… Ton visage est encadré par tes cheveux blonds ébouriffés comme si tu venais de te réveiller et de sortir du lit, ils sont lâchés et la lumière ravive leur flamboiement. Plus que jamais on dirait que les rayons des projecteurs ainsi que ceux du soleil ou de la lune prennent naissance sur ta tête ajoutant à ta prestance naturelle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, tu souris, un vrai sourire comme ceux que tu réserves à tes amis quand je t'observe de loin. Tu porte une chemise de la couleur exacte de tes yeux scintillants qui dévoile subtilement ta délicieuse clavicule et met en évidence chacun de tes muscles parfaitement dessinés, comme sculptés par les dieux. Un simple jean noir en guise de pantalon, tu semble n'avoir pris que cinq minutes pour choisir ta tenue et pourtant tu es sublime, comme toujours. Tes chaussures ? De simples baskets noirs, comme les miennes, d'ici même tes pieds ont l'air parfaits ! Moi, je ne regarde plus que tes pieds, rien que tes pieds…

J'ai peur…J'ai peur, imagine, que je regarde autre chose, ton visage, tes yeux, ta bouche, imagine, que je devienne subitement fou… Je suis déjà fou Draco… Mais, imagine, imagine, que je déballe tout… Parce que je n'en peux plus, parce que c'est trop dur, d'écouter les autres et de ne pas pouvoir prononcer ton prénom, de ne pas pouvoir te parler, c'est trop dur… Imagine, que je fasse une scène et que je te dise que je t'aime… Je suis sûr que beaucoup de filles t'ont déjà murmuré ses mots là, mais les miens ils seront vrais, une bien cruelle vérité, une vérité qui m'écorcheras la bouche, une vérité qui t'arracheras un rictus méprisant et un petit rire de circonstance…

J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal… Aimer pour souffrir… Souffrir pour mourir…

Je n'en peux plus…

Je veux que ça s'arrête… Je veux que la vie cesse enfin son petit jeu mesquin avec moi… Je veux qu'elle arrête de me torturer… Je suis pas un jouet, merde !

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir, des centaines de groupies hystériques crier des enchères invraisemblables, une petite dizaine de garçons courageux pousser les filles et hurler leurs offres quelques décibels au dessus de leurs voix stridentes. Je veux que le noir m'enveloppe et que cette stupide vente s'arrête enfin… Ça n'avait pourtant pas mal commencé…

Le vacarme me submerge derrière mes yeux clos. Et je panique. Parce que je sais que la fin approche. Que bientôt quelqu'un que je ne verrais pas, que je ne voudrais même pas dévisager de peur de ne pouvoir recroiser son regard, prendra les devants et passera sa soirée avec toi. Et je ne veux pas. Non.

Je suis jaloux.

Jaloux de quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Jaloux, pour quelque chose qui ne s'est même pas encore passer. Je suis jaloux que tu puisses apprécier cette personne, quel qu'elle soit, jaloux, que tu puisses l'aimer alors que cela aurait pu être moi. Jaloux qu'elle puisse te faire rire pleurer ou même te parler l'espace d'une soirée. Je ne veux pas. C'est non. Je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette torture une seconde de plus et sans que je sache ce qui m'arrive, je tends soudain le bras et l'agite comme un malade, je hurle d'une voix étrangement rauque et tremblante :

- 500 points pour Serpentard !

Un grand silence se fait. Plus personne ne surenchérie. Malfoy se tourne vers moi, les traits de son visage sont d'abord doux, presque tendre, mais très vite ses yeux me laisse lire son incrédulité, sa peur, mais surtout, sa frayeur de devoir passer ne serais-ce qu'une minute en ma compagnie. Quant à moi, mon corps entier ce crispe et une expression d'horreur incrédule se peint sur mon visage, je vais passer la soirée avec Malfoy et je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier mon étrange comportement ! Merde, merde, merde !

- Et 500 point pour Serpentard pour Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! Personne d'autre ? Adjugé « vendu » à Monsieur Potter ! S'exclame Dumbledore.

****************

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Comment ai-je pus me laisser convaincre d'assister à cette vente, dés le départ, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Et ces fées à la poudre inhibitrice, non mais vraiment à quoi pense Dumbledore ?! Il est complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! Calme… Respire Harry… Un dieu s'avance vers toi et tu ne dois pas lui sauter dessus, sage… N'ouvre surtout pas la bouche, tu pourrais encore sortir une connerie…

****************

Nous marchons silencieusement, l'un derrière l'autre, j'essais de ne plus penser à la personne qui se trouve derrière moi… Pour l'instant je me fixe entièrement sur ma destination, la Salle sur Demande… Rien d'autre que ma destination…

Et ma résolution évidemment…

Quoi qu'il arrive n'ouvre pas la bouche, Harry, t'es pas assez intelligent pour ça, laisse ça aux grandes personnes, Draco n'auras qu'à faire la conversation… Lui, qui se prétend si intelligent, il n'a qu'à me le prouver !

****************

**Note de l'auteuse : **_Encore un grand merci à vous tous d'avoir pris la peine de me lire malgré mes retards, cette fois ça ne se reproduiras plus vraiment ! J'ai été un peu surchargé avec l'oral du TPE, les bacs blancs et tous ses trucs là… _

_Draco : Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord… _

_Harry : Ouais, la vraie raison c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée pour l'écrire vu qu'il n'était pas prévu, ce chapitre, à la base et qu'on le lui a demandé ! _

_Draco : La honte, elle a même dû demander à Rigane de l'aider, et à elle deux elles ont des idées encore plus tordues…_

_Harry : Ouais, Luna, son cavalier, Flitwick, c'est pas trop horrible, tiré par les cheveux au possible ! _

_Rin : Harry, Draco * regard menaçant* je vous promets d'atroces souffrances dans le prochain chapitre ! Peut être même que Rigane m'aideras, voir elle vous insérera dans sa propre fic qui sait ? _

_Draco & Harry : NOOOOOOOOON ! _

_Rin : Si vous voulez lire les fics de Rigane, son pseudo c'est Bergère, ici sur , elles sont géniales mais en générale Draco et Harry y sont exclus * petite larme de circonstance* Aller y jeter un coup d'œil si vous êtes motivés ! Elle a écrit des fics comme __**« **__**Quand on se torture l'esprit**____**»**_, _c'est l'histoire d'amour, de deux professeurs qui ne se l'admettront jamais selon moi !_ _Enfin je vous laisse découvrir ! _

_**Un grand Merci à Rigane,**__ je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, avec Tu-sais qui ! (Tu vois de qui je parle ?) _

_Sinon, ça vous dit de me laisser une petite review ? S'il vous plait ? * regard suppliant, non, vous ne pouvez pas y résister* _


	4. Bonus !

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Harry : Encore un nouveau chapitre, mais comment les gens peuvent encore lire cette… Chose ?! _

_Draco : * Recroqueviller dans son coin, les yeux emplis de terreur* …_

_Harry : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?! _

_Draco : J'ai peur, qui sais ce qu'elle va nous faire cette fois ?! En plus, elle n'est plus toute seule, il y a cette fanfiqueuse, Rigane… Brrrrr… _

_Rin : Et sans plus attendre les réponses à vos reviews… Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot comme d'habitude, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! _

**Rigane alias Bergère :** Non, mais ça va pas ?! T'en prendre à Harry ?! T'en prendre à MON Draco ?! T'as plus toute ta tête ou quoi !!! Ils sont à moi ! * Faites qu'elle n'est pas vu le _**Disclaimer**_* Pitié, mon dieu, qu'elle ne les fasse pas autant souffrir que ce pauvre Séverus, lui, je le plains de toutes mes forces, je ne laisserais jamais des choses aussi horriblement scandaleuses arriver à mes chéris ! Charlie Weasley et Luna, je sais, un brusque coup de génie, ça m'arrive parfois ! Encore merci pour ton idée avec Flitwick, tu n'imagines même pas le mal que j'ai eu à l'intégrer ! Oui les fées alcoolisées foutent bien le bordel, c'est vrai ! Peut être vont elle réapparaitre, qui sait ? Bonne chance pour Zabini ?! Saches, ignorante, qu'un Zabini n'a pas besoin d'avoir de chance, c'est inné chez eux ! Oh, j'ai dû confondre avec les Malfoy ! *Relit le scénario à toute vitesse* De la chance ?! Oui, il en aura bien besoin ! De rien pour ton idée géniale, elle a vraiment l'air génial ! Lol…

**Dralixia :** Oui, effectivement, c'est une drôle de relation, vu qu'aucun de mes personnages ne foncent la tête baissé sans avoir peur des conséquences, ce qui me bloque un peu plus à chaque chapitre, parce qu'un jour il va bien falloir que Potter ne soit plus sous aphrodisiaques et en pleine possession de ses moyens, que Draco se rende enfin compte qu'il n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'il veut bien nous le faire croire et que leurs sentiments mutuels et réciproque (?) éclatent au grand jour.

**Anthales :** Le plus dur est-il passé ? Non, rassure toi, j'espère vous réserver encore de belles surprises, pourquoi pas dans un future proche ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais écrire pour la suite mais je compte bien faire souffrir Ry' et Dray encore un petit plus longtemps ! J'adore ! Lol…

**Felinnless :** Je suis contente que tu sois contente d'avoir les détails de la vente parce que c'est en partie grâce à toi que ce chapitre a vu le jour, et crois moi il n'a pas été facile à écrire, surtout la partie sur Luna ! Je n'avais aucune idée de cavalier pour elle, quasiment tous les garçons étaient pris ! J'avais choisi Krum au début mais il servira à autre chose ! * Grand sourire*. Oui, Dumby s'y croit après tout on parle tout de même de son plus grand rêve, celui d'améliorer les relations entre les maisons ! La poudre des fées était effectivement essentielle pour expliquer le soudain changement d'esprit de notre Ry', il n'aurait jamais réussi à acheter l'amour de sa vie sans ça ! Je sais, la réaction des autres maisons sera pour plus tard, à dire vrai, Harry et Draco se sont enfuis le plus vite possible après la vente, trop embarrassés par le tournant des événements, et puis ils n'allaient pas passer leur seul moment en tête à tête avec Ron ou Hermione, hein ?! Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle résolution d'Harry, elle ne durera pas longtemps ! Après tout Dray et le seul à savoir le faire réagir ! (Mauvais jeu de mot, désolée !)

**Erwan Malfoy :** Désolée, je sais, moi non plus je ne l'avais pas prévu comme ça, mais la suite est pour bientôt ! Promis !

**Zelnazoo :** La réaction des Rouge et Or, elle est pour bientôt ! En tout cas les Serpentard ont gagné la coupe pour une fois ! Félicitation !

**Cosmosattitude :** Merci, merci, merci pour ton pardon ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, je posterais la suite dés que possible, ne t'inquiètes pas !

_Rin : Ceci est un chapitre BONUS, désolée pour ceux et celle qui espérait savoir la suite et étaient impatient(e)s de connaître les détails du rendez vous de Draco et Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arriveras bientôt sans doute dans une ou deux semaines en attendant voilà de quoi vous faire patienter avec Ron et Hermione en vedettes principales ! Bisous ! Ce chapitre n'interféra pas avec la suite, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire l'histoire de la formation de ce couple culte, n'hésitez pas à revenir au prochain chapitre ! _

_Draco : Quoi ?! On n'apparait même pas dans ce chapitre ?! Tu ne vas donc pas nous torturer aujourd'hui, cool ! _

_Ron : Dire que j'étais peinard, dans mon coin, et voilà ce qui me tombe dessus ! J'avais rien demandé moi, tu sais ?! _

_Hermione : … Qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir nous arriver ?! * lit le scénario, relève la tête une expression d'horreur ancrée sur son visage* NOOOOOOOOON ! AU SECOURS ! _

POV de Ron

La fête bat son plein. Autour de moi, éclats de rire, sourires, yeux brillants et joues rosées par l'excitation sont monnaie courante. Filles et garçons évoluent en rythme sur la piste de danse. Le buffet est largement garni et les différents plats proposés ici sont loin de ne pas être appétissant.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, cette soirée n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle aurait dû être parfaite, la plus parfaite de toute mon existence !

Grmble…

Comment vous expliquer ?! Je suis amoureux de la fille la plus aveugle de l'univers… Et le pire, c'est que cette fille est ma meilleure amie ! Elle est… Belle, intelligente, modeste, timide, sérieuse, drôle, courageuse… La femme idéale, quoi ! Chaque jour je passe un quart d'heure à essayer de la persuader de m'accorder un peu plus de temps seul avec elle et chaque jour je lui sors une excuse un peu plus bidon pour la convaincre de rester à mes cotés…

La dernière fois, je lui ai demandé de vérifier s'il n'existait pas un sortilège spécifique et permanent pour changer de couleur de cheveux, j'ai dû me promener une journée entière, avec une crinière verte, dressée en pics surdimensionnés, sur ma tête. Plus pathétique, tu meurs ! Elle m'a déclaré que ça m'apprendrait à me moquer d'elle… Elle connait bien l'importance de notre chevelure rousse et flamboyante à nous autres, Weasley…

Même Ry' a compris mon petit manège, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas si discret, il ne faut pas avoir les yeux derrière la tête pour déchiffrer mon comportement. Non, il y a des signes évidents, et on peut les voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, comme d'immenses panneaux éclairés aux néons qui hurlent « cette fille, je l'aime ! ». Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi ne remarque-t-elle rien ?!

Peut être, parce que je ne lui ai rien dit… Ou encore parce qu'elle ne veut pas le voir, de peur de me blesser… Elle ne veut peut être pas reconnaitre mes sentiments comme réels et profonds, elle pense surement que je ne suis encore qu'un gamin irrémédiablement immature qui ne saurait changer par amour…

Pourtant, même si mon cerveau égale toujours la taille d'une noix, même si mon occupation favorite reste de manger à m'en exploser l'estomac, j'essaye de m'intéresser aux mêmes sujets qu'elle, j'essaye de montrer la même passion que j'éprouve devant une bonne partie d'échec vis-à-vis d'un laborieux devoir de potion… Et ça marche… Je ne suis pas une lumière mais je ne suis loin d'être aussi imbécile qu'avant… Grâce à elle… Parce que je tiens à elle, plus que tout… Vraiment… A tel point que je suis prêt à me lancer, à tout lui dire, à révéler mon cœur au grand jour… Parce que quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai changé… Depuis cette fameuse soirée… LA soirée cruciale où tout mon monde a basculé… LA soirée où je me suis enfin rendu compte que Mione était une fille… Une femme… Une vraie… Qu'elle plaisait aux autres garçons… Et qu'elle était magnifique avec ça ! LA soirée où j'ai compris que j'étais tombé désespérément amoureux de la déesse des rats de bibliothèque de Poudlard…

Une soirée qu'elle a passé en compagnie d'un pseudo joueur de Quidditch bulgare incapable de prononcé jusqu'à son prénom… Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à celui là ! Et ce jour là, je me suis promis, que plus jamais, Mione ne passerait une autre de ses soirées avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour cavalier…

Ce qui nous ramène à ce soir, la date butoir que je me suis fixé pour lui faire ma déclaration. Cette soirée qui a très mal commencé…

Après avoir passé deux longues et interminables heures à me préparer de façon à avoir l'air présentable, c'est-à-dire à enlever, ou plutôt arracher à mains nus le col et les manches en dentelles de mon costume d'époque Moyenâgeuse, puis à réparer les dégâts à l'aide de la magie, je suis enfin descendu dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors afin de rejoindre mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Mione, pour pouvoir nous rendre à la vente ensembles.

Bien sur, mes pseudos amis étaient déjà partis ! A quoi bon attendre Ron, l'estomac sur pattes ?! De toute façon, on le retrouvera au buffet !

Moi qui voulais complimenter Mione sur sa tenue et l'inviter à danser la première valse de la soirée, c'était raté !

J'ai donc pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis mis à courir en direction de la Grande Salle ne prétend aucune attention aux personnes sur mon passage. Après, avoir bousculé une centaine d'individus au moins, je suis arrivé à destination, essoufflé et rouge comme une tomate ! Pas très sexy pour draguer si vous voulez mon avis… Reprenant ma respiration en inhalant de longues bouffées d'air frais, j'ai cherché mes amis du regard.

Mes yeux se sont brusquement posés sur la scène, et c'est à cet instant précis, que mon esprit à enregistrer une véritable vision d'horreur.

Krum ?

Krum.

Krum ?!

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ?! Fallait-il absolument que cette énergumène tout droit sorti du fin fond du bout du monde réapparaisse aujourd'hui, le jour le plus difficile de ma vie, pour le compliquer encore plus ?

Bien sur Hermione ne va avoir d'yeux que pour lui ! Et Viktor ceci, et Viktor cela… Gnagnagna… « Mais Ron, je ne comprends pas, tu étais complètement fan de lui à une époque pas si lointaine, qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer depuis ce temps là ? Tu aurais tué pour avoir un de ses autographes et maintenant que je peux t'en avoir un gratuitement, tu boudes… Tu sais Viktor est génial lorsque l'on apprend à le connaître, c'était mon correspondant avant la guerre alors je sais de quoi je parle ! » Voilà ce qu'elle va me raconter la Mione ! Merci bien je passe mon tour !

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans son pays cet imbécile, pourquoi il est venu à Poudlard d'abord cette espèce de… Cerveau atrophié du bulbe, à la rate dilatée et aux pectoraux ramollo, joueur de Quidditch à la sauvette, dragueur invétérée, Don Juan de ses dames et j'en passe et des meilleures !

Non mais c'est quoi ça comme excuse, invité venu spécialement sur ordre de Dumbledore, il est soit disant ici pour nous parler, de son métier et éventuellement nous proposer divers stages de formations pour nous motiver à le choisir parmi d'autres.

Je suis sûr que c'est une excuse inventée dans le seul but de récupérer Mione ! Mais je t'ai à l'œil, moi, Vicky ! Je t'ai percé à jour ! Je sais qu'une fille telle que Mione on n'en trouve pas à tout les coins de rues, et qu'une fois qu'on a la main dessus, on ne veut plus la lâcher, mais, crois moi mon pote, tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu la mérites pas, elle est trop bien pour toi !

J'en viens parfois à me demander, comment les garçons font pour ne pas, tous, tomber amoureux d'elle… Je prie le ciel chaque jour pour remercier Dieu que cela n'arrive pas… Déjà, Krum, c'est une sacrée compétition !

Il va falloir que je fasse en sorte que lui et Mione ne se croisent pas plus que nécessaire.

Toutes ces émotions m'ont donné un petit creux, je mangerais bien une de ces délicieuses frites, biens dorées, que j'aperçois d'ici dans un des saladiers sur le buffet. Goinfre Ron, tu es un goinfre, ton estomac est un gouffre sans fond ! Oh et puis après tout j'ai bien mérité une petite frite de rien du tout !

Tandis que j'englouti voracement une poignée de frite délicieusement chaudes, j'entends une voix familière résonner derrière moi :

- Ah, Ron, t'es là ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! J'étais sûre que tu serais au buffet, il fallait absolument que je te prévienne de ne pas t'exposer à la poudre des fées, elles t'enlèvent toutes inhibitions, pire que l'alcool ! Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai déjà prévenu Harry, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'est prise au sérieux cela dit… Non mais franchement, à quoi pense Dumbledore ?!

- Mmionne che chuis chuper conchtent que tu chois là ! Est-che tu chas chu chi ch'était là ?!

- Pardon ? Ron, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? C'est incompréhensible !

- Décholé.

Hermione attend patiemment que j'avale ce que j'ai dans la bouche. Tout en mangeant, je me rends compte qu'il y a effectivement d'étranges petites fées lançant une poudre chatoyante dans les airs. Leur ballet est tout simplement extraordinaire, un fantastique spectacle pour les yeux… Mais ce soir, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire, je dois tout faire pour que le plan machiavélique de Krum échoue !

- Je disais que j'étais super content de te voir enfin ! Est-ce que tu as vu qui était là ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! Moi je suis arrivée à l'heure contrairement à certains !

Elle m'adresse un sourire espiègle.

- Il y a Gwenog Jones, la chanteuse des Bizzar's sisters, Krum, et puis ton frère Ron ! Charlie est là !

- Charlie ?! CHARLIE ?!

J'aperçois mon frère se retourner un peu plus loin, interpellé, par mon cri aux décibels élevés, aussitôt je me jette dans ses bras, riant de bonheur. Hermione arbore à présent un sourire joyeux en assistant à nos retrouvailles. A quelques mètres, Harry sourit lui aussi et m'adresse un vague signe de la main avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la foule. Je discute un moment avec Charlie avant de me rappeler de ma mission première : empêcher Hermione et Krum de se voir, de se parler ou même de penser à l'autre. Je me tourne vers mon amie, un sourire crispée sur les lèvres et demande d'une voix que je veux pleine d'enthousiasme :

- Hermione, voudrais tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Elle et mon cher frère, que je désavouerais bientôt, éclatent aussitôt d'un rire tonitruant qui va même jusqu'à les faire pleurer. J'aimerais que Charlie s'étouffe force de rigoler, ça lui apprendrait peut être à se moquer de mes piètres tentatives de séduction !

- Ron… Hahahahaha… C'est très gentil de vouloir me faire plaisir… Hahahahaha… Mais tout le monde sais que tu ne sais pas danser ! Tu n'as aucun sens du rythme et tu déteste ça !

- Tu oublis, que la dernière fois qu'il a essayé, il s'est prit les pieds dans sa robe de Bal !

Leurs éclats de rires reprennent de plus belle… Faux frère ! Tu me le paieras ! Attend un peu pour voir, ma vengeance sera terrible ! Dire que j'ai pris des cours de danse pour déclarer ma flamme à cette idiote qui ne fait que de se moquer de moi depuis tout à l'heure ! Vois le bon coté des choses Ronny, au moins elle ne pense pas à Krum, elle ne lui parle même pas… Génial…

*************

Je n'en peux plus… C'est insupportable ! Toujours imaginer un prétexte pour lui faire tourner la tête, trouver des excuses minables pour qu'elle n'aperçoive pas son prince charmant se dandiner sur la piste de danse, ou lui adresser un sourire ravageur… Je passe pour le pire des idiots avec des phrases du genre «Hey ! Regarde là bas le Choixpeau magique va nous chanter une petite chanson ! » alors que bien sur celui-ci baille ostensiblement aux corneilles ou encore « Attention un Fragimus (1) ! Là dans tes cheveux ! ». C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je veille jalousement sur Mione, personne ne doit l'approcher et surtout pas Krum… Mes yeux sont rivés sur lui en permanence, je le fixe, aucun de ses geste ne peut m'échapper, je le surveille afin que jamais son regard ne croise les deux perles noisettes de Mione, que jamais leurs chemins ne s'entremêlent.

Encore une énième fois, je propose à ma meilleure amie d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avec moi, de retourner dans notre Salle Commune pour être au calme ou encore de grignoter un petit quelque chose au buffet au lieu de rester planter là en pleine lumière, exposés aux regards de tous et spécialement à celui d'un certain joueur de Quidditch.

Elle secoue la tête, c'est non. Encore.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Ron, moi j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! Je reste…

Alors moi aussi je reste. Toujours à tes cotés. Tu m'as transformé en un drôle de chien de garde Mione, tu sais ? Je suis ridicule, j'ai l'habitude… Je ne supporterais pas de te voir dans ses bras… Je voudrais tellement que tu sois à moi… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer en retenant ces trois petits mots Mione, mais je les garde précieusement car encore une fois ils ne seront pas pour ce soir…

*************

Je n'en peux plus… Je suis fatigué de tout ça… J'en ai marre de tous ces jeux de cache-cache, j'ai plus trois ans… Jouer au chat et à la souris, ce n'est pas mon truc à moi…. Je voudrais que tout cela cesse enfin…

_« Mais rien n'est plus facile mon petit Ronny ! Utilise ta tête, remue-toi, agite ta baguette, une petite formule une seule et Krum disparaitra, Hermione t'appartiendra ! »_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite voix qui résonne dans ma tête ? Elle me semble étrangement familière… Les jumeaux ?! Qu'est-ce que les voix des jumeaux fabriquent dans mon crâne ?! Encore une de leurs blagues stupides ?!

Je me retourne, m'attendant vaguement à voir apparaître les deux sourires identiques de Fred et George. Mais non ! Il n'y a rien à part Mione et moi… Ce serait ma conscience alors cette petite voix malicieuse que j'entends résonner dans mon cerveau… ? Elle en a mis du temps pour ce manifester celle là ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait des années que j'aurai dû pouvoir écouter ces précieux conseils ! Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà ?! Utiliser ma tête… Ma propre conscience me prend pour un débile profond, merci bien ! Me remuer… Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi au juste que je monte sur une table et que j'exécute une danse orientale ? Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrer moi ? J'entends des voix et je les écoute, je n'ai aucune envie de finir sur un bucher ou pire aliéné… Agiter ma baguette… Elle ne pense tout de même pas que… Mais non ! Bien sur ! Ma baguette magique ! Une formule et tout est réglé !

Mais c'est interdit ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas utiliser _cette_ formule…

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

Et pourquoi pas en effet ? Après tout elle n'a pas tort…Ce serait si facile de lancer ce petit sortilège de rien du tout…Eliminer Krum et conquérir Hermione en toute sécurité, débarrassé du gêneur… Personne n'en saurait rien… Avec cette foule, les Aurors ne pourront pas savoir de quelle direction le sort a été lancé, ils n'auront aucune idée du coupable… De plus, je suis insoupçonnable en tant que Weasley et meilleur ami d'Harry Potter… Le crime parfait…

Un petit Impérium et tout est fini, une fois que Krum aura reprit conscience je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes mais j'aurai eu le loisir de révéler à Hermione la profondeur de mes sentiments à son égard…

- Oh non ! KRUM !

Je suis brusquement sorti de ma profonde réflexion par le cri strident qu'Hermione vient de pousser. Viktor Krum git inanimé à terre. Un peu plus loin un groupe de Serpentard le regarde en ricanant. Bravo ! Leur solution est beaucoup moins radicale que la mienne… J'admire l'intelligence des serpents, moi, maintenant, Harry m'aurait-il contaminé ? En deux temps, trois mouvements, je rejoins ma bien-aimée agenouillé au pied de mon rival.

Pendant qu'elle prodigue des soins élémentaires à Krum je me répète inlassablement que ce n'était qu'un bref instant de folie, un coup de folie Ron, promis désormais je réglerai mes problèmes de cœur sans écouter des voix railleuses qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à celles des jumeaux.

- Il revient à lui !

Oh non ! Peut être que l'Avada Kevadra aurait été plus efficace finalement…

Sage Ron, n'utilise pas la magie, tu ne supporte pas les détraqueurs ne l'oublie pas !

Mione aide doucement Krum à se relever. Celui-ci s'appuie légèrement sur elle pour tenir debout. Comme s'il était gravement blessé ! Non mais je rêve ! Je suis sur qu'il en profite pour la peloter !

Elle l'entraine délicatement vers une petite alcôve où se dresse fièrement une large table de bois entourée de fauteuils confortables. Nous nous asseyons, Krum articule :

- Quel plaisirrrrrrr de pouvoirrrrrrr d'admirrrrrrrerrrr ma Herrrrrrrrmione, cela faisait beaucoup trrrrrrrrrop de temps ! Comment tu vas ? J'aurrrrrais vrrraiment aimerrrrr te rrrrrrevoirrrr aprrrrés la gurrrrrrrrrrrre mais malheurrrrreusement les choses se sont un peu prrrrrrrrécipité derrrrrrrnirrrrrrrement !

Mione glousse. Elle glousse ! Et elle rougit… Elle se lance dans un monologue à l'attention du beau brun en face d'elle.

Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à son bel étranger ?! Il est beau, d'accord. Il est célèbre, d'accord. Mais Mione ne s'intéresse pas à ses choses là, sinon Harry serait l'heureux élu, sauf qu'il est gay mais bon on ne va pas s'arrêter aux détails… C'est tout ! Il est incapable de prononcer son prénom, il a un accent à couper au couteau, et il est loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'elle ! En plus il habite au fin fond du bout du monde ! Il n'y aura rien entre elle et lui Ron, aie confiance, leur amour est impossible, attends, ton tour viendra… Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux de ce pauvre type, il ne fait aucun effet à Mione !

Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu sais Herrrrrrrrrmione, je désirrrrrrrre prrrrofondément avoirrrrrrrr une maison, ici, dans ce pays, j'adorrrrrrrrrre cet endrrrrrroit il y fait beaucoup moins frrrrrrrrrroid qu'en Bulgarrrrrrrie !

Il va s'installer ici ?! Mais il en est absolument hors de question. La jalousie reprend le dessus sur moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- Mais enfin Viktor, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et ton équipe ?! Sans toi la Bulgarie risque de perdre le Championnat !

- C'est vrrrrrrrai que…

Eh oui ! Moi je sais parler aux joueurs de Quidditch Mesdames et Messieurs !

Hermione ouvre la bouche, une lueur de déception dans ses prunelles chocolat :

- C'est dommage Viktor, on aurait pu se voir plus souvent, la Bulgarie c'est tellement loin d'ici…

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Moi pas comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?!

- D'un autrrrrrre coté je t'adorrrrre Herrrrrrrmione, il ya une phrrrrrrase à laquelle je pense souvent en ta prrrrrrrésence, quand je rrrrrrrregarrrrrde tes yeux, j'ai l'imprrrrrrression qu'un voleurrrrrrr a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pourrrrrr en rrrremplirrr tes douces prrrrrunelles…

Mais il l'a drague ma parole ! Et très mal par-dessus le marché ! Et devant moi en plus ! Je rêve… Et elle, comment elle réagit ?! Elle s'est surement aperçue de la tactique de Krum, intelligente comme elle est ! Mais non elle le fixe de ses yeux enamourés battant des paupières comme une jeune gamine devant son héros de toujours ! C'est Ginny devant Harry autrefois c'est… Ça ne va se passer comme ça ! Oh non Krum, crois moi ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire, ce n'est pas parce que tu les fais toutes tombées que je te laisserais MA Mione. Je vais me battre ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Je sens mon poing se serrer convulsivement. Mais oreilles brûlent, elles doivent être toute rouges, un soupçon d'adrénaline parcourt tout mon corps et le fait trembler d'excitation. Le moment est venu… Krum va enfin payer… Encore plus satisfaisant qu'un Avada Kevadra ! Mais que vas penser Mione de tout ça ?! Surement qu'elle ne va pas apprécier, ce n'est peut être pas le bon moyen pour capturer son cœur… Il vaut sans doute mieux tout arrêter…

Calme-toi, Ron. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Respirer. Inspirer. Respirer Inspirer. Respirer Inspirer. Respirer Inspirer.

Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop tard… La colère et la jalousie l'emportent sur la partie rationnelle de mon petit cerveau.

Je m'élance sur Krum, dans mon emportement je bascule sur lui et renverse sa chaise dans notre course effrénée vers le sol. Le choc est rude, je suis à présent assis à califourchon sur lui et lui assène coup de poing sur coup de poing en hurlant des insultes sur sa famille, la Bulgarie, les joueurs de Quidditch et les coureurs de jupons.

Tout d'abord il ne réagit pas, trop surpris par la situation mais sitôt à terre, Viktor se débat comme un beau diable, il essaye de se saisir de sa baguette magique mais d'un mouvement brusque je lui tords le poignet, il essaye de me donner coups de pied et coup de poings mais l'amour me donne des ailes et Krum n'est pour moi qu'un obstacle parmi d'autre sur mon chemin, j'ai affronté Aragog, le monstre araignée d'Hagrid, à coté un joueurs de Quidditch Bulgare, c'est un jeu d'enfant !

Soudain nous sommes brusquement projetés loin de l'autre, moi et mon rival, empêchant ainsi notre lutte sans merci de continuer, elle s'arrêtera là, sans vainqueurs. J'atterris avec un bruit sourd sur le mur de l'alcôve puis retombe lamentablement à terre, enfin calmé, et rouge de honte.

C'est Hermione qui nous a séparés. Ses yeux pétillent de colère et elle tient toujours sa baguette à la main… Elle va sans doute demander des explications, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Prétendre que j'étais sous Impérium ? Peu plausible…

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Ron ? Sauter sur Viktor comme ça ? Il ne t'a rien fait que je saches ! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux ! Quand vas-tu enfin te comporter en être civilisé !

Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Comme toujours… Ces reproches me font l'effet de couteaux trop aiguisés se plantant sans pitié dans ma poitrine, ils me déchirent le cœur, m'oppresse, me donne envie d'arrêter de respirer, de devenir invisible, de me soustraire à son regard empli de ce je ne sais quoi qui me fait tant souffrir.

Elle se tourne vers Krum :

- Quant à toi Viktor, ton comportement m'a beaucoup déçu ! Maintenant messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je m'en vais, un tour dans le parc me permettra d'apaiser ma colère !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Elle s'en va… Si je la laisse partir comme ça, sans rien faire, sans rien dire… Elle va m'en vouloir… Encore… Comme en Troisième et Quatrième année, cette époque où toujours nous trouvions un sujet de discorde, nous nous disputions sans cesse regrettant de ne pouvoir mieux comprendre l'autre et je ne veux pas. Non. Je ne veux pas. Chaque dispute, chaque mot un peu plus fort que le précédent me laboure le cœur, c'est tellement douloureux, si tu savais Hermione, si tu savais quelle emprise tu possède sur moi, si tu savais que sur mon cœur règne impérialement le drapeau de ton empire, si tu le savais Mione, tu ne ferais pas ça, tu cesserais de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, hein ?

Il faut que je ravale ma fierté. Encore une fois… Pour te présenter des excuses dans l'espoir que tu les accepteras… Que tu me pardonneras d'avoir été un homme, d'avoir été con, d'être amoureux de toi…

Pardon.

Un mot. Un seul. Un de ces mot que j'ai prononcé toute l'année dans la permanente peur de te perdre, de ne plus pouvoir te voir tous les jours, de ne plus être en mesure de t'effleurer l'air de rien, de te dire bonjour le matin. Toutes ces petites choses… Leur disparition me terrifie… Alors une fois plus, je vais te dire pardon avec l'assurance qu'un jour tu te souviendras de tous les efforts que j'ai fait… Pour toi… Parce que je t'aime Mione…

Je cours après toi. Tu n'es plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je te rattrape aisément. Je ralentis afin d'arriver doucement à ta hauteur. Je presse délicatement ton épaule, tu te retourne pour me faire face. Tu pleures… Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Pourquoi ? Je ne supporte pas tes larmes Mione, tu le sais bien, je perds mes moyens et je ne sais plus quoi dire quand je voie tes yeux se remplir lentement de perles liquides. Et comme à chaque fois ça ne rate pas, je balbutie :

- Je m'ex… Pourquoi, pourquoi tu pleures, hein ? C'est parce que j'ai amoché ton Vicky ? Allons, allons… Il en a vu d'autre, c'est un joueurs de Quidditch, ne l'oublie pas, il s'est surement pris plus d'un Cognard en pleine figure, mes poings à cotés ne sont que de douces caresses, tu ne pense pas ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?! Je devais m'excuser pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Quel crétin, non mais vraiment…

Une larme coule sur la joue d'Hermione, ses joues sont en feu, elle s'exclame :

- Pour qui tu te prends Ron à la fin ?! Si tu ne veux pas être ici, si tu ne voulais pas assister à cette soirée, je ne t'obligeais pas à m'y accompagner, je suis sûre que de rester debout au milieu de la piste de danse sans exécuter le moindre pas cela ne doit pas être aussi amusant que de faire je ne sais quoi dans la Salle Commune ! Tu voulais partir ? Je ne te retiens pas ! Vas-y ! Je prendrais soin de moi toute seul, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour m'amuser !

- Je sais bien que tu n'as besoin de moi, figures-toi ! Il n'y a qu'à te voir glousser et baver sur Krum pour comprendre ce que tu as en tête ! Que tu ne sois qu'un numéro parmi d'autres ne te gène même pas ! Tu continues à fraterniser avec l'ennemi, tous les mangemort ne sont pas arrêtés et il est fort possible qu'il en fasse parti, mais toi, tu ignore cet état de fait pour jouer les prostituées ! Bravo ! Dire que je te trouvais intelligente, en fait il n'y a qu'une chose qui t'intéresse !

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Pourquoi j'insulte Hermione ! Merde à la fin je suis venu pour m'excuser et je… Foutue jalousie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle me consume littéralement…

Pardon. Je suis en bonne voie pour te perdre Mione… Pardon… Tu sais toutes ces choses je ne les pense pas… Mais contre toutes ses émotions qui m'assaillent mon seul mode de défense, mon seul remède, c'est l'attaque…

- Jouer les prostituées Ron ? C'est vraiment tous ce que tu as trouvé ? Fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? Je disais simplement bonjour à un vieil ami et toi tu… Tu transforme ça en… Tu dépasses les bornes ! Je ne suis pas à toi ! Je fraternise avec qui je veux ! Ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde absolument pas ! Si j'avais envie de mettre Krum dans mon lit, il y a bien longtemps que se serait fait ! Le fait est que contrairement à toi, je ne saute pas sur tous ce qui bouge et je ne fantasme pas sur tout un chacun ! Alors avant de décider qui de nous deux est la prostituée compare nos deux situations ! Tu n'as jamais eu de petites amies et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer si je ne me trompe pas, non ? Il faudrait payer une fille rien que pour t'embrasser mon pauvre Ronnychou !

- Je… Tu… Avec Krum…

- Ton cerveau est-il tellement lent qu'il ne peut enregistrer qu'une seule information ? Pathétique…

Hermione fait brusquement volte face et reprend son chemin d'une démarche souple et rapide. Je crie :

- Attends ! Ne pars pas !

- Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas partir ?! Hein ?! Tu m'insultes, tu me blesses, pourquoi devrais-je encore rester ton amie après tout cela ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement t'excuser, on aurait tout repris comme avant… Pourquoi Ron ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

Sa voix se brise, des grosses larmes s'étalent sur son jolie visage, ses yeux ne sont plus que deux océans gorgés d'eau et encore un fois je sens que malgré le désir que j'ai de garder notre amitié intacte, je vais tout gâcher, je vais atteindre le point de non retour… Je murmure :

- Parce que je ne veux plus que tout soit comme avant…

Le flot de ses larmes s'est arrêté, son regard exprime clairement sa stupéfaction, d'une voix tremblante, elle demande :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je baisse les yeux, je sais que les mots vont s'échapper d'eux même de la prison dont je les garde prisonniers depuis trop longtemps déjà, et je ne veux pas voir son visage, cette lueur de pitié dans ses yeux quand elle essayeras de me rejeter en douceur, de préserver notre amitié même si plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

- Parce que je t'aime… C'est aussi simple que cela…

Je ne la regarde pas, j'essaye juste de distinguer le son de ses battements de cœur ou de sa respiration pour m'apaiser une dernière fois avant que tout soit fini…

Et soudain, elle se jette sur moi et me renverse brutalement sur l'herbe verte et m'embrasse doucement sous le clair de lune… Je goute ses lèvres fines avec délice, j'explore sa bouche avec ma langue aventureuse, je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et je l'enroule de mes bras continuant de l'embrasser avec passion essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle dans ce simple baiser. Je joue avec sa langue tandis qu'elle caresse mes cheveux, nous nous affrontons chacun en faisant ressentir à l'autre les plus exquises sensations. Je me sens si bien là, avec elle tout contre moi, avec la certitude que maintenant il n'y a plus seulement elle et moi mais Nous, peut être pas pour toujours mais pour longtemps, je ne la laisserais pas partir si facilement ma Mione. J'en deviens sentimental…

A bout de souffle, notre baiser prend fin, les joues rosées et les yeux brillant Mione me chuchote :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je souris, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai, elle aussi, elle m'aime. Plus d'inquiétude, maintenant personne ne pourra me la dérober, elle est à moi et je suis à elle, un compromis pour le moins intéressant.

- Maintenant Ron, il faut qu'on se lève, j'ai très envie d'annoncer à Harry pour nous deux… Et puis il faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit un peu moins exposé pour que tu puisses te faire pardonner convenablement… Pourquoi pas la Salle Commune ?

Elle se relève et époussète sa robe de Bal, elle enlève soigneusement les herbes qui trainent ça et là dans ses cheveux et me tend la main pour que je me lève à mon tour. Je l'accepte, retrace soigneusement les plis de mon pantalons et je lui prends tendrement la main avant de l'entrainer vers la Grande Salle où se trouve surement notre meilleur ami. Un sourire idiot et béat ne quitte plus mes lèvres mais ça n'a plus d'importance, pas lorsque ma main renferme le plus précieux de tous les trésors…

***************

La Grande Salle est plus bruyante que jamais. Sur la scène Draco Malfoy se dresse fièrement, un sourire légèrement ironique plaqué sur les lèvres, il semble très amusé par la situation. Ah celui là ! Si mon meilleur ami n'était pas amoureux de cette fouine bondissante, je lui referais bien le portrait façon Weasley, je lui apprendrait les bonnes manières et lui inculquerais les bonnes valeurs… En fait je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde…

Soudain j'entends une voix rauque hurler :

- 500 points pour Serpentard !

Un grand silence se fait… Qui peut bien vouloir donner 500 points pour la fouine ?! Surement un quelconque malade bon pour aller tout droit faire un bon petit séjour à Ste Mangouste ! Non, mais qui pourrait bien vouloir supporter Malfoy pendant une soirée ?! Et donner 500 points de sa maison en plus ?! 500 points ! C'est énorme… En plus avec la fin de l'année qui approche, la maison de celui qui a fait cette offre ne s'en remettra pas et perdra sans aucun doute la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !

Qui cela peut bien être ?! Après tout Malfoy a des tas d'admirateurs, tous fous amoureux de sa petite personne…

Au moins, mon meilleur ami n'a-t-il pas eu l'indécence d'infliger pareille honte à sa maison ! Il a beau être amoureux, il sait bien qu'entre lui et la fouine, c'est impossible !

Je me retourne pour pouvoir constater de mes propres yeux le malheureux qui souhaite passer une soirée en compagnie de Malfoy, un désespéré sans doute…

Oh non !

- Si je m'attendais à ça… Me murmure Hermione à moitié stupéfaite et à moitié morte de rire.

_A suivre…_

_****************_

(1) Les Fragimus sont une espèce redoutées chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. En effet ses derniers sont de petits lutins facétieux qui usent de tous moyens magiques mis à leurs dispositions pour voler toutes les friandises d'une demeure, ils sont avec les araignées le pire cauchemar de Ron. Leur faiblesse : les noyaux d'olives jetés sur eux avec une sarbacane ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Protégez-vous contre ce nouveau fléau !

_Ron : Ouf ! C'est fini, honnêtement je dois avouer que je m'attendais à bien pire après tout Draco et Harry semblent souffrir bien plus eux ! C'est un peu guimauve mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Au moins, pour nous, Mione, un chapitre et tout est réglé !_

_Hermione : Tu parles, qu'est-ce que je suis cruche dans ce chapitre ! Ne te bats pas Ron ! Ne t'expose pas aux fées ! Ne mange pas la bouche pleine ! Comment un mec peut-il tomber amoureux de moi quand je suis présentée sous ce jour là ! _

_Rin : Mais Hermione, voyons, je n'ai fais que respecter ton personnage, tu rendais Ron jaloux en batifolant avec Krum, tu voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas c'est tout… Et puis pour le reste tu dois bien admettre que…_

_Hermione : Le premier pas ?! On n'est plus au Moyen âge ! Les femmes aussi peuvent dire ces choses là !_

_Ron : Euh les filles… C'est pas le moment… Les lecteurs nous regardent, je crois qu'ils attendent qu'on fasse une déclaration importante, ils me font un peu peur…_

_Hermione : Pour vous remercier, vous tous qui avaient lu ce chapitre Bonus voici quelques petits détails sur le suivant en avant première : _

_- Ce sera un POV Draco_

_- Le rendez vous de Draco et Harry sera explosif mais pas dans le bons sens du terme disputes et incompréhension seront de mises ! _

_- Ils réussiront (peut être) à avoir une conversation civilisée…_

_- Un accident pendant leur retenue avec Snape entrainera certaines révélations de la part d'Harry…_

_- Draco verra de profonds yeux verts étrangement familiers dans ces rêves…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Harry : Et nous revoilà ! Encore… Pour notre plus grand __**Dé**__plaisir…_

_Draco : Quel idée aussi de m'avoir acheté, maintenant on est obligés d'avoir un rendez vous ensembles, Potter, un RENDEZ VOUS ! _

_Harry : Au moins, le chapitre précédent nous aura laissé un bref temps de répit… _

_Draco : Tu m'écoutes, dis ? Pourquoi a-t-il donc fallut que tu obéisses à cette tarée ?! _

_Harry : *Rougissant étrangement* Elle… Euh… àdesinformationssurmoiquejeneveuxpasdivulguerparcequec'estunsecret, unvraidevrai ! _

_Draco : Tu me diras tout hein, Rin ? _

_Rin : Bien sur Draco ! Et je dirais à Harry pourquoi tu me laisse rédiger cette fic aussi, hein ? _

_Harry & Draco : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _

_Rin : Et voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui commence, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le Bonus et tout de suite les réponses à vos Reviews ! _

**Bergere :** Merci de m'avoir promis de prendre soin de MON Draco et d'Harry dans tes fics tout d'abord, cela me rassure au plus au point quand je lis les aventures de Séverus ! Ron, impulsif ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin peut être un tout petit peu… Mais bon, c'est un Gryffondor, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Surtout que je ne suis pas du genre à attendre sans rien faire non plus ! Oui, oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la phrase d'Hermione à la fin, mais je préfère la partie avec la conscience de Ron par contre, je rigolais toute seule devant mon ordi à faire mes petites blagues vaseuses… Lol… Sinon merci d'avoir lu comme toujours !

**Felinnless :** Désolée d'avoir jouer avec tes nerfs ! C'est vrai que je m'attendais un peu à ce genre de réactions mais la tienne était la plus extrême, dirons-nous, lol. Tu trouves Hermione cruelle ? Je ne l'avais pas du tout vu comme ça… Un peu cruche plutôt ! Charlie, lui, est cruel parce qu'on est presque sur qu'il connait les sentiments de son petit frère, non ? Quant à Krum, c'est vrai que c'est un dragueur minable, j'ai cherchée la phrase la plus clichée et la plus débile pour la mettre dans ce petit bonus, je te rassure je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps, elle m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux… J'espère que je me rattraperais dans ce chapitre et que tu n'auras plus de crise de nerfs par ma faute ! Bonne lecture !

**Camilou :** Je te pardonne de jouer les perverses après tout moi aussi j'adore les yeux verts, surtout ceux d'un certain brun ! Mais je préfère encore plus mon petit Dray d'amour ! Lol… Alors ne t'inquiète pas on retrouve nos deux chéris respectifs dans ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture !

**Sahada : **Oui Ron est particulièrement bête dans ce petit Bonus, mais que veux-tu c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Moi oui en tous cas…

_Ce chapitre est dédicacé tout spécialement à __**Felinnless**__ pour la remercier de sa patience et me faire pardonner ! _

_Merci à tous les autres, je ne réponds pas à tout le monde mais j'apprécie vos reviews et je suis très flattée par tous vos compliments, pour tous ceux qui m'ont demandé la suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

POV Draco

Tout le monde nous dévisage, Potter et moi, alors que nous nous dirigeons lentement, trop lentement, vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Je garde la tête bien haute, mon masque impassible bien en place et j'avance derrière ma Némésis sans rien dire, marchant tout droit au travers d'une garde d'honneur que la foule a formée pour mieux nous apercevoir. Surprise, incompréhension, rage, colère, jalousie, stupéfaction, chaque expression défile, l'une après l'autre, sur les figures ébahies de mes camarades. Leurs regards me transpercent, me brûlent, j'ai l'impression d'être passé au Rayons X par leur curiosité malsaine, ils me dégoutent… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que leurs petites cervelles de moineaux peuvent bien éprouver face à une telle situation… Potter et Malfoy ? Les deux Princes de Poudlard ensembles ? Ils n'étaient pas… ennemis ?

Mes yeux piquent, mes paupières sont brûlantes de larmes difficilement contenue, j'ai envie de pleurer, d'éclater en sanglots. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus pleuré, mais tous ces regards sur moi, toute cette haine, ces sentiments mêlés, cette rage contenue… J'ai l'impression d'être atteint d'une maladie particulièrement contagieuse, et que tous ces gens réunis, là, dans cette salle, me regardent mourir, me laisse souffrir, agoniser, sans rien faire, pas même un geste pour m'aider, me sortir de là. J'ai la sensation d'être un condamné qu'on mène à la potence… J'ai envie de crier, de supplier Potter de ne pas m'emmener… Mais il n'en fera rien… Je ne le que sais que trop…

Un Malfoy ne flanche pas, jamais il ne perd son self-control, en toute situation il est calme et réfléchi, prêt à faire face. Pourtant, je ne suis pas loin de craquer… A quoi elles servent toutes tes règles papa, hein ? Quand je suis dépassé par la situation, quand je ne comprends plus rien à rien, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Et quand il n'y a plus de règles à suivre, est ce que j'ai le droit d'être Draco tout simplement ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment renoncer à ma personnalité pour être un bon Malfoy ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de courir, de m'enfuir même si cela sous-entends désobéir à l'une de tes règles ? Et si j'ai peur ? C'est mon pire ennemi là qui m'emmène… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ce qu'il compte faire de moi… Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser convaincre de m'inscrire à cette foutue vente !

Un Malfoy aime être au centre de toutes les attentions. C'est vrai, j'aime qu'on me voie, qu'on me regarde, qu'on m'admire… Mais là, c'est trop, se retrouver à nu devant cette foule, voir le moindre de mes gestes décortiqués par leurs regards, retrouver cette étincelle infecte dans leurs yeux pervers… C'est…

Ça n'aurait pas dû se dérouler de cette façon ! J'aurais être « acquis » par une belle blonde aux formes avantageuses ou encore une brune langoureuse folle amoureuse de mon humble personne, à la limite une rousse, mais pas, mas pas, Potter ! Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?!

Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ?! Pour une soirée en plus ! Ce type est malade, qu'est ce que ce psychopathe à prévu de me faire ?! Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, nom d'une Chocogrenouille ?! Tu ne veux quand même pas… Non, Draco, cet imbécile est ton ennemi, il ne s'attend surement pas à te mettre dans son lit si facilement… Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, un bon petit sortilège de magie noire, et tout est réglé ! Alors calme… Respire….

Et si… Et si… S'il n'était plus le petit Gryffondor naïf que je connaissais ? Et s'il avait finalement grandi pour devenir plus réfléchi… plus Serpentard ? S'il avait réellement décidé de me faire du mal ? Si ce sentiment, cette oppression, ce tiraillement dans ma poitrine, si cette peur n'était pas un effet de mon imagination fertile ? Si mon mauvais pressentiment se révélait être vrai ? Si lui et ses deux toutous avaient enfin appris à ce servir de leurs cervelles ? S'ils avaient appris le sens du mot vengeance ? S'ils comptaient enfin me faire payer pour toutes les fois où c'est moi qui les ai piégés et leur ai infligés cette douleur dans la poitrine, cette peur au creux de l'estomac ? Est-ce qu'Harry Potter, le petit garçon candide aux grands yeux innocents, serait capable de me faire souffrir, de m'effrayer à ce point, de se venger ?

La vengeance… Un poison qui coule dans vos veines et dont on ne peut se défaire… Une fois atteint, contaminé par ce poison mortel, cela devient une obsession, se venger, prodiguer douleur et peine à la personne que l'on hait plus que tout au monde, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elle n'est eu que ce qu'elle méritait, la mort… C'est là, qu'on se rend compte de ce que l'on a fait, qu'on redevient lucide, que l'on verse toutes les larmes de notre corps, que l'on regrette, que l'on devient comme mort à l'intérieur, que nos sourire ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes qu'auparavant, et que plus rien ne nous maintient vraiment vivant maintenant que nous n'avons plus de but pour franchir tous les obstacles de la vie… Jusqu'à ce que, un beau jour, on se réveille un matin et sans raison apparente tout a changé… Une nouvelle raison de vivre, beaucoup d'espoir, c'est la recette pour tourner la page… Et de nouveau, on va de l'avant, car ce que ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts, on avance vers notre nouvel objectif, confiant en notre avenir…

Et si Potter avait besoin de ça ? Se venger pour être plus fort ? Pour se sentir vivant ? Comme moi j'ai eu besoin de vivre en direct les derniers instants de mon père… S'il avait besoin de me faire souffrir une dernière fois pour clore un des nombreux chapitres de sa vie ?

Il est déprimé depuis le Combat Final. La Grande Bataille. Celle où il l'a tué… Depuis cette petite étincelle de vie, comme une petite flamme dansante au creux de ses deux yeux émeraudes flamboyantes n'est plus aussi brillante qu'avant, presque éteinte… Il se considère sans doute comme un assassin, et il a surement besoin de se prouver qu'il n'est qu'un étudiant de septième année parmi d'autres, il va me jouer une de ses petites blagues à deux Noises et il me laissera tranquille, hein ?

Mon esprit de Serpentard commence à échafauder tous les scénarios possibles que peut entrainer notre rencontre. S'il veut se venger des quelques tours que je lui ai joués, il est certain qu'il va me rendre la pareille…

Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je choisisse Potter comme ennemi ?! Avec lui, c'était sur que cela allait me retomber dessus ! Il pourrait… M'attacher par les pieds et me pendre au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, me laissant enchainé, là haut, toute la nuit, à la merci de prédateurs nocturnes, tous plus terrifiant les uns que les autres ? Calme-toi Draco… Essaye de penser comme Potter… Premièrement, lui, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, ne sait pas que tu as peur de noir… Donc, il ne fera certainement pas une chose pareille… Et s'il choisissait plutôt de me torturer avec un Vif d'Or, utilisant ses ailes fines et aériennes pour me chatouiller la plante des pieds ? Ou encore s'il me faisait cracher des limaces, c'est arrivé à Weasley, non ?

Par Merlin ! Calme-toi ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Reprend-toi ! Ha… Potter ne te feras surement rien du tout. Il te lancera deux ou trois répliques cinglantes et il te laissera sortir, sans faire d'histoire, il ne fait ça que pour t'humilier ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur la situation, non d'une chouette effarouchée !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je tombe à la renverse sur Potter. L'idiot il ne peut pas prévenir quand il s'arrête ?! Vraiment… Les jeunes de nos jours… Je l'entraine dans ma chute et nous tombons tous deux, dans une position très compromettante, heureusement que Blaise est occupé ailleurs avec sa Weaselette, comme ça il ne s'amuse pas à mes dépends à prendre en photos les moments les plus ridicules de ma vie !

Mes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, mon cœur bat tellement vite, il doit me trouver pathétique, être tombé par terre comme ça, ses joues ont pris une légère teinte rosée, il est presque beau comme ça… Presque… Après tout, un Malfoy sait juger de la beauté des choses à leur juste valeur…

Je me relève brusquement en grommelant, époussète ma robe à présent couverte de poussière et jette un bref regard autour de moi. Où sommes-nous ?! Etais-je si accaparé par mes propres pensées que je n'ai même pas prêté attention à l'endroit où nous allions ?!

Vigilance constante ! Comment ai-je pu oublier cette règle d'or ?!

Je scanne attentivement les alentours d'un bref coup d'œil. Je mets quelques minutes à reconnaître l'endroit. La Salle sur Demande. Il m'emmène dans une salle où il pourra faire apparaitre le moindre de ses désirs… Pourquoi ?

A mes cotés, Harry s'est relevé, ses joue toujours coloré d'une teinte suspecte, il me regarde hésitant puis murmure d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- Vas-y… Entre…

Je m'exécute en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?!

Un petit salon aux fauteuils de cuirs noirs et confortables apparait sous nos yeux, les murs sont teintés de bleu, un joli bleu, tout simple, nos pieds reposent à présent sur une douce moquette gris pâle. Un terrain neutre. Pas de Gryffondors ni de Serpentards ici, juste nous, dans un salon ordinaire.

C'est simple, cela me ressemble. Mais cela n'explique rien, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé choisir ? As-tu peur de tes souhaits Potter ? As-tu peur de ce que tu peux désirer ? Etrange… Me haïrais-tu au point que tu ne veux pas que je voie à quelle vengeance tu aspires ? As-tu peur de m'effrayer Potter ?

Sans me regarder tu me passe devant pour aller t'affaler dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible de moi.

Je ne comprends pas…

Pas de vengeance ? D'insultes ? De bagarre ? De dispute ? Rien ?!

Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?! Avoir gaspillé les points de ta si précieuse maison ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! Pourquoi tu ne me regarde plus comme avant ? Pourquoi tu reste assis là, sans rien faire, sans bouger ?! Pourquoi tu continues de m'ignorer, hein ?

Je vais exploser, c'est de la torture psychologique ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Je veux avoir des réponses maintenant, tout de suite ! Je n'en peux plus de tourner et retourner mes questions dans ma tête, je ne supporte plus cette angoisse permanente, ni ce silence qui m'oppresse, ce silence qui me fait tellement peur… Pourquoi, pourquoi, Harry les choses ne sont elles pas comme avant ?! Pourquoi chaque jour tu m'ignores ?! Pourquoi tu ne te bats plus comme avant, avec ce même enthousiasme, cette passion… Pourquoi tes yeux ne brillent-ils plus ? Je ne comprends pas…

Tu me regardes, dans tes yeux, je peux lire la peur, et quelque chose qui ressemble à une immense tristesse, on dirait que peu à peu, ta volonté se brise, et petit à petit tu fermes ton visage pour que je ne puisse plus t'atteindre…

Et tout à coup, je sens mon corps se redresser soudain électrisé par une surprenante poussée d'adrénaline. Tout est comme avant, je te hais. Je te hais parce que je ne te comprends plus. Sois proches de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis, sans trop savoir pourquoi cette phrase resurgit d'un coin de ma mémoire oubliée et en un éclair je comprends tout. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit, Harry. Quand je ne le sais pas, j'ai l'impression de perdre complètement la tête. Et le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de te faire réagir… Comme avant…

J'ouvre la bouche :

- Alors quoi, Potter ? On attend quoi là exactement ? Tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour une petit diner romantique aux chandelles, si ? Alors ce sera quoi pour toi aujourd'hui ? Un duel ? Verbale ? Physique ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi on est là tous les deux ?! Hein ?!

Il ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas. Sa mâchoire se contracte légèrement, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange, mais il se tait. Il ne répond pas à ma provocation, une fois de plus. Un fois de trop.

Je crache :

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend Potty ?! Le petit bout de chou à sa maman a peur du grand méchant Draco Malfoy ? Tu veux te venger pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire le Balafré ? Fais-le ! Je suis à ta merci… Il n'y a que nous ici… Nous et personne d'autre… Alors, c'était ce que tu avais prévu, non ? M'acheter et me tuer dans un coin sombre ? Vas-y ! A moins que tu n'es pas le courage de le faire ?

Il détourne les yeux de mon visage. Il regarde ailleurs. Il m'énerve. On est ici pour quoi ? Il veut se battre ?! On va se battre !

Je me jette sur lui brutalement, et lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le nez qui émet un craquement inquiétant. Pendant un instant, il me regarde perplexe, j'en profite pour lui arracher ses lunettes et les casser d'un coup sec. Son regard se fait plus dur et il plonge ses perles menthe à l'eau, droit dans mes prunelles orages. Et soudain le monde bascule…

Le vert profond dont ses yeux sont tapissés me transporte dans un autre univers. Je suis précipité dans une nouvelle galaxie où je ne suis plus tout seul, la fille de mes rêves est à mes cotés. Sa présence m'apaise… Son visage est flou, je ne la distingue pas encore nettement, mais elle est là et elle me tient tendrement par la main… Enfin j'accède un bref instant à ce sentiment tant espéré, le bonheur…

Quand je me réveille de mon songe éveillé, Potter est au dessus de moi et me regarde bizarrement… Ses mains sont enroulés autour de mon cou mais je ne ressens aucune douleur, il ne m'étrangle pas, il se contente de me fixer.

Son nez saigne, goutte après goutte sur ma chemise. Ses cheveux en bataille semblent encore plus emmêlés qu'avant, si c'est possible. Et il sourit… Il me sourit…

J'ai dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, moi ! Je divague… Je le pousse brutalement pour qu'il s'écarte de moi et je me relève…

- Arrête de sourire Potter, on dirait un imbécile ! Et ne crois pas que tu as gagné ce combat, je te prends où tu veux quand tu veux !

Il rougit. Ma parole, mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui lui arrive ?! Il est malade ou quoi ?!

- Tu as perdu ta langue Potty ? Est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question à la fin ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? De toute évidence ton plan de vengeance débile a foiré… Pas étonnant pour un Gryffondor de ton espèce tu me diras…

Silence. Il ne dit rien. Nada. Il ne répond pas.

- Bon, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, et je ne veux pas le savoir, alors si t'as rien à me dire je vais partir, ok ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question, un Malfoy ne reçoit d'ordres de personne de toute manière !

Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, j'ai la main posée sur la poignée de la porte lorsque j'entends :

- J'ai fais ça pour t'humilier, rien que pour t'humilier, Malfoy…

C'était à peine un murmure. Un souffle. Je m'arrête et lui lance un bref coup d'œil où perce mon incompréhension. C'est la première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, qu'il me parle de la soirée et encore une fois, je ne comprends pas.

Il me regarde à son tour, légèrement embarrassé, une petite flamme vacille dans ses prunelles. Il hésite. Je hausse ironiquement un de mes sourcils, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres. Je le défie du regard et enfin sa volonté semble se raffermir. Il répète plus fort :

- J'ai fais ça pour t'humilier, je t'ai « acheté » pour t'humilier, Malfoy.

Sa voix se brise. J'éclate de rire.

- Tu as gaspillé 500 points de ta précieuse maison pour m'humilier, Potter ? Je devrais me sentir flatter… Suis-je donc à ce point important pour toi que tu ressentes ce besoin incontrôlable de m'avoir à tes cotés à chaque minute qui passe ?

Je m'approche de lui et le saisit par le col de sa robe. Contre ma joue je sens la douce caresse de sa respiration m'effleurer. Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu voulais te venger Potter, je sais aussi que ton plan a misérablement échoué. A moins que tu te sois dégonflé, hein, Potter ? Pas le courage de me tuer ? A une autre fois mon p'tit pote Potty !

Je me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie. J'actionne la poignée et je ferme les yeux, encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver ma liberté. Je rouvre mes paupières brusquement, ça ne marche pas ! Cette foutue porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! Je force sur la poignée, l'actionnant frénétiquement. Rien. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Qu'est-ce qui passe ?! Je ne peux pas me retrouver coincé ici avec Potter. Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, la voix joyeuse d'Albus Dumbledore se fait soudain entendre dans la pièce :

« Comme précisé dans les conditions le 'vente', les candidats devront passer au moins deux heures en compagnie de leurs 'acheteurs', il vous reste exactement trente minutes avant que ce temps ne soit écoulé ! Bonne soirée ! »

C'est un cauchemar ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles… Je rêve, ce n'est qu'un simple rêve, Draco… Tu n'es pas coincé avec Harry Potter dans une salle où le moindre de ses désirs peut devenir réalité, et Dumby ne te retiens pas prisonnier dans cette même salle contre ton gré… C'est juste un petit cauchemar de rien du tout… Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi de toutes tes forces et tu te retrouveras dans ton lit, rien de tout cela ne sera vraiment arrivé…

Lentement je papillonne des paupières, espérant de toutes mes forces me retrouver dans mon dortoir, en sécurité sous ma couette. Je sens le duvet chaud d'une couverture sur ma tête, je suis bien allongé sur ce qui semble être un lit. Je lance à regard avide sur les alentours pour retrouver avec soulagement le rassurant décor de ma petite chambre douillette. Je m'apprête à crier de joie quand mon regard tombe sur lui. Potter.

Comment ai-je pu oublier que si la salle réalisait le moindre souhait de Potter, elle exauçait aussi les miens ? Je me relève brusquement pour lui faire face, je crie :

- C'était ça ton plan débile ?! Nous enfermer ensemble quelque part ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Potter ?! Me faire perdre la tête ?! Tu peux rayer ça de ta liste parce que je crois que je deviens déjà fou !

Confus, il rougit avant d'articuler :

- Je ne savais pas… Je ne…

Je le coupe :

- Si on est enfermé ici Potter, c'est de ta faute, alors dis moi qu'est-ce que t'avais prévu de me faire ?! Hein ?! Tu voulais quoi ?! Me violer ? Me tuer ? Me voler ? Me faire signer un contrat magique ? Me provoquer en duel ?

- Je…

- Arrête de rougir et de bégayer s'il te plait cela m'insupporte ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?!

- Depuis quand un Malfoy supplie-t-il ?

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris, il rit, sa main couvrant sa bouche, ses yeux pétillent. Il est… Draco, pas le moment !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il lève une main pour arrêter ma tirade. Il fait apparaitre un fauteuil et déclare :

- Autant attendre paisiblement que le temps fasse son œuvre…

Je m'assois à mon tour. C'est un fait désormais avéré, je ne comprends plus Harry Potter. Il est tout simplement incompréhensible. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque envie de le déchiffrer son comportement de toute façon ! Harry me regarde et murmure comme pour lui-même, comme si cela lui coutait de l'admettre :

- T'as raison, je voulais me venger… Me venger… Si tu savais…

*****************

Je fais apparaître une toute petite pendule triangulaire au cadre doré juste au dessus de la porte qui nous retient prisonniers. Elle est exactement comme celle que je possède au Manoir. Elle brille d'un éclat argenté, et des centaines de symboles sont gavés un peu partout en cercles concentriques, planètes, étoiles, voie lactée, l'espace semble être représenté sur ma belle horloge.

Je regarde fixement les trente sept aiguilles, maîtresses du temps, égrener lentement les secondes, chacune semblant durer plus longtemps que des heures, voir des semaines.

Avec pour seule arme mon regard acier j'essaye désespérément de faire avancer le temps. De l'accélérer. De le maitriser. Afin de me sortir de là, le plus vite possible.

Le silence est oppressant, seul le tic-tac incessant de mon horloge se fait entendre, chaque fibre de mon corps semble crispé, je n'ai qu'une envie, sortir d'ici, fuir Potter et son calme apparent étrange et horripilant.

*****************

Ça y est ! Ça y est ! Les aiguilles se sont enfin posés sur un banc de météores majestueux… Les trente minutes se sont écoulées ! L'heure de la libération a enfin sonné ! J'entends presque les « alléluias » joyeux des elfes de maisons fêtant ma victoire sur Potter…Je serais sorti de ce rendez vous bizarre et incompréhensible vivant ! Vivant, je suis vivant ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru ! Mais j'en suis capable ! Potter, tu ne me fais plus peur ! Pas que tu m'es déjà fais peur, hein… Mais tu sais…

Je… Je crois que tu me rends dingue Potter… Vraiment… Deux heures avec toi et toute mon attitude étudié de Malfoy s'évapore, disparait en fumée…

Ensembles, côte à côte, Potter et moi, nous sortons de la Salle sur Demande. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et nous nous retrouvons dans un des couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Nous échangeons un regard et je baisse les yeux brusquement en rougissant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, est ce que je dois lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ? Le serrer dans mes bras ? Ou simplement lui dire au revoir ? Est-ce que subitement on est devenu amis ? Ou reste-t-on pour toujours deux ennemis ?

Ha… Potter semble savoir quoi faire lui, d'une voix rauque il murmure :

- Bon… Bah… Salut…

C'est tout ?! Je m'attendais à… Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose de plus…

Soudain Harry se penche précipitamment sur moi et dépose ses lèvres rouges et pleines sur ma joue imprimant au fer blanc un baiser tendre, une douce caresse aérienne sur mon visage, et un sentiment d'allégresse dans mon cœur…

*****************

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là…. La Salle Commune des Serpentards…

Mécaniquement, je me déshabille, j'attrape du savon et une serviette de toilette et d'un pas lent je me dirige vers notre salle de bain, celle des Préfets. Je presse le bouton d'eau chaude au maximum dans un geste désespéré, me débarrasser de la crasse m'aidera peut être à chasser ce sentiment étrange qui a pris possession de moi…L'eau chaude m'a toujours permis de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et j'en ai besoin plus que jamais…

Potter… C'est encore une fois mon ennemi de toujours qui occupe tous mes songes…

La scène de tout à l'heure repasse en boucle dans ma tête sans que je puisse appuyer sur stop, je la revoie sous toutes les coutures, au ralenti avec un gros plan sur les lèvres de ma Némésis, en couleur puis en noir et blanc, aucuns détails ne m'échappent… Et la triste et douloureuse réalité et toujours là… Il m'a embrassé !

Il m'a embrassé ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! Est-ce qu'il a cru que… Parce que non, moi je ne suis pas de ce bord là, pas du tout ! Est-ce que je… Qu'il… Nous… Je perds la tête, je divague…Je n'arrive plus à utiliser mon cerveau correctement, il faut que je…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner encore une fois mon esprit vers la fin de notre rendez vous, je touche délicatement de mes doigts fins l'endroit incriminé par le doux baiser de Harry. Je caresse du bout des doigts mon visage tâchant de retrouver la sensation enivrante de plaisir que m'a procuré un seul de ses baisers, au seul contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau…

Plaisir ? Non, non, non, je me suis mal exprimé ! La simple vue de Monsieur Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, et mon balafré attitré, suffit à me hérisser le poil de bon matin, et même l'après midi, rassurez-vous ! C'est juste… Quand j'ai plongé mes yeux aciers fondus dans ses orbes émeraude, j'ai retrouvé les prunelles oubliées de ma bien-aimée, celle-là même dont je rêve depuis des mois… Des yeux véritablement magnifiques, verts et rassurants, oui, elle doit avoir exactement les mêmes que Potter… Des yeux qu'on n'oublie pas à cause ou plutôt grâce à leur rareté…Elle en sera d'autant plus facile à retrouver… Et une fois que je l'aurais trouvé je pourrais me balader main dans la main avec elle, lui parler d'amour pendant des heures, devenir un vrai Poufsouffle quoi ! J'aimerais avoir le droit à une simple parcelle d'affection, une toute petite, minuscule, qui réchaufferait mon cœur pour un moment, et qui me réchaufferai moi pour plus longtemps, j'ai si froid sans elle, il n'y a que dans mes rêves où j'arrive à obtenir un peu de sa chaleur…

Les vapeurs d'eau chaude me font lentement mais surement perdre l'esprit, un voile apaisant est tombé sur mon cerveau embué, je ne pense plus à rien… Combien de temps cela durera-t-il ?

Je sors de la cabine de douche, enfile prestement mon pyjama, je me rends en courant jusqu'au dortoir, et me glisse doucement sous les épaisses couvertures de mon lit.

*****************

Une heure. Une heure, que je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver de positions confortables afin de m'endormir… Une heure ! Une heure, et ma tête qui ne se désemplit pas de pensées… Une heure…

A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, une image s'impose derrière mes paupières clauses. Deux yeux verts… Deux diamants… Les yeux de Potter… Non, Ses yeux, les yeux de la Fille qui détient la clé de mon cœur… Ils me hantent tels des fantômes qu'il me tarde de découvrir…Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle pense à moi ? Est-ce qu'elle rêve de moi ? Est -ce qu'elle est obsédée par mes yeux, mes cheveux ou toutes autres partie de mon anatomie ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime déjà ? Quand pourrais-je enfin contempler les deux joyaux que sont tes yeux et à travers lesquels tu envisages le monde à ton échelle ?

Et le visage de St Potty qui remonte toujours à la surface à chaque fois que je pense à Elle… Et la scène de ce stupide baiser qui se rejoue encore et encore dans un coin de mon cerveau comme si mon inconscient essayait de me transmettre quelque chose…

Raaaaaaaah ! Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir et le marchand de sables est passé depuis bel lurette ! J'ai tout essayé compter les serpents à sonnettes, fermer très fort les yeux en imaginant des étincelles, rien ne marche ! Quelqu'un là haut a du décider que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit !

Je rejette brusquement mes couvertures et sors de mon lit en pestant contre Potter, le vert, et les serpents. Je jette un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constate que les étoiles disparaissent déjà et que le ciel s'éclaircit, j'attrape ma cape et me précipite dehors, un bon bol d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien !

*****************

Je m'arrête un instant à la Grande Porte qui débouche sur le Parc et m'enroule dans ma cape noire puis je me dirige vers mon endroit préféré. Je contourne rapidement le lac en direction de Mon arbre. C'est un magnifique saule pleureur dont les branches caressent la surface du lac, quand je grimpe en haut et que je m'assieds tranquillement sur une de ses branches solides, je suis invisible, surplombant le monde, je me sens tellement bien…

Un dernier tournant et j'y serais…

A ma grande déception et malgré l'heure matinal, j'aperçois une autre silhouette assise sur Ma branche. Elle ne s'occupe pas de moi, elle fixe les étoiles d'un air pensif. Je m'approche et m'affale lourdement au pied de mon arbre. Elle se retourne, je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante et lui faire comprendre que c'est Ma propriété mais elle se coince dans ma gorge… C'est Potter… Encore…

Il ouvre la bouche et me regarde d'un air perplexe en battant des cils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas. Mais non, je suis bien là… Je n'ai même pas envie de lui lancer qu'il ressemble étrangement à un poisson rouge avec cette expression là… Je suis tellement fatigué… Je veux juste me déconnecter les neurones pendant quelques minutes et si Potter doit être présent et bien tant pis…

Un silence s'installe. Mais il est différent de tous les autres que nous avons pu partager… Il n'a ni pour cause l'adrénaline dû à un combat prochain, ni la gêne de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre veut vous faire subir comme tortures… Non, ce n'est pas un silence oppressant… Il est… Agréable… Presque… Agréable… C'est quand même Potter !

Une question me brûle la gorge… Sans doute à cause de cette scène qui défile toujours derrière mes yeux, comme un écran que malgré toute ma bonne volonté je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer… Je murmure d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas :

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Encore une fois, il croise mon regard, et répond :

- Quoi ? T' « acheter » ? Je te l'ai dit pour me venger…

Dans sa voix, je ne discerne aucune animosité comme si sa haine pour moi s'était brusquement évaporée il y a longtemps de cela… Et cela m'encourage pour reposer ma question :

- Non, je veux dire… M'embrasser ?

Je rougis. Je remercie le ciel que la nuit soit encore suffisamment noire pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la couleur écarlate de mes joues.

- Je ne sais pas…

Je n'ai aucun doute, il dit la vérité… Et sa voix est si triste… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne ressens pas le besoin d'exploiter cette faiblesse qu'il a en lui ? Je ne sais pas… Moi non plus je ne sais pas Potter… Je soupire… Je suis bien là… Avec toi… On est plus des ennemis mais pas encore des tout à fait des amis, hein, Potty ? Je prends sur moi et je tends ma main vers lui, une main qu'il a rejeté il y a des années, un refus que j'ai pris comme une déclaration de guerre, il est temps d'effacer le passé une bonne fois pour toute, je demande :

- Amis ?

Dans un mouvement souple, il saute de sa branche, un sourire éclaire son visage et fait pétiller ses yeux d'un étrange éclat, il serre chaleureusement ma main et chuchote presque sa réponse.

- Amis.

Je souris, un nouveau silence s'installe un poids semble s'être retiré de ma poitrine. Ensembles nous regardons le temps accomplir son œuvre, les étoiles disparaissent, le ciel blanchit et l'aube pointe le bout de son nez… J'adore ce spectacle et avoir quelqu'un à mes cotés me procure une étrange sensation de bien être…

Soudain Harry, c'est drôle comme son prénom semble avoir déjà sa place dans mon esprit, s'exclame :

- Merde ! Il est déjà 8h30, faut aller prendre le petit dèj', Hermione va me tuer si elle voit que j'ai encore découché !

Encore ? Je me lève à sa suite, on se regarde un instant, je souris, il s'éloigne en criant :

- Salut ! On se voit ce soir en retenue avec Snape !

La retenue… J'avais presque oublié… A cause de ces petits mots ridicules… Mais être en retenue avec un ami, c'est toujours plus amusant, non ? Je le regarde prendre le chemin de château… J'aurai aimé qu'il me donne un autre baiser… Sur la joue, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ?! Et puis les bisous sur la joue ça se fait entre amis non ? La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui goute à sa peau sucrée !

*****************

Ma démarche légère me conduit à mon tour à l'intérieur de château. Je m'empresse d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir avaler un bon petit déjeuner et entamer cette merveilleuse journée. Je rejoins Blaise et Théo qui m'attende à la table des Serpentards, en m'asseyant, je scrute la table des Gryffons pour voir où se trouve Harry. Juste en face. Parfait ! Je lui fais un sourire. Bah, quoi je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'aucun grand sorcier maléfique ne vas lui sauter dessus ! Un Malfoy surveille toujours les arrières de ses amis après tout ! C'est tout à fait normal, je ne voie pas ce qui peut il y avoir de bizarre là dedans !

- Alors ta soirée avec Potter, c'était comment ?

Blaise, mon petit Blaise, est-ce que je t'en pose des questions moi ?! Je lui lance un regard sombre nuancé par un petit sourire sadique, il ne connaîtra jamais la réponse à cette question, je vois à son discret frémissement qu'il a compris le message.

J'attrape un toast et commence à le tartiner joyeusement lorsqu'un un énorme brouhaha se fait entendre dans la salle. Voilà le courrier ! Je lâche ma tartine et scrute le plafond enchanté avec impatience. Un petite chouette effraie se pose devant moi et tend la patte, je la paye avant de détacher avec soin l'exemplaire de la Gazette qui y est attaché. Je le déplie et plonge ma tête à l'intérieur, en première page s'étale une large photo de moi et du Survivant nous tenant par la main devant une foule de curieux :

_HARRY POTTER TROUVE L'AME SŒUR …_

…_EN LA PERSONNE D'UN MANGEMORT RECONNU ! _

_Hier au soir, le jeune Harry James Potter assistait, tout comme ses condisciples, à une vente aux enchères à base des points gagnés au cours de l'année par les Quatre Maisons, cette vente organisée par Albus Dumbledore afin « d'améliorer les relations inter-maisons » a entrainé des événements plus ou moins inattendus… _

_En effet, c'est pour 500 points que notre jeune héros de douze ans depuis longtemps hanté par son passé et ses fantômes, a « acheté » Draco Lucius Malfoy, ancien mangemort réputé pour sa cruauté et ses tendances sanguinaires envers les Moldus. Bien que ce dernier prétende avoir été espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix vous verrez en page 4 les preuves que j'ai réunie contre lui, il a gagné vos cœurs par la ruse en ne faisant que prétendre avoir aidé notre Cause mais en réalité il est resté le monstre barbare formé par son père, le Bras Droit de Vous-Savez-Qui…_

_Pourquoi Celui-qui-a-vaincu s'embarrasse-t-il d'un mangemort ? Pourquoi ne s'intéresse-t-il pas aux nombreuses propositions que vous lui avez envoyées par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette ? _

_J'ai rencontrée Harry à de nombreuses reprises, il me considère un peu comme une mère adoptive et me confie tous ses secret, et je peux vous dire que ce garçons est TRES perturbé…Il est en manque d'amour et ferais n'importe quoi pour en obtenir un peu, mais surtout, il est fasciné par le danger, c'est sa drogue, une folie qui l'a poussée dans les bras de Draco Malfoy..._

_Draco Malfoy s'est emparé d'Harry tel un marionnettiste caché dans l'ombre, il le manipule dés à présent comme un pantin et cherche sans doute à venger son Maitre défunt…_

_Chers lecteurs, lectrices, vous qui vous tenez informez de l'actualité sorcière, VOUS pouvez faire quelque chose ! AGISSEZ MAINTENANT, il n'est pas trop tard ! SAUVEZ HARRY ! ELOIGNEZ-LE DE DRACO MALFOY ! Je compte sur vous ! _

_Rita Skeeter_

Je froisse le journal, le réduisant enune toute petite boulette de papier_. _Je le pointe de ma baguette magique l'enflammant, je regarde le papier se dissoudre lentement, ne laissant que des cendres. Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ?! On ne bafoue pas l'honneur d'un Malfoy de cette façon ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Potter ?

C'était ça ! Ta vengeance… Tu t'es acoquiné avec cette stupide journaliste à deux Noises pour te venger… Pour m'humilier… Tout à l'heure, devant lac tu n'avais aucune intention de devenir mon ami, tu as dû te dire que cela ne ferait qu'amplifier mon humiliation… Tu sais quoi ? Tu avais raison Potter… C'est la honte de ma vie… Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance à toi ?! Toi entre tous, l'adorateur des Sang de Bourbe, le type qui fait toujours son modeste alors qu'en son fort intérieur il est fier d'être un héros, d'être célèbre…

T'es content Potter ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu la savoures ta vengeance ?!

Tu m'as utilisé… Tu as réussi… Personne avant toi n'avait eu cette chance… J'espère que ça t'as plu au moins de me rabaisser comme tu l'as fait, en plus tu es encore un peu plus célèbre qu'avant ça doit te faire sourire, non ? Ta photo est encore en première page, tu es toujours le sorcier numéro un que toutes les filles s'arrachent… C'est bien Potter… Tu apprends vite… Tu aurais fait un bon Serpentard… Dire que j'étais sûr qu'on était devenu ami… Ami… Tu n'as jamais voulu être mon ami, pourquoi aurait tu accepté mon offre maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être con… Et blessé dans ma fierté…

Je me lève rapidement et quitte la table des Serpentard avant que mes larmes ne se mettent à couler… Rester impassible, ne jamais montrer ses émotions, j'ai bien retenu la leçon papa, tu vois…

*****************

Journée de merde.

Vraiment. Je balance mon sac sur mon lit, et m'allonge confortablement. Dans cinq minutes, retenue avec Snape… Pas envie d'y aller… Il y aura Potter, je ne veux pas voir son petit sourire suffisant, je ne veux pas voir ses yeux briller d'amusement à l'idée qu'il a gagné… Que j'ai perdu… Je caresse doucement l'idée de ne pas me rendre dans les cachots sombres et humides du maître des Potions, après tout, ne suis-je pas un de ses élèves préférés ? Mais je ne dois pas… Cela signifierait que j'ai peur de Potter, et sa victoire n'en sera que plus totale, je ne lui donnerais pas cette immense satisfaction, je vais y aller la tête haute, un Malfoy ne fuit pas !

Lentement je me relève… J'attrape mon sac et sors de la salle commune, le regard fixé vers mon but…

*****************

Je suis devant la porte du cachot numéro treize. Potter n'est pas encore là. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je suis nerveux. Mes mains tremblent, je suis plus immobile qu'une statue, mes pieds ancrés dans le sol. Mais au-delà de tout cela, je sens la haine dans chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, cette haine qui fait pulser mon cœur à un rythme effréné, ce venin que j'ai envie de cracher à la figure du balafré, je veux le tuer. Le faire souffrir, lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il m'a fait…

Il arrive enfin. Il ouvre la bouche. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer que je le plaque une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Par mes yeux, j'essaye de lui faire passer toute ma haine, de lui montrer à quel point je le déteste… Il parait… Effrayé… Tant mieux…

D'une voix méprisante je menace :

- Alors Potter ? C'était ça ta vengeance ? Tout raconter à une journaliste, Tu cherchais à faire quoi au juste ? Me faire du mal ? Devenir le sorcier au sourire le plus charmant de notre communauté ou celui aux yeux les plus éclatants ? Tu me le paieras Potter, tu m'entends… Pas seulement l'article de journal mais aussi ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure… Devenir mon ami… J'y ai cru, tu sais Potter qu'on pouvait être amis, mais toi tu n'y a vu qu'un autre moyen de me détrôner... Ça te tue, hein, Potty, que JE sois le Prince de Poudlard, que JE sois le plus adulé de nous deux ici ? Sois proche de tes amis et plus encore de tes ennemis dit le proverbe, est-ce que c'est ce que tu cherchais à faire, sache que je n'ai confiance en personne, en toi encore moins qu'en un autre… Je te tuerais pour ça Potty, et crois en un mangemort reconnu, comme dit ta copine journaliste, se sera douloureux…

Je l'étrangle de toutes mes forces… Je voudrais qu'il meure à mes pieds… Dans un souffle, il parvient à hoqueter :

- Ce…n'est…pas…ma…faute… Je… sais pas… comment… elle… a su… J'ai… rien… dit…

Ses paupières s'ouvrent et se referment, son corps se fait de plus en plus lourd, il va, il va…

La porte s'ouvre, Snape apparait, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur son visage cireux, il déclare :

- Monsieur Potter veuillez lâcher Monsieur Malfoy immédiatement et entrer dans la salle de classe dans l'instant, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour cet odieux comportement, vous êtes en retenue, un peu de tenue s'il vous plait !

Je souris en passant devant Snape, je m'en sors bien, bientôt étrangler le p'tit pote Potty deviendra mon nouveau sport favori, après tout si on ne me puni pas je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter cette activité innovante ! Je m'assieds au premier rang de la salle vide, Potter prends place à mes cotés, sa respiration est difficile et il passe les mains sur son cou écarlate, il a mal, tant mieux !

Snape agite sa baguette et les instructions d'une potion particulièrement difficile s'affiche sur le tableau noir, il prend la parole aussitôt :

- Cette potion a pour nom Félix Félicis. Elle a de nombreuses propriété mais permet notamment d'avoir une chance inouïe, vous semblez tous deux en avoir grandement besoin puisque vous paraissez ne vous attirez que des ennuis, vous avez deux heures pour effectuez cette préparation, je serais assis à mon bureau, vous pouvez commencer dés à présent.

Sur ses mots Séverus d'assoit tranquillement sur sa chaise et entame la correction d'une pile de copie assez impressionnante. Je lance :

- Potter, va nous chercher les ingrédients nécessaires.

Ma voix ne tremble pas. C'est un ordre. Pas de contradiction possibles. Ha… Potter plonge ses prunelles dans les miennes, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais au dernier moment il semble se raviser, il se lève et se dirige vers le placard dont il sort tranquillement chacun des composants de notre mixture. Il revient vers moi, baisse la tête, il ne semble pas vouloir croiser de nouveau mon regard.

- Bien, je suis étonné que ta cervelle de moineau est réussie à récupérer tous ce qui nous était demandé sans omettre aucun ingrédient. Voilà comment les choses vont se dérouler, je suis meilleur que toi en potion, donc je donnerais les ordres et tu exécuteras sans poser de questions, c'est bien compris ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas va, tu n'accompliras que les tâches minimes et sans aucun intérêt…

Il hoche sa tête toujours baissée et nous nous mettons au travail sans un mot de plus. Je coupe délicatement les racines de Mandragore tout en donnant des ordres à Potter, la potion laisse s'échapper de magnifiques volutes de fumée blanche créant des arabesques dans le cachot obscur, elle est d'une couleur rouge comme le sang…

Je touille lentement le liquide dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant que Potter réduit en poudre les pinces d'écrevisses violettes. Il finit par les ajouter à mon quarante troisième tour… Mon quarante troisième tour ? Mais attend !

Je relis en vitesse les instructions. On s'est planté ! Ons'estplanté,ons'estplanté,ons'estplanté ! Sans plus attendre j'éclate :

- POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE D'AJOUTER CES FICHUES ECREVISSES A DEUX NOISES ???

- Je… Oui, à l'instant tu as dit…

- MAIS QUI M'AS FICHU UN IDIOT PAREIL ?! NON, JE N'AI RIEN DIT DE TEL !

N'est ce pas ? Après tout je suis un Malfoy…

- Je… Si, Draco… Tu l'as dit… Je…

- EN PLUS D'ETRE BIGLEUX TU ES SOURD AUSSI ?! OH, ET NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU ENTENDS DES VOIX…

Je fais un grand geste des bras voulant lui désigner la potion du doigt et lui sortir une réplique culte du genre « Pour la peine tu devras mettre ta tête dedans », c'est dans un film sorcier appelé _'Et quand je plonge ma tête dans le chaudron',_ lorsque ma mains droite rencontre malheureusement le chaudron en question avec une tel force qu'il se renverse nous aspergeant de notre potion, couleur jaune paille.

Une étrange fumée nous entoure alors Potter et moi, créant des fils d'or autour de nos deux poignets, une musique aux paroles incompréhensibles s'élève dans les airs, un sentiment inconnu envahi tout mon être. Potter murmure :

- Je t'aime.

L'enchantement se brise.

_A suivre…_

*****************

_Rin : Alors à votre avis leur potion de Félix Félicis, elle était réussi ou pas ? _

_Draco : Je… Il… m'aime ?_

_Harry : C'est quoi cette connerie encore, encore une fois je suis profondément ridicule, je rougis, je bégaies, je suis amoureux, je rate ma potion, ah non, ça s'est normal ! _

_Draco : Tu… TU… m'aimes ? _

_Harry : Draco, rassures toi, ce n'est pas la réalité, ce n'est qu'une fiction, ça n'arriverais jamais en vrai ! _

_Draco : Ou alors seulement dans mes rêves les plus fous…_

_Harry : Qu'est ce que t'as dit je n'ai pas bien entendu ?_

_Draco : Rien, rien…_

_Rin : T'inquiète Draco, tu m'as moi, c'est déjà ça ! _

_Draco : C'est ça ouais, plutôt mourir, t'es pire que Parkinson toi, encore plus collante…_

_Rin : Draco, fais attention à ce que tu dis je suis pire qu'un Malfoy moi tu sais !_

_Draco : Pardon, pardon, je voulais dire moi aussi je t'aime… _

_Rin : Désolée d'avoir été longue mais en ce moment je tien à peine debout je suis TRES, TRES fatiguée, et encore c'est un euphémisme, alors pour me faire pardonner voilà un petit spoil du prochain chapitre : _

_- Harry et Draco se disputeront, comme à leur habitude…_

_- Harry entrera dans une grave dépression _

_- Nos deux tourtereaux s'embrasseront pour de vrai, avec la langue et tout et tout, si, si…_

_- Harry veut en finir… Mais avec quoi ?! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Draco : Et ça recommence… On aurait pu croire qu'elle en avait fini avec nous, mais non ! Elle nous harcèle ! _

_Harry : Arrêtes te plaint pas, toi au moins elle respecte ton personnage, tu crois vraiment que je serais resté sans rien faire, à notre rendez vous, moi le Gryffondor impulsif ? _

_Draco : Hum… De toute façon je m'en fiche, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui souffres ! Hahaha ! _

_Harry : Dire que j'ai survécu à Voldemort mais qu'après cinq malheureux chapitres de cette fiction j'ai envie de me pendre…_

_Rin : Et tout de suite les réponses à vos reviews ! _

**Félinnless : **Sadique, moi ? Pas du tout Madame, et si tu pense cela de moi maintenant que va-t-il se passer quand tu verras la suite ?! Oui c'est vrai que Dray est un peu parano mais bon ça fait parti de son charme, non ? On a un Ryry pas très courageux mais que veux tu les conséquences de l'amour son imprévisibles ! Oui, oui, je sais les faire devenir amis pour tout de suite les séparer c'était méchant, et ne t'inquiète pas Rita souffrira mais je pense que c'est plutôt Serpentard la vengeance enfin… qui sait ? En effet ce chapitre est un POV Harry mais je ne compte pas raconter une nouvelle fois les éléments du chapitre passé, je l'ai fait une fois pour la vente parce qu'on me l'avait demandé, ce n'était pas prévu et ça ne se reproduiras plus, c'était le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire de toute mon existence !

**Bergere : **Je suis très contente que tu es repérée la petite phrase de notre Thibault, j'ai hésité à la mettre étant donné que j'étais sure et certaine que tu serais la seule à comprendre… Les « serpents à sonnettes » moi aussi je me suis bien amusée à inventer les expressions les plus farfelues comme toi et tes hippogriffes, j'avoue je suis trop jalouse… Pourquoi tout le monde veut que Rita souffre ?! Elle ne fait que faire son métier, la pauvre je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas un rond moi et qu'elle se désole de vivre d'un travail aussi lamentable ! Enfin si ça peut te rassurer elle souffrira et moi je tiens mes promesses ! Contrairement à toi et à Léonia… Et non ce n'étais pas vraiment du Félix Félicis mais ce n'en étais pas si éloigné…

**Camilou :** En effet c'est un sacré retournement de situation… Mais qui sait il peut y en avoir d'autres et de plus impressionnants, accroche-toi moi je dis j'ai encore quelques surprises pour vous ! Un baiser avec la langue en musique… C'est un peu impossible ce que tu me demande là…. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ce sont tous les deux de très puissant sorcier alors l'impossible peut devenir possible… ? Non ? Peut-être…. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, c'est très gentil !

**Sahada : **Comment Draco sait-il que la peau d'Harry est délicieusement sucrée ? Il a ses intuitions, je dirais même qu'il suit ses instincts sur ce point là en particulier… Et après tout quand on aime tout est possible, non ? La potion qui a raté n'est ni une potion pour retrouver son âme sœur ni une potion de révélation d'amour, c'est plutôt une potion par rapport à la chance et la vérité, enfin je te laisse découvrir la suite…

**Iliria :** Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi et cela me flatte beaucoup, je suis sur mon petit nuage là tout de suite, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, la potion n'a aucune influence sur lui ni sur son amour pour Harry, la potion affecte surtout Harry qui a conscience de ses sentiments tandis que Draco les a enfoui au plus profond de lui…

**Rdvqrsle :** Tu veux que Dray meure ?! Tu sais que t'es pas si loin de la vérité en fin de compte mais bon tu n'as pas tout à fait raison non plus, je n'en dis pas plus…L'inspiration et le courage d'écrire me viennent de… Avant tout des gens qui me lise, les douches bien chauds m'aide à trouver des idées également… Et puis notre fabuleuse conversation avec **Bergere** m'aide pour continuer aussi… Au début c'est vrai que j'avancer complètement à l'aveuglette mais maintenant je sais enfin où va l'histoire et j'avoue que c'est un immense soulagement…lol Sinon tu peux continuer à me raconter ta vie quand tu veux ça ne me dérange pas… Pourquoi aurais-je un Naruto dans ma famille, tu m'explique ?! C'est vrai qu'au niveau de l'âge mental cela dit moi et la tornade blonde on se ressemble assez !

_Rin : Désolée pour le retard, je suis en pleine révision de Bac, enfin je suis censée être en pleine révision de Bac mais je n'arrive pas à m'y mettre, bref j'ai eu une petite période de syndrome de la page blanche mais c'est passé et je suis heureuse de vous offrir ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner !_

POV d'Harry

Je murmure :

- Je t'aime.

L'enchantement se brise. Les fils d'or entrelacés entre nos deux poignets se retirent lentement, la douce chaleur que je ressentais jusqu'à présent semble s'évaporer, disparaitre en même temps que ce lien qui m'attachait enfin à celui qui possède mon cœur, sans le savoir. Mon sourire s'efface. Les papillons qui flottaient dans mon estomac, la sensation étrange de voler, de planer très haut dans les airs s'est envolée… Mes mots résonnent encore à mes oreilles dans le silence pesant qui s'est installé.

Et tout à coup je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que j'ai dit. De ce que j'ai osé dire. Je l'ai dit ! J'ai dit à mon pire ennemi que je l'aimais, j'ai dit à un garçon qui me snobe depuis ma toute première année que je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il…

Je suis ridicule. On dirait une gamine hystérique et rougissante devant son premier amour. Bien sur qu'il ne m'aime pas… Je sais déjà ce qu'il va faire… Il va hausser ironiquement un de ses fins sourcils blonds tout en me fixant d'un regard méprisant puis il va me lancer une de ses remarques acerbes et moqueuses… Et moi, je le regarderais, incapable de bouger, les larmes aux yeux, je le verrais s'éloigner au loin, loin, si loin de moi, et j'aurais sans doute l'impression de mourir sur place…

Ce sera ma fin. Pendant trop longtemps je me suis bercé de douces illusions… J'ai cru que ma passion naissante pour mon ennemi de toujours disparaitrait, je voulais croire qu'elle resterait à jamais secrète…Je refusais de m'avouer que toute relation entre moi et ma Némésis était impossible…

Et ce moment fatidique est arrivé. Celui où ma vie entière a basculée. Celui où j'ai prononcé les trois petits mots coincés dans ma gorge depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'ils sortent, il fallait qu'ils franchissent la barrière infranchissable de mes lèvres, qu'ils m'écorchent la bouche, qu'ils gâchent tout…

On était amis ! Enfin… On aurait pu régler le problème de Rita Skeeter ensembles, il aurait suffit qu'il m'écoute pour comprendre que je n'étais pour rien à ce fichu article de journal à deux noises ! Je l'aurais forcé à m'écouter ! Tout aurait été mieux que ça… Parce que maintenant je l'ai perdu pour de bon, je lui ai donné une raison de plus pour alimenter sa haine…

Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi… Une personne _normale_ n'aurait jamais eu à affronter ça ! Mais je suis Harry-Putain de- Potter, rien ne peut _jamais_ se passer comme je le souhaite.

Il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon pire ennemi. Il a fallu que mon pire ennemi renverse cette potion bizarre sur nous, il a fallu que cette potion m'oblige à lui avouer mes sentiments les plus enfouis…

Il doit y avoir quelqu'un là haut qui a une dent contre moi… Je suis maudit, ce n'est pas possible… Comment expliquer ça autrement ? Tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi ça passe encore… Mais comment ai-je pu tomber sur cette potion étrange et sournoise qui m'a poussé à avouer des sentiments qui n'obtiendront jamais de réponse ? Félix Félicis mon…œil ! Non, sur ce coup là je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance ! Pourquoi ? J'aurai pu continuer comme ça indéfiniment, je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui dire… Il ne devait pas savoir… Je ne le supporterais pas si nous en revenions à cette haine qui nous poursuit depuis notre première année…

Je t'aime tellement Dray, ne pars pas. Ne me hais pas… Reste, s'il te plait, reste…

Dans un geste désespéré, je lève vers lui mes prunelles menthe à l'eau pour contempler une dernière fois ses orbes orageuses. Le spectacle alors offert à mes yeux me bouleverse. Son masque est tombé… Sur son beau visage je peux désormais lire la moindre de ses pensées, la peur, la confusion, l'incertitude, la nervosité… Il est devenu un livre ouvert, et voir chaque émotion le traverser de part en part me fait un de ces effets… Jamais je n'avais vu un Malfoy débraillé, la chemise froissée avec des mèches de cheveux partant dans tous les sens, jamais je n'avais vu un Malfoy sans cette expression fixe d'impassibilité, jamais je n'avais réussi à atteindre Draco…

Draco, c'est cet homme là, celui que depuis longtemps j'avais deviné sous le masque, le petit garçon perdu et maltraité par son père qui a besoin d'être enlacer tendrement mais qui n'ose jamais en toucher mot… Celui qui croit que ses émotions peuvent être retournées contre lui s'il vient à les laisser s'exprimer… C'est lui… C'est avec lui que je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie…

Je réalise que pendant toutes ses années je n'ai cessé de me mentir à moi-même. J'ai toujours gardé, dans mon imagination comme dans mes rêves, une place où Draco et moi, nous vivions heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants, comme dans les contes de fées… Que voulez vous je suis un romantique dans l'âme… J'en rirais presque si je n'avais pas autant envie de pleurer…

Les yeux me piquent, je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser échapper la larme qui gâchera tout, qui trahira la profondeur de mon amour pour le jeune blond en face de moi… Ce que je ressens pour cet imbécile, c'est bien plus puissant que le béguin d'une adolescente pour un garçon quelconque, c'est tellement plus… Dire que je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte… Je suis pathétique… Ma vie sera bien triste sans toi, Dray…

J'imprime une dernière fois une image de toi dans mon cerveau, un trésor que je dois conserver tant ta beauté me semble irréelle, un de mes seuls souvenirs où on se regarde toi et moi, Harry et Draco, où Potter et Malfoy ont disparus pour ne refaire surface que plus tard quand tu me détesteras à nouveau… Adieu Dray… Au moins, je vivrais une vie sans regret, maintenant que tu sais… Cela doit te sembler fou… Tant pis… Je suis fou, fou de toi… Cliché, je sais… Mais ces choses là comme je ne pourrais jamais te les dire, il faut bien que je les pense…

Snape s'approche lentement derrière nous, il tousse bruyamment, la chauve souris des cachots aurait-elle pris froid ? Il nous fixe un instant qui semble interminable avant de déclarer :

- Bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas raté cette potion aussi sérieusement que je l'avais d'abord présumé, je n'enlèverai donc pas de points à vos deux maisons… Cela dit, je vous encourage fortement à me remettre avant demain deux rouleaux de parchemin expliquant l'effet de cette potion sur vous, et son rapport avec le Félix Félicis que vous deviez préparer, si vous décidiez de ne pas me remettre cette recherche je vous attribuerais une autre retenue en mon humble présence, est ce bien clair ?

Je sens le regard pénétrant de Snape se poser à nouveau sur moi. Il sait que je n'avais aucune intention de faire ce devoir avant qu'il ne mentionne la retenue… Je hoche la tête en déglutissant…Tout plutôt que de passer une nouvelle soirée en sa compagnie…

A mes cotés, Draco semble agité, je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot, de me justifier, de lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre, qu'il se dirige en courant vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards… Je soupire… Il fallait s'y attendre, il me hait… Je le savais… Malheureusement le savoir n'atténue en rien la douleur qui me compresse la poitrine. Une larme traitresse roule lentement sur ma joue et va s'écraser contre le sol du donjon… Je porte la main à mes yeux, je pleure… Sans attendre je me précipite vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Manquerais plus que Snape soit témoin de ma souffrance, ça lui ferais trop plaisir à ce sadique…

***************

Je donne rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de m'engouffrer tout aussi vite dans le trou libérant l'accès à la Salle Commune. D'un bref coup d'œil, je scanne la pièce du regard afin de m'assurer qu'aucun de mes amis n'est resté là à m'attendre, j'espère de toutes mes forces pouvoir me refugier sous ma couette dans le dortoir le plus tôt possible, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive ni de mes yeux rougis, ni de ma peine. Je repère Hermione, assise, seule, à une table, le nez plongé dans un de ses nombreux livres de sortilèges.

Avec précaution, je me dirige vers les escaliers de colimaçon, m'essuyant les yeux une énième fois pour effacer toutes traces suspectes de larmes témoignant de mon état lamentable. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je pose doucement mon pied sur la première marche, fixant Hermione du coin de l'œil, désirant à tout prix échapper à ses questions.

Malheureusement pour moi, la chance semble m'avoir complètement désertée ce soir ! Trébuchant sur une des baguettes farceuses du magasin des jumeaux Weasley, trainant là par hasard, je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol de pierres dures. Je pousse un grognement de douleur et à nouveau les larmes s'emparent de la forteresse imprenable que j'avais établit sur mon corps capricieux.

Mione, alertée par le bruit que ma chute a entrainée, accourt aussitôt à mes cotés pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien de grave.

En la voyant, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sourire pour la rassurer et faire disparaitre cette expression inquiète qui crispe les traits de son joli visage. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire, prétendre que tout va bien, que tout est normal, que mon monde ne vient pas de s'écrouler. Et pourtant, je n'y arrive pas… A sa seule vue, sans savoir pourquoi, mes sanglots s'amplifient et je me mets à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

Sans rien dire, elle m'enveloppe dans une étreinte protectrice et maternelle en me murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort. Je m'agrippe à elle en pleurant, les larmes semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, elle reste solide comme un roc, c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de me laisser submerger par la souffrance lancinante qui s'est emparée de moi. A travers mes larmes je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, Mione est une vraie amie, toujours présente, elle encaisse tout, je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour avoir été là au moment où j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle…

Après un long moment, je me calme petit à petit. Il semblerait que j'ai épuisé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je lève les yeux vers Mione, elle fronce les sourcils, je comprends bien sa détresse face à mon désarroi… C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller devant elle… C'est la première fois que je pleure depuis… Depuis mes onze ans… Je m'étais promis… J'avais promis d'être fort peu importe le nombre d'épreuve que je traverserais… Pour qu'ils soient fiers… Pour que mes parents soient fiers de ce que j'ai accompli, pour n'avoir aucune faiblesse, pour ne plus jamais être traité de la façon dont j'étais traité chez les Dursley… Pour devenir un homme et laisser le petit garçon perdu que j'étais derrière moi… Sans me retourner, sans un regard… Pour que ma métamorphose soit complète…

Elle caresse tendrement mon visage avant de murmurer :

- Tu m'expliques ? Je te croyais en retenue avec Snape…

Je lui adresse un autre petit sourire triste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une des perceuses de l'oncle Vernon dans le crâne, cette torture lente et répétitive m'éloigne cependant de mon supplice véritable, celui que je vais bientôt devoir endurer quotidiennement… Celui de perdre Draco pour toujours… Celui de perdre non seulement l'homme que j'aime mais également tout espoir de pouvoir un jour l'atteindre, le toucher, lui parler…

Mes yeux qui sont restés dans le vague jusqu'à présent se fixent à nouveau sur Hermione. L'anxiété la ronge, je lui réponds :

- J'étais… J'étais avec Draco pour la retenue. On devait… Préparer une potion de Félix Félicis ensembles… Ça a mal tourné…

Je finis par tout lui raconter. Elle me prête une oreille attentive jusqu'à la fin. Et quelque part, ça me soulage de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, de ne pas être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer quand tout va mal, quand tout est confus dans ma tête…

J'ai terminé. Mione me regarde plus angoissée que jamais si c'est possible. Elle demande :

- Harry… Est-ce que tu es sur que ça va ?

Elle me regarde un instant puis reprend :

- Je veux dire c'est évident que tu ne vas pas bien, mais est-ce que tu te sens vraiment capable d'affronter son regard tous les jours, de subir les moqueries des Serpents, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais… Depuis tout à l'heure tu répètes sans arrêt que ça va aller, que tout ira bien… Qui tu essaye de convaincre Harry ? Toi ou moi ?

Je ne réponds rien. Un lourd silence s'installe. Un peu les deux Hermione, je voulais que tu me croies Mione, vraiment, me convaincre en plus que bientôt tout serai à nouveau parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, ce n'était qu'un bonus…

- Oh Harry ! S'il te plait promet-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises, ok ? Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là, je suis ta meilleurs amie hein tu ne l'oublies pas !

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, j'acquiesce rapidement même si le cœur n'y est pas. Elle me serre encore une fois dans ses bras et je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers le dortoir des garçons tandis qu'elle rejoint celui des filles. Alors que je suis sur le point d'ouvrit la porte de la pièce que je considère comme ma chambre, elle s'exclame d'un ton enjoué :

- Ah, et au fait, Harry, je t'aiderais pour tes recherches en potions ! C'est pour demain, non ?

Je sourie, un vrai sourire cette fois. Décidemment cette fille ne changeras jamais, elle restera toujours le même rat de bibliothèque que j'ai rencontré en première année.

******************

- Harry… HARRY ! Hé, mon pote, réveille-toi ! Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever la marmotte !

Un quart d'heure… Un quart d'heure que Ron essaye de me réveiller en criant comme un possédé. Je fais semblant de dormir, Ron a beau me secouer, je ronfle de plus en plus fort, faut dire que parfois il n'est pas très futé le rouquin…Pas envie de me lever… Pas envie d'affronter cette journée… Ni les autres d'ailleurs… Pas envies d'entendre les moqueries et les chuchotements qui me suivront sur mon passage… Si l'amour de ma vie me déteste c'est mon problème, pas celui des autres… A partir de maintenant appelez moi Harry- le Garçon Qui Reste Sous Sa Couette-Potter…

J'entends le bruit des rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin qui se tirent, quelques minutes plus tard je sens un poids lourd s'affaler sur mon lit, Ron s'empare de mes poignets et me secoue de toute sa puissance en espérant me sortir de ma lourde torpeur. Je suis bien obligé d'arrêter de faire semblant, je n'ai aucune chance de rester au lit aujourd'hui… Ron réveillerait même les morts s'il le voulait…

Je m'habille lentement pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Je ne participe pas à la discussion de Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, je n'écoute même pas. Je me concentre sur mes pieds, je me force à exécuter chaque pas, l'un après l'autre, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'emmène prendre mon dernier repas.

J'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit, de ne pas penser. Parce que si je commence à laisser mes pensées dériver, c'est automatiquement vers lui qu'elles vont se tourner, et ma torture recommencera, les questions ne cesseront d'apparaitre dans ma tête, je n'aurais plus qu'une hantise, lui parler, m'expliquer malgré les moqueries, malgré le fait qu'il m'ignore, qu'il m'ait condamné à ne plus exister à ses yeux… Ses yeux, les seuls pour qui j'aimerais briller, sentir que je compte, que je suis important… Ça me permettrait de me sentir vivant…

Je ne dois pas. Malfoy ne doit pas encombrer mes pensées. Je ne dois pas rêver de lui éveillé. Je vais entrer dans la Grande Salle, je ne croiserais le regard de personne, j'irai m'asseoir avec mes camarades, je suivrais les cours comme si rien n'était arrivé et tout ira bien… Surtout, surtout, je dois m'empêcher de penser à lui sinon je vais signer ma perte…

Mécaniquement je m'assis à ma place habituelle à la Table des Gryffondors, en face de Dra… Malfoy. Je remplis mon assiette sans lever les yeux vers lui comme je le faisais avant. Je mange mes œufs et mon bacon sans appétit. Mes gestes sont saccadés, je ne suis pas moi-même, même ma démarche a changée mais personne ne semble s'en être aperçu. Pour ne plus penser je me suis transformé en robot, mes gestes sont programmé à l'avance, je ne réfléchi plus, je calcule, pour arrêter de penser je suis prés à tout… Je suis brisé de l'intérieur. Mon cœur a cessé de battre, je ne sais plus où je trouve la force de faire tous ces gestes quotidiens, je ne sais même plus qui je suis… J'ai résisté à Voldemort, j'ai résisté au monstre le plus puissant de la planète, et pourtant c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui réussira l'exploit de me tuer, même si à l'intérieur je suis déjà mort… Je suis mort depuis hier soir…

Et malgré tout, pour sauver les apparences je me rends docilement en cours de Métamorphose comme le bon élève que je suis…

***************

C'est l'heure du déjeuner. D'un pas lent, les yeux dans le vide, je prends la direction de la Grande Salle.

Les Serpentards n'ont encore rien dit. Rien fait. Ils m'ignorent et me lancent des regards menaçant comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Mais rien, aucune insinuation, aucune menace, aucune insulte, rien… C'est bizarre… Penseraient-ils que de toute façon je suis un cas sans espoir et que qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre à s'occuper de moi ? Ou me réservent-t-ils un coup terrible que je ne peux même pas imaginer comme me tuer lentement mais surement pour avoir bavé sur le corps de leur Prince ?

Et Draco…

Je n'ai pas réussi à croiser une seule fois son regard… Il est imperméable à tous mes essais… Je ne suis plus rien pour lui, j'ai perdu le statut d'ennemi comme celui d'ami… Je n'existe plus dans son monde, alors pourquoi continuer de survivre dans celui des autres ?

J'ai tellement mal… J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une dizaine de Doloris de plein fouet, qu'un détraqueur aspire tous mes sentiments heureux pour ne laisser que l'horreur, la souffrance et la peur… Cette peur rampante qui me met au supplice, qui m'envoie des images de ce que ma vie sera, sans lui, de ce que je serais capable de faire s'il n'est pas présent à mes cotés d'une façon ou d'une autre…J'ai mal, mais je continue à vivre ma vie, à avancer, comme un robot, parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'y mettre fin, je n'ai pas courage de céder à la pulsion meurtrière qui m'habite, je n'ai pas le courage de me tuer parce que cela signifierait que je ne serais plus jamais capable de le voir, de contempler ces deux orages resplendissants….

- Harry ! Hey ! Harry !

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Hermione qui agite son bras dans ma direction. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes sombres pensées, et lui fait une grimace qui passe pour un sourire. Sans prévenir, elle m'attrape par la main et m'entraine en courant à travers les couloirs du château. C'est essoufflé et pantelant que nous nous arrêtons enfin devant la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Je jette un coup d'œil perplexe à Mione. Elle me tape amicalement sur l'épaule en roulant des yeux tout en entrant à l'intérieur.

- Comment les garçons peuvent-ils toujours oublier les choses importantes ? Harry, ton devoir de potions !

- Oh… Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête…

- Qu'est ce que je disais…

Je la rattrape alors qu'elle pose son sac sur une table situé tout au fond de la pièce, dissimulée derrière des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères recouvertes de romans, de livres de potions, de manuels… Mione s'enfuit rapidement dans les rayonnages pour trouver les ouvrages dont je risque d'avoir besoin pour la recherche que Snape m'a si gentiment imposée…

Je m'assois tranquillement. Je sors un morceau de parchemin, ma plume, et mon encrier. Je trempe doucement le bout de ma plume dans l'encrier et je commence à rédiger une introduction sur le Félix Félicis en général dont je connais déjà les effets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mione réapparait avec une pile de bouquins impressionnante. Elle s'assied à mes cotés et me corrige tout en faisant ça et là de petits commentaires sur ma rédaction.

Très vite, j'ai finis mon introduction et je commence à chercher, dans les livres que Mione a ramenés, des informations sur la potion que nous avons créée, Draco et moi.

C'est un travail long et fastidieux. Très vite, je commence à bailler. Les livre de potions ont toujours eu l'effet de somnifères sur moi, je me demande si Snape me réclamerais d'analyser ça… Je me rends compte que ça va faire un quart d'heure que je lis toujours la même phrase encore et encore…J'en ai marre… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des potions, ma tête va exploser, je le sens…

Hermione me regarde d'un air exaspéré avant de s'exclamer :

- Donne-moi ça Harry ! Je vais le faire !

Elle murmure quelque chose à propos des garçons et des études avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre énorme et poussiéreux. Je repose ma tête sur la table, au contact de la surface glacée, mon mal de crâne s'apaise instantanément. Je ferme mes yeux, prêt à m'endormir lorsque :

- Harry, Harry ! J'ai trouvé !

Déjà ? Je lève les yeux vers elle en poussant un grognement alors qu'elle secoue mes épaules. Elle me fait passer le livre qu'elle a dans les mais, _« Félix Félicis & Variations »_, et me pointe du doigt le passage qui nous intéresse.

_VERITALIX_

_Le Véritalix est une des variations les plus rares du Félix Félicis, de couleur jaune paille, il est la synthèse parfaite du Véritasérum et de la potion de chance. Le Véritasérum est une potion qui force le buveur à dire la vérité et rien que la vérité quoi qu'il arrive, tandis que le Félix Félicis apporte à celui qui la boit un avantage non négligeable, la chance. _

_Le Véritalix force le buveur à avouer un de ses plus précieux secrets, un de ceux qu'il aimerait garder pour lui, ce secret est associé à la chance qu'apporte habituellement le Félix Félicis, si la préparation est réussie le secret que le buveur a révélé ne sera pas mal reçu par son interlocuteur, celui-ci aidera même le buveur à réaliser son rêve si c'est le secret qui a été découvert. _

_Plus la préparation est réussie, plus le buveur est chanceux, si la préparation échoue, personne n'aimera être à la place du buveur, au mieux son secret se répandra et il subira une méchante humiliation, au pire il mourra de honte, littéralement…_

_Pour vous démontrer les effets de cette potion nous avons choisi de vous présenter un exemple : _

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années boit la potion devant sa femme. Il lui révèle alors son désir le plus secret, il veut avoir un quatrième enfant. Si la préparation a été correctement effectuée sa femme réagira positivement à sa demande, sinon elle lui rira sans doute au nez. _

_Cette potion révèle nos pensée, nos désirs, nos sentiment, nos rêves, nos émotions le plus profondes, elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Faites attentions lors de sa préparation ! _

J'ai fini ma lecture. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Je n'ai même pas bu cette potion. Elle n'a pas pu agir sur moi, hein ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Non… Notre préparation n'a pas du avoir d'effet… Une préparation neutre… Cela doit être ça… Elle n'aura aucun effet, ni les bons, ni les mauvais… C'est sans doute mieux comme ça… Oui…

- Harry, dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste que vingt minutes, recopie ça, fais ta conclusion et on va en cours ! Faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard…

Je m'exécute sans un mot. Si seulement cette potion avait marchée... Tout aurait été si différent…

Ma plume court sur le papier, défile plus vite que le vent, les mots me viennent sans que j'ai besoin de les penser, l'encre brille, mon écriture est appliquée, je retiens les larmes de couler alors que je déverse mon âme sur mon petit morceau de parchemin.

Tout dans ma vie a toujours été décidé à l'avance, à ma place. D'abord cette stupide prophétie qui a tué mes parents, qui m'a forcé à devenir le meurtrier le plus célèbre de tous les temps… Et maintenant une espèce de potion à la… m'oblige à avouer le pire de mes secret à mon meilleur ennemi… Quelle chance ! N'importe qui aimerait être à la place du grand Harry Potter… Sauf moi… Je le laisserais bien derrière moi pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre…

La cloche sonne. Je m'arête d'écrire. Je lève le papier à la hauteur de mon regard pour relire une dernière fois ma conclusion.

_**« Malfoy et moi, avons effectivement réalisé une forme de Véritalix dans notre pathétique essai de préparer un véritable Félix Félicis. Les mots que j'ai prononcés ce soir là, étaient à la fois un de mes rêves les plus fous que je n'aurais jamais imaginé formuler à haute voix et un de mes désirs les plus secrètement dissimulés. Le fait que mes lèvres n'ont jamais été en contact avec la potion et que Malfoy n'est pas été affecté par celle-ci s'explique par l'inhalation des vapeurs de fumée s'échappant de notre chaudron par ma cicatrice qui, comme vous le savez, professeur, à la capacité d'absorber la magie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre, aussi heureux que sous les effets de cette potion, mais à présent que ces effets ont complètement disparus, je me sens plus mal que jamais, la chance n'a pas été de mon coté ce soir là… On définit la chance par un heureux hasard qui advient aléatoirement… Je commence à douter de l'existence réelle de ce mythe… La chance n'existe pas, cette potion m'a fait croire que tout était possible, elle m'a fait ressentir des sensations que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir connaître… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me ramener sur terre, pour me faire souffrir plus encore que je ne souffrais déjà… Pour m'offrir une seconde occasion de mourir… »**_

J'ai fini. Pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux, je laisse juste un autre morceau de moi-même derrière moi et je continue d'avancer même si j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de jambes pour marcher.

*****************

J'ai mal, pourtant mon cœur continue de battre, la terre ne cesse de tourner, le monde ne s'arrête pas pour m'attendre. Mes journées ne sont qu'une lente agonie, les heures, les minutes passent mais ma douleur est loin de s'apaiser. Chaque jour, je répète inlassablement les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots de réconfort à mes amis qui s'inquiètent…

Je voie bien leurs yeux attentifs s'arrêter de temps à autre sur ma personne, la lueur d'angoisse qui transparait alors dans leurs prunelles est insoutenable. Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine, mais je n'ai plus le courage d'affronter leurs regards, je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant d'aller bien, alors je m'isole.

Je mange, je bois, je vais en cours, je dors, je meure lentement. J'ai peur. Plus le temps passe et plus je m'enferme dans mon monde, j'ai trouvé une toute petite place à l'intérieure de mon cerveau où tout va bien, où Draco ne sait rien où je suis heureux… Je me réfugie là la plupart du temps pour que la souffrance cesse enfin de me harceler…Le reste du temps je suis à la bibliothèque… Le seul endroit on l'on me laisse tranquille, seul avec mes pensées…

Je devrais me battre… Faire face… Affronter la réalité… C'est trop dur… Je ne peux pas… Alors je continue de vivre comme un robot, je continue à blesser mes amis, je continue de jeter ma vie aux orties, je me laisse mourir… Tout ça à cause d'un stupide chagrin d'amour…

******************

- HARRY ! Merde, putain, tu vas te lever oui ? HARRY JAMES POTTER, JE T'ORDONNE DE TE LEVER !

Mmmmh… Pas envie… Quand je dors la douleur disparait, elle me laisse respirer, souffler, rien qu'un petit moment…

- Harry ! T'as pas oublié quand même on a un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, contre les Serpentards ! Allez sors de sous ta couette, paresseux !

Le match… J'avais oublié… Je dois me lever alors… Tous le monde compte sur moi… je ne dois pas les décevoir… Tant pis pour moi… Je n'ai plus la force de protester, lentement je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers les douches. Je reste longtemps à m'asperger d'eau chaude et à pleurer silencieusement en dessous de l'eau qui coule, je déteste pleurer et je hais encore plus les témoins de ma douleur. Je m'arrange toujours pour cacher mon désespoir aux yeux des autres, comme aujourd'hui, personne ne doit savoir, personne…

Je trouve enfin en moi le courage de sécher mes larmes et d'enfiler ma tenue de Quidditch. Je descends dans la Salle Commune où Ron m'attend, nos balais à la main. Je ne lui dis rien, pas un mot, ensemble nous partons vers le terrain de Quidditch où une foule des supporters doit nous attendre impatiemment. On a loupé le petit déjeuner. Ron doit vraiment être inquiet s'il accepte de louper un repas pour moi, ma gorge se serre, mes paupières brûlent… Il est anxieux et je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots juste, je n'arrive même pas à le rassurer… Je suis un monstre…

Je n'ai même plus envie de jouer à mon sport préféré, parce que je sais que cette fois je ne peux pas l'éviter, je vais le croiser. Ça fait une semaine que nous avons rendu nos devoir à Snape, il sait, il doit savoir que je les pensais ces trois petits mots qui se sont échappés de mes lèvres sans mon consentement. Je redoute cette confrontation, comment va-t-il réagir quand il me verra ?

******************

Sept pairs d'yeux sont fixés sur moi. Nous sommes dans les vestiaires, je suis capitaine, mes coéquipiers s'attendent sans doute à ce que je fasse un discours. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je sorte, j'étouffe. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque :

- Je vais sortir quelques minutes. Prendre l'air. Bonne chance pour… Vous savez… Le match, quoi…

Ils acquiescent tous. Je pousse la porte des vestiaires, celle qui ne débouche pas sur le terrain mais sur le lac, sur Notre arbre. Celui au sommet duquel j'étais perché, celui de notre première conversation, celui de notre début d'amitié. Celui de Draco.

Je grimpe aisément sur une de ses hautes branches, la dernière fois je regardais les étoiles en pensant à lui, cette fois je regarde les nuages se déplacer lentement en parcourant le ciel, toujours en pensant à lui. Je prie à la fois pour ne plus jamais le revoir et pour pouvoir le contempler jusqu'à ce que ma soif de lui s'apaise enfin.

Je ferme les yeux. Aussitôt une image de lui s'immisce dans mon esprit, je ne fait que ça, penser à lui. Matin, midi et soir. Ça devient lassant… Qui est-ce que je crois tromper ? Je ne rêve que de lui et je suis bien loin de vouloir que cela s'arrête…

Je rouvre les yeux. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappe. Je crois que je me suis endormi, ce ne serai pas la première fois. Draco Lucius Malfoy est assis à coté de moi sur une des branches de mon arbre. Plusieurs fois je rouvre et referme mes yeux et me bouche pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Je me pince. Merde ! C'est loin d'être un rêve, c'est la réalité ! Oh, je suis tellement, tellement, dans la merde !!!

Pitié, pourquoi, pourquoi mes prières se sont elle exaucées ?! Je suis vraiment maudit, hein ?!

Je baisse les yeux je ne veux pas croiser ses prunelles aciers, je ne veux pas voir le dégout dans ses yeux, pas les siens…

Je ne le voie pas hausser un de ses sourcils en signe de mépris face à mon comportement, je le devine. Et ça fait mal de savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour l'impressionner… Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Draco Lucius Malfoy tombe éperdument amoureux d'Harry James Potter… Les anges n'aiment pas les montres, c'est la vie…

- J'ai une question à te poser, Potter…

Une question ?! Je me retiens à grand peine de relever la tête et de lui demander ce qu'il veut, qu'il ordonne, j'obéirais ! Il n'a pas l'air fâché contre moi… Il a dû oublier l'épisode de Rita Skeeter… Peut être qu'il n'a pas trouvé… Peut être qu'il ne sait pas quelle potion nous avons créée ensemble… Peut être qu'il veut simplement que nous restions amis… Je peux me contenter de ça, après tout c'est mieux que rien !

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Potter !

Je relève le menton et je le fixe d'un air de défi. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui m'écoute faites qu'il ne sache rien, qu'il ne me déteste pas…

Il semble hésiter à présent. Il s'éclaircit le gorge, son masque est bien en place, je ne parviens pas à deviner ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il va dire…

- Je… Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dis l'autre soir ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Je ne veux pas répondre… Tout va changer… Il va me détester, c'est sur… Je serre les poings à m'en faire craquer les jointures, je me mords les lèvres, surtout il ne faut pas que je me trahisse, mieux vaut qu'il reste dans l'ignorance pour toujours… Alors que j'ouvre le bouche pour lui répondre, une larme traitresse s'échappe de mes yeux émeraudes, puis une autre, encore une autre, c'est un flot entier que je déverse à présent…

Je ne distingue plus Draco aussi nettement qu'avant, il est figé et je devine l'expression d'horreur mêlée de dégout qui s'est peinte sur son beau visage d'ange. Une nouvelle fois j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire comprendre, pour lui assurer que je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus, mais mes sanglots redoublent de plus belle.

- Putain Potter, t'es vraiment un monstre ! Tu m'aimes ?! C'est… Malsain, répugnant… Moi j'aime les filles si tu veux savoir, moi je suis normal contrairement à toi, t'es vraiment dérangé, hein ?! Tu me dégoutes, je te hais, dire que j'ai failli devenir ton ami… Tu m'écœures… Brrr… Préférais sortir avec Parkinson qu'avec une vermine comme toi !

C'est sur ces mots qu'il saute lestement de sa branche et regagne les vestiaires des Serpentards, me laissant seul, libre de pleurer tous mon soul. Moi aussi j'ai une question Draco, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas avant ? Sauf que moi je n'oserais jamais te la poser…

Il faut que j'y aille. Faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Courage Potter t'as un match de Quidditch à gagner ! Même si t'en a pas envie, faut le faire, pas pour toi, pour Draco, pou lui montrer que t'es loin d'être une vermine, tu n'es pas un insecte minuscule qu'il peut se permettre d'écraser comme si de rien étais !

*******************

Je vole en cercles concentriques autour du terrain dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin le Vif d'or. Je ne prête aucune attention à mes équipiers qui essaye du mieux qu'ils peuvent, j'en suis sur, de marquer le plus de points possibles contre Serpentard. Le vent m'apporte des bribes des commentaires que fait Lune Lovegood d'une voix rêveuse, son « achat » effectué par Charlie et leur soirée s'est merveilleusement passée, il paraitrait même qu'ils aient effectivement attrapé un Ronflak cornu. Elle ne dit rien sur le match cela dit… On est en train de perdre… Après tout, les Serpentards ne sont pas connus pour jouer fair-play…

Ça y est ! Enfin, Luna annonce le score. 75 à 0 en faveur des Serpentards ! Faut que je trouve ce fichu Vif d'or et vite ! Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux à Malfoy, il continue de scruter le stade du regard, c'est bon signe, il n'a pas encore repéré la petite balle ailée.

Et soudain un éclair doré passe devant mes yeux pour voleter tranquillement vers les buts des Gryffondors. Il est là ! Juste là, le vif d'or ! Sans hésiter je plonge, de toute la vitesse de mon balai je m'élance vers mon objectif tendant déjà la main vers la victoire.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur la minuscule petite lueur jaune qui brille au loin, si bien que je ne voie pas Malfoy s'approcher de moi. C'est une vraie surprise pour moi lorsque nous nous retrouvons côte à côte. Il a un sourire malsain plaqué sur son visage et je me méfie aussitôt, je sais que je dois m'attendre au pire. Alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet tant convoité par nos deux maisons, il se penche vers moi et me pousse violemment sur le coté avant de tendre la main vers le Vif, il a gagné.

La secousse est si violente que malgré tous mes efforts pour rester solidement accroché à mon balai, je me sens lentement tombé de celui-ci. Le monde semble tourner en ralenti alors que j'entame ma chute mortelle vers le sol. J'ai clairement conscience que je vais mourir, que je ne peux pas en réchapper, pas à cette hauteur là mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage en moi de regretter ce fait. Je me fiche de vivre ou de mourir, tout ce qui est important maintenant c'est de ne jamais oublier son odeur quand il s'est penché vers moi, la couleur de ses deux orages, le sentiment qui m'envahi quand il est là, mon cœur qui bat si fort quand je le voie… Le reste n'a plus vraiment d'importance…

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol à présent, ce sera bientôt fini… J'entends les exclamations terrifiées de la foule de supporters… Ils ont de la chance, ils pourront raconter une belle histoire aux journalistes. Le Garçon Qui Est Mort Le Plus Stupidement Du Monde… Je voie déjà les gros titres…

Je sens comme une mini tornade s'approcher de moi à grande vitesse. Je n'ai pas les idées très claires… Je me demande s'il va y avoir une tempête…

Soudain, je sens une main attraper fermement la mienne et la serrer de toutes ses forces. Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Malfoy… IL a lâché le Vif pour me sauver, ne devrais-je pas me sentir flatté? D'une voix rauque, il murmure :

- Grimpe.

Je m'exécute aussitôt. Je ne pourrais jamais désobéir à un de ses ordres, je crois… Une fois que je suis bien installé sur son balai, il murmure d'une voix embarrassée, serait-il gêné ?

- Accroche-toi à moi pour la descente.

Je passe mes bras autour de son torse finement musclé et je le serre contre moi, reposant ma tête contre son épaule, inhalant profondément son odeur. Je suis bien là. Je resterais bien dans cette position pour toujours…

Il parcoure rapidement les derniers mètres qui nous séparent du sol. C'est à regret que je suis obligé de me détacher de lui. Une foule de monde nous attend sur terre. Beaucoup me serre dans leur bras remerciant le ciel que je ne sois pas mort, et Draco reçoit un nombre incalculable de félicitations pour avoir réussi à sauver le héros du monde sorcier.

Je ne dis rien. Je me laisse faire. Je regarde Draco. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé alors que je le dégoute ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet air soulagé quand il a attrapé ma main ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Je suis totalement perdu…

Hermione a réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et s'avance vers moi, Ron la suit de prés. Elle me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille mais je ne l'entends pas, je suis perdu dans ma contemplation de Draco. Je me pose des milliers de questions…

Elle me prend doucement le bras, je me laisse entrainer. Je ne voie pas où nous allons mais je continue à marcher, mes pensées sont toujours avec la même personne, celle qui détient mon cœur. On s'arrête enfin, je reconnais vaguement l'infirmerie aux teintes trop blanches que je distingue sur les murs. . Mme Pomfrey se précipite sur nous et interroge Ron et Hermione sur ce qui est arrivé, elle fait quelques commentaires sur les dangers du Quidditch et la bêtise du directeur pour nous laisser pratiquer un sport aussi dangereux avant de commencer à me gaver de potions de différentes sortes, encore une fois, je ne proteste pas. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes et je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve que j'accueille avec joie.

******************

Je me réveille lentement du sommeil où j'étais plongé. J'entends deux voix se disputer. Je reconnais l'une d'elle comme étant celle de mon Draco quand à l'autre c'est celle du Directeur. Je ne comprends pas très bien le sujet de leur conversation. J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Tout est flou, d'un geste je cherche mes lunettes sur la table de nuit, quand je mets enfin la main dessus le silence s'est fait dans la petite infirmerie de l'école.

Dumbledore m'adresse un sourire bienveillant. Je tourne mon regard vers Draco, il a les joues rouges de colères et ses yeux brillent de détermination. Miam… Gentil Harry, il te déteste, tu te rappelle, alors sois sage… Se parler à soi même, premier signe de folie… Je ne suis plus à ça prêt cela dit…

Dumbledore ouvre la bouche et déclare :

- Harry, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais remercier le jeune M. Malfoy ici présent pour l'exploit qu'il a accompli tout à l'heure en venant à ton secours. Il t'a sauvé la vie, et cela créé un lien magique fort entre vous deux, il est donc nécessaire que vous repartiez sur de bonnes bases, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour essayer de devenir ami, hein ? Cela bénéficierait certainement aux relations inter-maison…

Malfoy émet un reniflement de dédain que Dumbledore ignore en souriant, ses yeux pétillants derrières ses lunettes à demi-lune. Il ajoute :

- Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse, c'est un moment qui doit rester à vous seuls, il vous appartient, ne le gâchez pas !

Dumbledore sort en sautillant presque de joie de l'infirmerie. J'avale un sourire alors que mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Draco. Lui, il n'a pas l'air content du tout. J'ouvre la bouche pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'est installé entre nous, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je baisse la tête rougissant. Je finis par murmurer :

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Désolé de briser le mythe Potter, mais j'avais aucune intentions de devenir un meurtrier, c'est moi qui t'es poussé, je ne faisais que réparer mon erreur.

Il me tourne le dos pour s'en aller. Il part. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Je ne veux pas être tout seul encore une fois. D'une voix tremblante je dis :

- Merci quand même.

Il se retourne. Son regard est aussi froid que la glace. Je me sens submerger par son mépris. Il rit. Un rire horrible, cruel, presque sadique. Il s'exclame :

- Merci ?! Si tu savais Potter, comme j'aurais aimé voir ta tête s'écraser contre le sol, voir les morceaux de ta cervelle voltiger dans le public, mais je ne pouvais pas. Le vieux fou savait que j'étais responsable de la chute de son précieux Golden Boy, je devais te sauver pour ne pas être envoyé à Azkaban ! Merci… Hahaha… Je tiens à la vie Potter… Que je t'ai sauvé ou pas ça ne change rien Potty… Tu me dégoutes, tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu ne devrais même pas exister…

Je n'en peux plus d'écouter les vérités cruelles qu'il me balance à la figure. Sans réfléchir je me lève et je m'approche de lui. Sans dire un mot je le plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Je n'ai qu'une envie le faire taire. Au lieu de jouer de mes poings comme je l'avais prévu au départ, je pose ma bouche contre la sienne et je commence à l'embrasser pour lui prouver que mon amour pour lui n'est pas contre nature.

Il commence par résister. Mais je suis le plus fort, il se laisse enfin aller. Doucement ma langue demande l'accès à sa bouche, nos langues s'engagent dans un duel pour la dominance. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac et un feu d'artifice dans la tête. Je me sens enfin complet. Je l'embrasse et il m'embrase, on s'embrasse… Je ne le dégoute pas… Peut être même que je mérite maintenant d'exister à ses yeux…

A bout de souffle, je me détache enfin de lui. Draco s'éloigne de moi à toute vitesse, un air perdu inscrit sur son visage, il se reprend si vite que je crois l'avoir imaginé. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et c'est d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions qu'il déclare :

- Vraiment Potter ? Me plaquer contre un mur et m'embrasser un pleine bouche pour me faire changer d'avis, c'est ça ton plan ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une ventouse ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu joues les Pansy pour me séduire, désolée Potty, elle a essayé cette méthode de séduction elle aussi, mais ça ne marche pas ! Rien, je n'ai rien ressenti, tu as compris ! Rien du tout ! Attaquer les gens comme ça pour les mettre dans ton lit, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu ne mérites pas d'exister Potty un être aussi… Vil et abject que toi, ne mérite pas de vivre… T'approche plus de moi, c'est clair ?

Je le regarde partir sans rien faire. Je retiens mes larmes de couler le plus longtemps possibles jusqu'à que cela devienne impossible et j'éclate. Je pleure la perte de l'être l'aimé, je pleure parce qu'il me hait, je pleure parce qu'il a raison, si j'étais mort tué par Voldemort ça aurait sans doute été mieux pour tout le monde, Sirius, Cédric,… Tous ces gens ne seraient pas morts par ma faute… Et jamais je ne luiaurais fait subir l'humiliation d'avoir à embrasser un Potter…

Je me replis sur moi-même et serre très fort mes genoux contre mon torse. J'entends le bruit du papier qui craque doucement dans ma poche. Sanglotant toujours, je tire lentement la feuille de parchemin que je promène à chaque instant de la journée avec moi dans ma poche. C'est une page déchirée que j'ai arraché à un livre un jour que je lisais à la bibliothèque, Hermione se fâcherais si elle savait que j'ai osé amputer un de ses trésors d'une page. Mais quand pour la première fois j'ai lu son contenu, il m'a laissé étrangement songeur et c'est peut être la solution à tous mes problèmes…

Je déplie lentement le morceau de parchemin et commence à le relire pour la centième fois au moins :

_ET SI… TU CESSAIS D'EXISTER ?_

_Qui n'a pas rêver de mettre fin à ces jours ? C'est pourtant difficile de laisser les amis, les amants et les lieux familiers derrière nous. En 1595, un sorcier du nom d'Albertin de Langenhagen invente la solution à ce problème. Un rituel permettant d'effacer son nom de l'histoire de la Terre…_

_Consistant à n'effectuer qu'une simple potion contenant une mèche de cheveux et quelques gouttes de sang du suicidaire ainsi que l'incantation suivante « __Vixi Morioir Victum Mortuus_ _ », ce nouveau rituel permet d'effacer toute traces de son passé et de dissimuler jusqu'à l'existence même de L'Exécuteur, celui-ci disparaitra de l'histoire tout en pouvant témoigner de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il est là mais n'existe plus. _

_Au XVIème ce rituel est très utilisé mais produit cependant un grand nombre d'accident. En effet, les êtres humains naissent pour une raison, ils ne la connaissent pas forcément, mais nous sommes tous là dans un but précis… C'est ce qu'on en déduit les scientifiques de l'époque constatant le chaos régnant alors. En effet, le nombre exponentiel de personne voulant en finir avec la vie atteint des sommets incroyables qui dérègle alors le cortex espace temps ce qui provoque des sauts dans le temps de la planète entière ! En 1595 certains moldus ont pu apercevoir des dinosaures décédés depuis plus d' un milliards d'années ! _

_Le ministère de la magie finit par régler le problème en interdisant l'utilisation de ce rituel en 1601. C'est une page de l'Histoire à marquer d'une pierre blanche, ce rituel dangereux ne doit plus jamais voir le jour et c'est pour cette raison que j'écris cet article afin de prévenir les générations futures du danger et que la mémoire de cette invention diabolique subsiste pour que jamais un tel problème ne soir répété ! _

_Robert Skeeter (1797)_

Je sais que dans ce minuscule petit bout de parchemin il est recommandé de ne plus jamais utiliser ce rituel. Je sais qu'une personne _normale _ne se risquerait jamais à ne serais-ce que penser à le faire. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas n'importe qui… Je sui Harry James Potter… Sauveur du monde sorcier, le Garçons Qui A Survécut, Celui Qui A Vaincu et j'en passe et des meilleurs… J'aime ça… Le risque, le danger, c'est mon truc à moi… Je n'ai plus le courage de vivre… Mais je veux continuer de voir Draco jour après jour… Quoi de mieux que ce rituel ? N'est ce pas un moyen original de partir ?

********************

Minuit. C'est la pleine lune. La lune et belle ce soir. Je suis sur que Firenze ajouterait que mars est bien rouge. Je m'autorise un sourire, vous allez me manquer vous tous… Au moins je vous verrais… Je suis sûr que vous serez bien plus heureux sans moi.

Je fixe un instant la fiole que j'ai dans les mains. Puis je la porte doucement à mes lèvres tout en contemplant les étoiles. J'attends un instant avant de murmurer la phrase qui va sceller mon destin :

- Vixi Morioir Victum Mortuus…

Une douleur immense s'empare de moi et envahit tous mon corps. Je lâche la fiole qui se brise en tombant sur le sol. Je tombe en arrière en souriant. Demain je n'existerai plus…

_A suivre…_

********************

_Harry : Attends ! Je suis mort ?! Tu m'as tué ?! Comment t'as pu… *se jette sur l'auteur et l'étrangle*_

_Rin : *toute rouge et manquant d'air* Tu… n'es… pas… tout…à…fait…mort…._

_Harry : *étranglant toujours l'auteur* Pas tout à fait ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça pas tout à fait ?! _

_Rin : *agonisant* Je…ne...peux…rien… révéler… J'emporterais…mon…secret…dans…la…tombe_

_Harry :*secouant le corps mort de l'auteur* Répond moi ! Répond moi ! _

_Draco : T'inquiètes Rin, je te ressusciterais à l'aide des Dragon balls ! Merci d'avoir tué Potty ! Je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir qui est la fille de mes rêves ! _

_Harry : Alors toi… *lâche enfin le corps de l'auteur et court après Draco*_

_Draco : AU SECOURS !!! _

_Rin : Plus sérieusement me tuez pas ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce retard, je sais j'aurais pas dû attendre avant de poster mais avec le bac et tout c'était difficile de faire autrement… En plus avec les prochaines vacances qui arrive vous aller devoir attendre encore un peu avant de connaître la suite… Je pense que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant un mois, j'essaierais de faire plus vite mais je ne vous promet rien…Désolée encore une fois ! _

_Une petite review parce que vous m'aimez quand même ? *essaye de faire les yeux du chat dans Shrek mais n'y arrive pas* _


	7. Bonus 2

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Rin : Ceci est un chapitre BONUS, désolée pour ceux et celle qui espérait savoir la suite et étaient impatient(e)s de connaître les détails de la « mort » du Survivant. J'ai écrit ça vite fait dans l'avion et je vous le poste juste avant d'aller en cours pour vous faire patienter après ces chaudes vacances d'été où tout le monde est parti ici ou ailleurs ! Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arriveras bientôt sans doute dans une ou deux semaines en attendant voilà de quoi vous faire patienter avec Blaise et Ginny en victimes principales ! Bisous ! Ce chapitre n'interféra pas avec la suite, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire l'histoire de la formation de ce couple culte, n'hésitez pas à revenir au prochain chapitre _

_Draco : Encore un Bonus ?! Mais quelle flemmarde tu es ! Je voulais voir ce que ça donnais moi un monde sans Potter ! Un monde parfait… _

_Harry : *extatique* Elle ne nous torture pas ! On est libre ! Libre ! Libre ! Je peux continuer d'exister ! _

_Blaise : Quand Rin disait « Blaise et Ginny en victimes principales » elle voulait dire « vedettes », hein ? HEIN ? _

_Rin : Bien sur que non ! Mwhahaha ! _

_Ginny : Moi et Blaise Zabini ?! LE Blaise Zabini ?! Le coureur de jupons invétéré ?! Le mec froid et intransigeant qui colle aux basques de Draco Malfoy ?! Un des plus vicieux des Serpentard ?! Oooooooooh le rêve !!! _

_Harry : Euh… Gin tu te sens bien ou alors tu as définitivement perdu la tête ?! _

_Draco : J'opterais pour l'option B. _

**inrainbowzz**** :** Rassure-toi je ne tente en rien de t'assassiner, Harry n'est pas encore tout à fait mort et je suis certaine que Draco reviendras enfin à la raison et arrêteras de se voiler la face concernant ses sentiments pour notre petit brun national, bientôt il cesseras enfin de se comporter avec une tel méchanceté à l'égard d'Harry. Merci pour tous tes compliments, notamment le fait que je sois sadique, j'adore et je l'entretiens ! Une autre fan dévouée à Draco !

**Bergere**** : **Merci pour ta protection, ton offre de me creuser une tombe m'a également beaucoup touchée, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui m'aiment ici bas ! Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu insinuais dans ta review ? Aurais-tu non seulement insulté MON Draco mais en plus suggéré qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry ?! On n'insulte pas les Drarry Mademoiselle ! Lol ! Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué le lien de parenté entre le concepteur de la potion et de la célèbre journaliste, je te félicite ! Bientôt toute la famille Skeeter pourrait bien mourir dans d'atroces souffrances quand Draco se rendra compte qu'il manque quelque chose d'essentiel dans sa vie… qui sait ? Pour finir j'ai deux choses d'une importance capitale à te dire, refais les lacets de Jeff ! Pouf, pouf, pouf !

**felinness**** : **Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'es surprise, ça fait plaisir ! Bien sur que Draco n'est pas insensible, il est juste aveugle, il a du mal à s'assumer, il nage en pleine confusion entre Harry et la fille de ses rêves, cette fille aux yeux étrangement verts… Quand à Snape, il déteste Harry et tous les Potter que cette terre est portés, il a tendance à penser que Harry dramatise tous les événements de sa vie, qu'il est gâté et prétentieux comme son père c'est pour cela que le Maitre des Potion ne prête pas attention à la conclusion du devoir d'Harry. Quand à Dumby qui joue aux bisounours, c'est comme ça que je le vois, pour moi Dumby c'est soit un vieux papy gâteux soit le grand méchant de l'histoire ! Ce sera dur pour Harry de pouvoir qu'apercevoir Draco sans pouvoir l'atteindre ni avec ses mots ni avec ses poings, mais il préfère la potion à toute autre solution car ça empêcheras les gens qu'ils aiment de souffrir de sa disparition et lui permettras de contempler Draco à longueur de journée. Tes autres questions devront attendre plus tard…

**minikyra**** :** Tu as tout à fait compris, Harry deviendras un inconnu pour tous ses amis, il va disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Il ne sera présent que sous la forme d'un fantôme, un fantôme invisible aux yeux de tous… Enfin, normalement… Si le rituel fonctionne… J'avoue que Dray mérite une bonne douzaine de baffes pour ce chapitre, il est vraiment bouché, hein ?! C'est vrai que cela doit être mauvais pour la santé !

**Originel**** : **Du poison ? En fait t'es en train de me dire que tu compte m'assassiner si tu n'aime pas la suite ?! Tu me fais un peu peur… Lol. Il y a de bonnes suppositions dans ta review comme de mauvaises mais je n'en dis pas plus…

**Yebbeka**** : **C'est vrai que le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ne semble pas trop affecter Harry ! Un chapitre plus joyeux, un bonus c'est toujours joyeux, non ?! Celui d'après en revanche, le sera beaucoup moins… Enfin je crois !

**Atomes. :**C'est la pire review que tu es écrite vraiment ? C'était un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'est jamais fait sur cette fiction ! « Somptuosité », j'en bave presque de joie… Merci beaucoup !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément ! Bonne lecture à tous !

POV Blaise

Elle est insupportable. In-su-por-ta-ble ! Deux jours ! Deux journées entières que j'endure son babillage incessant ! Deux jours que je sors avec la fille la plus barje de l'univers ! Deux jours que je supporte son air niais et ses minauderies intolérables ! Deux jours que j'essaye de m'échapper, de m'extirper de cette situation impossible ! Je n'en peux plus ! Il faut qu'elle me lâche, qu'elle m'oublie ! Je sais que je demande quasiment l'impossible, après tout personne ne peut oublier le grand, le beau, le magnifique Blaise Zabini ! Je n'ai qu'une seule solution l'éliminer, la tuer pour retrouver ma liberté, je dois à tout prix me débarrasser d'elle quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Je ne peux plus la supporter ! Accrochée à mon bras telle une gigantesque sangsue, elle me répète inlassablement que nous formons une entité, un couple à nul autre pareil. Elle enchante de petits avions en papier _rose_ afin de m'envoyer des mots doux à chaque fois que nous somme séparer l'un de l'autre, en cours par exemple. Ils sont d'un mièvre !

_**« Etre loin de toi m'est une épreuve insurmontable, mais à chaque pas qui m'éloigne un peu plus de toi, je sens ta présence dans mon cœur. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces mon petit choupinet chéri d'amour que j'aime !**_

_**XXX **_

_**Ta Ginny, **_

_**PS : Un baiser s'est échappé de mes lèvres pour voler jusqu'à toi, j'espère que tu l'as attrapé ! Smouaaak ! »**_

Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas tout ! Parce que des filles juste un peu niaise sur les bords, je les connais, je suis sorti avec des tonnes de filles comme celle là, et quand on creuse un peu, on trouve une fille un peu fleur bleue, romantique au possible, mais sympa dans l'ensemble, après tout c'est l'adolescence qui veut ça ! Mais je n'ai jamais vu, ni entendu parler d'une fille comme Elle, comme cette furie rousse qui me poursuit et qui fait remonter à la surface mes instincts les plus primaires, comme celui de voir son sang se répandre lentement sur le sol et d'écouter attentivement ses cris de douleur et de souffrance pendant que je l'égorge à mains nues.

Elle ne s'arrête pas à m'envoyer des petits mots, à passer sa main dans mes cheveux et à les ébouriffer ce qui m'irrite profondément, elle ne se contente pas de battre des paupières à une vitesse affolante, non, non, ce serait trop normal ! Elle est pire ! Oh, cent fois, mille fois pire !

Elle me raconte ses journées dans les moindres détails, à partir du moment où elle ouvre ses jolis orbes azurs au moment où elle s'est sentie si inspirée qu'elle a eu le désir incontrôlable de me coller sur le visage un gros bisou baveux. Exaspérant, vraiment ! Sans parler de nos discussions interminables pour savoir où nous en sommes dans notre couple, ses discussions dans lesquels je dois me sentir bien et ouvert, comme une belle et douce fleur épanouie au printemps afin que je puisse exprimer mes sentiments en toute liberté… Et ça ne fait que deux jours ! Deux jours !

Elle m'a tricoté un pull, un pull… Il est d'une couleur maronnasse à faire peur, il est trop petit, je suis serré comme une sardine à l'intérieur, et il y a un énorme trou en plein milieu mais elle me force à le mettre, c'est bien simple, je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend ! J'ai vraiment l'air débile dans ce pull tricoté avec amour par celle qui est supposé être ma petite bibiche, ma mamourette, mon Tchoubidoux d'amour que j'aime…

Elle surveille mes moindres faits et gestes. C'est un… Monstre ! Elle m'a mis au régime ! Moi le grand Blaise Zabini au régime ! Elle prépare elle-même mes repas dans l'espoir de me prouver qu'elle est la parfaite ménagère, qu'elle essaye ! Ces plats arrivent toujours carbonisés et trop salé à tel point que je suis obligé de piquer un peu de nourriture décente dans l'assiette de Pansy. Non mais vraiment, j'avais entendu dire que les femmes Weaselette cuisinaient super bien et que c'était un véritable plaisir de gouter à leurs plats succulents, de véritables petites bouchées de paradis. Une légende apparemment ou alors je suis tombé sur la Weaselette la moins douée de toute sa génération.

Elle a déjà parlé de mariage à toutes ses amies, je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit déjà en train d'envoyer des faire parts et de choisir sa robe de mariée… Qu'elle continue de rêver va, ça n'arrivera pas ! Jamais, foi de Zabini !

Elle va même jusqu'à partager avec moi la garde de son animal de compagnie, on s'occupe de lui en alternance, il représente notre amour éternel l'un pour l'autre selon elle, lui, Arnold, le boursouflet. A chaque fois que je l'emmène faire sa promenade matinale j'entends les commentaires méprisants, et les rires moqueurs des Serpents m'accompagner en chemin. Je déteste ce stupide animal ! Il a l'horrible manie de se faufiler dans mes vêtements pour me griffer et me mordre, je suis sûr que c'est un mini vampire déguisé en une mignonne petite créature attachante. Je dois me débarrasser de cette… chose également, et le plus vite possible !

Elle est allée jusqu'à envahir mon havre de paix. Ma Salle Commune. La Salle Commune où elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds, celle des Serpentards, manipulatrices et vils créatures. Elle a osé s'adresser à mes camarades de classes, les ennuyer avec son bavardage crispant, leurs donner des conseils abracadabrants, elle leur a fichue une peur bleue et ils évitent à tout prix de croiser son chemin, dés qu'ils aperçoivent des cheveux roux, c'est limite s'ils ne prennent pas leurs jambes à leur cou de peur d'être assaillis de question inutiles. Elle a redécorée notre dortoir au couleur de Gryffondors pour être toujours en pensée avec moi. Si ça continue je vais craquer, laisser le psychopathe qui est en moi prendre le dessus.

Le pire c'est qu'au début j'ai cru qu'elle était différente de toutes les autres, que j'avais trouvé La fille. Celle qui resterait à mes cotés pour toujours, celle qui trouverait la force de me supporter quoi qu'il arrive. Je me suis bien trompé. Mais cette soirée, ça s'était tellement bien passée que j'ai cru… Quel con !

_**Flashback**_

J'avais l'impression de nager dans le bonheur. Cette sensation de flotter dans les airs s'agrémentait de papillons qui semblaient voltiger dans mon estomac. J'étais avec elle. Ginny Weasley. La rouquine flamboyante qui m'obsédait depuis le début de l'année. Je venais de l'acquérir pour 70 points à cette stupide vente aux enchères organisée par le vieux fou. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'approcher autrement, je n'aurai jamais pu lui parler, l'entendre rire, ou la toucher sans cette énième folie de notre directeur. En y réfléchissant cela aurait sans doute été mieux comme ça, on aurait dû rester des inconnus, de cette façon je n'aurais pas à la tuer. Mais à cet instant précis, alors que je l'emmenais dans une salle de classe vide que j'avais fait redécoré par les Elfes de Maison pour notre petit diner en tête à tête romantique, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée enfoncée dans mon crâne, et cette petite phrase résonnait dans mon cerveau à m'en faire tourner la tête, j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de tout l'univers. J'allais vite changer d'avis.

Elle était si belle, ma petite rousse pétillante, dans sa robe bleue pale assortie à ses yeux et contrastant avec ses cheveux roux comme des flammes flamboyantes. Elle me souriait beaucoup alors que nous marchions côte à côte vers notre destination. Elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir d'être un Serpentard, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se battre en duel avec moi et ranimer l'éternel querelle entre les Gryffons et les Serpents. Elle riait, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation à l'idée de notre rendez vous, tout en elle respirait la joie de vivre. Son rire était si contagieux que j'en oubliais la façade d'homme froid et impassible que doivent entretenir tout homme de bonne famille. Je me surpris à sortir de ma douce contemplation et à plaisanter avec elle. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, je n'usais pas de mes charmes comme à mon habitude, je me sentais troublé par sa simple présence.

On est finalement arrivé devant la porte délabrée d'une des salles abandonnées du quatrième étage. Je l'ai ouverte pour elle avec beaucoup de cérémonie. Je n'avais qu'une envie l'impressionner. Et j'ai réussi, vu l'exclamation de surprise mêlée d'émerveillement qu'elle a poussée en découvrant la pièce complètement transformée.

Eclairée par des centaines de bougie, une petite table recouverte d'une nappe nacrée de blanc trônait au milieu de la salle. Dans un vase de cristal une rose rouge unique et parfaite était posée en centre de la minuscule table encadrée de deux chaises magnifiquement ouvragés. C'était parfait. J'ai pensé un instant à remercier les Elfes de Maison pour leur fantastique travail, avant de guider la déesse qui me tenait compagnie vers sa chaise.

Après avoir pris place des plats sont apparus devant nous remplissant la pièce d'une odeur délicieuse. La conversation a fini par s'enliser alors que nous savourions chaque bouchée occupant nos assiettes. J'ai commencé à paniquer. Elle ne riait plus, on ne se parlait plus, l'ambiance devenait lourde et pesante alors que je cherchais désespérément à retrouver le sentiment de bien être qui m'avait envahi quelques instants plus tôt. Ce rendez vous devait être parfait ! J'étais obsédé par cette fille depuis trop longtemps, il fallait qu'elle sorte de mon crâne !

Alors j'ai sorti la première chose qui me passait par la tête et c'était… stupide ! Vraiment stupide !

- Est-ce que ton père… Est-ce qu'il… Hum… vend des biscottes ?

Elle m'a regardé d'un air interloquée tout d'abord. Puis son regard s'est durcit, ses joues sont devenues rouges de colère.

- Ce n'est parce que ma famille est réputée pour être pauvre que mon père n'exerce pas un métier digne d'intérêt ! Il travaille au ministère de la magie je te signale. Je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect de la part d'un ancien mangemort !

Elle s'est levée pour partir, son regard éclatant de fureur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, d'un geste brusque, j'ai attrapé son poignet, j'ai attendu que nos regard se croisent avant de lâcher comme un idiot :

- Je ne voulais pas… Faut que tu répondes « non pourquoi ? »…

Elle m'a jeté un regard noir, très vite j'ai ajouté :

- S'il te plait ?

Elle m'a adressé un petit sourire comme pour dire qu'elle me pardonnait et elle a pris une expression résignée et ennuyée avant d'articuler lentement :

- Non… Pourquoi mon père vendrait-il des biscottes, Monsieur Zabini ?

Je savais que je faisais quelque chose de stupide. Stupide et délirant. Et que j'allais me prendre le plus beau râteau de ma vie. Mais ma bonne étoile et la chance semblait m'avoir abandonnées alors je l'ai fait quand même.

- Parce que t'es craquante. Tu comprends, Biscottes…. Craquantes….

Elle a éclatée d'un rire cristallin, et les papillons jouant à la voltige se sont emparés de mon ventre une nouvelle fois. En y repensant c'était surement le premier signe qui m'indiquait que cette fille était une folle dangereuse psychopathe accro au mariage.

A partir de là, la conversation a recommencée, j'ai arrêté mes blagues vaseuses, et tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à la fin du dîner. J'avais l'intention de la raccompagnée jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en tout bien tout honneur mais au moment de nous lever, j'ai trébuché sur mes lacets et je me suis étalé de tout mon long sur le sol d'une façon très peu gracieuse.

Ginny a éclaté de son rire musicale, j'ai cru un instant qu'elle me trouvait ridicule mais en regardant ses yeux briller d'humour j'ai compris que ce rendez vous allait VRAIMENT être parfait. Elle s'est agenouillée à mes côtés et doucement, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres elle a commencé à refaire mes lacets lentement presque… Sensuellement… J'ai commencé à rire à mon tour avant de demander :

- Tu refais mes lacets ?!

Elle s'est esclaffée avant de murmurer dans mon oreille :

- Il parait que c'est aphrodisiaque…

Et sans prévenir elle s'est penchée sur moi et a capturé mes lèvres dans un baiser passionnée où nos langues s'entremêlaient emportées par un torrent de plaisir. C'était le deuxième signe indiquant qu'elle était complètement folle, refaire les lacets une technique de drague, non mais vraiment !

****************

D'habitude j'ai une technique infaillible avec les filles. Je leur fait comprendre ce que j'attends d'elle et j'obtiens ce que je veux. Je drague. Je charme. J'envoute. Je couche. Puis je ne reparle plus jamais à la malheureuse qui s'est retrouvée piégée entre mes draps de soie. Je suis comme ça. Un véritable Don Juan. Un salaud, en gros. Et d'habitude j'aime ça. Me réveiller chaque matin avec une fille différente. J'aime cette instabilité, ce sentiment d'exaltation, l'adrénaline que procure chacune de ces aventures d'un soir.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Avec Ginny, c'était différent. Du moins je croyais que c'était différent.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin là, juste après notre soirée paradisiaque, j'étais seul dans mon lit froid. Ginny n'était plus là. Elle m'avait abandonné dans un lit trop grand pour moi, privé de sa chaleur, elle était partie.

Ce jour là j'ai essayé de faire le vide dans ma tête à maintes reprises. A un moment donné j'en suis même arrivé à cogner mon joli minois le plus fort possible contre les murs, partout, par terre, pour la sortir de mes pensées une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : l'oublier. Mais tout, absolument tout, semblait m'empêcher d'accomplir mon objectif. Le monde semblait s'être ligué contre moi. Je voyais des couples partout, se tenant par la main, se susurrant des mots d'amour à l'oreille, se collant de grosses ventouses sur le visage, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux d'un air énamouré idiot au possible… Même les oiseaux semblaient être heureux, piaillant et gazouillant tout en se poursuivant dans le ciel sans nuage. Tout le monde absolument tout le monde semblait transporté d'amour… Et j'avais cette fille dans la tête… Cette Ginny… Forcément j'ai cru être tombé fou amoureux de cette rouquine endiablée !

Après tout, tous les symptômes collaient ! Je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de mon esprit, je pensais à elle à chaque seconde, chaque minutes, à chaque instant de la journée ! Et puis on avait bien accroché tout les deux… Le dîner… Et la nuit qu'on avait passée ensembles avait été fantastique ! Il était tout à fait normal que je pense que la dernière des tuiles m'était tombée dessus, c'était arrivé à d'autres avant moi, des mecs biens étaient déjà passés par là, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je devais juste dire au revoir à une douce vie de plaisir.

Et puis j'ai eu une conversation avec Draco. Pour lui parler de Weaselette…

Ça c'était vraiment la pire idée que je puisse avoir. Draco est à coté de la plaque depuis un certain temps. Faut voir, il court après la fille de ses rêves… qui n'est autre qu'Harry Potter ! Le pauvre ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Je pensais qu'après leur « rendez vous », il se serait passé quelque chose, mais non ! C'est Draco, il est complètement bouché ! Et j'ai cru que lui parler de ma vie amoureuse serait une bonne idée !

Dés le début de notre conversation j'ai bien vu qu'il ne m'écoutait pas vraiment son regard était dans le vague, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses, de quelqu'un à qui parler ! Je lui ai expliqué ma situation, il a sans doute fait semblant de m'écouter, et quand j'ai eu fini de parler il m'a regardé d'un air exaspéré et a déclaré :

- Blaise, si j'ai bien compris t'es amoureux de la furie rousse ? Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec tous les enfants qu'elle ne manquera pas de te faire ! Ne te plains pas quand elle sera devenu grosse, moche, et que tu seras malheureux comme un pou à trimer pour nourrir vos quarante-cinq enfants ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais qu'il me dise. Ce n'était pas non plus un conseil sur comment déterminer si oui ou non j'étais amoureux de la jolie demoiselle. Je savais que Draco traversait une mauvaise passe alors j'ai laissé tomber, je me suis dit que je me débrouillerai tout seul. Regardez comment ça a fini.

A partir de ce moment là, j'étais absolument convaincu que j'étais amoureux de cette belle rouquine pétillante, athlétique et élancée. Elle avait tout pour plaire, elle était drôle, belle et une lueur brillait dans son regard que j'avais interprété comme étant de l'intelligence. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder tous ces sentiments entremêlés pour moi, j'avais envie de plus, pour la première fois je cherchais à avoir une relation plus poussée avec une fille que la simple aventure d'un soir. Je n'avais qu'une envie la voir, lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait de moi un autre homme. Je me suis donc mis à sa recherche à travers tout Poudlard, je devais lui exprimer mon envie d'être avec elle en permanence.

Au bout de trois heures, quarante sept minutes et trente deux secondes, je la cherchais toujours. J'avais fouillé le château des donjons à la Tour d'astronomie en passant par les cachots et la Salle sur Demande mais rien ! Cette petite peste était introuvable ! Accablé et démoralisé je me suis donc dirigé vers le parc pour ruminer mes sombres pensées au bord du lac, il avait toujours su me porter conseil.

Alors que j'ouvrais les deux grandes portes du Hall d'entrée je tombais justement et comme de par hasard sur l'objet de toutes mes pensées dans une position fort compromettante. Elle était dans les bras d'un grand blond tout droit sorti de Poufsouffle et l'embrassait à pleine bouche tout en se frottant contre lui de manière indécente.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne pouvais supporter que la fille à qui j'avais consacré chacun de mes songes éveillés soit dans les bras d'un autre homme que moi. Un Poufsouffle en plus de ça ! Un de ces idiots sentimentaux qui sont certains que les filles sortent des roses tandis que les garçons naissent des choux, ils croient que les bébés sont des cadeaux du ciel que les cigognes déposent devant la porte. Et ils sont d'un niais, incapable de prendre une décision, incapable d'honorer une femme convenablement, incapable d'être fort pour la femme qu'ils aiment, incapable d'être des hommes, coincés au stade de petit garçon naïf. Ce Poufsouffle ne méritait pas une femme comme ma Ginny, alors sans réfléchir j'ai attrapé le poignet de Ginny et l'ai brutalement éloigné de ce petit profiteur et je me suis jeté sur lui pour lui donné un coup de poing magistral.

Emporté dans mon élan, je me suis étalé de tout mon long sur le malheureux Poufsouffle qui en a profité pour me donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre coupant ainsi ma respiration. Après avoir récolté un œil au beurre noir et plusieurs blessures mineures, j'ai réussi à plaquer le petit malin contre le sol et mes mains se sont retrouvées sur sa gorge, l'enserrant doucement le faisant presque suffoquer.

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny s'est finalement décidé à intervenir. Elle s'est précipité sur moi et m'a poussé violemment sur le coté pour laisser son petit ami respirer. Son visage rouge et congestionné m'aurait presque fait rire mais les étincelles sortant de la baguette de Ginny me déconseillait de le faire.

Une fois rétablit, le Poufsouffle s'est précipité vers moi, ses mains sur ma gorge, me plaquant douloureusement contre le mur extérieur du château. D'une voix sourde et menaçante, il m'a murmuré doucement à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ? Pourquoi tu t'attaques à moi sans raison ? Je croyais que les Serpentards avaient un code de l'honneur…

J'arrivais tout juste à respirer, d'une voix rendue rauque à cause de ma respiration laborieuse j'ai articulé :

- Ginny… Je veux… Ginny…

Il m'a lâché brutalement, et je me suis écroulé à terre, pantelant tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire. D'une voix forte il a déclaré :

- Tu la veux ? Je te la donne Zabini, amuse-toi bien !

C'était encore un autre signe de la démence profonde de cette fille, même un Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas la supporter !

Alors que le grand blond partait en riant toujours, Ginny s'est approché de moi lentement et d'une voix douce elle a demandé :

- Tu… Tu t'es battu pour moi ? Pour… m'avoir ?

Une fille normale aurait pété un câble en répétant que l'amour n'est pas une compétition, et qu'on ne peut pas considérer les femmes comme de simples objets pour lesquels on doit se battre mais pas elle… Quand j'ai hoché la tête d'un air hésitant, elle m'a adressé un sourire charmeur et m'a embrassé avec tendresse. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle a bouleverser mon monde pour le transformer en un véritable cauchemar.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette folle furieuse. Peu importe comment ! Il faut que je récupère mon ancienne vie. Il me faut un plan. Il faut que j'arrive à la convaincre de rompre avec moi. Mais je ne peux décemment pas être aussi insupportable qu'elle, il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'il est essentiel de nous séparer pour ma propre santé mentale. Il faut que j'essaye de lui parler, mais pour cela il faudrait que je l'écoute déblatérer des sornettes de sa voix stridente. Il faut vraiment que je tente le coup. Le tout pour le tout.

Je secoue ma tête pour chasser toutes les idées qui me viennent de tous les recoins de mon cerveau, elles sont toutes irréalisable. Théo qui est assit à coté de moi, me pousse légèrement du coude pour m'indiquer que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est enfin fini ! Rien ne vaut la voix apaisante du Professeur Binns pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, pour comprendre où on en n'est. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion suivante, Ginny et moi ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que ça s'arrête, maintenant.

Je vais aller la voir, je vais l'intercepter juste après son cours de Métamorphose, la prendre à part. Au début elle croira surement que je viens seulement pour l'embrasser, lui offrir des fleurs, ou la proposer en mariage, qui sait ? Et puis, d'une voix douce mais ferme je lui expliquerai lentement qu'elle et moi on ne peut plus continuer comme ça pour n'importe quelle stupide raison… J'utiliserais sans doute un cliché du genre « Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi » ou alors «J'aimerais qu'on reste des amis » ou je ne sais pas moi…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'attends devant la porte encore close que Ginny sorte tout en répétant dans ma tête tous les scénarios possibles de notre rupture. J'essaye de trouver ce que je vais lui dire. S'il y a un dieu caché quelque part sur cette Terre, s'il vous plait, faite que ça se passe bien, faites qu'elle le prenne bien, faites ça pour moi…

Les minutes passent lentement alors que l'attente commence à me rendre fou. Je n'en peux plus, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques minutes de la liberté. Encore quelques seconde et je redeviendrais mon ancien moi.

La porte s'ouvre enfin pour laisser place à une cohue d'élèves déboulant dans le couloir. Je scanne la foule du regard à la recherche d'un éclair de cheveux roux qui m'indiquerait où est Ginny. Je voie la surprise se peindre sur le visage de quelques unes de ses amies alors qu'elles chuchotent entre elles frénétiquement se demandant la raison de ma présence ici. Je commence à désespérer de voir Ginny un jour lorsque soudain j'aperçois son visage à la porte de la salle de classe désormais vide. Sa frimousse s'illumine et elle s'approche de moi en courant, impatiente. Elle doit être tellement heureuse de me voir là, à ses côtés. Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs vraiment. Ça va être beaucoup plus difficile que je l'avais tout d'abord pensé. J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage et je déclare d'une voix ferme :

- Ginny, il faut qu'on parle.

La confusion se lit dans ses yeux, hésitante elle demande tout en se triturant les mains à cause de la nervosité :

- De quoi… De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose… Quelque chose de mal… ?

J'essaye de lui adresser un sourire rassurant mais franchement j'ai dû mal à conserver le rôle du gentil petit copain qui veut rompre avec sa copine en douceur. Elle m'énerve déjà ! C'est un don qu'elle a vraiment ! Je lui caresse les cheveux tendrement tout en l'entrainant dans un coin sombre, pour parler ! Je n'ai pas d'autres idées en tête, vraiment ! Doucement je lui explique :

- Non, bien sûr que non tu n'as rien fait de mal… Tu t'occupe tellement bien de moi… Tu me fais à manger… (Je retiens une grimace de justesse) Tu me garde au chaud… (Je lui montre l'immonde pull qu'elle m'a tricoté et que je porte), et grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour avec un grand A, jamais pour aucune femme je n'ai ressenti tout ce que je ressens pour toi (Sur ce point je ne dit que la vérité je n'ai jamais détesté une fille autant qu'elle !), mais...

Elle se mort la lèvre d'une façon qu'elle doit trouver sexy, et de son horrible voix aigue, elle me crie :

- Oh Blaise ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être, tu es l'homme de mes rêves, mon Prince Charmant, tu le sais bien, dans notre relation, il n'y a aucun « mais », nous pouvons les bannir de notre vocabulaire !

Elle se jette à mon cou pour m'embrasser mais fort heureusement je tourne la tête juste au bon moment. J'attrape ensuite ses poignets pour quelle ne réitère pas sa tentative ratée, je la fixe un instant avant de dire d'une voix sérieuse :

- Ginny…

Je fais une pause de circonstance et j'essaye d'adopter une attitude posée.

- Ginny, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Elle me regarde choquée pendant plus d'une minute les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en cœur. Ses yeux finissent par se remplir de larmes quand elle comprend enfin où je veux en venir. D'une voix blanche, elle murmure :

- Pourquoi ?

Je cherche mes mots, il faut que j'y aille doucement. Il faut qu'elle accepte de me lâcher les baskets !

- Je… Toi et moi… C'est plus possible…. Nous… Nous sommes trop différents… Nous évoluons dans des cercles, des mondes complètement différents… Tes parents… Non, je veux dire mes parents attendent beaucoup de moi… Je… J'aurais dû te le dire avant je ne peux pas avoir de relations sérieuses pour l'instant… Il y a trop de pression… Mais, Ginny, comprends bien je t'aime, vraiment, plus que tout, c'est juste qu'avec mes parents… J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue…

- Blaise, regarde-moi.

Elle attrape fermement mon visage entre ses mains et me force à croiser son regard, une fois que ses orbes azurs ont rencontrés les miennes, elle ajoute :

- Blaise, regarde-moi et dis moi que tu ne veux plus de cette relation… Et je partirai… Regarde moi et dis le moi en face, si je voie que tu en pense chaque mot, je partirai…

Mon cerveau reste bloqué sur pause. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes sont si tentantes… Je me concentre de toutes mes forces. La peste sait ce qu'elle fait, elle a dû en piégés d'autres avant moi, c'est un monstre, je dois remporter ce combat à tout prix ! Encore une fois, je sors le premier truc débile qui me passe par la tête pour me tirer de cette situation invraisemblable et je le regrette aussitôt :

- Je… Ginny…Ça ne dépend pas de moi… Je… Mes parents m'ont fiancée à une Sang-Pur et je peux ne pas y échapper… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir alors il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on se sépare maintenant.

Pendent une demi-seconde au moins je crois que ça va marcher, que je vais pouvoir enfin redevenir le Casanova que je suis, je vais pouvoir m'adonner encore et encore à mon jeu préféré, la chasse. Je voie presque les rouages de son cerveau travailler sous sa masse épaisse de cheveux roux, elle va finir par comprendre qu'elle va devoir me quitter pour son propre bien. Je la contemple un instant, un sourire victorieux scotché sur mes lèvres. C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini !

- Blaise ! Oh, Blaise ! Comme c'est touchant, tu ne veux pas me faire de mal ! Qui a dit que les Serpentards n'avaient pas de cœur ? Je t'aime Blaise, mon cœur et ma vie t'appartiennent, peu importe tes parents, peu importe ce que pense le monde, nous créeront notre propre univers ensembles ! On s'enfuira tous les deux pour que tu n'es pas à épouser cette stupide égoïste qui ose interférer dans notre belle histoire d'amour ! Nous serons un couple à la Roméo et Juliette ! Loin de tout, nous pourrions avoir notre propre famille, nous serions des incompris rejetés de la société. C'est tellement romantique !

Elle me plaque violemment contre les murs alors qu'un soupir de lassitude s'échappe de mes lèvres, elle n'a absolument rien compris. Sa bouche rencontre la mienne, et toutes pensées cohérentes s'échappent de mon crâne alors que je me presse un peu plus contre elle. Je fini par me laisser totalement emporté par mon désir alors qu'elle défait lentement la braguette de mon pantalon.

******************

Je rentre au dortoir des Serpentards à l'aube, ma chemise est déboutonnée et mes cheveux sont emmêlés. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'ai toujours pas rompu avec Ginny. Je m'affale lourdement sur le canapé le plus proche, la tête entre mes mains je suis anéanti. Il faut vraiment que je me sorte de là par tous les moyens possibles.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, immobile à m'appesantir sur mon propre sort. Lorsque je lève les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, et Draco me regarde fixement, un sourire amusé attaché à ses lèvres. Il me fait un bref signe de tête en guise de salut puis il s'assied à mes cotés me tapant l'épaule dans un geste amical en passant.

Nous nous regardons un long moment, ses yeux gris aciers sondant mon âme. Il finit par lâcher :

- Alors ? Tu vas me raconter ce qui te ronge ou tu vas rester assis là à ruminer comme un âne ?

J'éclate de rire avant de déclarer :

- Toujours les mots pour réconforter tes amis, hein Dray ? C'est rien sincèrement… Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de Ginny et du fait que je pensais être fou amoureux d'elle ? Et bah, en suivant tes conseils j'ai fini par sortir avec elle et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais me sortir de là, cette fille est un cauchemar !

Il me regarde minutieusement une expression de pur choc inscrite sur ses traits aristocratiques.

- Je ne t'ai jamais conseillé ça ! Jamais ! Quand j'ai parlé de vos futurs enfants c'était de l'ironie pure, un moyen de te décourager ! Me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant des rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet, cette fille est une légende ici à Poudlard !

- Des rumeurs ? Une… Légende ? Dray de quoi tu parles ?!

Draco passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds platine, un air exaspéré peint sur son visage avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'expliquer :

- Blaise tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire… Weaselette est réputée pour s'accrocher à ses petits copains comme une sangsue. Elle a une technique très particulière, personne ne sais comment elle s'y prend, mais au tout début tous les garçons avec qui elle sort sont persuadées d'être amoureux d'elle, ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils découvrent l'horreur dans laquelle ils se sont plongés. A partir de ce moment là, ils sont coincés, plus rien ne peux les sauver, ils sont perdu entre les mains de la furie rousse, elle leur parle de mariage, leur tricote des pulls, etc... Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de se sortir de là, c'est qu'elle change de cible… Qu'elle décide de planter sa flèche empoisonné sur un pauvre malheureux, qu'elle lance son grappin, ses filets tout ce que tu veux sur quelqu'un d'autre que celui à qui elle fait subir un véritable supplice. Voilà qui est vraiment Ginevra Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

Draco semble réfléchir à toute vitesse tandis que je m'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans mon fauteuil complètement découragé. Un silence pesant s'empare de la Salle Commune, tandis que je me prépare lentement à supporter Ginny pour le reste de ma vie. Après tout personne ne peut se passer de Blaise Zabini, elle ne trouvera jamais personne à ma hauteur, personne pour me remplacer, elle restera toujours collées à mes basques. La vie est tellement injuste… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est impossible, il doit bien exister un moyen de rompre avec elle ! Soudain Draco s'exclame :

- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai le plan parfait pour empêcher la rouquine de nuire ! C'en est fini de sa carrière ! Elle ne pourra jamais plus enchainer de pauvres gars sans défenses dans son cercle vicieux de relations amoureuses ! Je suis un génie ! Mwahahaha !

Je me redresse brusquement, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'espoir et demande :

- Vraiment Dray ? Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ton plan ?

Il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, et j'hoche la tête en fur et à mesure qu'il me parle, ajoutant ça et là de petits commentaires, mes yeux prennent un éclat diabolique, ça va marcher ! Après tout les plans d'un Malfoy sont toujours parfait ! D'un commun d'accord Draco et moi nous regardons et nous éclatons tous deux d'un rire machiavélique très Serpentards. Mwahahaha !

***************

Encore une fois, j'attends Ginny devant la porte de sa salle de classe, notre plan bien en tête. Je suis calme et confiant, cette fois tout va bien se passer, je vais réussir à rompre avec elle. Je prends deux ou trois longues inspirations pour m'empêcher de stresser inutilement quand nous nous retrouverons face à face, elle et moi.

Je l'aperçois se frayer un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à moi, je lui adresse un sourire triste comme me l'a indiqué Draco. Elle attrape mon bras et commence à me parler de sa journée mais je la coupe brusquement :

- Ginny, oh, Ginny… Je… Viens là.

Je l'attire dans une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse et l'installe sur mes genoux tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, me forçant à garder mon expression de désespoir fermement ancrée sur mon visage alors qu'à l'intérieur je saute de joie, je vais réussir ! Je vais réussir ! Je commence à l'embrasser doucement tout en m'efforçant de rester concentrer sur ce que je dois faire. Après quelques minutes, j'interromps notre baiser, et croise à nouveau les yeux de ma petite rouquine incendiaire. Je lui murmure :

- Ginny… Ginny, je t'aime… Mais je ne peux pas m'enfuir avec toi… Je suis tellement désolée…

Elle me regarde un instant et demande d'une voix furieuse tout en se levant rapidement :

- Pourquoi, tu ne m'aime pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?

J'essaye de penser à la chose la plus triste qui ne me soit jamais arrivé pour que des larmes brillent dans mes yeux. J'en laisse plusieurs couler sur mes joues pour paraitre crédible. C'est énorme ce que je m'apprête à lui faire avaler !

Aussitôt elle s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue en chuchotant des excuses et des mots d'amour à mon intention. Tout marche comme sur des roulettes ! Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et dans un geste tendre je l'attire une nouvelle fois contre moi.

- Gin', je dois rompre avec toi… Je… Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Blaise, je te l'ai dit, nous pourrions nous enfuir loin de tout, toi et moi. Nous serions heureux.

- Je sais… Je sais, Gin'… Je sais bien… Et je veux cette vie là vraiment, mais je ne peux pas…

- Je ne comprends pas ! Peu importe ce que les gens pensent ! Etre tous les deux c'est tout ce qui compte ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir cette vie là, tu as le droit d'être heureux comme nous tous ici bas !

- J'aimerais tellement si tu savais mais… Ecoute Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes tout ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler est un secret classé hautement confidentiel, quoi qu'il arrive cela ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce rapidement tout en me dévorant d'un regard brulant de curiosité. C'est dans la poche ! Je continue :

- Je t'ai parlé de ma fiancée Gipsy, celle avec qui je dois me marier contre ma volonté… Elle fait partie d'un groupe terroriste d'anciens mangemorts, et l'Ordre du Phénix m'a confié la mission de les infiltrer en toute discrétion vu que nos familles sont très proches. Je serais insoupçonnable, je serais alors l'espion parfait. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons plus nous voir ma chérie, si les mangemorts savaient pour toi et moi, il te tuerait ou pire encore…

Je replace une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec délicatesse tout en lui murmurant doucement :

- Je t'aime Ginny mais le mieux pour nous deux pour l'instant c'est de nous séparer. Mais sache que tu seras présente avec moi à tout moment dans mon cœur.

Tendrement je prends sa main et la pose en douceur sur ma poitrine à l'endroit précis où se trouve mon cœur.

- Je t'aimerais toute ma vie Ginny même si cela sera toujours dans le plus grand secret. Je suis désolée de devoir te quitter de cette façon, si ce n'était pas pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière, crois-moi je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à t'épouser. Je te pris d'ailleurs d'accepter ceci en signe de notre amour éternel, je ne t'oublierais jamais, Ginny Weasley. Tu es la femme de ma vie.

Je lui tends un petit coffret bleu dont elle s'empare avec avidité, elle l'ouvre à toute vitesse pour y découvrir une bague en diamant et en or, gravée à l'intérieur réside l'inscription « Jamais je ne t'oublierais, toi et moi c'est pour toujours ». Une bague classique de fiançailles.

Elle me saute dans les bras, des larmes noires de mascara coulant de ses joues. Elle m'embrasse passionnément avant de déclarer en sanglotant toujours :

- Je vais partir maintenant Blaise… cette séparation m'est trop difficile… Je t'aime…

Nos regards se croisent pour la dernière fois, elle m'envoie un baiser avant de s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible.

Je suis liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre !!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Mon cauchemar est fini ! J'ai vraiment une dette envers Dray maintenant !

******************

Quelques jours plus tard me revoilà au sommet de ma forme. Je drague une petite Serdaigle de troisième année en toute innocence. Tout se passe bien elle me regarde comme si j'étais un dieu descendu sur terre. Et soudain, comme par réflexe, je lui sors la première phrase qui me passe par le crâne :

- Tes yeux de braises me rendent merguez…

Elle me regarde à présent comme si j'étais un fou tout droit sorti de l'asile. Elle s'en va précipitamment. Cette Ginny m'a vraiment traumatisé !!! Je viens de perdre toute mon identité, Blaise Zabini le dragueur invétéré de ces dames sort désormais des phrases vaseuses à chaque instants ! Je suis pitoyable. Il est temps que je me trouve une fille vraiment !

*****************

_Rin : Désolée encore une fois pour ce retard, j'étais partie pendant toutes ses vacances et je n'avais pas internet et disons qu'avec la rentrée j'avais tellement de choses à penser que ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant, je suis désolée vraiment… Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la suite avec Harry et Draco très très vite (c'est déjà commencé !) c'est juste que j'avais très envie d'écrire sur ces deux personnages et je me suis sentie inspirée ! _

_Harry : Et je croyais que tout était fini, quelle blague ! _

_Draco : Je rêve où Blaise ose m'appeler Dray, non mais vraiment pour qui il se prend celui là ! Et je ne dis rien en plus ! _

_Blaise : *court se cacher le plus loin possible*_

_Ginny :* caressant sa bague* Je t'oublierais jamais moi non plus Blaise Zabini, un jour je sais que nous nous retrouverons et que nous pourrons vivre notre amour au grand jour ! _

_Blaise : *court se cacher encore un petit peu plus loin* _

_Rin : Pour m'excuser encore une fois voilà ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant :_

_- Draco se retrouvera dans un monde sans Harry, sa moitié, un monde de douleur et d'horreur_

_- Ron deviendra l'esclave de la famille Malfoy et le meilleur ami de Draco _

_- Les moldus seront parqués dans des cages ou dans les égouts_

_- Voldemort est très intéressé par Draco _

_- Draco réalisera enfin qui est la fille de ses rêves_

_**PS : Ce chapitre est un **__**gros**__** délire à lui tout seul, désolée vraiment…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Draco : Dans ce chapitre je suis tout seul ! Le monde est à moi ! Plus de Potter ! Le paradis ! _

_Harry : C'est ça réjouis-toi ! Ah, je te jure si je n'étais pas mort je foutrai une bonne raclée si tu savais ! _

_Rin : Je te l'ai dis Harry, tu n'es pas tout à fait mort…_

_Draco : Quoi ?! Quelle arnaque ! Je vais l'achever maintenant comme ça j'aurai mon monde parfait ! *saute sur Harry et enserrent sa gorge jusqu'à le faire suffoquer* _

_Harry : Arrête…_

_Rin : Harry mourra-t-il vraiment ? Ou pas ? Qui sait ? Tout de suite les réponses à vos reviews !_

**Bergere :** Merci pour ta review ! Pas de lacets à faire ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me déçois ! J'avoue pour ce chapitre je me suis lâchée et ça fait un bien fou ! Qu'est ce que j'ai contre Ginny ? C'est une très bonne question figure toi… Je déteste ce personnage autant que Sakura sans Naruto et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'ai une aversion toute particulière pour ce personnage, elle est niaise, crédule, un peu bête même si elle s'arrange un peu vers la fin… Et puis elle est avec Harry à la fin ! Elle empêche toute possibilité de Drarry ! C'est vrai que moi aussi je ne voie pas trop Blaise se plier comme ça à toutes les exigences de sa petite copine, mais j'étais inspirée alors… Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas vraiment normale que ce chapitre te rappelle un de nos contrôle de français mais que veux tu, je n'y peux rien ! Personne n'a trouvé la référence des lacets, il n'y a que nous pour voir des trucs tordus dans les films de Harry Potter ! Oui je suis une Fangirl et alors ?! Moi aussi je t'aime même si t'es beaucoup plus atteinte que moi !

**Cmoa :** Merci de comprendre la nécessité des délires, c'est très gentil à toi ! C'est vrai que sur ce chapitre là j'avais vraiment besoin de me lâchée et apparemment j'ai réussi ! Voici la suite j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste !

**Miruru-sensei :** Je sais, je suis sadique ! Pauvre de vous, humbles lecteurs qui ne peuvent pas lire la suite à cause d'un stupide chapitre bonus ! Merci de me soutenir, je suis heureuse que tu aime cette fic même si parfois je mets beaucoup trop de temps à publier les chapitres je l'avoue ! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

**Sahada :** Je sais, je sais, Blaise s'en prend plein la tête au fur et à mesure de ce bonus… Le pauvre ! Effectivement heureusement que Draco et là avec ses plans machiavéliques et ses rires diaboliques ! Moi non plus je n'imagine pas comment Blaise aurait pu se sortir des griffes de Ginny la furie sans son aide…

**Kahdeksan :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu la trouve originale par rapport aux autre qui peuvent exister ! C'est vrai qu'Harry en vois de toutes les couleurs et pour changer dans ce chapitre, c'est Draco qui va souffrir ! Un monde où Harry n'existe pas ? Va-t-il vraiment le supporter ? Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ! Merci pour ta review, j'adore les reviews ! (Désolée, il est trois heures du matin et je suis vraiment, vraiment fatiguée en ce moment précis)

**Felinnless :** Désolée pour les révélations, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas ta lecture pour autant ! Désolée également de jouer encore une fois avec tes nerfs, je ne fais exprès vraiment ! C'est juste que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce chapitre… Je sais ma Ginny fait peur, j'en suis assez fière en fait, je la déteste, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle a un petit quelque chose qui fait que comme Blaise, je n'ai qu'une envie la tuer… Les scènes grandiloquentes comme tu le dit si bien sont en général des délires que j'ai retranscrits dans cette fics, par exemple la blague de la biscotte est une blague que je répète sans arrêt depuis que je l'ai lue sur un forum, elle me fait tellement rire, quelque part enfoui en moi il y a une folle psychopathe comme Ginny…

**Leyya09 :** Oui, Ginny est folle et plus je m'en rends compte, plus je suis fière de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé une toute nouvelle dimension à ce personnage ! Une fin heureuse ? Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir mais je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura une…

POV Draco

_**5 juin 1995**_

J'ai trois ans aujourd'hui. C'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai eu une montagne de cadeaux, c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je suis enfin l'heureux propriétaire d'une Comète 360, mon premier balai. J'ai volé toute la journée aujourd'hui, c'est une sensation unique, j'ai l'impression d'être si libre, tous mes soucis s'envolent à l'instant même où je décolle. C'est la première fois depuis des siècles que Papa est à la maison pour une journée toute entière, il travaille beaucoup et il rentre toujours très tard, l'air exténué, ces temps-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, il est là, juste pour moi ! Même Maman, a l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude, elle n'erre plus dans les couloirs du Manoir comme un fantôme emprisonné entre quatre murs, elle perd enfin son air affligé pour offrir quelques sourires à l'adresse de mon père et de son air perpétuellement fatigué.

Maman ne me sourie jamais à moi, pas avec cette étincelle qu'elle a dans son regard quand elle est avec mon Papa. Je ne suis pas jaloux, après tout, Maman ne s'occupe jamais de moi, elle ne joue pas avec moi, je ne lui confie pas le moindre de mes secrets, en fait on ne se parle quasiment pas. Parfois, quand une de ses amies vient à la maison pour lui rendre visite, elle semble m'aimer un peu plus que quelques instants auparavant. Elle ne m'aime pas comme une mère devrait aimer son enfant, je le sais bien.

Mais je m'en fiche, les elfes s'occupent très bien de moi, et de toutes façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami, je ne suis pas encore à l'école des Petits Sang-Purs, celle où se rend avant Poudlard, peut-être que là bas je trouverais quelqu'un à qui parler. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je voudrais déjà y être ! J'ai hâte d'apprendre tous ce qu'on pourra me dire, j'ai hâte d'avoir de petits camarades avec qui jouer… Mais surtout, surtout, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir…

Papa m'a promis qu'il me raconterait une histoire extraordinaire juste avant de m'endormir. Je suis impatient. Papa est mon héro, il n'est pas souvent là, mais je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, pas comme Maman, après tout c'est lui qui m'a appris à marcher, à voler, à jeter quelques sorts mineurs, tout ce que je sais en gros.

****************

Je suis confortablement installé sur mon lit, papa est agenouillé à mes cotés assis sur ma chaise beaucoup trop petite pour lui, c'est un géant par rapport à moi ! Il me sourit, pas un sourire ordinaire, non le sourire qu'il arbore quand il me dit : « Tu comprendras ça quand tu seras grand Draco, tu verras. » On va parler d'un sujet de grande personne, parce que je suis devenu un homme, même si je ne suis pas encore devenu aussi grand que lui ! J'ai trois ans aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus un petit garçon !

- Draco, l'histoire que je vais te raconter maintenant est une histoire vraie, elle s'est déroulée il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelques mois après ta naissance en fait…. C'est une histoire qui a transformé notre monde, qui l'a métamorphosé pour en faire quelque chose de meilleur… C'est cette histoire qui a permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'empêcher les moldus de polluer notre monde, c'est grâce à lui que nous autres Sang-Purs vivont enfin de la manière dont nous avons vécus autrefois, nous sommes redevenus les maîtres du monde.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que Papa essaye de me dire mais j'ai la sensation que c'est très important alors je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour l'écouter. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire va changer ma vie.

- C'était une nuit d'Halloween. A l'époque, les sorciers la célébraient en restant cloitrer chez eux car en ce temps là, notre existence demeurait secrète. Les Moldus ne nous connaissaient que par le biais de contes et de légendes qu'ils racontaient à leurs enfants pour les émerveiller ou au contraire les effrayer, ils étaient loin de se douter que nous existions bel et bien et qu'ils avaient raison d'être terrifiés par nos pouvoirs, et par le fond de vérité que contenait leurs petites histoires pathétiques. Une époque bien triste en vérité… Où le Ministère travaillait avec acharnement pour garder les créatures magiques, les dragons entre autres, les Matchs de Quidditch, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et tout évènement magique de quelque sorte que ce soit dissimulé aux yeux des Sang-de-Bourbe. Nous vivions dans deux mondes totalement différents, les Moldus nous écrasaient, ces monstres nous empêchaient d'exister, de vivre de la manière qui nous plaisait. Ces êtres inférieurs croyaient contrôler le monde, les sorciers n'étaient pas libres, l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a permit d'espérer de pouvoir un jour retrouver notre liberté. Quand un moldu nous faisait du tort, essayait de nous faire du mal, nous agressait, nous comme notre famille, nous n'avions pas le droit de réagir, de saisir notre baguette pour lui apprendre la politesse. C'était d'une injustice ! Les règles était très strictes, sous aucuns prétextes les Moldus ne devait connaitre la réelle existence de la magie, ces fous croyaient qu'ils pourraient se retourner contre nous, c'était sans compter sur notre Seigneur. On se serait cru à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières, condamnés à se cacher dans les buissons de peur d'être brûler sur le bûcher…

Je regarde Papa avec de grands yeux, il a l'air si absorbé par ses souvenirs qu'il me fait presque peur. Ces yeux ont pris une couleur acier métallique qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Les choses ont bien changé depuis cette sombre période… Les Moldus ne menacent plus notre façon d'exister, ils sont redevenus des animaux, nous les avons relégués au statut de vermines insignifiantes… Désormais, ils sont terrorisés à notre simple vue, ils sont nos esclaves, les choses sont finalement revenues dans l'ordre. Certains résistent encore et se terrent dans des égouts dans l'espoir de nous échapper mais bientôt ils seront réduit au même sort que les autres…

Papa se tait pendant de longues minutes. Je fronce les sourcils, quelque chose m'échappe, les choses aurait-elles dû rester comme elles étaient… avant ? Ces Moldus ne doivent pas être très contents de ne plus vivre librement, les sorciers n'étaient même pas réduits à de telles extrémités avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je le sais parce que Dobby m'en parle souvent… Il parle d'avant avec une lueur dans ces yeux, une lueur de tristesse, il dit que son monde a volé en éclat le jour où son dernier espoir s'est envolé, un espoir nommé Harry Potter... Est-ce de lui dont Papa veut me parler ?

- Dire que tout a commencé, une nuit de pleine lune, une nuit d'Halloween… Ces stupides enfants moldus trainaient dans les rues déguisés en créatures du mal, déguisés en leurs pires cauchemars dans l'espoir pitoyable de récolter quelques bonbons… Les moldus sont d'une bêtise ! Moi et quelques uns de mes… amis, nous nous sommes approchés lentement de la maison où résidait nos pires ennemis, ceux qui résistaient encore et toujours à l'utopie que nous voulions créer… J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, cette famille que nous avions l'ordre d'exterminer, ils n'avaient pas l'air menaçant, pas du tout… Ils avaient l'air heureux… C'étaient d'anciens camarades d'école… Lily, donnait à manger à un tout petit garçon d'à peine un an qui jetait allégrement la nourriture par terre sous les rires de son père, James…Une si belle famille… Avery a défoncé la porte d'un grand coup de pied et nous sommes entrés, baguette en main, dans la place forte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a rejoints en quelques secondes. Il a tué James, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, tandis que celui-ci criait à sa femme de s'enfuir avec le bébé, avec Harry Potter… Piégée elle est montée en haut en murmurant un sortilège étrange, tandis que nous la poursuivons, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur nos talons, avançant lentement derrière nous comme glissant sur la surface plate. Arrivée en haut elle a supplié notre Maître d'épargner son fils, en larmes elle l'a imploré de la tuer à sa place, sans succès... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué le dernier espoir du clan adorateur de Moldus, ce jour là celui qui devait vaincre notre maître est mort, ce petit garçon est mort, il ne représente plus aucune menace. Et c'est ainsi que notre beau paradis est né… Grâce à Harry James Potter…

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas ! Papa a participé au meurtre d'un petit garçon qui aurait pu nuire aux plans de notre Seigneur, un petit garçon, comme moi… ? Qui aurait pu le tuer…Lui ? J'ouvre la bouche mais Papa m'interromps brutalement :

- Je sais que cette histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fées, fils. La mort d'un petit garçon pour obtenir l'accès au Paradis peut paraître chère payée mais à présent les sorciers sont redevenus l'ultime Race, la magie est redevenue l'unique source d'énergie, plus jamais nous ne fuirons ou ne craindrons ce que ces stupides Moldues peuvent nous faire, plus jamais nous ne subirons notre sort sans rien dire comme par le passé…

- Papa…

- Grandis Draco. Deviens un homme. Sois un Malfoy. Cesse d'être un enfant. A partir de maintenant plus de Papa, de peluches, de jouets, plus de pleurs, plus aucun signes de faiblesse… La vie est dure, injuste. Il faut que tu grandisses, que tu comprennes le monde dans lequel nous vivons c'est pour ça que je t'ai raconté cette histoire, il est temps pour toi d'assumer ton titre d'hériter de notre illustre famille. Je vais t'apprendre à devenir un vrai Malfoy pour que tu puisses vivre au-delà des murs de ce Manoir, pour que tu me rendes fier.

Je me mords la lèvres très fort. Je suis triste pour ce petit garçon qui est mort pour rien, je ne veux pas devenir un Malfoy, je veux pouvoir continuer de jouer avec mes peluches, je me rends compte que je ne veux pas grandir, pas encore… J'ai des larmes plein les yeux et je n'arrive plus à les empêcher de couler…

- Draco, arrête de pleurer ! Draco ! ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Les sanglots redoublent de plus belle. Papa n'avait jamais hurlé sur moi avant. Je le vois lever sa main très haut dans le ciel au dessus de ma tête, et frapper ma joue avec tellement de force que je tombe du lit. Papa n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi avant. Son geste violent coupe court à tous mes pleurs. Cet homme là n'est pas mon père. Mon Papa ne tue pas les petits garçons, mon Papa m'aime et ne me forcerait pas à grandir trop vite… Cet homme n'est plus mon père.

- Un Malfoy ne pleurs pas, fils.

_**5 juin 1998**_

Je suis caché sous ma couette, recroquevillé, le corps tremblant, les mains enserrées contre ma poitrine et je pleurs doucement, dissimulé sous mes couvertures. Je pleurs de rage, de terreur et de colère de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher mon anniversaire, de ne pas rester pour toujours un petit garçon de six ans seulement. Je ne peux pas avoir sept ans aujourd'hui. Je ne dois pas avoir sept ans, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour…

Je regarde anxieusement la petite pendule au dessus de mon lit. L'aiguille des secondes, avance tout droit sur une petite planète toute verte, elle avance lentement vers ma perte, vers de nouvelles souffrances que va m'infliger mon père.

Minuit. Ça y est, j'ai sept ans… Un an de plus… Mon anniversaire… C'est toujours le jour de l'année que je redoute le plus depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne… Qu'est ce que Lucius va inventer cette fois ? Qu'est ce que son esprit pervers va encore imaginer pour faire de moi un homme, pour faire de moi un Malfoy, un monstre… ?

Le jour de mes quatre ans, il m'avait promis un cadeau « spécial » selon ses propres mots, j'étais impatient, je me rappelais mon dernier anniversaire mais ce souvenir bien que douloureux ne m'empêchais pas de rêver à un cadeau magnifique ! Peut être que Lucius voulait se faire pardonner cette année atroce que j'avais passé à apprendre des sorts de Magie noire, et à me façonner un masque impénétrable pour que ni lui ni personne ne puisse lire mes pensées comme un livre ouvert.

Je voulais tellement entendre ces six mots sortir de sa bouche « Je suis fier de toi, fils» que je faisais absolument tout pour lui plaire, j'ai passé des heures à me perfectionner, à travailler l'expression de mon visage allant parfois jusqu'à me planter une fourchette dans la paume de la main pour pouvoir effacer chaque trace de douleur paraissant sur ma figure d'ange.

Lucius m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans les cachots pour qu'il puisse me donner ma « surprise », le lieu m'a parut un peu étrange mais je n'ai rien dit, les cachots m'avait toujours effrayé et je pensais que mon père voulait m'aider à avancer sur le chemin des hommes, celui des Malfoy, et qu'affronter mes peurs allait faire de moi un adulte. J'avais tort….

Quand je suis descendu aux cachots, j'entendais des cris de douleur insupportables, des cris inhumains déformés par la souffrance et l'horreur. J'arrivais à peine à aligner un pied devant l'autre. Je tremblais de la tête au pied, j'étouffais, je ne pouvais plus respirer, il fallait que je surmonte ça, il ne fallait pas que je laisse ma peur prendre le dessus sur moi… J'étais sur que c'était une autre épreuve que m'infligeait mon père, une autre chose qu'il me fallait accomplir pour le rendre fier, je voulais tellement, tellement qu'il soit fier de moi, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver la personne qu'il était avant mon dernier anniversaire.

Il y avait cette porte ouverte au bout du couloir, je voyais de la lumière s'en échapper. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, les cris augmentaient en intensité, j'entendais mon père rire, surement de la blague qu'il était en train de me faire… Enfin, je suis arrivé à la porte du dernier cachot, chancelant, titubant, les larmes aux yeux, et le spectacle qui m'attendait me projeta à terre avec force, je ne pu que regarder avec horreur à peine conscient des larmes qui mouillait abondamment mes joues…

Pour la première fois ce jour là j'ai vu mon père torturer un homme qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même sans défense, qui le suppliait de le laisser mourir en paix. Pour la première fois ce jour là, j'ai pris conscience que j'étais jaloux de Harry Potter ce petit garçon, mort avant d'avoir pu apprendre à marcher, lui, il n'aurait jamais à être déçu par ses parents… Il n'aura jamais à admettre qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec eux…

Pour mes cinq ans Lucius m'a fait enlever par quelques uns de ses amis Mangemorts. Il voulait me faire peur. Il voulait que je devienne indépendant, que je cesse de l'imiter et que je sache prendre des décisions par moi-même. Il m'a fait enlever à quelques pas du Manoir pour me faire comprendre que le danger rôde partout autour de nous. Ses amis m'ont battus, torturé, ils m'ont promis que jamais je ne reverrais ni ma famille, ni ma maison…

Ils m'ont répété que j'étais faible, impuissant, indigne d'être en vie tant est si bien que j'ai fini par les croire… Je voulais mourir, seul dans ma cellule je me cognais la tête contre les murs en espérant m'éclater la cervelle et mourir pour rencontrer le petit Harry Potter. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que l'histoire de ce petit garçon m'obsédait… Je voulais le connaître, le toucher, qu'il soit mort ne me paraissais pas naturel, c'était si injuste qu'il soit mort et que je sois celui forcé de rester en vie…

J'avais un ami. Il était drôle, brun aux yeux vert, intelligent, sarcastique, on avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble tous les jours dans un petit bac à sable, c'était notre endroit rien qu'à nous, on y venait pour s'échapper, pour ne plus penser à notre vie, rien que pour jouer. Il était Moldu, je le trouvais fascinant. Nous avions un jeu rien qu'à nous, le policier et le voleur, chaque soir je devenais un voleur et il devait m'attraper et m'empêcher de gagner la partie.

Après mon sixième anniversaire, je suis allé dans le petit bac à sable pour le retrouver. Il n'y était pas, sur le sable quelqu'un avait dessiné à l'encre rouge les mots « Il est mort », j'ai compris que c'était du sang, et j'ai su instantanément que c'était le dernier cadeau de Lucius. J'ai pleuré pendant plus d'une heure remuant le sable, effaçant ses mots cruels croyant que cela ressusciterait mon ami, mon premier ami.

Quand je suis revenu au manoir, mon masque était fermement en place sur mon visage et pour la première fois mon père à prononcer les mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Il m'a dit à quel point il était fier que je sois son fils. Ça ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi. Il n'était définitivement plus mon père. Je lui avais donné une seconde chance et puis une autre et encore une autre, et au lieu de me remercier il a tué une personne que j'aimais plus que tout, plus que lui, cet homme n'était plus mon père qu'il soit fier ou non ne comptait plus pour moi je n'avais pas besoin de lui…

Je ne veux pas d'un autre anniversaire, je ne veux pas de surprise, je ne veux pas vomir de dégout à la simple idée que cet homme est mon père, je suis fatiguée d'être en vie, je suis fatiguée de devenir un monstre, j'aurai tellement voulu naître avec un autre nom de famille, je ne veux plus être un Malfoy… Je voudrais être quelqu'un d'autre… J'aimerais être à la place de n'importe qui même à celle d'Harry Potter…

****************

Devant moi, se tient, un garçon dégingandé, grand pour son âge, à la couleur de cheveux tape à l'œil, rouge carotte, il a une tache noir sur le nez et il ne cesse de jeter des coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'assassine brusquement et sans prévenir.

C'est mon dernier cadeau. Il s'appelle Ron Weasley. Sa famille, ses parents plutôt, l'ont vendu ainsi que tous ses frères dans une vente aux enchères afin de réunir assez d'argent pour envoyer leur seule fille à Poudlard. Molly Weasley a toujours voulu une fille et elle a sacrifié tous ses fils à une vie médiocre de servitude juste pour pouvoir accorder à sa fille une vie décente. C'est injuste que Ron Weasley se retrouve devant moi aujourd'hui. C'est injuste que son destin soit de devenir mon esclave.

Nous sommes seuls dans ma chambre, Lucius m'a offert ce serviteur pour m'apprendre l'art de dominer les autres, de les manipuler, de les torturer… J'ouvre la bouche :

- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire abandonner par sa famille la belette ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cette méchanceté gratuite, cette insulte qui a dépassée la barrière délicate de mes lèvres me démontre une nouvelle fois à quel point je ressemble à mon père. Je vais devenir comme lui, un monstre, un Malfoy, ça doit être héréditaire…

- Ils ont fait ça pour notre bien ! Ils ont fait ça parce que nous sommes grands, on peut comprendre dans quel monde nous vivons, on sait qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour le bien d'autre personnes ! Ginny c'est encore un bébé, elle a encore une chance de s'en sortir dans ce monde de haine…

Lui aussi on l'a brisé… Lui aussi, il croit qu'il est devenu un homme. Il me ressemble… On est… semblable sauf que lui ses parents l'ont abandonnés et c'est peut être mieux comme ça… Je voudrais tellement que Lucius me laisse quelque part le plus loin possible de lui…

- Plus rien à dire Malfoy ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est la vie Malfoy, tu sais pas comment c'est dehors, tu ne connais pas la guerre, t'es là bien tranquille dans ta tour d'ivoire et tu te permets de juger… T'es qu'un pauvre con Malfoy… Il y a des gens qui meurent dehors alors que c'est les gens comme toi et de ton salaud de père qui devrait crever la gueule ouverte… ça oui on peut dire que vous vous ressemblez !

Je me jette sur lui et plaque son corps maigre et mort de faim contre moi et je lui lance coup de poing sur coup de poing en lui répétant inlassablement :

- Je ne suis pas mon père… Je ne suis pas mon père…

Et puis soudain il a attrapé ma main et nos regards se sont croisés. Il y eu quelque chose un déclic, une étincelle, une révélation. On s'est compris. C'était le début d'une longue amitié entre un Prince à l'apparence froide et méprisante et son esclave roux, brisé par une vie trop dure pour son jeune âge. On s'est raconté nos vies et ça nous à rapprochés encore davantage, nous n'étions plus seuls face à l'adversité.

_**31 Juillet 2003**_

J'ai onze ans. Je vais sortir pour la première fois dans le monde extérieur au manoir. J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, Lucius et moi on se rend sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter toutes les fournitures dont j'ai besoin pour l'école, je vais enfin pouvoir m'éloigner du Manoir plus de quelques heures, je vais partir loin de Lucius, de ma mère et de tous mes soucis. .. Bientôt… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…

Lucius me tend la main et je la prends à contrecœur, il nous fait apparaitre en plein milieu de cette rue pleine de merveille que je m'apprête à découvrir. Malheureusement quand j'ouvre les yeux, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a rien de merveilleux dans cette petite rue commerciale. C'est la première fois que je vois le monde et il est exactement tel que Ron me l'avait décrit. C'est un monde triste, gris, sans espoir… Et je n'ai qu'une envie le fuir… Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…

Toutes les maisons sont en ruine, effondrées. Certaines sont encore en feu comme victime d'une attaque récente. Les flammes lèchent délicatement ce qui reste du chemin de Traverse. Quelques pauvres gens tentent de maîtriser le chaos qui règne dans cette ville fantôme. Ils sont misérables. Les habitants vivent désormais dans la pauvreté et la tristesse. Ils respirent la misère et la maladie. On les entend tousser et vomir à des kilomètres à la ronde…Une odeur pestilentielle se dégage des quelques habitations, anciennes boutiques encore debout et dans lesquelles ces gens ont établis leur squat.

Je rattache l'attache de ma cape et couvre mes cheveux blonds lunaires de ma capuche noire, je tremble, toute cette misère, tous ces gens… Toute ses souffrances et pourquoi… ? Mon père m'a toujours fait croire que Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apporté au monde sa touche personnelle. Je voie bien de quoi il parle à présent. Il n'a apporté que terreur et destruction dans notre monde, sa folie à fait des ravages partout… Qui a été assez fou pour le suivre ? Pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ? Est-ce qu'Harry Potter ce petit garçon insignifiant était réellement notre seul espoir, notre seul rempart contre l'horreur ?

Je détourne le regard. Mais partout je ne vois que ça… Misère et désolation… Je vois des gens se battre pour un morceau de nourriture, le visage ravagé par la faim… Je vois une femme pleurant et serrant ces quatre enfants dans ces bras qui réclament à manger à grands cris.

Ils souffrent… Tous… Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne sais même plus si j'ai réellement envie de le savoir…

Partout, où je pose mes orbes orages, dans la rue, caché derrière un amas de ruines, j'aperçois des malades crachotant leur dernier souffle de vie, des blessés agonisant dans un silence de mort, des corps inertes qu'on n'a pas pu enterrer à cause du trop plein de défunts et de suicidés dans les cimetières…

Je commence à avancer dans ce monde que je ne connais pas, dont j'ignore tout. Je laisse mon regard dériver au fur et à mesure que je marche. Il y a des bébés abandonnés à tous les coins de rue. J'enjambe précautionneusement les décombres des maisons pour arriver enfin à la seule boutique encore debout

Tout est étrangement silencieux. Comme s'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, comme si les habitants de la seule rue commerciale sorcière n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre… Comme s'ils étaient seulement tolérés ici… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exister… Cette place autrefois si bruyante, si peine de vie selon Dobby et les histoires de l'Ancien temps que me raconte parfois Ron semble à présent sordide et lugubre.

Je voudrais disparaitre… Mais je continue de suivre mon père, une expression impassible sur mon visage alors que nous pénétrons dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

L'intérieur de l'immense boutique contraste étrangement avec le monde cruel et froid que je viens de découvrir, dont l'aperçu trop bref, trop horrible, trop indescriptible me retourne encore l'estomac. Ici, il fait chaud grâce à l'énorme feu qui ronronne dans la cheminée, ici, tout est trop calme, les gens sont bien habillés, riches, ils n'ont besoin de rien, ils ne vivent pas l'Enfer de dehors. Tout ici témoigne de l'opulence et la richesse du propriétaire de cette boutique aux mille merveilles ainsi que de celle de ses clients si différents de toutes ces personnes qui souffrent à l'extérieur, du froid, de la faim des rats, de tout…

Je me sens coupable d'être au chaud, de ne jamais souffrir au quotidien, d'avoir tout ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin pour être heureux et de ne pas l'être pourtant… Je me sens coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour tous ses gens malgré les milliards de Gallions dissimulé dans le coffre fort des Malfoy à Gringott. J'aimerai pouvoir rendre leur vie plus facile, les protéger d'un monde trop terrible, d'un monde qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, mais je ne peux pas…

Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon… Je me réfugie encore derrière cette excuse pathétique... Je me jure que quand je serais grand, je ferais quelque chose, n'importe quoi… C'est un mensonge… C'est un mensonge… Ce sera trop tard… Combien d'années peuvent-ils encore tenir empêtré dans la misère jusqu'au cou ? Je suis trop faible pour les aider… Je suis tout seul… Comment cette réalité si cruelle, cet univers où les hommes meurent de désespoir et de haine, où un fou mégalomane contrôle tout et décide de votre sort selon votre naissance, comment cette…. chose abjecte que notre monde est devenu peut-il continuer de tourner rond, d'exister ?

Je serre les dents, ma mâchoire se contracte, je me mords les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler, de me trahir… Il ne faudrait pas que Lucius doute que son fils prodige n'est pas vraiment un monstre mais plutôt un homme comme les autres, sensible à la pauvreté et l'horreur comme tout le monde.

Mon masque impassible bien en place, je regarde autour de moi pour échapper à mes sombres pensées. Il y a des objets partout, la pièce est submergée par un impossible capharnaüm, un bazar insurmontable. Il y a des livres entassés dans des piles qui tiennent à peine en équilibre sur quelques vieux chaudrons de taille standard, de précieux ingrédients de potions sont mélangés aux parfums subtils de shampoing et autres lotions. Le sol est recouvert de vêtement en tout genre, moldus comme sorciers, cet amas de couleurs me fait presque mal aux yeux. Mes pauvres yeux… Des meubles flottent dans l'air faute de place, des bijoux virevoltent aux dessus de la tête d'une cliente qui les repousse en riant. On se croirait dans la caverne d'Ali Baba, baguettes magiques, balais volants, pierres, chouette, hiboux…Un bric-à-brac indéfinissable règne partout dans le magasin, ainsi qu'un vacarme insupportable, je pourrais aimer cet endroit si cette boutique n'était pas construite sur la misère de tous ces pauvres gens…

Un objet en particulier attire mon regard, entre une énorme armoire, source de bruits sinistres, et une main décharnée étrangement décomposée d'une couleur verte à faire peur, se trouve un Nimbus 2000, le balai parfait, celui dont Ron rêve depuis des mois et dont il parle à longueur de journée. Il adore voler, il adore le Quidditch, ce serait le cadeau parfait pour son anniversaire… Je doute que Lucius me fasse la faveur de me l'acheter… Ron ne volera jamais que sur mon vieux balai, il ne deviendra pas le grand joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il ne réalisera jamais son plus grand rêve… C'est injuste… Il ne mérite pas ça… Pauvre Ron… Je suis même incapable de l'aider, de l'aider lui, d'aider mon meilleur ami… Il est comme tous ces gens dehors… Il est misérable… A cause de gens comme moi… A cause de moi… Parce que la destinée l'a choisit pour devenir mon esclave… C'est injuste…

- Draco, viens-ici !

La voix froide et métallique de Lucius me sort abruptement de mes songes éveillés. Je le cherche un instant du regard, il est dans un des coins du magasin, il parle imperturbablement à une petite vielle dame, repliée sur elle-même qui a un sourire gâteux plaqué sur ses lèvres ridées, c'est elle Madame Guipure, la propriétaire, c'est elle qui profite de la misère de tous ces gens, qui ne lève pas le petit doigt pour les aider, c'est elle la responsable…

Pendant des heures et des heures, les mains glacées de cette femme prennent toutes les mesures possibles et imaginables à l'aide de son mètre magique. Je voudrais juste partir… Je n'en peux plus d'être ici… Dans cette atmosphère étouffante… Je voudrais juste rentrer à la maison et pleurer doucement sur l'épaule de Ron, juste lui dire que j'ai vu l'Enfer… Que j'ai vu l'Enfer et que je veux m'enfuir…

Mes robes sont prêtes ! Enfin… Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée, je sens une étincelle d'excitation traverser mon corps. Madame Guipure nous entraine lentement au centre de la pièce, là où de multiples boites sont amoncelées n'importe comment. Ma baguette… Ma baguette magique ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire de la magie !

- Tiens, petit, je pense que cette baguette te conviendra, oui elle te conviendra parfaitement. Elle fait trente sept centimètres de long, c'est du peuplier, un bois hautement magique comme tu dois le savoir, c'est un cœur de dragon qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! Draco, dragon. Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre toi et cette baguette. Vous allez faire des étincelles !

Tandis qu'elle rit de sa petite blague à deux noises j'avance doucement ma main vers la baguette. Cérémonieusement, je la touche doucement du bout de doigts. Soudain une intense chaleur m'envahit, c'est la bonne, c'est la mienne, ma baguette… De la poussière de magie s'échappe lentement de ce morceau de bois que je touche à peine… Je contemple les étincelles d'un magnifique vert émeraude étrangement familier… Je lève le bras pour les toucher mais elles disparaissent aussitôt. Lucius arbore un petit sourire satisfait. Il pose la main sur mon épaule et nous transplanons directement sans un mot de plus à la vendeuse.

Faire de la magie est une expérience extraordinaire, je partagerais ma baguette avec Ron… Ça c'est certain ! On pourra essayer d'améliorer son balai grâce à quelques sorts élémentaires… Il faudra faire attention à Lucius comme d'habitude…

Cette journée a vraiment été épuisante. Horrible et épuisante. Je suis si fatigué que je pourrai juste m'affaler sur mon lit et m'endormir tout habillé. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas parce que j'ai la sensation bizarre qu'il manque quelque chose, il aurait dû se passer quelque chose de spécial, avec quelqu'un de… spécial. Le plus curieux c'est qu'Harry Potter n'a pas quitter mes pensées un seul instant depuis mon retour au Manoir. Je suis en train de devenir fou. Définitivement cinglé.

****************

_Je suis dans une boutique, un petit magasin minuscule et poussiéreux. Madame Guipure est là elle aussi. Je la reconnais à peine. Ce n'est plus là même que celle que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt. Elle n'est pas aussi courbée, son sourire semble plus vrai, ses yeux sont moins tristes, elle a l'air moins triste. C'est maman qui est avec moi cette fois. Elle regarde les robes de haute qualité et elle laisse cette femme s'occuper de moi, prendre mes mesures, choisir mes robes pour Poudlard. _

_La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonne gaiement. Un petit garçon rentre à son tour dans la boutique. Il est brun, très brun, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et partent dans tous les sens. Il porte des grandes lunettes rondes qui cachent presque ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques, tellement vivants qui révèlent chacune de ses émotions. Ses merveilleuses prunelles couleur émeraude .De la même couleur que les étincelles de ma baguette…_

_A sa vue, quelque chose remue au plus profond de moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie lui parler, dire quelque chose n'importe quoi. Je voudrais être son ami, il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'attire mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. _

_En regardant dans la vitrine, j'aperçois un géant à la barbe touffue et aux yeux malicieux qui sourit et fait des signes au petit garçon à mes côtés. J'essaye d'engager la conversation : _

_-… _

_Quelque chose me retint. Une voix dans ma tête me chuchote : _

_« Non Draco, pas cette fois. Sois toi-même cette fois-ci. »_

_Je me tourne vers le petit garçon toujours à me cotés qui me regarde en dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je laisse lentement tomber mon masque, ma façade froide et impénétrable. Et je lui souris. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ces rictus Malfonien, non un vrai sourire, un sourire de Draco, celui que je n'adresse qu'à Ron. Je m'approche de lui et je murmure : _

_- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. _

_Il me regarde un instant de ses grands yeux étonnés. Puis il passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux déjà trop emmêlés, soulevant ainsi une mèche de cheveux dévoilant au grand jour une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Puis il me tend sa main en chuchotant d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion : _

_- Harry. Harry Potter. _

_Je serre sa main, et un sentiment de justesse s'empare de moi. On aurait dû faire ça il y a des années. Je comprends en un instant que ce petit garçon trop petit pour son âge et nageant littéralement dans ses vêtements va devenir la personne la plus importante de ma vie. _

Je me réveille en sursaut, enlaçant tendrement mon oreiller. Harry Potter. Quel rêve stupide ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Et pourtant tout cela avait l'air tellement vrai, tellement plus réel que ma réalité. Harry Potter…

Je vais mettre des heures avant de me rendormir maintenant et tout ça à cause de ce…. Potter ! Pourtant je m'endors avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Et mes rêvent restent peuplés d'un certain petit garçon aux yeux délicieusement vert. Harry…

_**31 octobre 2006**_

Non… Ce n'est pas… Je ne peux pas… Impossible… Je ne suis pas… Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… La coupe… Mon nom ! Moi… Champion ! Je n'ai même pas l'âge requis pour participer ! Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrer ?! D'abord la Chambre des Secret et maintenant ça… Depuis que j'ai sauvé cette sale peste aux cheveux roux, tout le monde me prend pour un héros… Je n'en suis pas un ! J'ai eu de la chance ! Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, ce sont mes rêves, ils m'ont guidés ! Je sais ça à l'air fou mais j'ai vu Harry le faire devant moi alors je n'ai pas hésité… C'était la petite sœur de Ron, sa mère l'a sacrifié pour cette gamine insignifiante, je lui devais bien ça ! J'ai vu Harry tuer le serpent, j'ai juste fait la même chose, je ne suis pas un héros, j'ai juste ces sortes de visions…Je suis cinglé, complètement cinglé !

Heureusement pour moi, il restera toujours une personne encore plus dérangée que moi… Albus Dumbledore ! Ce vieillard sénile aux yeux pétillants, aux lunettes en demi lune, au sourire énigmatique, cet… imbécile trouve que ma participation à ce grand évènement qui nous réunit tous est une excellente idée. Il se fiche de moi ! Il ne s'en rend pas compte que je vais devoir affronter la mort juste parce qu'il trouve cette idée amusante ! Je le déteste ! Combien de personne au juste sont morte dans ce Tournoi à la con ?! Peut être qu'au moins Harry arrêteras de me hanter si je suis assez fatigué pour ne plus penser…

**************

Des dragons ?! Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi. Viktor ne bouge pas d'un muscle, il échange un sourire bref avec son mentor Karkaroff, il n'est pas surpris, ce salaud a tout balancé ?! Je n'y crois pas… Fleur arbore une expression concentrée et exécute de petits mouvements précis à l'aide de sa baguette, elle aussi, elle savait, elle sait même comment combattre ce fichu animal. Je regarde Cédric, il parait effrayé, et aussi furieux que moi de se retrouver confronté à la réalité, combattre des dragons… C'est fou… On ne peut pas, ce sont les créatures les plus puissantes et intelligentes au monde ! Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à être resté dans l'ignorance, dans le noir complet… Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il choisi de la jouer fairplay ?!

Je regarde mon petit dragon miniature. Un Magyar à Pointes… Comment je vais affronter cette créature ?!

Premier coup de canon. Deuxième coup de canon. Troisième coup de canon. Fleur, Viktor et Cédric sont partis, ils se sont battus contre leur dragon respectif tandis que je fais les cent pas dans la tente des Champions. Ça va être mon tour. Dans quelques minutes je serais dehors en train de me battre contre un animal avec des dents, des griffes, un animal qui peut cracher des flammes à volonté et qui serait ravi de me rôtir pour son petit déjeuner. Je vais mourir c'est sur !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je ne sais pas comment réussir cette épreuve… On ne m'a jamais préparé à me battre contre un dragon ! Et lui lancer un Avada Kevadra en plein dans le museau ne va pas m'aider à m'en sortir sur ce coup là… Une de ses foutues visions impliquant Harry serait la bienvenue dans un moment comme celui là !

Un bruit fracassant retentit soudain sur le stade. C'est mon tour… Ce coup de canon vient de mettre un terme à chacune de mes réflexions laissant une peur sans borgnes et sans limites s'emparer de moi. Tremblant de tous mes membres je sors lentement de la tente pour me diriger, vacillant, sur le terrain de Quidditch, le dernier lieu où on se rappellera avoir vu Draco Malfoy vivant après sa mort imminente.

Je ne regarde pas l'enclos, je ne regarde pas le dragon, je regarde la foule. Tellement de gens… Tout ce monde… Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de regarder quatre pauvres sorciers se faire déchiquetés vivants pas des dragons ! Je vois quelqu'un me faire de grands signes là bas sur les gradins, je me demande un instant ce qui lui prend, quand tout à coup je l'entends hurler, reconnaissant distinctement la voix paniquée de Blaise :

- Draco, le dragon ! Derrière toi ! Bouge-toi par Salazar !

Je sors instantanément de ma stupeur. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un gigantesque monstre cracher une gerbe de flamme dans ma direction. Je l'évite de justesse en me plaquant au sol oubliant momentanément la grâce légendaire des Malfoy. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie rester en vie coûte que coûte, survivre. Je cours un peu partout autour de l'enclos pour éviter les jets enflammés envoyés régulièrement vers moi. Avec un peu de chance, mes spectateurs croiront que tout cela fait partie d'un plan très élaboré, d'une tactique Serpentard infaillible, même si c'est plus de la lâcheté qu'autre chose.

Je me cache un instant derrière un immense rocher, essoufflé par ma course désorganisée. J'espère que mes cheveux ne sont pas trop emmêlés ! Merlin ! Et s'ils s'enflammaient ?! Je secoue la tête, je suis encore sous le choc, je devrais penser à un moyen de me débarrasser de ce monstre au lieu de m'inquiéter de choses futiles !

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans l'enclos, je regarde vraiment mon adversaire. Je croise un instant son regard jaune et cruel. Ses intentions sont claires. Cette dragonne souhaite vraiment faire de moi son futur repas. Ma parole, elle est énorme ! On dirait un gros lézard biscornu avec sa tête disproportionnée, ses écailles noires me donne la chair de poule mais le pire ce sont les pics pointus et menaçants qui parcourent toutes son épine dorsale et hérissent sa longue queue. Où sont mes visions dans des situations aussi critiques que celle-ci, hein ? Merlin, comment je vais me sortir de là ?!

Je ferme les yeux très forts dans l'espoir éphémère qu'Harry ait déjà affronté un dragon et qu'il connaisse la solution pour s'en débarrasser mais rien ne me vient. Nada ! Alors que je me concentre un peu plus fort pour obtenir une des ses fichus visions, la dragonne envoie un puissant coup de queue dans le rocher qui me protégeait jusque là de ses attaques enflammées et inefficaces. Celui-ci vole en éclat tandis que je m'aplatis une nouvelle fois à terre pour me protéger.

Grave erreur… La dragonne profite de mon instant de faiblesse pour s'emparer de moi à l'aide d'une de ses pattes griffues et mal odorante. Je m'élève lentement dans le ciel alors qu'elle me porte à hauteur de son visage. Elle va me dévorer ça ne fait aucun doute ! Par Salazar pourquoi Dumby ne vient pas me sauver maintenant surement qu'il ne pense pas vraiment que j'ai un plan ! Parce que je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas… Pas du tout du tout…

Je ferme les yeux de peur de voir ce qui se passe, je suis un Malfoy je mourrais avec dignité… Je ne veux pas crier alors que ce monstre m'engloutit voracement dans le gouffre qui lui sert de bouche. J'attends… Pendant ce qui me parait des heures, j'attends…Il ne se passe rien… Je ne suis pas pressé de mourir mais quand même là ça commence à faire long… Qu'est ce que ce foutu dragon attend pour m'avaler qu'on en finisse ?!

Doucement, j'ouvre un œil. La dragonne semble me renifler. Elle me renifle ?! Elle veut savoir si je suis comestible ?! Elle me regarde d'un air perplexe. Je lui lance mon regard noir made in Malfoy, je souhaite vaguement l'effrayer mais cela n'a pas l'air de marcher. Brusquement, toujours sous le poids de mon regard le plus meurtrier, la dragonne rejette la tête en arrière et pousse un grognement guttural qui ressemble presque à un éclat de rire. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle grogne toujours une poignée de flammes dévastatrices s'échappent de ses naseaux fumants ne me loupant que de quelques délicieux centimètres. Ce n'est pas passé loin…

Alors que la prise que la dragonne a sur moi se relâche petit à petit une image fugitive passe soudainement devant mes yeux. Instinctivement je hurle exactement la même chose qu'Harry a crié dans cette nouvelle vision :

- Accio balai !

Je patiente pendant plusieurs minutes douloureusement longues avant de voir enfin mon Nimbus 2001 foncer vers moi à pleine vitesse. De ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de voir un balai ! Je l'agrippe d'une main ferme et d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule je me libère de la prise de la dragonne qui s'arrête enfin de grogner stupéfaite.

Profitant de ce bref instant de surprise je descends en piquet vers l'œuf d'or que la dragonne semble couver avec amour et que je me dois de récupérer, évitant le coup de queue envoyé dans ma direction je me saisis enfin de l'œuf et je remonte aussi haut que possible dans les airs pour éviter la colère de la dragonne furieuse brandissant l'objet de ma victoire haut au dessus de ma tête !

J'ai réussi, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'étais à ça d'y passer, mais j'ai réussi ! Grâce à Harry encore une fois, sans ses visions je serais mort, je lui dois une fière chandelle, même s'il n'est probablement qu'un effet de mon imagination….

**************

«_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_  
_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._  
_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_  
_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_  
_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_  
_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._  
_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_  
_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard»_

Me voilà transformé en homme poisson tournant et retournant la chanson des sirènes dans ma tête pour lui donner un sens. Je suis dans le lac espérant désespérément ne pas avoir à rencontrer le calamar géant pour retrouver cette chose précieuse que l'on m'a dérobée. Je suis censé chercher un je ne sais quoi que l'on m'a volé pourtant je suis absolument certain qu'il ne me manque rien, c'est d'une logique ! Cette stupide énigme ne me dit même pas où chercher !

Je scrute l'eau sombre de mon regard perçant, peut être un panneau m'indiquera-t-il le chemin ? Mais non ce serait trop facile autant me perdre dans les méandres de l'eau glacée ! Je perds la tête ! Il faut que je me concentre, d'un geste brusque j'agite mes nageoires pour me diriger rapidement vers les profondeurs en souhaitant de toutes mes forces prendre la bonne direction, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui m'arriverais si je me trompais…

Tout en continuant d'avancer, je repense machinalement à ce qui m'a amené ici au fond de ce lac effrayant. Heureusement que Dobby a entendu Maugrey indiquer à Cédric qu'il fallait mettre l'œuf sous l'eau je n'aurais jamais deviné ! J'ai bien fais d'emmener cette elfe avec moi à Poudlard, sur ce coup là j'ai eu une idée de génie même si je regrette que Ron reste au manoir durant l'année scolaire. Lui aussi, il m'a bien aidé, lui et sa copine moldue ! Ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur un ouvrage magique indiquant les propriétés de la Branchiflore, qui me permet à présent de respirer sous l'eau sans aucunes difficultés. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione est une sorcière, elle ne le sait pas bien sûr, mais je sens un potentiel magique fort chez elle, comme beaucoup de moldus elle restera toujours dans l'ignorance de ces pouvoirs… Beaucoup d'entre eux perdent le contrôle de leur magie, ils ne savent pas comment s'en servir… Quel gâchis ! Draco tu divagues ! Concentre-toi par la barbe de Merlin !

J'avance toujours, gêné par les algues qui semblent former une barrière m'interdisant de poursuivre mon chemin. J'essaye de leur jeter un sort mais à la place des mots que je voulais initialement prononcer une grosse bulle s'échappe de ma bouche. Ma baguette ne produit que quelques pauvres étincelles. Evidemment ! Je déteste les poissons, ce lac, Dumbledore et ce Tournoi, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, voilà que je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie ! Je suis aussi impuissant qu'un Moldu ! Pire qu'un poisson ! Je grogne. A nouveau une série de bulles s'éclipsent de ma gorge.

Alors que j'essaye de me dépêtrer d'algues particulièrement récalcitrantes à l'idée de me laisser passer voilà qu'une dizaine de strangulots m'attaquent soudainement, m'arrachant les cheveux et me mordant violemment avec leurs petites dents pointues. Plus par reflexe qu'autre chose je pointe sur eux ma baguette magique prêt à leur jeter un sort puissant pour punir leur audace. Il ne me que faut quelques minutes pour me souvenir du sort qu'un certain loup garou misérable nous avait enseigné pour nous en débarrasser en Troisième année, je m'écrie :

- Lashlabask !

Une énorme bulle provenant de ma gorge éclate alors sur eux les faisant fuir. Je souris, ce n'étais pas exactement l'effet que j'avais espéré mais ça a marché et c'est l'essentiel pour l'instant. J'aperçois vaguement Mimi Geignarde, un peu plus loin, je l'évite très vite, me demandant ce qu'un fantôme fabrique dans le Lac.

Un peu plus loin, mon oreille fine de pianiste capte un son mélodieux, je m'arrête un instant et tend l'oreille. La musique ! C'est la musique des sirènes ! J'essaye très vite de déterminer d'où proviennent les délicieux accords avant de me diriger vers eux à pleine vitesse ! Il ne doit pas me rester beaucoup de temps, je dois faire vite !

Je m'arrête brusquement alors que je suis sur le point de faire mon entrée dans une sorte de ville aquatique habitée par des Etres de l'Eau. Sérieusement ?! Mais ce sont des créatures dangereuses ! Et aussi têtues que les centaures ! Pourquoi je m'étonne ? C'est Dumbledore ce qui est dangereux pour nous autres humains doit sans doute lui paraitre amusant !

Prudemment, j'entre dans la ville, des dizaines de créatures armés jusqu'aux dents me regardent passer sans bouger. Je ne les regarde pas, mes yeux sont fixés sur la chevelure rousse flamboyante que je distingue nettement attachée sur une immense statue hideuse. Ron ?!

Comment est-il arrivé à Poudlard ?! Est-ce qu'il est… Mort ? Non ! L'heure n'est pas passée, tout va bien…. Pourquoi n'est-il pas au Manoir ? Personne ne sait que c'est mon meilleur ami, si ? Est-ce une nouvelle torture imaginée par mon père ? Ou Dumby a seulement emprunté Ron à Lucius pour les besoins du Tournoi ?

Calme-toi Dray… Tout va bien… Tu vas remonter Ron à la surface et tout iras bien…

Je m'approche de mon meilleur ami pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, il a l'air paisible, comme endormi, rassuré je me tourne vers les autres prisonniers curieux de savoir qui sont les personnes les plus précieuses au mondes aux yeux des autres candidats.

Cho Chang, la belle Attrapeuse de Serdaigle est attachée au coté de Ron, un petit sourire sur les lèvres comme en proie à un rêve fantastique, Diggory sera heureux de savoir que sa petite amie tient assez à lui pour plonger dans un lac dans l'espoir qu'il la sauve ! N'importe quoi vraiment, l'amour quel connerie ! A coté de Cho, une petite fille aux cheveux blond platine et a l'air angélique est retenue prisonnière elle aussi, la petite sœur de Fleur sans doute, elle se ressemble, surement les gênes Vélanes qui dominent dans cette famille ! Et enfin Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron est ligotée à l'extrémité droite de la statue, elle est allée au Bal avec Krum, ils n'ont pas dû trouve mieux, si j'étais lui, je la laisserais crever, elle le mérite !

J'essaye de jeter un sors pour déliée la corde qui enserre les poignets de Ron sans succès, avec toutes ses bulles je n'arrive à rien. J'essaye de m'emparer d'une des armes d'un des gardes qui veillent religieusement sur nos quatre prisonniers mais il refuse en me jetant un regard à faire peur. Je suis un Malfoy personne ne devrait me refuser quoi que ce soit, c'est d'une injustice !

Je m'empare alors d'une pierre pointue et je m'occupe à la tâche trop lente de couper les liens de mon Weasley préféré. Si on ressort vivant de tout cela je pourrais peut être lui faire visiter Poudlard !

Une fois libéré, le corps de Ron me tombe comme une masse entre les bras, je le porte tant bien que mal tandis que j'entreprends mon ascension vers la surface. Je laisse les autres derrière moi sans aucuns regrets, quelqu'un viendra bien les chercher, je ne suis pas un héros moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Harry putain de Potter !

****************

Le terrain de Quidditch est méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entoure et une unique ouverture donne accès à un vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonce parait sombre et effrayant. J'attends le coup de sifflet qui annoncera que je dois entrer dans cet amas de couloirs obscurs et terrifiants. J'ai révisé une centaine de sorts au moins avec Blaise pour me préparer à cette dernière épreuve, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. Plus j'y pense et plus je suis certain que Lucius est pour quelque chose dans ma participation à ce tournoi, il dirige presque l'école ça ne m'étonnerais pas et ça contribuerais certainement à faire de moi un Malfoy…

- TRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT…

C'est parti ! J'avance avec appréhension vers l'entrée du labyrinthe. Je prends une grande inspiration, ma dernière bouffée d'air frais et j'entre d'un pas décidé dans l'obscurité complète. D'une voix faible je murmure :

- Lumos.

Je me retourne pour voir le labyrinthe se refermer derrière moi, me voilà coincé ici, je suis prisonnier ! Respire, Draco. J'avance résolument vers ce que j'espère être le centre du labyrinthe là où se trouve la coupe. J'ai envie d'en finir le plus vite possible, que ce soit moi ou un autre qui gagne ça n'a plus d'importance je veux juste sortir de là très vite ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de créatures et d'animaux puants qui grouillent un peu partout.

Ma baguette magique en avant je marche avec précaution, je regarde un peu partout avant de faire un pas par pure paranoïa. Constante vigilance, c'est de cette façon que je resterais en vie !

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je me sens rassuré, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas une âme qui vive dans cette partie du labyrinthe, j'ai de la chance… Je relâche quelque peu mon attention m'efforçant d'avancer aussi vite que possible en direction de la coupe. Derrière moi, un bruit attire brusquement mon attention. Je me retourne aussitôt, baguette dressée, sortilège paré, pour faire face à l'ennemi. Je ne vois rien tout d'abord mais je reste en position d'attaque sentant bien que quelque chose s'apprête à me tomber dessus. Soudain, à la faible lueur que diffuse toujours ma baguette j'aperçois, un corps, un corps humain allongé sur le sol.

Prudent, je m'approche tout de même. Là, je découvre le corps déchiré de toute part de ce garçon qui hante mes rêves depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Harry est là, un trou béant dans l'estomac, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, je vois bien que ses yeux si pétillants sont sur le point de s'éteindre et ça me fait un mal de chien. Il est là… Celui à qui j'ai toujours voulu parler sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre… Il meurt sans que je n'aie pu apprendre à le connaitre autrement que par ses stupides visons…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Désespéré, j'essaye de lui faire un massage cardiaque, alors que je sais bien que tout ce sang ne s'arrêtera pas de couler, que ce que je fais est inutile, mais je veux l'aider… Il ne peut pas mourir… Pas maintenant, pas comme ça… Je lui crie de rester avec moi, de ne pas s'en faire, que je vais le sauver, que ce Tournoi n'a plus aucune importance, que la seule chose importante c'est lui et le fait qu'il s'accroche pour rester en vie… Pas une seule fois l'idée ne me vient d'envoyer des étincelles rouges aux professeurs qui patrouillent à l'extérieur du labyrinthe, je suis trop choqué pour réfléchir convenablement.

- Je te jure Harry, je vais te sortir de là, je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets ! Reste avec moi !

Je crie, je pleurs, j'ai du sang partout sur mes vêtements, dans mes cheveux mais je n'en ai rien à foutre… La vie d'Harry est en train de me glisser entre les doigts, tout le reste n'a plus d'importance… Il ne peut pas mourir, dans mes visions il est invincible ! Pourquoi lui ? Je suis un enfant gâté, égoïste et stupide pourquoi je ne peux pas mourir à sa place ? Pourquoi le monde veut-il créer une autre injustice ? Tous ces gens qui meurent par la faute de gens comme mon père ça ne suffit pas ?! Il faut s'en prendre à Harry… Au seul espoir qu'il me restait de vivre un jour dans un monde meilleur…

Harry suffoque, crache, tousse son dernier souffle de vie. Nos regards se croisent. Je me noie dans ses yeux émeraudes, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, je le sais bien. Les larmes coulent de plus belle sur mes joues, tandis que son sourire à lui s'élargit.

- Tu voies Draco, j'existe bel et bien… C'est ta faute si je suis en train de mourir Draco tu sais… Je meurs parce que je t'aime… ça fais mal de t'aimer Draco tu sais… Mal à en crever…

Sa tête roule doucement sur le coté, son cœur s'arrête de battre entre mes doigts. Je le supplie de revenir, de ne pas s'en aller, de rester à mes cotés, de se battre pour ne pas mourir mais rien n'y fait. Il n'est plus là. J'embrasse ses lèvres froides espérant que ce geste désespéré le fera revenir d'entre les morts, en vain. D'une main douce, je ferme doucement les yeux d'Harry je ne supporte plus son regard éteint. Il est mort. C'est fini.

Je serre son corps sans vie de toutes mes forces contre ma poitrine et je pleurs comme jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant. J'ai mal, je hurle de douleur et de rage. Mes larmes m'aveuglent, replié sur moi-même je ne bouge plus. J'attends la mort avec impatience parce que sans Harry la vie ne vaut pas vraiment la peine d'être vécu. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à survivre pendant toutes ces années. Pendant ce qui me parait être une éternité je reste figé, le corps froid d'Harry reposant contre mon cœur.

Tout à coup alors que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et que je ferme les yeux un instant pour ne pas céder au désespoir qui m'accable, je voie Harry devant une grande armoire, il s'entraine à chasser les Epouvantards, je le voie se débarrasser du détraqueur qui lui fait face d'un simple coup de baguette magique… Il ne me faut qu'un instant pour comprendre que le corps que je tiens serré entre mes bras n'est pas Harry, que ce n'est qu'une illusion… Un Epouvantard…

Je ne sais pas si savoir qu'Harry n'est qu'un produit de mon imagination ne me fait pas plus mal encore que sa mort supposée. Mais je me reprends très vite. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Un Malfoy ne pleurs pas. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre quelque soit la situation. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche et je me relève brusquement en hurlant à plein poumon :

- Riddikulus !

L'Epouvantard disparait alors aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. Je me mords les lèvres, je ne pleurerais pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'une illusion pour vivre, je dois continuer, je… Harry n'existe pas et alors ?! Je calme ma respiration erratique et je banni toute pensée ayant rapport à Harry le beau brun aux yeux verts qui représente une bonne partie de mon univers peut attendre jusqu'à demain avant de se manifester. Je repenserais à lui quand je serais calmé.

Je m'éloigne aussi rapidement que possible. J'avance vite, je dois être à la traine par rapport aux autres champions, se faire avoir pas un Epouvantard, non mais vraiment, bonjour le ridicule !

Je croise quelques Scroutts à pétards dont je me débarrasse très facilement. Je continue d'avancer, je suis presque sûr que je suis toujours dans la bonne direction. Je me demande combien de champions sont encore dans la course. J'écarte très vite cette idée, il faut que je me concentre sur la tâche présente c'est-à-dire ne rencontrer aucune créature trop dangereuses et ne pas penser à l'Autre...

J'essaye tellement fort de ne pas penser à Harry que je me cogne violemment la tête contre un mur. Je pousse un juron en me frottant vigoureusement la tête pour chasser la douleur qui s'empare de mon crâne.

- Bonjour petit homme. Tu n'es plus très loin… Ta quête arrive à sa fin…

C'est moi où le mur vient de parler ?! Je lève la tête pour constater que je n'ai pas buté contre un mur mais un gigantesque sphinx égyptien à tête humaine et à corps de lion. Je soupire… Je déteste les énigmes et à coup sur cette…. chose va m'en proposer une que je ne saurais pas résoudre… Ma vie est géniale est absolument pas compliquée et prévisible ! Je réponds incertain :

- Bonjour… Comment ça je ne suis plus très loin ?

- Ta quête arrive à sa fin… Tu approches enfin de ton but… Pour accéder à l'objet de tes désirs il suffit que je te laisse passer petit homme.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres cela me parait bien trop simple mais il faut que je demande après tout peut être que ce Sphinx est différents de tous ceux de son espèce peut être qu'il n'est pas comme eux friand d'énigmes et de devinettes impossibles…

- Donc… Pourriez-vous… Je ne sais pas moi… Me laisser passer sans faire d'histoires ?

Le sphinx semble sourire et pendant un bref instant je crois presque qu'il va accéder à ma requête mais il secoue la tête et me déclare solennellement :

- Bien essayé petit homme… Mais pour que je te laisse passer il te faut répondre à cette énigme :

_« Cette chose toutes choses dévore  
Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs  
Elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier  
Réduit les dures pierres en poudre  
Met à mort les rois, détruit les villes et rabat les montagnes »_

Je reste perplexe. Je demanderais bien un indice mais je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en donnera pas. Je réfléchis un long moment. Il faut que je trouve ce qui survit à toutes choses, ce qui voit toutes choses se réduire en poussière, ce qui survit à tout même à la mort… Poussière, mort, survivre… Je tourne et retourne ses mots dans ma tête, la solution est là quelque part sous mes yeux, je suis si proche de la victoire, je ne peux pas échouer maintenant ! Et soudain la lumière se fait ! Le temps ! Le Temps survit à tout même à la mort c'est évident ! Dans ma hâte, je crie ma réponse au Sphinx qui s'écarte doucement de mon chemin que j'emprunte en criant oubliant toute politesse.

Je suis dans un long couloir, tout au bout je distingue la coupe. Je suis si proche. Mais quelqu'un m'a devancé, Cédric court vers le trophée à toute vitesse, il a plusieurs mètres d'avance sur moi, il va avoir la coupe c'est sûr…Je ne pourrais jamais le rattraper… Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce tournoi, je ressens en moi une profonde envie de gagner à n'importe quel prix. Je me saisis de ma baguette je pointe Cédric sans aucune hésitation et je murmure :

- Pétrificus Totalus.

Cédric s'affale lourdement sur le sol tandis que je cours comme un dératé vers la coupe en envoyant des étincelles rouges dans la direction de mon adversaire. Je m'arrête devant le piédestal où repose le magnifique Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je le contemple un instant avant de le saisir à deux main un sourire victorieux plaqué sur mes lèvres.

A peine ai-je touché la coupe qu'une sensation familière s'empare de moi. Un portoloin ? Pour aller où ? Est-ce une nouvelle épreuve ?

****************

J'atterris tant bien que mal dans un cimetière. Je regarde autour de moi, un sentiment de panique s'insinuant dans mon esprit. Je suis encerclé de toute part, par des hommes en cape et cagoule, des Mangemorts ! En face de moi se dresse un homme dégageant une aura d'une puissance oppressante et malfaisante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Une peur panique s'empare de moi et je recule de plusieurs pas, je finis par tomber par terre pitoyablement tant l'homme en face de moi m'inspire terreur et désespoir. Je n'ai plus la force de parler. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

- Bienvenue à toi, ô grand vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…susurre la voix froide et cruelle de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Je tremble. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je suis paralysé par la puissance de l'homme en face de moi. Je regarde inutilement autour de moi cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette situation mais il n'y a rien…

- Draco Malfoy, murmure Voldemort tout en jouant avec sa baguette la faisant glisser délicatement entre ses doigts, je me présente je suis Lord Voldemort, dirigeant de la planète, et aujourd'hui je vais faire de toi un Mangemort…

Je chuchote d'une voix déformée par la peur :

- PPp… Pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu as gagnée mon garçon, tu as gagné cet immense privilège en prouvant que tu es l'élève le plus puissant à Poudlard !

Le rire aigu de Voldemort me fait froid dans le dos. Il baisse lentement la capuche qui dissimulait son visage et je découvre avec horreur ses yeux rouges, les deux fentes qui lui servent de narines et sa bouche mince, sadique et cruelle tordu en un rictus sauvage alors qu'il rit complètement absorbé dans sa démence.

- Un si beau garçon à mon service… Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur mon garçon, toi je te garderais toujours à mes côtés… Tu me seras… utile d'une toute autre façon que tous les autres…

Je voie le désir briller dans les yeux de Voldemort, la fierté irradier des yeux couleur de pluie de mon paternel, ça me dégoute… J'ai envie de vomir, je me sens si faible comparé à ce monstre jamais je ne pourrais lutter contre lui… Je ferme les yeux dans l'abattement le plus total, quel que soit ma destinée il faut que je me résigne à mon sort, jamais je ne pourrais lutter contre le mal qui ronge notre monde.

Harry… Je voie Harry se battre contre une dizaine de Mangemorts… Je voie Harry se battre contre le monstre en face de moi, je les voie s'affronter dans un duel de sorciers… Je voie la détermination dans ses yeux menthe à l'eau… Lui ne se laisse pas abattre… Reprends-toi Draco, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Harry n'existe pas, c'est à toi de te battre contre le diable en personne, c'est à toi de trouver le courage d'affronter le mal pour libérer les pauvres malheureux qui pourrissent en Enfer.

Je me lève et je lance un regard noir à l'assemblée de Mangemorts autour de moi, d'une voix forte je déclare :

- Vos arguments ne m'ont pas convaincus mon Seigneur, je ne pense pas prendre votre marque pour l'instant… Je suis prêt à me battre pour ce que je croie être juste, et votre cause ne m'intéresse nullement…

Lucius me jette un regard assassin et lève sa baguette dans ma direction mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lève lentement la main pour l'en empêcher :

- Non, Lucius, ton fils a de l'audace, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie chez les jeunes gens.

Il s'approche de moi et saisit brutalement mon menton me forçant à croiser son regard brulant de désir. J'essaye en vain de ne pas succomber à la terreur alors qu'il approche lentement ses lèvres des miennes. Je comprends alors que ma seule chance de survie c'est de satisfaire pour un moment les désirs de cette homme fou et mégalomane. De toutes mes forces je pense à Harry alors que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, que sa langue vient titiller la mienne, que son érection se presse contre mon corps. Il me lâche enfin et se tourne vers ses disciples se pourléchant les babines comme un animal satisfait. Il annonce :

- Draco ne deviendra pas un Mangemorts comme vous autres. Lors de ses 17 ans il deviendra mon Prince Consort et vous lui devrez obéissance et respect. Lucius ramène ton fils chez lui, je suis très heureux de l'avoir rencontré et je suis impatient de le revoir quand il aura grandi… Il a un physique très prometteur ce jeune homme… Au revoir Draco…

Mon père me fait disparaitre alors que je vois Voldemort se lécher une nouvelle fois la lèvre supérieure de délectation à l'idée de ce baiser que nous avons partagé. A peine arrivé au Manoir, je vomis à m'en arracher les tripes, je me sens si sale, souillé par les lèvres de cette abomination… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Harry aujourd'hui plus que jamais….

_**31 juillet 2009**_

_Harry… Tu t'approches de moi doucement. Nos langues se rencontrent enfin dans un duel sans merci, je t'embrasse, toi, le beau brun au dessus de moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tes lèvres contres les miennes, ton corps pressé contre le mien dans notre étreinte passionnée déclenche en moi un feu d'artifice permanent. Je suis sur ton nuage et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais en descendre… Je n'arrive plus à articuler une seule pensée cohérente, je suis rempli de toi, je ne pense plus qu'à toi, toi et moi, ensembles… _

_Toujours accroché à tes lèvres salvatrices, je m'empresse de détacher les boutons de ta chemise trop blanche, dernière barrière entre ta peau douce et la mienne, tandis que tu t'occupe de laisser une traînée de baisers papillons dans mon cou m'arrachant malgré moi un gémissement de plaisir. Doucement je passe mes doigts fins dans ton nid de cheveux emmêlés, je répète ton nom encore et encore comme une douce mélodie, Harry… Tu susurres le mien d'une voix rauque… J'aime la façon qu'à mon nom de sonner dans ta bouche comme la plus savoureuse des friandises… J'aime tout chez toi Harry tu sais… Tu me rends fou… Je suis fou de toi…_

_Tes cheveux, tes yeux, ta bouche… Harry…Je t'aime…_

_Tu t'attaques à un endroit, juste derrière mon oreille qui me fait frémir entre tes bras. Tu replaces une de mes mèches de cheveux blonds platine derrière mon oreille gauche. Tu me regarde comme si tu me voyais réellement pour la première fois. Je suis saisi un instant par l'intensité de ton regard… Dans ce moment crucial nous n'avons pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre, tu m'aimes, je peux le lire dans tes yeux menthe à l'eau… Si seulement tu pouvais me l'avouer pour une fois…_

_Tu te penches vers moi, comme dans un film au ralenti, et tu m'embrasse avec une tendresse qui contraste étrangement avec la passion qui nous animait un peu plus tôt. Tu me murmures :_

_- Je t'aime Dray… _

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon oreiller serré douloureusement contre mon cœur pour remplacer la présence invisible d'Harry qui imprègne la pièce. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je murmure à mon tour :

- Moi aussi je t'aime 'Ry… Si seulement tu existais vraiment… Si seulement tu n'étais pas mort… Si seulement ça ne faisait pas si mal de t'aimer toi, une illusion…

*******************

Encore une fois me voilà encerclé par une centaine de mangemorts au bas mot. Lucius est présent à mes cotés une main fermement placée sur mon épaule dans un dernier geste d'affection paternel alors que je me tiens le plus droit possible face au regard aussi scrutateur qu'appréciateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur toutes les parties visibles de mon corps accessible à sa vue. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de courir très loin, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que l'esprit pervers de cet… homme peux bien imaginer faire de moi, mais je reste immobile, impassible attendant son verdict la tête haute et les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Ron me lance des coups d'œil inquiets toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier que je tiens le coup, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne mais j'apprécie son soutien même s'il n'est là qu'en tant que serviteur de la famille Malfoy. J'ai bien besoin d'un ami face à cette monstruosité à visage humain…

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible, j'essaye de toutes mes forces de contrôler les expressions qui passent sur mon visage, de ne pas laisser le dégout que je ressens pour Tête-de-Serpent transparaître sur ma figure aristocratique.

J'ai peur… Je suis tout simplement terrifié à l'idée de devenir un jouet, un jouet au service personnel de sa Majesté… Je ne veux pas être son jouet, je refuse de jouer avec lui, de le laisser jouer avec moi… Je ne peux pas laisser cet être abject me toucher de ses mains froides… Je ne peux pas… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… J'ai si peur… Dans mon rêve le plus fou, c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry vient me sauver et m'emmène loin, très loin de tout cela sur sa moto fendant l'air… Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un rêve… Je soupire…

L'inspection de notre Seigneur à tous semble s'être enfin terminée. J'envoie un sourire rassurant dans la direction de Ron pour lui assurer que je vais bien et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Depuis tout à l'heure il lance des regards noirs de fureur et de haine dans la direction de Voldemort, je peux lire dans ses yeux l'envie d'assassiner ce monstre qui a fait de sa vie un enfer. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là, qu'il tienne autant à moi, que nous soyons les meilleurs amis du monde mais il n'a pas intérêt à jeter sa vie aux orties pour mon bien être à moi. Il n'a pas à jouer les héros, c'est trop tard pour cela, Voldemort est devenu presque invincible de nos jour, pourquoi mourir pour une cause déjà perdue d'avance…

Je ferais tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demandera de faire, je suivrai chacun de ses ordres à la lettre… Je suis fatigué de lutter contre ma propre destinée, Je suis fatigué de voir tout ces gens se battre contre l'horreur au quotidien sans parvenir à la bannir de leur vie… Je suis fatigué d'affronter le mal en personne alors que je sais qu'il finira par crier victoire d'une façon ou d'une autre… Oui, je suis fatigué de tout cela… Pire, je suis fatigué de vivre…

A quoi bon lutter dans un monde où il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

Je ne suis pas Harry. Jamais je ne réussirais à vaincre le Diable… Peut être, peut être, qu'en devenant l'amant personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en réalisant le moindre de ses désirs, j'arriverais à l'exterminer dans un de ses rares moments de faiblesse… C'est ridicule mais c'est tout ce que je peux apporter de bien au reste du monde… Peut être qu'avec cette maigre contribution on n'arrivera à en faire quelque chose de meilleur…

- Déshabillez-le !

La voix terrible du Seigneur des Ténèbres me ramène brutalement vers la réalité alors que deux hommes encagoulés des pieds à la tête s'approchent de moi en agitant leurs mains gantées d'une manière perverse.

- Quoi ?! Je…

Il veut examiner la marchandise, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Je garde la tête bien haute dans le ciel alors qu'un des deux hommes vêtus de noir commence à déboutonner ma chemise pour révéler au monde mon torse albâtre finement musclé. L'éclat dans les yeux de Tête-de-Serpent m'indique qu'il apprécie le spectacle. Je baisse les yeux alors que le peu qui restait de ma dignité s'évapore dans les airs.

Je croise le regard de Ron qui me fixe avec une tristesse insondable dissimulée dans ses yeux. Il a pitié de moi… Il me chuchote doucement à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé Draco…

Il s'éloigne rapidement de moi, m'offrant un dernier sourire, et envoie un violent crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire du mangemort qui essayait de me déshabiller tant bien que mal. Celui-ci atterrit brutalement sur le corps figé de son compagnon tandis que Ron s'élance vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'entrainant à sa suite dans une chute vertigineuse vers le sol.

J'ai envie de crier. D'arrêter de Ron… De l'en empêcher… Je sais ce qui va se passer… Je ne veux pas… Pas lui… Pas Ron… Mais je ne peux pas bouger, je suis paralysé devant l'ampleur du courage de mon meilleur ami… Je n'arrive pas à bouger alors qu'il risque sa vie, je n'arrive même pas à être assez brave pour venir en aide à mon ami… Mon meilleur ami…

Tout semble se passer au ralentit comme si le monde avait décidé de tourner plus lentement pour qu'aucuns détails de cette scène surréaliste ne m'échappent. Je voie Ron asséner coup de poing sur coup de poing à Tête de Serpent alors que je reste immobile, les bras ballants, sans rien faire… Je le voie, lui et sa chevelure si rousse pousser des cris de désespoir et de rage, crier des insultes et hurlant des accusations à l'homme responsable de tous ses malheurs… Je me voie moi, toujours figé, au bord des larmes, les poings crispés dans une ultime prière, pas lui, pas Ron… Je voie la foule d'abord stupéfaite puis agitée et tumultueuse… Je voie mon père… Je voie Lucius lever sa baguette magique, droit sur Ron, je le voie prononcer ces deux mots insignifiants qui vont mettre fin à tout jamais à la vie de Ron :

- Avada Kevadra…

Ron donne un dernier coup de poing au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de s'affaisser et de tomber la tête la première sur le sol comme un amas de chiffon, comme une poupée sans vie, ses yeux encore remplis de larmes qui ont refusées de couler et qui ne couleront plus jamais…

Pas Ron…

Mon meilleur ami vient de tomber raide mort devant mes yeux… Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son corps sans vie… Je ne le verrais plus jamais sourire, je ne l'entendrais plus jamais rire, il n'existe plus, son âme s'est envolée vers l'Autre monde… Il est parti avant moi… Il est parti sans moi… Il m'a abandonné... Je suis tout seul maintenant face à ma destinée…

Il est mort… Pour me sauver moi… Moi et ma dernière parcelle de dignité…

Il a essayé de me sauver… Il a essayé de me sauver alors que je n'essaye même pas de me sauver moi-même…. Je suis pathétique…

Les larmes coulent à présent librement sur mes joues mouillées. Je me dois d'essayer. Pour Ron… Je dois cesser d'être un pantin, une marionnette perpétuellement manipulée par mon père ou par les autres. Je me dois d'être moi-même… Je me dois de faire un choix… Je dois… Affronter la réalité…

Pour Ron…

A peine conscient de ce que je suis en train de faire, je lève ma baguette bien haut dans le ciel et je la pointe lentement vers l'objet de toutes mes afflictions, vers celui qui a fait de ce monde une véritable poubelle humaine. J'ouvre la bouche sans prêter aucune attention à l'agitation qui règne autour de moi :

- Avada…

Un rayon vert arrive dans ma direction, je l'accueille à bras ouverts, il a la même couleur que les yeux d'Harry… Ma vision se trouble, je me sens vaguement tomber en arrière. Ma tête heurte violemment le sol mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je ferme les yeux, un sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres. J'expire mon dernier souffle de vie. J'entends mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Je vais rejoindre Ron, Harry et tous les autres, enfin je me dirige là où est ma place depuis le début de cette grande aventure qu'est ma vie…

Je suis un héros.

Je suis mort en héros.

The End.

***************

_Rin : Mais non, bien sur que non ce n'est pas la fin !!! J'ai encore plein d'idée alors appuyez sur le bouton review pour m'encourager !_

_Draco : T'encourager ?! Mais tu viens de me tuer ! _

_Harry : Elle m'a tué bien avant toi je te signale… Et ça avais pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça ! _

_Draco : Mais je devais vivre dans un monde parfait… Et… C'était loin d'être parfait… Je meurs… Je suis torturé psychologiquement étant enfant, et le pire je suis ami avec la belette… C'est… Horrible !!! _

_Rin : T'inquiètes Dray, si t'es sage je te ressuscite, ni vu, ni connu ! _

_Draco : T'as intérêt ! * Regard noir made in Malfoy puissance trois* sinon tu vas finir en Hachis Parmentier ! _

_Harry : Et moi alors dans tout ça ?! _

_Rin : Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais pas vraiment mort ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je sens que cette histoire va bien finir ! _

_Draco : ouais… Bah c'est mal parti… _

_**PS : Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard avec ce chapitre mais je m'y suis reprise à cinq fois pour l'écrire, je voulais qu'il soit parfait mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat, je le poste quand même parce que je me sens super coupable de vous faire attendre depuis tout ce temps et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour l'améliorer… Reviews ?! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Harry : Oh, non encore un nouveau chapitre ! A quoi bon continuer cette histoire, on est morts ! _

_Draco : Parle pour toi, moi je compte bien retourner dans le monde des vivants le plus vite possible ! _

_Rin : Hihihi…. Surtout maintenant que tu as découvert ton amour insondable pour un certain brun aux yeux verts, hein ? _

_Draco : De qui tu parles ?! _

_Harry : Laisse tomber, ignore la, ça vaudra mieux pour toi… _

_Rin : Sans plus attendre les réponses à vos reviews ! Je suis hyper contente, 100 reviews, j'ai l'impression d'être célèbre ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! *saute de joie un peu partout autour de la pièce en souriant comme une tarée* _

_Draco : Harry… J'ai peur…_

_Rin : Tout d'abord je crois que les explications sont de mises… J'ai essayé de tout éclaircir dans ce chapitre mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y avoir réussi. Donc pour ceux qui préfèrent lire et voir s'ils comprennent ou pas attention SPOIL ! Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont interrogés sur le chapitre précédent, il s'agissait du monde, de la vie qu'aurait eue Draco si effectivement Harry n'existait pas. Si Harry n'existait pas Draco aurait été torturé mentalement et physiquement afin de devenir le parfait Mangemort, le Malfoy par excellence pour finalement tomber raide mort à ses dix sept ans se battant pour ce qui est juste. C'est arrivé à cause du rituel d'Harry, il a recréé un monde dépourvu de son existence où seul Draco possède un vague souvenir de lui grâce à ses visions. Après est ce que le rituel d'Harry a vraiment marché ? Est-ce qu'il n'existe plus ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment jeté sa vie aux orties dans le seul but de pourrir celle de son bien aimé ? Est-ce que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve de Draco entrainé par un rituel hautement magique complètement raté vous allez le découvrir dans la suite de 500 points pour Serpentard ! N'oubliez pas la 'tite review à la fin pleaaaase !!! _

**Bergere :** Merci pour ta review ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que mes explications t'ont satisfaite ! Tu me dis que tu as passée une bonne partie du chapitre à démêler le « vrai » du « faux », il ne faut pas le voir comme ça, pour le comprendre je pense qu'il vaux mieux voir ça comme deux univers parallèles totalement différents… (Je suis une grosse Geek je le sais pas besoin de me le rappeler ; P !) Un où Harry existe et où le monde voit encore la lumière et un autre où seule l'obscurité complète existe à cause de la non-existence d'Harry ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment plus clair, je l'espère en tout cas ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas encore totalement détraquée par la philo, ça arriveras sans doute plus tôt que je ne le pense mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le cas rassure-toi ! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras (et comprendras !) la suite !

**Cmoa :** Merci pour tous tes compliments ça m'a beaucoup touchée ! Bon, j'essaye de m'expliquer un peu… Je sais bien que le rapport du chapitre précédent avec l'histoire ne se voit pas tout de suite, rassure-toi ce chapitre est normalement la clef pour sa compréhension ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut l'élément déclencheur du monde sans Harry et justement le rituel qu'il a pratiqué pour ce suicider, après est-ce que ce monde existe vraiment ou est-ce seulement un moyen très sadique de l'auteuse de cette fic de tuer deux de ses personnages tout en les faisant se rendre compte de leur sentiments pour les ressusciter à la fin, à toi de voir ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et qu'elle sera plus claire !

**Felinnless :** Je suis heureuse que tu es aimé ce chapitre et je tiens à te préciser que non pas du tout je ne me suis pas trompée de fic ! Je sais ce que je fais, enfin je crois… Pour toutes les questions que tu me poses, je vais essayer de toutes mes forces de ne pas répondre pour ne pas gâcher ta lecture… Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la fin de mon chapitre (J'aime bien m'auto-complimenter aussi !) mais effectivement mon histoire ne peut juste pas finir comme ça ! D'abord parce que je ne peux pas tuer Draco c'est au dessus de mes forces, je l'aime trop pour ça ! Un petit indice, les visions rejoignent les rêves de Draco dans sa réalité, pour moi durant toute l'histoire de J.K Rowling les destins de Draco et Harry sont lié même si elle a vraiment ruiné la fin de son bouquin ! Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle répondra à toutes tes questions !

**Inrainbowzz :** Mais non voyons je ne veux pas ta mort ! Et bien sur que je ne prends pas pour une grosse accroc du guimauves qui ne supporte pas les trucs tristes voyons, je te comprends, j'avoue que ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine de tuer mon petit Dray adoré ! Je suis contente que tu es appréciée ce chapitre et ne t'inquiète pas je te crois sur parole lol… Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur la partie «Faites l'amour et pas la guerre », un petit secret entre nous, bien sûr que nos deux tourtereaux vont avoir leur Happy End c'est évident ! J'espère que tu n'es pas morte en te pendant au cordon de ton pyjama comme prévu et que tu pourras lire la suite, je te promets du guimauve !!! Et oui je suis sadique j'abuse du chantage pour conserver mes lecteurs !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous aimeuh !!!!

POV d'Harry 

Une douleur immense s'empare de moi et envahit tous mon corps. Je lâche la fiole qui se brise en tombant sur le sol. Je tombe en arrière en souriant. Demain je n'existerai plus…

*************

J'ouvre les yeux…Blanc… Je contemple un plafond blanc. Couleur d'infini…Odeur de maladie… Je papillonne un instant des paupières. Où suis-je ? Le plafond me semble étrangement familier… Est-ce que je n'existe plus ? Est-ce que le calvaire qu'à toujours été mon existence se termine enfin ? Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ? Mon rituel… Je me dégage doucement des couvertures et passe mes jambes de chaque coté du lit.

Je ne devrais pas être ici…

Cette pensée me frappe si brusquement que je tombe du lit avec un bruit sourd. Les étoiles dansent devant mes yeux, je me laisse aller à les contempler l'espace d'un instant, ébloui par leur clarté… Peu à peu, une douleur lancinante s'empare de moi… Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure ! Je masse doucement mon cuir chevelu pour faire disparaître les derniers picotements qui me percent le crâne tout en remontant sur le petit lit en fer blanc où j'étais couché.

Je ne devrais plus être là…

Encore une fois cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet… Je ne devrais plus être là… Cette vie là je l'avais laissée derrière moi, abandonnée… Je ne peux pas être ici, je ne veux pas être ici, j'avais tout prévu, planifié, j'avais pris ma putain de décision… Je ne voulais plus de cette vie pleine de vilains mages noirs désirant m'assassiner et d'anges blonds meurtriers cherchant à me briser le cœur… Je voulais juste me débarrasser de cette souffrance qui me détruit de l'intérieur… Je ne peux plus supporter son regard haineux dans ma direction, je ne veux pas affronter le dégout que je pourrais lire dans ses yeux maintenant qu'il sait… Que je ne peux plus me passer de lui… Même pour ma mort j'avais choisi sa torture, j'avais choisi de rester avec lui pour la vie, de pouvoir voir cette personne au fond de lui qu'il ne laisse personne approcher, je veux voir cette personne, je veux récolter ses sourires, les étincelles de son premier amour… Je voulais passer ma vie à ses cotés par n'importe quel moyen et… Maintenant…

Je suis là...

J'existe… Cette douleur dans mon cœur… Ce mal de tête… Je suis bien là, à l'infirmerie comme après une mauvaise chute de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas possible…Je ne comprends pas… Je passe mes mains partout sur mon corps, je me tâte, je me pince, je m'examine, je me palpe, je bien là… Je ne suis pas le fantôme invisible aux yeux de tous que je souhaitais devenir… La potion… la potion ! Elle aurait dû fonctionnée ! Avoir un effet quelconque, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose n'importe quoi !

Je sais ! Dans ce film que Mione nous a obligé à regarder Ron et moi le héros était projeté dans un monde parallèle à cause d'une expérience scientifique ratée, il se retrouve dans ce monde à la fois parfaitement semblable au sien et si différent… Il a un meilleur boulot que dans sa vrai vie, de jolies petites amies, pas d'enfants, une vie sans soucis… Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance ce John se rend compte que cette vie idéal dans ce nouveau monde est loin d'être parfaite, il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas vraiment de cette vie là … Et le film continue jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par rentrer dans son monde… Peut être que je ne suis pas vraiment là… Après tout nos situations sont étrangement semblables… Peut être que je suis moi aussi dans un autre monde que le mien… Peut être que dans ce monde là, Draco et moi…

Je délire, je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fouiller lentement l'infirmerie du regard à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui fasse la différence entre mon monde et celui là, quelque chose qui me dirait « Harry, ton cauchemar est fini, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant »… Il n'y a rien…

Les lits sont faits, les murs sont blancs, les potions bien ordonnées sur l'étagère et comme d'habitude je suis le seul patient à rester pour la nuit…

Un vieux souvenir me revient alors en mémoire. En un éclair, je revoie un vieil homme penché sur son bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lunes posées en équilibre sur son nez aquilin, je voie ses lèvres bouger, je revoie ce vieux sage me murmurer « La magie est imprévisible Harry, elle peut obtenir toutes sortes de résultats même les plus inattendus ». Quelque chose ou quelqu'un veut me garder en vie envers et contre tout en particulier contre ma volonté… La destinée doit avoir quelque chose contre moi parce que c'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai avalé cette foutue potion… Je voulais vraiment partir… Mourir… Tout serait tellement plus facile pour tout le monde si je n'étais plus là… Personne n'a plus besoin de moi alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout n'a pas marché comme prévu ?!

J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part, j'ai toujours été nul en potion et j'ai raté la seule qui avait de l'importance… Quel crétin ! Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Des perles de sueurs coulent lentement de mon front brûlant. Je ne m'étais pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie depuis… Cette fois là… Voldemort avait lancé une énorme attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, des milliers de personnes tuées, torturés, parfois violées pour me montrer à quel point il était puissant, imbattable, invincible… Des morts par centaines, des victimes de tous les cotés et tout ça à cause de moi… Cette vision, ma cicatrice brûlait, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, je hurlais, je vomissais, j'avais l'impression de mourir sur place d'horreur et de dégout, je ressentais chaque mort comme ma propre mort, je pleurais chacun d'eux… J'ai fini à l'infirmerie, du sang s'échappant d'une vitesse alarmante de ma cicatrice en feu… Depuis cette fois là, elle ne m'a plus jamais de problème, j'ai trouvé la force de tuer Voldemort, mais je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit là… Etre à l'infirmerie après tout ça…. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?! C'était ce que je voulais…

Je porte mes doigts lentement à mon éclair, ma cicatrice spéciale Survivant marquée au fer blanc par mon ancien ennemi, mon douloureux souvenir de cette nuit là et de toutes les autres…

- Aaaaaaaargh !!!

Ma… Ma cicatrice… Disparue ! Je… Je ne suis plus le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, le garçon aux yeux verts hantés par les fantômes de son passé et à la cicatrice rouge feu, souvenir d'une Némésis morte et enterrée… Je suis… Peur être… La potion, elle a dû me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre ! Je peux m'offrir le luxe d'avoir une nouvelle vie, tout recommencer à zéro sans avoir à disparaître de la surface de la terre, peut être que c'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin… Harry Potter n'existe plus… Je peux être juste moi-même désormais, plus personne ne pourra me dicter ma conduite, plus personne ne s'attendra à me voir traquer les méchants sans relâche je pourrais avoir la petite vie tranquille dont j'ai toujours rêvé…

- Harry, Harry, Mr Potter ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Quand vous êtes vous réveillé ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

Mon cœur se brise… Mon rêve éclate en mille morceaux… Ma cicatrice n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça… Je suis toujours moi, tout ce que ma potion a réussi à accomplir c'est faire disparaître l'éclair qui me défigurait… Pourquoi ?! Je porte ma main encore une fois à l'endroit où elle aurait dû être… Rien…

J'essaye de parler, seul un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge enrouée. Mme Pomfrey s'empresse de m'apporter un verre d'eau glacée que j'avale difficilement, je demande :

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez tenté de vous suicider Mr Potter, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir été trouvé à temps par un de vos camarade, Mr Zabini vous à porté lui même jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il vous à trouvé inconscient dans l'herbe et il a paniqué… Il a dû s'expliquer sur sa présence dehors après le couvre feu bien entendu, il a prétendu vouloir échapper à Ginny Weasley… Je n'ai pas compris cette gamine est adorable… Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez en vie Harry… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de parler à quelqu'un Harry avant d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, si tu te sentais si mal, pourquoi…

Elle est assise sur mon lit à présent et elle me caresse doucement les cheveux, un peu comme une mère… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire maintenant que je voie les larmes dans ses yeux, la tristesse dans son regard, sa sincérité, son envie de comprendre pour m'aider… Je suis désolé… Je me frotte le front encore une fois et je relève les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'infirmière, j'articule :

- Ma cicatrice… Elle n'est plus là…

Je la trace doucement avec mon doigt pour illustrer mon propos. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle se dépêche de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures possibles et imaginables. Elle exécute toute une série de tests avec sa baguette. Des lumières vertes, bleues, blanches apparaissent devant moi avant qu'elle me fasse part de son verdict :

- Tout à l'air parfaitement normal Harry, je vais faire venir le directeur par mesure de précaution d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et elle s'empresse d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore en utilisant la poudre de Cheminette. Qu'est ce que peux bien signifier cette soudaine disparition ? Quel nouvel épisode va encore une fois imprégné la vie du tristement célèbre Harry Potter ? Je me le demande…

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'en suis brusquement tiré par un violent choc suivi rapidement par un cri de douleur étouffé. Devant moi, affalé sur le sol, couvert de cendres, son chapeau étoilé de travers, cherchant d'une main tremblante ses lunettes tout en passant son autre main dans sa barbe désormais noire de charbon, le grand, l'unique Albus Dumbledore. Notre directeur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne supporte pas la poudre de Cheminette, il atterrit de façon encore plus spectaculaire que moi ! Je ne peux contenir un éclat de rire plus longtemps, l'hilarité m'envahit tant et si bien que je peux plus m'arrêter, il est si… ridicule ! S'époussetant tant bien que mal, Dumbledore se relève tout en chassant de sa main droite les quelques cendres qui voltigent encore autour de lui. Il s'exclame :

- Ah Harry, justement la personne que je voulais voir !

Le directeur s'approche de moi en boitillant légèrement, il replace ses lunettes sur son nez avant de m'examiner le front à son tour, caressant doucement l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la glorieuse marque du Survivant. Il murmure :

- Curieux, curieux… C'est vraiment étrange…

A son tour, il se saisit de sa baguette magique et exécute toute une série de mouvements rapides et précis, réalisant une danse d'éclairs, de lumières, de rayons, de faisceaux, magistrale, sa voix étrangement rauque alors qu'il murmure et chante certains sorts d'un air concentré dans un langage inconnu. Je contemple fasciné cet examen qui dure, dure, et dure encore… Jusqu'à ce que soudainement le spectacle s'arrête, je dois me frotter les yeux pour arrêter de voir ses lumières féeriques imprimées sur ma rétine alors que Dumbledore déclare :

- Tout est parfait. Tu es en bonne santé… Légèrement déshydraté peut être… Comme c'est curieux… Tu n'as rien ressenti de bizarre ces derniers temps, des picotements peut être, une légère sensation de brulure ?

Je secoue la tête. Non rien de tout ça. Juste un trou béant dans mon cœur… Mais à part ça, ça va bien et vous ? Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ?! Je passe ma main sur mon front essayant de toutes mes forces de faire réapparaitre la source de mes malheurs, sans succès. Nouveau soupir. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?! C'est tellement injuste… Si on peut même plus mourir en paix… Où va le monde je vous le demande ?! J'ouvre la bouche, je demande :

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas… ?

- Voldemort ? Non Harry, il est bien mort… Mais peut être que cette connexion que vous aviez a finalement été rompu ou peut être que quelqu'un a trouvé cette cicatrice gênante, elle est la marque de ta victoire face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps après tout. Cette personne voulait peut être la faire disparaître car elle te croyait « connecté » aux forces du mal et que étant une sorte de « récepteur » tu aurais pu « capter » les actions de ce nouvel ennemi, je ne sais pas Harry… Il va falloir être prudents, il s'agit peut être d'une nouvelle menace…

Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque j'entends la voix sinistre et éraillé de Snape :

- Dégagez le passage ! Ecartez-vous ! C'est une urgence !

Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout le jour où je verrais la chauve souris des cachots complètement paniquée et dépassée par la situation. Il transpire à grosses gouttes s'essuyant le front régulièrement en hurlant à l'infirmière de se dépêcher. Il passe très vite la main dans ses cheveux gras tout en jetant un regard anxieux autour de lui. Nos regards se croisent, contrairement à d'habitude Snape ne me décoche aucunes de ses remarques assassines, il se contente de hurler de plus belle contre Poppy qui se précipite sur ses potions avant de quitter son bureau pour le rejoindre. Le visage de Snape est crispé, ses points sont serrés, une des veines de son visage pulse de façon inquiétante, sa paupière droite s'agite bizarrement, il respire bruyamment, tout son corps est tendu dans l'expectative. Il transpire littéralement d'angoisse. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état ? D'un geste vif il sort sa baguette magique de sa manche et intime l'ordre à Mme Pomfrey de libérer le passage. Un brancard apparait alors dans mon champ de vision.

Draco…!

Cheveux blonds épars, cercles noirs autour des yeux, pâleur transparente, que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Draco… Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, Draco… Une seule pensée laisse place à toutes les autres, faites qu'il aille bien, il ne doit pas mourir, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'en sorte, pour qu'il y est un peu de couleur sur ces joue si désespérément pâle…

- Son cœur ne bat plus, sa respiration s'est arrêté… Il faut faire quelque chose !

Tout se passe comme dans un film au ralenti. Je me précipite en dehors de mon lit. J'essaye de m'approcher, je veux le voir. Je suis sur que si je le vois tout ira bien tout simplement parce que je ne le laisserais pas mourir devant mes yeux… J'entraperçois Mme Pomfrey faisant un massage cardiaque à cet ange blond si fragile… Je m'approche encore un peu plus prés… Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres… Je peux presque toucher ses cheveux blonds, son auréole de lumière… Je veux le prendre par la main, lui murmurer que tout ira bien… Je suis là… Je suis là Draco… Me fais pas ça…

Brusquement, Snape me repousse violemment en arrière. Je gène… Je suis toujours une gêne pour les personnes autour de moi… Si Draco était conscient, il ne voudrait pas de moi à son chevet, si Draco était conscient il m'insulterait, le dégout qu'il ressent pour moi transpirant dans ses paroles, si Draco était conscient il souhaiterait que je n'ai jamais existé… Et pourtant…

Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser là, sans vie, il est tout seul, il n'y a personne pour lui tenir la main… Et s'il devait… Partir… S'il en arrivait à… Mourir… Je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, pour le soutenir, pour le pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon cœur, pour l'aimer jusqu'à ses derniers instants…

Je fais une deuxième tentative, je contourne Snape et d'un geste rapide j'attrape doucement la main pendant dans le vide de mon Draco… Mon Draco… Le mien… Délicatement je replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et je lui chuchote tout doucement :

- Je t'aime Dray… C'est fini… Juste réveille-toi s'il te plait…

Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues alors que je pose mon front brulant contre le sien d'une fraicheur monstrueuse. Je serre sa main un peu plus fort alors que mes sanglots se font plus bruyants. Je murmure son nom encore et encore en une étrange litanie. Je balbutie :

- S'il te plait… S'il te plait Draco… Réveille-toi, s'il te plait…

Je regarde autour de moi, plus personne ne bouge. Snape me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, les yeux embués de larmes, les poings si serrés que ses jointures sont toutes blanches. Mme Pomfrey s'essuie les yeux avec la manche de sa blouse blanche d'infirmière. Tout est si blanc… La baguette de Poppy tombe soudain à terre et rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Snape qui me fait face me tourne brusquement le dos. Ses épaules tremblent… Je regarde Poppy fixement… Je ne comprends pas… Draco… Pourquoi, il n'est pas… Il n'est pas guérit il a besoin d'aide… Pourquoi ? Je croise le regard de Poppy qui s'approche doucement de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules dans une étreinte que je ne comprends pas. Elle murmure :

- C'est fini Harry… Il est mort… On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui…

J'entends quelqu'un hurler, un cri inhumain, un cri d'une souffrance insoutenable… Je lâche subitement la main de Draco pour la porter à mes oreilles, je veux plus entendre ce cri affreux empreint de douleur… Il résonne si fort dans ma tête … Ce cri et le bruit de la baguette de Poppy qui tombe sur le sol carrelé de l'infirmerie parce qu'elle abandonne… Parce qu'elle ne peut pas le sauver… Le cri continue plus puissant encore que tout à l'heure, ma gorge me fait mal… Tout à coup je me rends compte que c'est moi qui crie… Mes larmes reprennent de plus belle…

Draco…

Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir… Il ne peut pas partir comme ça…

« Les gens proche de toi ont tendance à tomber comme des mouches Harry, tu le sais ça ? »

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas lui ! Pas après Cédric, Sirius et tous les autres… Non je ne les laisserai pas faire, je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre, il est à moi ! Qui que vous soyez là haut, je ne vous laisserai pas tuer l'être qui m'est le plus chère au monde… Pas encore une fois…

Je repousse violemment Poppy qui tombe lourdement sur le sol froid. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche rapidement et je concentre toute mon attention sur Draco. Je peux y arriver, je vais y arriver… Je place mes mains sur son cœur et j'entame un massage cardiaque en appelant son nom de toutes mes forces… Trente compressions, deux souffles d'air frais de ma bouche vers la sienne…Encore et encore… Je pense vaguement que cela pourrait être à la fois notre premier baiser ainsi que notre dernier mais je repousse cette pensée au fin fond de mon esprit. Pas maintenant…

Poppy me hurle d'arrêter. Elle me crie qu'il est mort, qu'il y a plus rien à faire, je refuse de l'écouter. S'il est mort je le suis aussi alors je lutte pour sauver ma propre vie en sauvant la sienne… Et si c'était ma faute… Si mon rituel avait eu un effet sur Draco ?!

Je redouble d'effort… Il…ne… doit…pas…Mourir…

Snape me regarde à nouveau, puis il secoue la tête et se dirige vers la porte. Non… Pourquoi ils abandonnent tous ?! On est des sorciers ! Draco ne peut tout simplement pas mourir comme ça… Ce n'est pas possible… Il doit y avoir une solution pour le sauver…

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces…Draco doit vivre… Je ferme les yeux, je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, ma respiration erratique s'accélérer encore, je cherche la magie, ma magie, elle doit servir à quelque chose, sinon les sorciers sont aussi inutile qu'une bande de Moldu sans cervelle…

Je sens mes mains se réchauffer lentement. J'entrouvre les yeux, une douce lumière blanche baigne à présent la pièce. J'essaye de soigner Draco avec cette lumière de la diriger vers son cœur pour le faire repartir mais elle est incontrôlable, elle s'échappe dans toutes les directions rebondit sur les murs dans jamais atteindre ma cible…

Snape s'est retourné, il pousse un soupir et s'approche de moi, il prend mes mains entre les siennes et me secoue comme un pruneau :

- Qu'est que vous ne comprenez pas dans les mots c'est fini Potter ?! Il est mort…Ça suffit maintenant, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le putain de sauveur du monde sorcier que vous pouvez sauvez tout le monde… Arrêtez vos conneries avec votre complexe du héros… Il est mort… On ne peut plus rien faire pour le sauver…

Je vois ses yeux onyx pleins de larmes fixés les miens avec une intensité inquiétante. Je le regarde. Il essaye de me faire passer un message alors que je me débats encore pour aider Draco.

- Il est mort, Potter…

C'est dans un éclair foudroyant que je comprends qu'il n'y plus rien à faire… Draco est vraiment mort… Je hurle à m'en faire cracher les poumons, je pleurs à m'en arracher les yeux, mon cœur vient d'exploser de l'intérieur… Je me précipite dans les bras de mon professeur de Potions et je pleurs dans le creux de son épaule comme un tout petit enfant… Snape me réconforte maladroitement… J'ai si mal… Cette torture est insupportable… Je veux Draco… Je veux qu'il soit là à mes cotés… Je veux Draco. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui…

Je quitte lentement le refuge des bras de Snape après avoir écoulé toutes les larmes de mon corps… Je ne pleurs plus… Mais la douleur, elle est toujours là plus insurmontable encore, plus le temps passe et plus j'ai mal, à vouloir m'en faire péter la cage thoracique… Je me tourne lentement vers Draco… Je m'approche de lui à petits pas comme pour ne pas le réveiller. C'est ridicule je sais bien qu'il ne se réveillera plus jamais… Je lui murmure un dernier :

- Je t'aime Draco, tu sais…

Et doucement j'embrasse ses lèvres froides… Adieu Dray… Je t'aime tellement fort, je ne t'oublierais jamais… Je te rejoindrais bientôt tu sais, je crois…

Je lui adresse un dernier regard avant de me précipiter vers la porte au pas de course, je ne peux plus supporter de voir son corps inerte, sans vie, de savoir que plus jamais je n'entendrais le son de sa voix, de ses éclats de rire, ses insultes, je ne verrais plus son sourire, son mépris…

C'est fini Harry, il est mort…

- Raaaaaaaah… Arf… Argh…

Un râle à peine audible s'échappe de la bouche auparavant immobile et froide de Draco. Il… Je me retourne à toute vitesse, je vois l'éclair d'espoir qui passe sur le visage de Snape. Sans réfléchir je fonce pour me replacer à ses cotés, je veux être là quand il rouvrira les yeux, s'il les rouvre un jour…

On attend… J'attends… Je m'en mort la lèvre d'angoisse et d'anticipation… Je saigne, j'accueille la douleur à bras ouverts, elle me distrait un peu de la souffrance déchirante qui règne toujours dans mon cœur brisé. Ce gout métallique dans ma bouche m'empêche de m'effondrer, de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et de me cogner la tête contre les murs à m'en exploser le cerveau.

- Raaaaaaaah…

Ce bruit encore… Et puis ses doigts, ils bougent à peine, tremblants… J'attrape la main de Draco sans réfléchir, pour lui montrer que je suis là… Je dessine des cercles sur sa main si pâle pour l'encourager, il doit revenir parmi nous. A mes cotés Snape appelle d'une voix pressante Mme Pomfrey et Dumbledore partis remplir le certificat de décès. Ma main vacille alors que doucement je soulève la carafe posée sur la petite table à coté du lit pour servir un verre d'eau fraiche à Draco. Lentement, avec précaution, je porte le verre à ses lèvres.

Je contemple avec joie sa pomme d'Adam tressauter alors qu'il boit. Il boit ! De nouveau, les yeux me pique, mes paupières brûlent, il est vivant ! Oh, Dieu merci, il est vivant ! Vivant ! Il respire, son cœur bat ! Il est vivant ! Les larmes se déversent à présent en un immense torrent sur mes joues, je ris et je pleurs de bonheur à la fois ! Oh mon Dieu, il est… Vivant ! Je me jette sur lui et le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi en lui murmurant doucement :

- Me fais plus jamais ça Draco, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais…

Snape passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de m'intimer :

- Potter vous l'étouffez, il va vraiment mourir si vous continuer comme ça…

Je lâche Draco bien vite en lui murmurant pardon une bonne dizaine de fois. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche, alors que Dumbledore et Pomfrey nous rejoignent hésitants. Poppy s'empresse d'établir un diagnostique, elle jette une série de sorts aux lumières multicolores, tandis que Dumbledore murmure dans sa barbe :

- Curieux… Oui, décidément étrange…

Je passe mon regard de l'un à l'autre. Draco est bien vivant hein ?! Poppy complètement dépassée par les événements déclare :

- Je ne comprends pas… Il y a un quart d'heure, il était bien mort, j'en suis absolument convaincue… Mais maintenant tout à l'air parfaitement normal, c'est comme s'il sortait d'un coma ou ce genre de choses…

Une nouvelle fois des larmes de joie et de soulagement me montent aux yeux. Mon cœur se calme enfin… Draco est vivant ! Vivant et en parfaite santé ! J'entends distinctement le soupir de Snape à mes cotés qui papillonne des paupières un instant pour chasser le sentiment de tristesse et de gaité étrangement mêlées qui l'habite, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour dire :

- Est-ce qu'il… ? Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles ? Après… Il était mort, maintenant il est vivant… Est-ce qu'il sera le même après son réveil ? Normal ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?! Je me mords la lèvre très fort pour empêcher les larmes de couler une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? Le sang coule à flot dans ma bouche, la douleur me calme, son gout mécanique me donne le courage d'aller au bout de mes pensées. Draco… Bien sur qu'il sera toujours le même…n'est-ce pas ? Le même blondinet snobinard insupportable et méprisant qu'il a toujours été, hein ? Celui qui a la conviction profonde que le Malfoys ont une poignée de règles uniques et bien à eux, hein ? Il restera mon ange blond le garçon à la carapace aussi dure qu'un Scrout à pétard mais au sourire aussi scintillant, à l'âme aussi belle et à l'esprit aussi aiguisé que celui du garçon prétentieux, du joueur de Quidditch hors paire dont je suis tombé profondément amoureux, hein ?! Bien sur qu'il restera ce Serpentard extraordinaire qu'il a toujours été, mon meilleur ennemi, ma Némésis personnelle… ça ne peut pas se passer autrement, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter, le supporter… Je me tourne vers Poppy brûlant d'anxiété :

- Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est du jamais vu… murmure-t-elle en évitant mon regard. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre pour en savoir plus. Je pourrais déterminer la condition dans laquelle Mr Malfoy se trouve une fois qu'il se sera réveillé mais pas avant je le crains.

Séverus s'approche d'elle et d'un geste tendre appuie sa main sur son épaule en une douce pression, il lui chuchote :

- Repose-toi. Draco… Draco aura besoin d'une infirmière en pleine forme quand il se réveillera, s'il… s'il se réveille… Fais ça pour moi Poppy d'accord ?

Il la regarde s'éloigner doucement vers ses quartiers alors que je m'effondre sur le sol. Je n'ai plus la force de pleurer. Je suis désespéré. Je me relève péniblement et je tire ma baguette de la poche de mon jean. Je l'agite précipitamment dans l'espoir de faire apparaitre une chaise, n'importe quoi qui me permettra de rester au cotés de Draco pour veiller sur lui. Seules quelques étincelles argentées sans vie, s'échappe de ma baguette. Pathétique… Encore une fois, Snape me vient en aide. Il accourt à mon secours. Je suis si…inutile… J'ai besoin de mon affreux Professeur des Potion pour avancer, pour continuer à marcher droit… Quelle ironie… Snape fait apparaitre une magnifique loveuse d'un geste gracieux, je murmure un vague merci à contrecœur et m'affale dedans en secouant la tête, je suis ridicule, inutile, je ne sers à rien et je dépends de… De Snape !

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le Maître des Potions faire un geste étrange et rapide de sa baguette, un air coupable inscrit sur son visage. Une curieuse torpeur m'envahit soudainement, mes paupières sont lourdes si lourdes… Mes yeux se ferment… Ma respiration se fait plus lente… Doucement je me rapproche du lit, luttant contre le sommeil et je pose ma tête prés de celle de Draco sur son lit.

Je ferme les yeux, rien qu'un instant… Je ne m'endormirais pas, j'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes d'obscurité... Rien que quelques minutes…

*******************

Mon dos… J'ai tellement mal au dos, je ne sais pas comment j'ai dormi mais, mon cou est tout endolori, mon dos est ankylosé. Putain… Quel façon de commencer la journée ! En plus j'ai mon devoir de Métamorphose à rendre et je ne l'ai pas commencé ! Je vais devoir m'y mettre tout de suite! Faire un devoir sur les propriétés magiques du sort « Finlindus » … Comme si ça allait nous servir… Qui parle finnois de toute façon…

Je me redresse doucement de peur de me faire mal et papillonne un instant des paupières. Je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer aux rayons de soleil et à la lumière qui m'aveuglent. Je… Je ne suis pas dans mon lit ! Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?! Immédiatement mon regard se pose sur Draco et tous les événements de la veille me reviennent brusquement en mémoire. Je me prends lentement la tête entre les mains. Draco…

Sans faire de bruit, je me dégage de mon fauteuil et je m'assois sur le lit. Son lit. Je m'attendais à le voir crier son indignation, me hurler un « dégage Potter » bien senti, mais rien, il reste immobile, paisible, endormi. D'une main tremblante, je pose ma main sur son front et commence à lui caresser doucement le visage. Je trace du doigt chaque courbe, chaque trait de son visage parfait. Je grave ce moment dans mon esprit, je l'imprime au fer blanc dans mon crâne pour ne pas d'oublier. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, si doux, si soyeux, je la retire brusquement lorsque j'entends un léger gémissement. Je saute du lit précipitamment. Est-ce qu'il a mal quelque part ?! Je m'avance très vite vers le bureau de Mme Pomfrey mais un cri à m'en faire éclater les tympans m'interromps dans ma course. Je cours à nouveau vers Draco alors que Poppy alertée par le vacarme arrive en trombes auprès de moi. La respiration de Draco se fait erratique, il respire de plus en plus difficilement alors qu'il lutte pour revenir vers la réalité.

- ……..

Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Ron ? Ron ?!

- Harry ! Harry ! Mr Potter ! Regardez-moi !

Je détache mon regard du corps de Draco qui convulse, combattant un ennemi imaginaire. Je fixe mes yeux sur Poppy, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, je dois l'aider, son corps tremble, je ne veux pas que son cœur s'arrête encore…

- Harry, va chercher Séverus d'accord, demande lui d'apporter une potion calmante, quelque chose n'importe quoi… Draco nous fait une crise d'angoisse dépassant toutes limites, il nous faut un remède puissant au plus vite ! Cours, dépêche toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps Harry !

Je reste figé l'espace d'une seconde tandis que Poppy continue de crier mon nom désespérément. Et puis je mets à courir à toute vitesse, les larmes coulent de mes yeux, obscurcissent ma vision, mes lunettes tombent à mi chemin des cachots mais je m'en fiche, je me cogne contre les murs, je ne contrôle plus rien mais je m'en fiche. Je cours, je cours à perdre haleine jusqu'à arriver à la porte de la salle de Potion où je cogne de toutes mes forces comme un perdu. C'est un Snape dépeigné qui m'ouvre la porte, j'essaye d'être clair, de lui expliquer que Draco a besoin de lui, que la situation dégénère, qu'on a besoin d'une potion. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il est compris ma bouillie de mot incohérente mais il attrape plusieurs fioles et cours à ma suite jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux, je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai l'impression que je vais recracher mes poumons mais nous y sommes. Snape s'approche de Draco tandis que Poppy lui maintient la tête. Séverus lui enfonce violemment dans le gosier les quelques potions que lui indique Poppy d'une voix sèche. Le liquide coule dans la gorge de Draco. Et…

Il se calme… Il se calme enfin… Ses yeux qui se révulsaient dans leurs orbites quelques instants auparavant se ferment alors que le sommeil s'empare de lui à nouveau. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Il se réveillera d'ici deux heures.

Poppy hoche la tête et rejoint son bureau en silence alors que le maitre des cachots se tourne vers moi :

- Potter, vous avez l'air d'un véritable fantôme vous devriez allez vous reposer dans votre dortoir. Vous en avez assez fait.

Je secoue la tête vigoureusement. Je ne partirai pas. Je reste là. A son chevet. Je crois voir un bref sourire passer sur les lèvres fines de Snape, probablement un effet de mon imagination avant de le voir me tourner le dos et se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé à la poigné, le dos toujours tourné et face à moi, il me lance :

- Prenez soin de lui Potter. Ne le brisez pas.

Un sourire passe l'espace d'un bref instant sur mon visage. C'est une promesse si facile à tenir…

Je passe machinalement une main tremblante dans mes cheveux noirs déjà tout ébouriffés en un geste nerveux. Je pousse un soupir d'énervement et de lassitude. Un soupçon d'adrénaline toujours présent en moi m'empêche de rester en place. Mes muscles me font un mal de chien. Je m'étire en espérant chasser cette douleur insupportable. Rien… Je me mets à faire les cent pas dans l'espoir de chasser mes idées noirs, d'enlever cette image imprimé sur ma rétine du corps de Draco convulsant en spasme agités et de ses pupilles ravagées par la souffrance.

Je n'en peux plus… Toute cette pression… Tout ça c'est de ma faute… Mon rituel a dû affecter Draco d'une façon ou d'une autre… A nouveaux je passe ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés pour trouver une solution à cette catastrophe… Et si… S'il n'était plus le même au réveil, si mon rituel l'avait tué, lui, sa personnalité ? Si j'avais fait de lui un fantôme invisible ? S'il disparaissait ? S'il était condamné à marcher parmi les vivants sans pouvoir être vu entendu, sans avoir une vie à lui ?

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Ma tête entre les mains je tombe violemment à terre, désespéré. Je me masse les tempes lentement alors qu'un mal de crâne presque insurmontable s'installe dans ma tête m'enveloppant dans un brouillard épais qui m'empêche de réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à croire… Pourquoi ?! Comment… ? Comment j'ai pu vouloir de cette vie là ?! Cette vie qui n'en est pas une… Comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrai regarder mes amis vivre sans être là pour eux ?! Comment j'ai pu croire que je ne pourrais que regarder Draco et rien d'autre ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! C'était une idée absolument…débile !

Et maintenant… Bien sûr le rituel n'a pas fonctionné, pas sur moi… Mais si Draco… Si c'est ça qui le met dans cet état… Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face… Encore moins croiser le regard accusateur de Snape quand il saura ce que j'ai fait… Putain ! Réveille-toi Draco réveille-toi ! Dis moi que je n'y suis pour rien, que tu va bien réveille toi ! S'il te plait !

Sans réfléchir je me précipite sur le lit et je grimpe à califourchon sur Draco, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps inerte. Dans cet instant de folie je lui agrippe les poignets brutalement, je suis au bord du précipice, je me raccroche à mon dernier espoir. J'appuis mon front contre le sien, nos nez se touchent presque, je transpire, ma respiration est trop rapide, je fais n'importe quoi mais je n'en peux plus, je ne réfléchis plus, il faut juste que… Je lâche prise… Complètement…

Je m'entends hurler alors que je secoue Draco dans tous les sens. Je veux juste le faire réagir… Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il… Qu'il est… Mort… Encore… Alors je hurle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je hurle comme un gamin qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait à son anniversaire, comme un enfant qui vient de casser son jouet préféré.

Poppy est sur le pas de la porte de son bureau les larmes coulent sur ses joue, elle n'a jamais… Même pendant la guerre, elle n'était pas… C'était… Différent… Elle ne m'arrête pas, elle me regarde, elle me laisse relâcher toute cette énergie, toute cette frustration qui s'est accumulée au fond de moi… Et ça fait un bien fou…

Quand je m'arrête enfin, elle n'est plus là, elle a disparue. L'infirmerie parait vide, froide sans sa présence rassurante. Je soupire… J'ai pété un câble, l'infirmerie est sens dessus dessous, ma magie a fait des dégâts. Je passe à nouveau la main dans mes cheveux, d'une voix rauque je murmure :

- Désolé Draco. Pardon.

Les larmes s'empare de moi, la faible barrière que j'avais érigée devant le portail de mes orbes menthes à l'eau a cédé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco. Vraiment…

Doucement sans faire de bruit je me réinstalle du mieux que je peux sur la loveuse de Snape. Je commence à fixer Draco sans ciller. Je repère le moindre de ses froncement de sourcils, chacun de ses sourires, tout ce qui me prouve qu'il est bien là vivant allongé là à mes cotés. J'écoute chacune de ses respirations, j'entends tout jusqu'à ses battement de cœur qui sont pour moi la plus belle musique au monde. La musique de Draco, la musique de sa vie, la musique dont je ne pourrais plus me passer…

******************

Je suis tiré du sommeil par le bruit d'un drap qui se froisse. Je sursaute violemment et frotte mes yeux brusquement pour mieux pouvoir les écarquillés. Draco bouge ! Il est sur le point de se réveiller ! Mon dieu ! Je m'appuie un peu plus sur le bord du lit pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, ma respiration caresse doucement son visage alors que je contemple ses deux orages s'ouvrir sur le monde. Il papillonne un instant des paupières ébloui par la lumière trop puissante et pousse un grognement. Et sans prévenir, il se relève brutalement m'administrant au passage un violent coup de tête me renversant au sol, me laissant admirer les étoiles qui tournent en cercles incessants autour de mon crâne. Il s'écrit :

- Ron, Ron ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas toi…

Devant mes yeux ébahis, Draco pas le moins du monde perturbé par la douleur lancinante qui me perce le crâne, passe une jambe de chaque coté du lit avant de se lever, les jambes flageolantes il entreprend de faire quelques pas hésitants avant de tomber en arrière est de s'affaler au sol atterrissant sur son coussin personnel autrement appelé Harry James Potter. Nous sommes à présent dans une situation assez… Compromettante… Lui, allongé sur moi de tout son long… Et moi, qui rougis à m'en donner la migraine… Je voudrais l'avoir dans mes bras pour toujours… Mais Draco semble avoir autre chose en tête. Il s'écarte de moi le plus vite possible. Il panique :

- Qui êtes vous ?! Est-ce que vous étiez en train de… M'espionner ?! Espèce de pervers !

Il est debout à présent rouge de colère il s'approche de moi dans l'intention de m'assèner un violent crochet du droit. Toujours à terre, j'attends le coup avec appréhension, trop stupéfait pour bouger. Il ne sait plus qui je suis… ? Mais il se rappelle de Ron ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Je reste immobile, les yeux fermés hermétiquement avant de me rendre compte que le coup tant attendu ne vient pas. Je me relève intrigué alors que Draco me regarde avec une expression bizarre sur le visage comme s'il venait d'atterrir en terre inconnue, qu'il venait de sauter à pied joints dans un nouveau monde.

- Tes yeux… Ils sont verts…

Je… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Bien sûr que mes yeux sont verts, ils l'ont toujours été ! Il s'approche de moi soudainement et attrape mon visage entre ses mains pour m'examiner. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine. Ses lèvres sont si proches… Je pourrais juste… Un petit baiser de rien du tout… Non ! Harry c'est mal ! Il est bizarre et les répercussions de son coma causent sans doute ce comportement étrange… Je dois me contrôler… Il me déteste déjà assez… Je recule d'un pas et attrape ses mains posés sur mon visage et les laisse tomber pendantes à ses cotés. Je voudrais parler mais je ne peux pas c'est Draco qui ouvre la bouche le premier :

- Alors tu existes vraiment, hein ?

Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Je devrais appeler Madame Pomfrey tout de suite pour qu'elle l'ausculte, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête…

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Il faut que j'aille sauver Ron… Ou au moins ramener son corps… Il est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est... Il faut l'enterrer et…

Draco est coupé par des sanglots agressifs. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues alors qu'il pleurs mon meilleur ami. Je ne comprends plus rien… Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode pendant que j'étais endormi ?! Ron n'est pas mort, si ?! Et depuis quand Draco est son ami ?! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Les sanglots de Draco deviennent incontrôlable sans réfléchir je cours chercher Poppy, il faut qu'elle le calme. Elle se précipite sur lui et le prends dans ses bras lui murmurant des « Mr Weasley va bien je vous assure Mr Malfoy » alors qu'il répète le nom de mon meilleur ami encore et encore. Je m'élance hors de l'infirmerie suffoquant, je ne veux pas voir Draco souffrir encore. Je cours vers le Tour de Gryffondor, sans rien voir autour de moi. Le monde devient flou et ça n'a plus d'importance jusqu'à… Jusqu'à que je rentre dans un mur massif et imposant.

- Harry !

Un mur qui parle ?! Ron ! J'attrape la main de mon Weasley préféré avant de l'entrainer dans ma course en sens inverse. Faut que je l'amène à l'infirmerie, Draco ira mieux… Il comprendra, il redeviendra lui-même, il nous insultera à nouveau, tout redeviendra normal, comme avant que je ne fasse la plus grosse connerie de toute mon existence…

Essoufflés nous débouchons enfin dans l'infirmerie. Draco et Poppy n'ont pas bougé. Je pousse Ron en avant pour qu'il apparaisse dans le champ de vision de mon Draco. Ron me lance un regard interloqué alors que Draco se dégage de l'étreinte de madame Pomfrey pour se précipiter sur Ron et l'enlacer de toutes ces forces.

- T'es vivant ! Oh Ron !

Draco pleure à chaude larmes dans le cou de Ron à présent. Ron qui n'en mène pas large et qui m'appelle à l'aide du regard toutes les cinq minutes. Après un long moment où madame Pomfrey et moi contemplons toujours aussi étonné ce couple étrange mon meilleur ami finit par s'éclaircir la gorge :

- Euh… Je crois qu'il s'est endormi… Quelqu'un m'explique ?

*****************

Quand Draco se réveille pour la seconde fois c'est Séverus qui lui adresse la parole en premier. Il lui demande gentiment de lui expliquer la dernière chose dont il se rappelle et pourquoi selon lui il est à l'infirmerie. La réponse est… Surprenante… Poppy, Ron et moi n'en croyons pas nos oreilles alors que Draco raconte dans un chuchotement inaudible ce qu'il croit avoir vécu :

- Je… Ron et moi, on était encerclés par des Mangemort et il… Il s'est battu pour moi, il est tombé à terre quand il a été frappé par un Avada Kevadra, il était mort… Tu étais mort… J'étais en colère j'ai voulu me battre, je ne voulais pas être offert en pâture à Voldemort, je ne voulais plus de cette vie là, alors j'ai essayé de jeter le sort de la mort au seigneur des ténèbres mais Lucius… Lucius m'a jeté un Avada à moi aussi et je croyais… Mon cœur ne battait plus… J'étais mort… Je crois…

Séverus ne laisse aucune trace de surprise paraître sur son visage, il demande :

- Raconte-moi ta vie Draco. Depuis le début… Tout ce dont tu te rappelles, tout ce qui te vient, n'importe quoi…

Un éclair de quelque chose passe dans les yeux de Draco comme de l'inquiétude mais il le masque très vite, il commence son récit :

- Je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse… Lucius… Lucius voulait toujours que je fasse plus, que je sois parfait, plus fort que les autres, que je lui prouve que j'étais un homme digne d'être un Malfoy même à trois ans seulement…Il a tout fait pour s'assurer que je devienne le petit Malfoy dont il serait fier et j'ai joué le jeu mais à aucun moment je n'ai vraiment été son fils, au début je voulais tellement qu'il soit fier de moi que je lui excusais tout mais il a dépassé les bornes et tout d'un coup il a arrêté d'être mon père… On m'a offert Ron en cadeau à l'âge de sept ans, sa famille l'a vendu pour assurer l'avenir de sa plus jeune sœur. Il est vite devenu mon meilleur ami et on s'est serrés les coudes on veillait l'un sur l'autre, on échappait à la vigilance de Lucius pour voler. Quand je suis parti pour Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans je m'en suis tellement voulu d'avoir dû le laisser en arrière à la merci de Lucius, j'en ai été malade pendant des semaines. Tout au long de mon enfance et encore aujourd'hui j'ai eu ces visions étranges qui m'ont entrainé dans un tas d'aventures extravagantes.

Il me lance un regard étrange, ses yeux légèrement embués, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprend, son regard ancré dans le mien :

- Je voyais un petit garçon. Il a grandit en même temps que moi… On avait toujours le même âge…Il était brun et il avait des yeux si verts… Il avait une étrange cicatrice sur le front… Avec Voldemort au sommet de son pouvoir le monde ne tournait plus très rond, tout le monde était terrorisé à Poudlard mais voir ce tout petit garçon lutter contre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ça m'a donné un peu d'espoir, même si ce n'était qu'une chimère, une fantaisie de petit garçon, j'en avais besoin pour continuer dans ce monde de haine… Avec lui, grâce à lui, j'ai participé au tournoi des trois sorcier, j'ai réussi à comprendre que je ne pouvais plus être la marionnette de mon… de Lucius, que je devais me libérer des chaines qui me retenait prisonnier… Quand on a voulu faire de moi un mangemort, le Prince consort du grand Lord Voldemort, Ron a pris ma défense et… Il y a eu comme un déclic en moi, j'ai compris que je devais prendre ma vie en main, que je devais cesser de n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier et que je devais devenir une pièce maitresse pour essayer de changer les choses…

Les explications de Draco sont confuses. C'est comme s'il avait vécu dans un autre monde pendant tout ce temps. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues déjà mouillées, il a l'air complètement perdu. Je le suis aussi. Je ne comprends pas…

Ron prend la situation en main, alors qu'il déteste Draco plus que tout au monde, il s'assied doucement sur le lit et prend lentement mon blondinet préféré dans ses bras, Draco se cramponne à lui comme à son dernier repère. Ron serre délicatement Draco dans ses bras pour le rassurer tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il fait ça pour moi et je lui redevrais bien ça, j'ai compris le message Ron, merci. Après un long moment d'immobilité mon meilleur ami s'éloigne sans faire de bruit de Draco et ouvre la bouche pour murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Euh… Mal… Draco… Je… Ici, Voldemort n'est pas le maître du monde, Harry le petit garçon aux yeux verts que tu voyais dans tes rêves l'a vaincu il y a peu prés un an et depuis la Dernière Grande Bataille la paix est revenu sur le monde des sorciers. Ici, ton père est un homme sans âme à Azkaban. Ici, ma famille ne s'est jamais séparé de moi et je suis désolé, Draco mais tu me détestes… Tu détestes Harry et c'est lui dans notre monde qui a vécu toutes ses aventures dont tu as été témoin. Il y a quelques jours tu es tombé dans un coma profond à la suite d'Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement mais je pense que tu viens d'être victime d'une gigantesque hallucination, j'espère que tu retrouveras tes souvenirs d'avant…Pendant la guerre, on a tous étés sujets à des pertes de mémoires plus ou moins importantes, je ne suis pas médecins mais ça devrais aller, non ?

Il se tourne vers Poppy qui s'empresse de s'asseoir aux cotés de Draco elle aussi. Tout en traçant des cercles rassurants sur son dos, elle déclare :

- Tout va très bien aller Draco tu verras… Je pense que ton esprit est en pleine confusion en ce moment tu confonds ce que tu as vu pendant ton coma avec ta vrai vie mais tout devrais te revenir en temps et en heure….Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, c'est fini, là…

Draco s'essuie les yeux d'un geste désespéré, il a un rire amer avant de secouer la tête avec tristesse. Il demande :

- Alors rien de tout ça n'est vrai ? Tout ce que je crois avoir vécu, c'est… de la fiction ?!

Je danse nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout ce qu'il a vu, les événements auxquels il a participé cela pourrait très bien être une variation de mon rituel. Si j'ai fait une erreur quelque part et qu'il avait envoyé Draco dans une espèce de monde parallèle pour qu'il voit sa vie autrement qu'aujourd'hui… Ou si… Il y a un autre vieux proverbe dans le monde sorcier qui dit « Les sorciers usent de magie, la magie elle les manipule pour arriver à ses fins ». Cela signifie que les sorciers sont imprévisibles, et la magie l'est bien plus encore, elle à ses propres intentions, une vie bien à elle et parfois un sortilège tourne mal parce qu'elle en a décidé autrement. Un Flipendo peut ainsi devenir mortel si la magie en a décidé ainsi et ci cela sert à atteindre ses propres objectifs… Peut être que… Je n'étais pas destiné à mourir mais que ma magie voulait faire réaliser quelque chose à Draco… Mais quoi ?! Que Ron devrait être son meilleur ami pour la vie ?! C'est trop étrange… Vraiment…

Je m'approche de Poppy et lui demande timidement si je peux lui parler en privé. Elle embrasse le front de Draco, lui ébouriffe les cheveux gentiment avant de me suivre dans un coin de l'infirmerie où je lui déballe tout sans m'arrêter. Le rituel, le pourquoi du comment, mon étonnement quant à ma présence à l'infirmerie, ma panique en voyant Draco arriver aussi, ma peur face à l'inconnu, ma surprise, ma honte, ma culpabilité à cause de ce qui est en train d'arriver… Tout…

Elle me contemple un instant effarée avant de sortir sa baguette à toute vitesse. Elle exécute toute une série de test sur moi, sur Draco et même sur Ron… Tous reviennent négatifs. La respiration haletante elle hoquète :

- Je vais chercher le directeur. Tout ça, ce n'est pas normal… Séverus, surveillez-les attentivement ! Cet imbécile a tenté d'effectuer un rituel magique de haute intensité pour disparaitre ! Et Draco semble en recevoir les pots cassés ! Je ne sais pas ce que Mr Weasley vient faire là dedans mais je trouverais ! Je pense que si le rituel a échoué c'est que nos deux héros ont un lien magique assez puissant pour détourner toute magie négative lancé sur eux… Ou que le rituel a réveillé chez le jeune Malfoy un puissant don de voyance en sommeil… Ou encore qu'Harry se soit lamentablement planté dans la potion qui allait naturellement dans le rituel… Ou encore que le rituel n'était pas correctement expliqué… Je ne sais pas…

Elle déblatère tout ce fouillis de paroles entremêlées alors qu'elle se dirige très vite vers le bureau de Dumbledore, emmenant Ron avec elle, lui faisant part de chacune de ses théories saugrenues, sans un regard pour nous. Séverus me regarde intensément comme s'il essayait de passer mon âme aux rayons X. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, il s'exclame :

- Légimens !

Je vois des images depuis longtemps oubliées ressurgir de mon passé en une farandole de souvenirs. Je revois Dudley me poursuivre partout tout autour de la cour de l'école, moi son punching ball préféré, je me revois finir sur le toit cramponné à l'antenne de télévision pour ne pas tomber. Je ressens à nouveau la terreur mêlée à la surprise qu'enfant j'avais éprouvé seul sur un toit à sept ans seulement. Le souvenir s'estompe pour laisser place à un autre.

Ma lettre de Poudlard, l'arrivée d'Hagrid le géant, mon sauveur, la révélation qu'il me fait, je suis un sorcier. Je ressens une nouvelle fois cette joie immense qui m'envahit alors que tout s'explique, que toutes les choses bizarres qui se passent autour de moi ont enfin un sens.

Ma mémoire défile devant mes yeux. Je revois ma première fois sur un balai, mon premier vol, la sensation d'exaltation, de plaisir et de liberté qui m'envahit une nouvelle fois. Ma recherche de la pierre philosophale, mon combat contre le Basilic, la puissance de mon instinct de survie m'étonne encore.

Une scène haït repasse devant mes yeux alors que le rire perçant et enfantin de Bellatrix résonne à mes oreilles, je regarde Sirius passer lentement de l'autre coté du voile. Une rage aveugle enfouie au fond de moi reprends soudain le dessus sur moi, je vois rouge, l'envie de tuer est insurmontable comme si j'y étais à nouveau et que devant moi elle fanfaronnait et s'esclaffait.

Je revois tout…La Dernière Grande Bataille et toutes les autres avant ça… Les visages, les sortilèges qui fusaient de toutes les directions, les morts, le sang… Voldemort… Tout…

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je n'arrive plus à respirer… J'ai chaud, si froid, je brûle…Un goût métallique me monte à la bouche, mon cœur va exploser, revoir tout ça, me battre à nouveau contre Lui, revivre cette épreuve… C'est… Trop… Je sens les larmes couler abondamment sur mes joues, j'ai envie de vomir, de crier pour que la souffrance cesse, que les morts arrêtent enfin de me tourmenter… Ce n'est pas ma faute…Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas pu tous les sauver… Je suis désolé…Je me mords sauvagement la lèvre pour m'empêcher de hurler au monde ma douleur, mon horreur… Je n'étais pas un héros, juste un petit garçon, je voulais juste que cela s'arrête… Je suis un meurtrier… Pardon…

Soudain un sentiment complètement alien laisse place aux miens plus chaotiques. Un sentiment de calme froid, rassurant, mêlé de respect et d'une légère pointe de remord et de regret. Snape…Comme s'il avait senti qu'il allait trop loin ou que mes souvenirs pénibles se rapprochaient trop des siens, il nous entraine dans une toute autre direction.

Draco…

La vente aux enchères, la découverte de mes sentiments pour son filleul, mes longues conversations au coin du feu avec Ron et Hermione, leur choc, puis leur résolution d'accepter mes sentiments, notre rendez-vous après la vente, ma nervosité, mon envie de plaire, mes rêves, notre conversation prés de mon arbre au dessus du lac… Toutes nos conversations, nos insultes, nos batailles, nos dialogues, nos retenues sont analysées et décortiquées par mon professeur de Potions.

Je voudrais résister, protéger la dernière parcelle d'intimité qu'il me reste mais je n'en plus la force. Je laisse Snape continuer son intrusion dans ma vie privée parce que je sais bien quel souvenir il recherche, il veut comprendre, il veut savoir comment sauver sa seule famille, mon Draco, disséquer mon rituel, trouver une explication n'importe laquelle… Alors je laisse faire… Après tout c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait…

Le match de Quidditch se rejoue devant mes yeux, ma chute, Draco qui me rattrape je n'arrive pas à y croire, mon séjour à l'infirmerie, ma conversation avec Albus, notre baiser… Je sens distinctement mon cœur exploser de souffrance une nouvelle fois et j'entends mes sanglots s'amplifier.

La scène laisse immédiatement place à une autre. Le souvenir tant attendu, le rituel. Je me revois boire la potion, prononcer les mots sacrés qui allait me donner l'accès à une nouvelle vie. Je sens à nouveau mon corps retomber en arrière tandis que sur mes lèvres se dessine un sourire victorieux.

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Enfin, Snape va cesser son investigation et me laisser en paix. Il a surement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Mais une douleur aigue s'empare de moi tandis que Snape me plonge à nouveau dans un de mes souvenirs. Le match de Quidditch… Draco et moi chassant le vif d'or, lui qui me pousse et moi qui tombe lâchant mon balai dans une chute vertigineuse… Dans ma tête je sens le regard froid de Snape observer ma chute en calculant les distances. Oui, de cette hauteur là, je n'aurai eu aucune chance, je me serais sans doute rompu le cou. Ma chute repasse encore et encore devant mes yeux comme si le disque de ma mémoire était rayé. Puis enfin le moment libérateur arrive Draco se pose en sauveur et me sauve de ma mort….

Je sens ma vision s'obscurcir alors que la présence de Snape disparait peu à peu de mon esprit. Je reviens de pied ferme dans la réalité pour me retrouver face à un Draco bouche bée qui n'a évidemment rien compris à la situation. Je lui adresse un sourire timide avant de me tourner vers le maitre des cachots. Il a dû découvrir quelque chose, il le faut ! Draco doit redevenir… Draco… Il doit retrouver et comprendre sa vie d'avant !

Snape met un certain temps à retrouver son visage neutre et sa froideur naturelle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis déclare :

- Potter vous êtes vraiment un idiot !

Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Une repartie de mon cru pointe sur le bout de ma langue mais je me retiens tant bien que mal de lui répondre. Mon regard passe de Snape à Draco, de Draco à Snape, pour essayer de comprendre quelle bêtise est gravée dans mes souvenirs mais je ne vois pas. Vraiment pas… Je lève mes yeux au ciel et demande :

-Et… Euh… Pourquoi cette fois ci ?

- Votre vie ne vous appartient pas. Elle n'appartient qu'à Draco ici présent.

J'avale péniblement ma salive. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! Ma vie est à moi, elle l'a toujours été… Elle n'est à personne même si cet imbécile d'aristocrate blond pourrait certes prétendre à la gouverner… Est-ce que l'amour chez les sorcier rime avec « tu m'as donné ton cœur maintenant je vais massacrer ta vie » ?! Je me retiens à temps de soupirer une nouvelle fois de frustration avant de capituler :

- … Pardon ?!

Snape roule des yeux pour se moquer de moi et de mon éternelle stupidité. Il soupire puis se prend la tête entre les mains d'un geste désespéré tandis que Draco et moi le fixons d'un regard interrogateur. Il lance d'une voix irrité et sarcastique :

- Potter prouvez moi que vous avez un cerveau et utilisez-le ! Surement que vous n'êtes pas aussi ahuri que votre ami Weasley ! Faites travailler votre petite matière grise par Merlin ! N'avez-vous donc jamais entendu parler de cette chose sublime qu'on appelle magie ?! Ne savez donc pas ce que représentent une Dette de Vie, une dette de Sorcier, nom d'une citrouille !

Je réfléchis un instant. Je sens l'explication m'échapper alors même que j'essaye de m'en saisir, un peu comme un vif d'or particulièrement capricieux qui refuserait qu'on le chasse de l'autre coté du terrain. J'essaye de trouver la réponse, je sens que c'est important. Une Dette de vie, ces mots sonnent et résonnent dans mon esprit, ils sont étrangement familiers. Ma conversation avec Dumbledore ! « Il t'a sauvé la vie, et cela créé un lien magique fort entre vous deux, il est donc nécessaire que vous repartiez sur de bonnes bases, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour essayer de devenir ami, hein ? », c'est ça la Dette de Vie, ce lien magique ! Mais… Ça nous avance à quoi de savoir que je dois quelque chose à Draco en échange de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, hein… ?!

- Le Match de Quidditch… Mais je ne comprends pas… Qu'est ce que ça change cette dette entre Draco et moi ?!

- Votre imbécilité m'étonnera toujours Potter, laissez moi vous expliquer tout cela en détails. Entre vous et Draco, Mr Potter subsiste une Dette de Sorcier jusqu'à aujourd'hui impayée. Vos décisions ne sont plus les vôtres, votre vie échappe désormais à toute forme de contrôle… Seul Draco a une emprise sur vous, et ce que vous choisissez ou non de faire. Et ceci continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que la Dette entre vous a été effacée et qu'il vous libère de ces liens tissés entre vous par l'essence même de la magie. Draco n'a rien demandé en échange d'avoir sauvé votre vie, Potter, il n'avait surement pas réalisé à cet instant précis que le célèbre Survivant été dés à présent à sa merci. De même, vous n'aviez pas conscience que votre vie n'était simplement plus la votre mais celle de mon filleul. A cause ou plutôt grâce à votre ignorance commune, vous êtes restés reliés par la magie ce qui explique Mr Potter pourquoi votre petit rituel de second ordre est raté aussi majestueusement qu'une Potion Rajeunissante portée à ébullition ! Votre vie ne vous appartenant plus vous ne pouviez la jeter aux orties comme un simple Kleenex ! Au lieu de vous faire disparaitre comme prévu le rituel s'est donc tourné vers la source de vos malheurs, de vos pensées, de votre vie, de votre magie, vers Draco…

Je gémis à l'anticipation de ce que Snape va dire ensuite. Draco… Draco va disparaitre ?! Comme le rituel était supposé agir sur moi, c'est-ça ?! Mais, je ne comprends pas… L'effet du rituel devait être immédiat… Et Draco est bien là, il ne se rappelle plus de rien ni de ce qu'il est ni de ce qu'il a vécu mais il est bien là, à mes cotés ! Il ne va pas disparaitre, si ?! Ça n'explique pas son coma, ni l'espèce de transe qu'il a eu, cette autre vie qu'il a eu sans moi où Ron est son meilleur ami… Putain qu'est ce que ce rituel à la con lui a fait ?! Je grogne d'irritation et de colère, je murmure :

- Qu'est… ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Le rituel… Qu'est ce qu'il va lui faire ?!

Snape place posément une main ferme sur mon épaule et me conduit sur le rebord du lit en fer blanc à coté de Draco avant de me répondre posément comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu :

- Le rituel s'est donc attaqué à Draco puisqu'il se trouvait être le catalyseur de votre magie et le possesseur de votre vie. Il s'est détourné de sa fonction première, au lieu de vous faire disparaitre pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, il a entrainé Draco dans un rêve pour lui montrer ce que la vie aurait pu être sans vous. Vous vouliez disparaitre, et pendant cette transe vous avez disparu aux yeux de Draco, il a vu le monde tel qu'il aurait été sans vous. Ce qui explique pourquoi dans son rêve, Voldemort était encore en vie, qu'il ne vous reconnaissez pas, que cet abruti de Weasley soit son meilleur ami, et toutes ses foutaises qu'il a cru vivre… L'espace d'un instant vous avez effectivement disparu de sa mémoire et de sa vie, bien qu'il ait eu ces « visions » de vous accomplissant notre réalité, signe de ce lien magique puissant toujours présent entre vous. Le rituel a dû court-circuiter à un moment ou un autre ou la surcharge de magie entrainée était trop forte pour son organisme car Draco a finit par s'arrêter de respirer et a faillit mourir. C'est là que vous avez réussit à rééquilibrer les choses en repayant cette Dette de Sorcier entre vous en sauvant Draco d'une mort certaine ce qui a permit aux derniers résidus de votre rituel de s'échapper du corps de Draco. Enfin du moins c'est ce que je pense…

J'avale lentement ma salive avant d'énoncer d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas :

- Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi il ne se rappelle de rien maintenant ? Pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de qui il est vraiment ?!

- A présent Draco, comme vous-même Mr Potter, êtes en état de choc. Draco parce qu'il vient de sortir d'un coma magique où il croit avoir vécu une autre vie a dû mal à faire la différence entre la réalité et sa transe, il est en pleine confusion mentale et son cerveau a besoin de repos et de temps pour procéder et trier les informations qu'il vient de recevoir. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il devrait être parfaitement capable de se rappeler de tout, de sa vie ici comme de ce qu'il a vécu grâce au rituel, je suis sûre qu'à son réveil il aura appris une leçon de vie essentielle à son futur. Quant à vous Mr Potter vous êtes passé d'un extrême à l'autre toute la journée alors que vous n'étiez pas encore tout à fait remis du contre coup du rituel par conséquent vous avez-vous aussi besoin de sommeil pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

D'un geste brusque Snape me fait signe de m'allonger sur un lit alors que Draco pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, anxieux de retrouver la mémoire. Il fouille méthodiquement dans un des placards de l'infirmerie avant d'en sortir deux fioles poussiéreuses qu'il tend à chacun de nous.

- Buvez. D'ici dix minutes vous serez endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve…

Je m'exécute et avale en me pinçant le nez la potion au gout exécrable. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Draco qui fait de même. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, le dernier avant qu'il ne me rejette et ne me déteste à nouveau et me laisse tomber sans aucune résistance dans les doux bras de Morphée…

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, la sueur perlant de mon front, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux brulants, une seule pensée en tête, Draco… Je tourne la tête lentement dans sa direction. Irrésistiblement, je me nois dans ses deux orages qui semblent me contempler depuis un moment déjà. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mon cœur bat comme une locomotive, si fort dans ma poitrine, alors que je me perds sans rancune dans ses orbes argentés.

Nous restons longtemps dans cette position, moi un sourire incertain plaqué sur mes lèvres fines et lui un masque impassible plus présent que jamais sur son visage. Je voudrais me lever, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour comprendre ce regard fixé entièrement et uniquement sur ma personne, cette étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux. Je voudrais lui demander comment il va, s'il se rappelle de moi… Mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque part en moi je le sais déjà… Aucun mot ne s'échappe de ma bouche ni de la sienne… Je voudrais tellement lui redire à quel point je l'aime mais je me tais de peur de briser ce moment, de faire disparaitre son étincelle…

Je rougis sous l'emprise du regard de Draco, pour la première fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde vraiment, qu'il me regarde moi… Sans aucun écrans intermédiaires, sans artifices, il me voit enfin tel que je suis, il me voit, moi… Pas le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-et-qui-en-est-fier, non, il me regarde moi, le vrai moi, juste Harry…Il m'analyse sous toutes les coutures, décortique mon âme, il me met à nu pour découvrir qui je suis vraiment, pour comprendre… Il renonce enfin à cette image faussée du héros qui se pose en victime et enflamme les médias pour son seul plaisir à laquelle il tient tant…Non, Draco, je ne suis pas le p'tit pote Potter, le vilain héros sur le feu de la rampe qui essaye d'attirer l'attention de tous par tous les moyens… Je suis quelqu'un d'autre… Je suis Harry, juste Harry… Un adolescent paumé qui a eu le coup de foudre pour son meilleur ennemi pour son plus grand malheur…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés, là, à nous fixer sans oser dire un mot, perdus dans nos pensées respectives, avant que Draco ne tourne imperceptiblement la tête pour faire face au mur. Mes yeux se sont encore une fois remplis de larmes à la perte de ce contact. Je voulais continuer de me noyer dans ses deux perles grises jusqu'à en perdre la raison… Je ne voulais pas perdre cette étincelle, encore une fois j'avais espéré qu'il change d'avis, qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne me rejette pas, qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui… Que je l'aime à en perdre la tête… Je voudrais lui crier, lui hurler ma souffrance à ce nouveau refus de reconnaitre mes sentiments pour ce qu'ils sont… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonce dans mon cœur et me l'arrache violemment une seconde fois, alors je me tais… Je m'empêche de pleurer et je me tais… Parce que si j'ouvre la bouche je sais que je ne me contrôlerais plus… Je le supplierais de m'aimer, je lui ferais mille promesses pour qu'il reste à mes cotés…

Le temps passe. La douleur s'estompe mais ne disparait pas. Je tourne la tête moi aussi pour contempler le mur blanc en face de moi. Il est… blanc. J'ai cette couleur en horreur ! Le blanc est toujours synonyme de malheur… Les blouses des docteurs sont blanches quand ils viennent vous annoncer la mort, les fantômes sont d'un blanc transparent, ils sont tous mort d'une mort tragique qui revient nous hanter…

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Draco, il s'agite sous ses couvertures. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire… Très vite je retourne à la contemplation d'une étagère en bois où se superposent des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles et de potions de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Je ne dois surtout pas penser à Draco… Sinon je reverrais l'étincelle qui faisait briller ses yeux puis son dégout et son mépris à l'idée que moi, Harry Potter, j'ai pu un jour penser à l'aimer…

J'entends un bruit fracassant derrière moi suivi rapidement par une succession de jurons tous plus inventif les uns que les autres. Je me retourne brusquement. Face à moi Draco offre un spectacle des plus comiques… Il sautille en se tenant le pied et hurlant des insanités à Merlin et à Salazar, leur souhaitant mille morts toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, on dirait un gamin…

Au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir jeté un regard noir à la table de nuit responsable de la torture qu'il avait du subir, Draco se dirige lentement vers les toilettes. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affale sur mon lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il est assis en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit tandis que je le regarde effaré, les jambes pêle-mêle sous les couvertures, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le parfait poisson rouge…Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Draco Malfoy est sur mon lit ?! Pourquoi me sourit-il ? Mon dieu… Il est encore dans son délire d'une autre vie d'hier c'est ça ?!

Je m'éclaircis la gorge tout essayant de cacher mon visage rougissant à l'aide des couvertures :

- Euh…

Sans réfléchir je lui tends la main, d'une voix mal assurée, je murmure :

- Harry. Harry Potter.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! S'il se rappelle de tout, il va vraiment me prendre pour le pire des imbéciles sur terre ! Mais quel crétin vraiment ! Dire qu'il se montrait presque…amical avec son sourire et tout le reste… et moi encore une fois j'ai tout fichu par terre ! Quel idiot !

A mon plus grand étonnement, Draco tend sa main à son tour :

- Moi, c'est Draco, Draco Malfoy…

Un sourire éblouissant trouve son chemin sur mon visage alors que nous nous serrons la main. Je rayonne littéralement de bonheur. Rien qu'un instant, j'oublie tout, le monde disparait autour de nous, il n'y a plus que nous, lui et moi, le contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre envoie une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale, si j'avais serré sa main il y a des années de cela nous n'en serions certainement pas là… Mon sourire s'agrandit, mes yeux pétillent, j'ai peut être une chance après tout, une chance qu'il me laisse l'aimer…

Draco se dandine à l'autre bout du lit. Son visage n'a jamais été si ouvert, je peux presque déchiffrer son comportement. Il est… Mal à l'aise ? Il hésite, il voudrait dire quelque chose, c'est important à ses yeux mais il semble se demander quelle sera ma réaction à ses paroles. Il inspire un grand coup, m'adresse un dernier sourire puis regagne sa forteresse d'impassibilité, de peur d'être blessé peut être, par habitude sans doute… Il ferme les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et d'une voix rauque il marmonne :

- Je suis désolé…

Je le regarde abasourdi. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, ça doit être une grande première pour lui ! Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me présente-t-il ses excuses ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Si quelqu'un devait s'excuser s'aurait du être moi, je l'ai projeté dans un autre monde, je l'ai forcé à vivre un enfer à cause de mon rituel… Il devrait me haïr… Je balbutie :

- Je… Euh…Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi… Malfoy… Tu… Hein ?!

- Eloquent, comme toujours Potter… L'intelligence n'a jamais été un de tes points forts, atterrir à Gryffondor n'a rien fait pour combler tes lacunes apparemment… Si seulement tu avais écouté le Choixpeau, tu aurais pu accomplir de grandes choses à… Serpentard !

Je nage en pleine confusion. Comment sait-il ça ?! Je ne l'ai dit à personne, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione ! Et par Salazar pourquoi diable est-il désolé ?! Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour le rituel… Je ne comprends rien et son sourire moqueur ne m'aide pas à me concentrer… Il est si proche, je pourrais presque arracher son sourire avec un baiser… Concentre-toi Harry, ne laisse pas Draco Putain de Malfoy jouer avec ton cerveau ! Après une grande bouffée d'air frais, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus digne possible, je lui jette un regard interrogateur auquel il répond par un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. Comme pour se parler à lui-même il chuchote :

- J'avais raison alors… Tout ça c'était vrai, mes visions étaient réelles…

- Tes visions ?! Celle que tu as eu pendant ta transe dans un autre monde c'est ça ?! Tu parlais d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts…

J'en ai la respiration coupée… Je réalise enfin que ce petit garçon qui a accompagnée Draco en rêve durant toute son autre vie, c'était moi…Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais maintenant…Ce lien entre nous, cette connexion qui nous relie, lui a permit de voir des choses sur moi, de connaître ma vie, de me comprendre… Aujourd'hui il doit me connaitre mieux que personne…

Draco me regarde, à nouveau je peux lire en lui comme en un livre ouvert, ses yeux sont embués de larmes alors qu'il me répète :

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

Il a un rire amer avant de me répondre, évitant à tous prix de croiser mon regard :

- Je suis désolé… Parce que j'ai été con… Je n'ai jamais voulu voir qui tu étais vraiment, je croyais que tu avais tout et que c'était moi le petit garçon malheureux, maltraité par Lucius dans l'histoire… J'ai eu tort… Je voulais tellement être ton ami, mon père ne me parlait que de toi depuis ma naissance, il admirait ton pouvoir, le haïssait, et il était effrayé à l'idée de ce que tu pourrais faire de lui plus tard… J'ai toujours vécu dans ton ombre… Quand tu as refusé d'être mon ami, de comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi, je me suis sentis déchiré de l'intérieur, j'avais imaginé un monde pour nous, on aurait été les meilleurs amis du monde et mon père m'aurait enfin reconnu comme son fils… Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu, je me suis comporté comme un Malfoy, comme on m'avait appris à le faire, et ça ne t'a pas impressionné…Je voulais tellement que Lucius soit fier de moi, je voulais tellement représenter quelque chose à tes yeux et aux siens… Alors je suis devenu ton ennemi parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu me regardes, pour que tu me parles, pour te voir… C'était le seul moyen d'exister à tes yeux… Et puis… Voldemort est revenu d'entre les morts et mon monde a basculé… Ce n'était plus moi ton ennemi… Nos insultes, nos bagarres étaient un moyen d'échapper à la réalité pour toi… Je suis devenu un espion… Je pense que quelque part j'étais fatigué d'être ton ennemi juré et j'avais ses rêves qui me hantaient… Je me sentais si bien dans ses rêves, je rêvais d'un monde meilleur avec la femme de ma vie, un monde heureux sans Mangemort, et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'obtenir ce monde parfait…

Il a fermé les yeux puis il a relevé la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans mes deux orbes vertes, couleur menthe à l'eau :

- J'ai eu ce rêve, cette vie dans ce monde parallèle où tout était différent, et j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été aveugle… A quel point j'ai été con, d'avoir agi comme j'ai agi, d'avoir été trop longtemps le parfait petit Malfoy trop imbu de sa personne pour voir ce qui était juste devant ses yeux pendant tout ce temps…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, j'ai la fausse impression d'avoir été pendant longtemps le centre de son univers… Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me mettent mal à l'aise, cette étincelle de je ne sais quoi est toujours présente dans son regard et je sens mon cœur chavirer d'espoir… Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. D'une main tremblante, je caresse mon front et ébouriffe mes cheveux, j'ai la tête vide alors que tout un tas de questions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit…

Je regarde les yeux de Draco s'agrandir à la vue de mon front lisse, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair absente de ma physionomie semble le perturber au plus au point. Il tend la main vers moi et inspecte légèrement mon visage, je me sens fondre entre ses doigts alors que tout délicatement il retrace mon éclair en effleurant mon front du bout du doigt. J'en frissonne de plaisir, il est si proche, je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours, c'est comme dans un rêve…

- Elle a disparu…

Je souris, oui elle a disparu, ma cicatrice, dernier vestige d'une bataille qui a fait trop de morts…

- Harry… Je suis désolé…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rayonnant, un sourire moqueur trônant sur mes lèvres, je demande :

- Encore ?!

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, lui aussi arbore un sourire moqueur, spécial made in Malfoy, il répond :

- Harry, je suis désolé… De t'avoir pris pour une fille pendant tous ce temps !

Quoi ?! Ma respiration se fait erratique, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser, il semble vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine à chaque battement. Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que cela veut dire ?! Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, je sens les papillons dans mon ventre s'agiter en une folle danse de joie… Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir encore… J'essaye d'analyser la situation, mon cerveau réfléchit à cent à l'heure… Il a vu un monde où je n'existais pas, il a eu des visions de moi, il me connait mieux que quiconque et pourtant il est encore là, et… Et il m'a pris pour une fille ?! Les rêves qu'il avait pendant la guerre, ce monde parfait dont il parlait, j'étais à ses cotés ?! Moi ?! Harry ? Et cette impression bizarre tout à l'heure, j'étais vraiment au centre de son univers… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il…

Il me fixe, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant de malice, plus beau que jamais, plus parfait que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, d'une voix taquine dépourvue de toute méchanceté il déclare :

- Vraiment Potter, t'as le cerveau lent ! C'est pourtant simple… Je t'aime Potter, c'était si dur à comprendre ?!

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, des larmes de joie cette fois. Il… Je n'arrive pas à parler, je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire en espérant que ça suffira pour l'instant parce que je suis absolument incapable d'articuler la moindre phrase correcte… J'ai envie de sauter de joie, je suis tellement heureux, un véritable feu d'artifice s'est installé dans ma poitrine, et je ne vois plus que des étoiles de bonheur danser devant mes yeux…

Draco me regarde, il semble hésiter, de peur que je lui hurle mon dégout comme il l'a fait peut être, les yeux brillants, il me répète :

- Je t'aime, Harry…

Sans plus attendre, parce que je sais qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que je ressens exactement à cet instant précis je m'empare de ses lèvres pour lui faire passer le message. Moi aussi je t'aime Dray… Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, de véritables étincelles de plaisir s'emparent de moi alors qu'hésitant il répond à mon baiser avec autant de passion que moi. Très vite, trop vite, nous nous séparons à contre cœur pour respirer, haletant, je sens encore ses lèvres si douce contre les miennes, je sens encore sa langue dans ma bouche luttant pour le contrôle de ce baiser si unique, je peux encore gouter à ce gout si particulier qui fais de lui mon Draco, un gout de vanille, de pluie et de forêt, la combinaison parfaite pour me faire vibrer… Je murmure :

- Et bah… Ce baiser valait bien ces 500 points pour Serpentard !

J'éclate de rire. Je me sens complet. Il est là, je suis là, et c'est tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé en cent fois mieux. C'est le moment le plus parfait de toute mon existence.

- Mmmmm… Forcément je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis un Malfoy, pour m'embrasser, il faut y mettre le prix ! Par contre, pour moi, ce baiser valait à peine 50 points pour les Gryffons !

Vexé, je lui attrape brusquement le poignet et le renverse sur le lit, de manière à me trouver juste au dessus de lui, dans une position assez compromettante un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois jusqu'à lui faire voir les étoiles. La sensation de bonheur et d'extase mêlée me fait perdre la tête alors que je sens ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes, alors que nos langues se livrent un duel sans merci pour la dominance en une danse folle et étrange, alors qu'encore une fois je goute à son gout si particulier… Nous nous séparons haletant une nouvelle fois, les lèvres rougies et les yeux emplis d'un désir contenu. Draco se saisit de mon menton et je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais pour l'embrasser à nouveau, je me nois une nouvelle fois dans ses orages, je contemple l'étincelle, j'ai encore du mal à y croire… Il s'approche de moi, nos lèvres sont à quelques millimètres les unes des autres lorsqu'il prononce :

- Celui-ci par contre fait gagner à Gryffondor au moins un milliard de points !

Je réprime un éclat de rire alors qu'à nouveau les lèvres de Draco se posent sur les miennes envoyant en moi une violente décharge de plaisir. Toute pensée cohérente me quitte alors que notre baiser se prolonge pendant de longues minutes, j'oublis tout entre las mains de Draco. Ce baiser est une promesse… Je l'embrasse encore et encore sans pouvoir m'arrêter, il est devenu ma drogue… Je le fait gémir de plaisir, il me murmure d'une voix rauque que je suis le seul à lui faire cette effet là… Je m'attaque à son cou… Pour lui, je deviendrais presque un vampire… Je t'aime Dray… Ce baiser était une promesse, il a scellé notre avenir… Je souris, Draco m'aime, le monde n'est pas si cruel après tout, il est parfait !

* * *

Et loin de nos deux tourtereaux, dans les grands sabliers des centaines et des centaines de rubis tombèrent dans celui réservé à Gryffondor… Un Serpentard allait faire gagner la coupe à la maison adverse cette année qui aurait pu le prévoir ? Dans son bureau Albus Dumbledore au dessus de sa boule de cristal souriait à s'en faire craquer les fossettes, les relations inter maison allait enfin s'améliorer…

Fin.

* * *

_Rin : *snif* C'est tellement beau les fins guimauves, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher et puis vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux !_

_Draco : *regard meurtrier* Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! Ce n'est pas lui la femme de ma vie ! Non qu'est ce qui t'as pris, j'étais bien mieux quand j'étais mort, j'étais débarrassé de toi au moins ! Quelle idée tu as eu de me ressusciter ! _

_Harry :*hésitant* C'est vrai que c'était… Mignon comme fin… Et puis… Tu m'aurais un peu manqué si t'étais mort quelque part…_

_Rin : *sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mode spécial entremetteuse enclenché* Mwahahaha ! _

_Draco : *très timide tout d'un coup* C'est vrai… ?! _

_Harry : Bah oui… Je… Je t'aime bien quand on échafaude des plans tous les deux le soir pour assassiner Rin, t'es drôle et… Moins diabolique… Je… J'aime bien cette personne là…_

_Draco : Je te dirais bien que moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mais ça ferais trop plaisir à l'autre folle… On s'arrange pour avoir une détention tous les deux avec Snape, on pourra parler sans qu'elle soit là à baver en nous écoutant…_

_Rin : *s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche* Mais je ne bave pas ! Et... Ne partez pas… Harry, Draco ! Attendez-moi ! _

_Reviews ?! _

_Rendez vous à l'épilogue ?! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Homophobes s'abstenir cette fic est un Drarry… (Pour les fans désolée pas de lemon, j'ai dû mal à les écrire donc il n'y en pas, encore une fois désolée) _

_**Spoiler :**__ Tomes 1, 2 3, 4, 5… Harry est en septième années à Poudlard… Je sais j'ai sauté le tome 6…_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule… Héhéhéhé… Rires de psychopathe…._

_Rin : Oh vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux, vous vous tenez la main un vrai petit couple ! Je suis décidément une entremetteuse de talent, j'ai toujours raison ! Je suis la bonne fée de l'amour et du hasard c'est moi qui vous le dis ! _

_Draco : *regard noir, lâche brusquement la main de Harry et essaye de avadakavadraiser de ses yeux orages* Je ne t'ai pas sonné il me semble la folle ! Termine ta fic débile qu'on en finisse ! Enfin cette torture touche à sa fin… Je vais pouvoir vivre ma vie sans aucune influence extérieure ! Dire que j'ai du mourir pour ton bon plaisir, moi Draco Malfoy…_

_Harry : *dépose un léger baiser sur les joue enflammé de colère de MON Draco* T'énerve pas, on sera bientôt débarrassée d'elle… Pour toujours… *sourire sadique* _

_Rin : *paniquée* Tu ne le laisseras pas faire ça, hein, Dray ? *s'agrippe au bras de Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage* _

_Draco : *regarde ailleurs* Non, bien sûr que non, voyons…_

_Rin :*Pas du tout rassurée, mais alors pas du tout* De toute façon vous êtes dans ma nouvelle fic, __**La Mauvaise Table**__, qui arrivera prochainement, aussi, donc… Je vais pouvoir vous manipuler pendant encore un certain temps ! * Yeux enflammée de folie, cheveux s'agitant dans le vent, narine frémissante, sourire de folle furieuse* Mwahahahahaha ! _

_Harry & Draco : QUOI ? _

_Rin : Et tout de suite les réponses à vos reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout (je sais j'ai été longue !), je vous aime de tout mon petit cœur, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, de m'écrire, de rire, de verser quelques larmes peut être… Ça me touche beaucoup, merci, merci, merci mille fois ! _

**Bergere : **Toi, pas guimauve ? Mwahahahahaha, tu es une guimauve ma petite Rigane, une petite guimauve certes mais une guimauve tout de même ! Tu n'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien ? Je te reconnais plus… Où est la douce grand-mère (légèrement virtuelle sur les bords…) qui m'a élevée ? Tu me choques grandement, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre ! Mais bon comme le dit la chanson, « Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en… généraaaaal » ! (Il est tard je suis très fatiguée, tu me pardonneras les fautes de gouts, hein, hein, hein ?) Et non tu n'as plus le droit de te plaindre de mes talents d'entremetteuses désormais incontestables et incontestés, d'ailleurs je t'ai fait un petit clin d'œil par rapport à ça en début de chapitre comme tu as surement pu le voir ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais compris l'histoire, j'avoue qu'à un moment moi-même j'ai eu très peur, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à démêler tout ça dans mon propre esprit et je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon résultat final ! Si il y a la fois des moments tristes et joyeux dans mon histoire c'est pour que les moments plus mélancoliques passent mieux, sans humour le chapitre deviendrait ennuyeux à mourir et je dois avouer que faire passer Harry d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace de quelques secondes est hilarant ! Dans ce genre de situation, moi aussi j'airais été hystérique… Moi aussi j'adore vraiment le Poppyrus ! Il est très subtile mais je trouve vraiment qu'il formerait un jolie couple si Sévychou n'avait pas le cœur si emballé par Minerva ! Je t'ai fait aimer le Drarry ! Tu l'appelles même Dray ! Tralalalalère ! Mais bon tu m'as fait adorer le Minervus, donc on est quittes pour l'instant ! Tu as vu ma référence à Hercule Poirot, tu es la seule vraiment, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, vraiment quand j'imagine Séverus allongé sur un transat au soleil bouquinant un Agatha Christie, je suis morte de rire ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus ! Merci, merci pour la review ! Bien sure que non tu n'es pas une malade mentale ! Et à ta review fleuve par pure gentillesse, je t'ai répondu par un roman… Je suis un ange, n'est ce pas ?

**Cmoa :** Merci pour ta review ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue vraiment, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas m'en empêcher… Je suis contente que mes explications t'ais satisfaite et éclairée, j'avoue que j'ai eu moi-même un peu de mal à faire la lumière sur cette affaire ! Oui, ils sont mignons nageant dans la guimauve, 'Ry et Dray, ils vont me manquer quand même…

**Inrainbowzz : **Bien sur que tu fais parti de la vaste et humble communauté des auteurs de fanfics pourquoi diable en douter ? Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis rassurée au plus au point de savoir que tu ne te sois pas pendu à l'aide de tes lacets, ça m'avais fait un peu peur, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne m'en serais jamais remise ! Oui, tout finit bien ! Guimauve, guimauve quand tu nous tiens !

**Felinnless : **Merci pour tes applaudissements et merci d'avoir suivi ma petite histoire du début jusqu'à la fin ! Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ais plu malgré ces allures de grand huit, j'avoue que j'ai adoré torturé Harry et le faire passer en quelques secondes du rire aux larmes et tant pis si c'est éprouvant pour vous autres mes lecteurs adorés ! Merci de me trouver originale aussi, et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà une autre idée de fic pour torturé nos deux tourtereaux et ça risque encore de finir dans un bain de guimauve tout çà, lol…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos critiques, je vous aimeuh ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris sur leur temps pour lire mes élucubrations pleine de folie ! Merci !

Epilogue.

_HARRY POTTER SORT AVEC UN MANGEMORT !_

_Le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, notre sauveur à tous et à toutes, l'unique lueur d'espoir de la Communauté Sorcière semble avoir perdu complètement la tête ! Comme Dumbledore après avoir vaincu Grindelwald, Harry Potter après avoir assassiné Voldemort a perdu au cours de ce processus quelques indispensables neurones. Il y a quelque temps déjà, des mois de cela, Harry avait brisé le cœur de centaines et de centaines de jeunes sorcières en annonçant publiquement son homosexualité. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, avait réagit violemment à cette nouvelle en nous faisant part de leur profonde incrédulité. Romilda Vane, en pleurs, avait déclaré à notre reporter, Rita Skeeter son angoisse et sa stupeur face à cette absurdité dont elle ne croyait pas un mot. Selon elle, Harry, qu'elle connait personnellement et intimement, ne pouvait être gay, non absolument pas ! Elle nous avait révélé que tout ce cirque n'était dû qu'à une dépression suite à la Dernière Grande Bataille et à l'incapacité de Ginny Weasley, son ancienne petite amie, à le satisfaire. Devons nous croire aux élucubrations de Romilda Vane ? Surtout à la lumière des derniers événements…_

_En effet, et malheureusement, Romilda et toutes autres sorcières qui croyaient en son témoignage vont être bouleversés par ce nouveau retournement de situation. Retournement de situation qui n'a d'autre nom que celui du célèbre Draco Malfoy. Draco n'est nul autre que le fils du non moins fameux Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de son état, ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, condamnés au Baiser du détraqueur il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Les Aurors n'ayant pu prouver l'implication de Draco dans aucune des activités scabreuses de son mangemort de père il a été jusqu'à présent laissé en liberté grâce au témoignage de Séverus Snape, Maitre des Potions à Poudlard et espion de la lumière qui a confirmé son innocence et sa participation à la victoire de l'Ordre du Phoenix. _

_Liberté dont Draco a largement profité en s'acoquinant à Harry Potter. Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter sont en couple et mesdemoiselles et messieurs, accrochez vous car nous tenons l'exclusivité de cette nouvelle qui fait fureur. C'est au cours d'une vente aux enchères, organisée par le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même, que notre petit Harry Potter a fait le premier pas pour conquérir le cœur du Prince de Glace de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy en l'achetant au prix de 500 points pour Serpentard. En l'achetant, Harry s'est octroyé le droit de s'offrir un rendez vous au bras de son mangemort préféré, Draco. C'est sans doute son coté mystérieux et ténébreux qui a séduit notre jeune héros, une passion qui durera toujours ou un amour qui rimera avec manipulations et intrigues ? C'est ce que nous nous jurons de découvrir…_

_Leur amour est resté secret pendant un temps malgré quelques dérapages, un sauvetage in extrémis lors d'un match de Quidditch, des baisers ici et là, quelques disputes explosives, de petits séjours pour le moins étranges à l'infirmerie… Tout ceci n'était que le début d'une passion sauvage destinée à éclater au grand jour…_

_C'est là où tout a commencé que la vérité s'est dévoilée aux yeux de tous, c'est dans la Grande salle, un matin ensoleillé qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont fait leur entrés, spectaculaire, main dans la main. Ils se sont ensuite tournés doucement l'un vers l'autre, puis avec un regard inquiet en direction de la Table des Professeurs ils se sont embrassés devant un auditoire bouche bée, le souffle coupé, et les hormones rageant de toutes parts ! Il faut dire qu'à Poudlard 'on n'avait jamais eu de couple aussi… Torride ! _

_Beaucoup de leurs camarades mais aussi quelques uns de leurs amis les plus proches nous font part de leur horreur, de leur surprise ou de leur désespoir face à cet évènement inattendu._

_Pansy Parkinson, l'ancienne petite amie de Draco et celle qui devait devenir sa femme, nous a déclaré : « Drakychou n'est pas gay, et il ne fricote certainement pas avec de la vermine comme Potter ! Si vous voulez mon avis il s'agit d'un immense canular, après tout Draco a mis dans son lit la moitié des filles de Poudlard et il aurait enfin trouvé l'amour en la personne de Harry Potter, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu tiré par les cheveux, vous ? » Après un certain nombre de gloussements incontrôlables, quelques larmes ont perlés des yeux de la douce Pansy et la jeune fille s'est empressée d'ajouter : « Je suis sûre que Draco ne tardera pas à me demander ma main, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, il doit se servir de Potter pour un élément quelconque, il m'aime vous m'entendez ! » _

_En effet la question est sur toutes les lèvres, Draco se sert-il d'Harry pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ? Et que cherche-t-il à avoir pour y mettre autant d'efforts et d'acharnement ? Draco Malfoy aurait-il si bien caché son jeu durant toutes ces années ? Serait-il du même coté que son père ? Chercherait-il à ramener le Seigneur de Ténèbres d'entre les morts en se servant de son meurtrier ? Manipule-t-il Harry comme un pantin, une marionnette entre ses doigts agiles, pour parvenir à ses fins ? Ou l'aime-t-il réellement d'un amour sincère ? Draco Malfoy est-il l'ange blond pour lequel il veut se faire passer ou le fou, le tout puissant assassin qu'a jadis été son père ? _

_Pour notre jeune héros, pour Harry toute la communauté sorcière souhaite de tout son cœur qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur même si c'est en la personne d'un ancien mangemort. Mais si Draco Malfoy lit cet article il sera averti que nous sorciers et sorcières ne le portons pas dans notre cœur et gardons à l'esprit son statut et guettons toutes traces de manipulations dans son comportement. Sorciers, sorcières, restez sur vos gardes, soyez vigilant, nous ne laisserons pas notre héros tomber, nous ne le laisserons pas choir tel un Guignols entre les mains pleine de sang d'un mangemort encagoulé. _

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_Rita Skeeter._

_**Ma chère Rita, **_

_**Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous écrire de lettre depuis un bon moment déjà et je m'en félicitais. Je pensais que vous aviez enfin compris la leçon et que vous me laisseriez moi et mes amis tranquilles. Je m'étais trompée n'est pas Rita ? Quel dommage ! Et moi qui pensais naïvement que nous avions conclus un accord, un marché, un pacte… Appelez ça comme vous voudrez il me semble que vous venez de le brisez en colportant des informations sur mon meilleur ami. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler n'est ce pas Rita ? Harry, Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami Harry Potter ! Il me semble avoir aperçu plus d'un article dans la Gazette du sorcier à son sujet et tous ont votre nom inscrit en bas ! Il me semble qu'il ne vous a pas donné son autorisation express pour la publication de ses articles, nous sommes amis il m'en aurait parlé ! Je doute que ce soit un oubli de sa part mais ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais je n'oserais vous incriminer d'un délit dont vous n'êtes pas coupable et un hibou vient de partir pour lui soutirer cette information, j'aurai la réponse sous peu… **_

_**En attendant, permettez moi de souligner votre incroyable stupidité, vous saviez qu'il vous était interdit de publier ne serait-ce qu'un article sur le Sauveur du monde sorcier et pourtant vous l'avez fait sans même vous souciez de déguiser votre nom d'emprunter un pseudonyme pour vous sauvez d'une humiliation publique lorsque votre petit secret éclatera en pleine lumière et que vous serez arrêtée et jetée à Azkaban comme vous le méritez… **_

_**Oh petit scarabée te voilà pris au piège ! Hedwige vient d'arriver et il se trouve que mes suspicions s'en trouvent confirmées… Pauvre petit scarabée comment vas-tu te dépêtrer de cette méchante affaire ? Comment te racheter ? Comment empêcher ton secret d'être dévoilé au grand jour ?**_

_**C'est tout simple Rita, le chantage n'est pas mon arme préférée mais avec toi c'est la seule qui marche, alors pour préserver ta liberté je suis prête à t'accorder une faveur. Et ce sera la dernière tu m'entends ? **_

_**Ah, si Harry ne m'avait pas suppliée je t'aurais bien laissé aux détraqueurs, pourrir dans une cellule c'est tout ce que tu mérites, mais je suis d'humeur clémente vois-tu ! Je vais me marier bientôt et je suis tellement heureuse que je suis prête à accorder quelques faveurs si ça peut me permettre de garantir le bonheur des uns et le désespoir des autres ! Et oui je suis fiancée, toi qui disais que ça ne risquait pas de m'arriver ! **_

_**Tout ça pour te dire qu'Harry souhaite passer un marché ave toi, il gardera ton secret si en échange tu lui accorde une interview, une vraie, où il pourra retrouver la trace écrite de ce qu'il a dit mot pour mot évidemment ! Oh et cette interview se fera pour le Quibbler bien sûr, ne t'attends pas à être payée, ni à la première page ! **_

_**PS : Et n'oublie pas au moindre faux pas, nous t'aurons petit scarabée ! **_

_**Avec toute mon affection, **_

_**Hermione Granger. **_

_**HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY : UN AMOUR SINCERE **_

_**Suite à un article publié dans **__**La Gazette du Sorcier**__**, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont souhaité rétablir la vérité sur leur relation en répondant à un certain nombre de questions pour notre magazine.**_

_**Rita Skeeter:**__ Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Draco. __Merci au nom de toute la communauté sorcière de bien vouloir vous soumettre à cet interrogatoire (rires), c'est un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous aidez à faire comprendre à tous et à toute l'ampleur de votre relation et vos projets pour l'avenir. D'abord je commencerais par vous faire part de mon étonnement de vous voir ensemble aujourd'hui. Aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez de farouches ennemis non ? _

_**Harry Potter:**__ Plutôt des ennemis de circonstances que de véritables ennemis je dirais… On était très différents et Draco ne savait pas se comporter comme un gamin normal, (rires) il a été élevé par son père qui a toujours eu une idée bien précise du parfait petit Malfoy que Draco devait être et ça a beaucoup influencé sur son comportement durant nos premières années à l'école. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, lui ces grands airs et ses insultes sur les Moldus. Mais il a fini par changer et moi-même je me suis rendu compte que pendant tout ce temps de la première année à notre dernière année j'avais toujours été profondément intrigué par lui, attiré par sa différence et à force de l'observer j'ai fini par en tomber éperdument amoureux au fil des années, d'où ce léger dérapage à la vente aux enchères… (Sourires rêveurs) _

_**Rita Skeeter : **__Le parfait petit Malfoy ? Pourriez-vous nous expliquer Draco ? Pourquoi vous et Harry étiez ennemis selon vous ? _

_**Draco Malfoy : **__Ce que Harry veut dire c'est que longtemps j'ai vécu dans un monde remplis d'illusions, je voyais en mon père un véritable héros et je ne m'interrogeais pas sur la pureté de ses actions… Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Harry… Toutes ses disputes m'ont fait réaliser qui j'étais vraiment et à quelle point la vision que mon père avait du monde était fausse et alambiqué, je ne voulais pas me battre pour la destruction ou la dévastation du monde, je voulais me battre pour qu'il devienne quelque chose de meilleur… Harry, grâce à nos nombreux accrochages est parvenu à me faire comprendre, à force de coups de poing, que je devais à tout prix cesser d'être un pantin entre les mains de mon père et me battre pour me donner accès à ma propre une vie, une vie que j'aurais choisie, où c'est moi qui poserais des conditions… Je pense qu'on se disputait, qu'il était ma Némésis parce que j'étais désespéré de comprendre comment le monde fonctionnait vraiment en dehors de mon père… _

_**Rita Skeeter : **__Harry, vous dites que Draco a changé, c'est ce qui vous a poussé à reconsidérer vos sentiments à son égard ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Quand et pourquoi avez-vous changé Draco ? _

_**Harry Potter : **__Je suppose que j'avais déjà des sentiments à son égards à cette époque sinon comment expliquer que j'ai pu détecter un changement, comment expliquer que je scrutais déjà le moindre de ses mouvements, que je savais d'ores et déjà quelle confiture il préférait prendre le matin et quel parfum de Muffin il ne pouvait pas supporter… Je passais déjà mes journées à l'observer parce que déjà, en moi, des sentiments commençaient sans doute à germer dans mon cœur, à se faire comprendre et enregistrer par mon esprit… J'ai éprouvé un immense soulagement en apprenant que Draco se ralliait à la lumière, et c'est certainement ce qui m'a décidé à succomber à ses charmes mais s'il était passé du coté obscur de la force (fou rire général et incompréhensible) je pense que j'aurais été incapable de lever la main sur lui et que je me serais hais pour être aussi faible donc… Je suis plutôt content de la façon dont l'histoire a fait les choses…_

_**Draco Malfoy : **__Quand au pourquoi et au comment, cette question me revient… Pourquoi j'ai changé ? Parce que j'étais du mauvais coté de la guerre et que j'en avais conscience, je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à baiser les robes d'un mage noir aussi fou que cruel, un Doloris en récompense de mes bons et loyaux services non merci ! Quand est ce que j'ai changé ? Je ne sais pas… ça a été un long processus et je ne saurai dire quand il a commencé, l'essentiel c'est que je l'ai fait non… Comment j'ai changé ? C'est marrant c'est en partie à cause d'un rêve avec une jolie fille brune aux yeux verts et de mon père… Mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus… (Rires) _

_**Rita Skeeter : **__Je vois… Donc, Harry vous avez fini par déclarer votre amour à Draco le soir de la vente aux enchères ? _

_**Draco Malfoy : **__Pas exactement non… Loin de là même… Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais les pieds quand Harry m'a acheté mais ce n'était certainement pas dans un rendez vous romantique. On est allé dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était tellement silencieux au début, je ne reconnaissais pas le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était censé être, on s'est disputés, cognés et puis on est partis chacun de notre coté sans se dire un mot, je n'ai eu droit qu'a un minuscule baiser sur le joue en guise d'au revoir... J'étais perdu, je ne comprenais rien, j'étais persuadé qu'il essayait de se venger du début à la fin. Quand je me suis retrouvé emprisonné dans mes couvertures je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis rendu dans mon endroit préféré… __Mon__ arbre au bord du lac…_

_**Harry Potter :**__ Je n'avais même pas l'attention de l'acheter au départ, c'est par jalousie que je l'ai fait j'avais tellement peur qu'il parte avec quelqu'un d'autre… Après notre discussion, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, je me suis perché en haut d'un arbre pour réfléchir, j'avais la tête à l'envers… C'est là qu'on a eu notre première conversation… Sans se taper dessus ni rien… On a été civils comme de vrais petits garçons, on a même scellé une fragile amitié…_

_**Draco Malfoy : **__Mais bien sûre Rita avec votre article après la vente vous êtes venus tout gâcher ! (regard noir) Je croyais Harry responsable de ce torchon, un moyen pour lui de me discréditer aux yeux du public, la parfaite petite vengeance, mais évidemment il n'y était pour rien… _

_**Harry Potter :**__ On s'est retrouvé ensemble en retenue après ça… L'ambiance était tendue… Et puis sans faire exprès on a fini par foirer notre potion… Je reconnais que c'était en grande partie ma faute… Quoi qu'il en soit la potion a eu un drôle d'effet sur moi et je me suis retrouvé forcé d'avouer mes sentiments à Draco qui a… Mal réagit…_

_**Draco Malfoy :**__ Quel doux euphémisme Potter ! Je me suis enfui, presque en courant trop peureux pour affronter la réalité… Je lui ai fait croire qu'il me dégoutait et que je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec lui parce que j'avais trop peur de me confronter à ce que je ressentais vraiment…Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se suicider…_

_**Rita Skeeter:**__ …Potter… Harry… A tenté de se suicider ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? ___

_**Harry Potter :**__ Eh bien… J'étais en vrac… J'avais la tête dans le brouillard on pourrait dire… Draco me détestait, et je pouvais plus supporter le dégout et le mépris que je lisais dans ses yeux chaque jour… J'avais trouvé un rituel parfait, j'allais disparaitre, devenir un fantôme invisible aux yeux des autres, et en partant je ne causerais de la peine à personne tout en restant aux cotés de l'homme que j'aimais depuis si longtemps… Le plan parfait… Enfin c'est ce que je pensais… Mais ça n'a pas marché…_

_**Draco Malfoy :**__ Manque de bol, après que je l'ai sauvé sur le terrain de Quidditch nous avions contractés une Dette de Sorcier, un lien magique si puissant qu'au lieu de s'en prendre à Harry, le sortilège s'est dirigé vers moi pour me faire entrevoir un monde sans Harry, un monde de haine, un monde où Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance… J'y ai vécu une autre vie, les pires instants de ma vie, je ne les oublierais jamais…(Frissons) Et c'est ce qui m'a permis de réaliser que ma vie tournait autour de Harry, que je gravitais autour de lui comme une mouche, que j'étais amoureux de l'imbécile le plus Gryffondor de tout l'univers… Et depuis, je l'aime, il m'aime et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !_

_**Rita Skeeter :**__ Donc cette tentative de suicide a été un des éléments déclencheur qui vous a permit de vous mettre ensembles… Mais pourquoi avoir gardé votre relation si secrète après ça ? _

_**Harry Potter :**__ Draco est un grand timide… (Coup de coude du dit timide) Non, je plaisante, on était tout simplement pas prêt à faire face aux médias, aux avis partagés, aux critiques, on voulait avoir du temps pour nous pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre et pour être suffisamment bien ensembles pour pouvoir nous confronter à tout ça. On voulait aussi être sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire de sexe sans lendemain, d'une passade et qu'on voulait tous les deux les même choses, ce genre de trucs quoi… (Rougissement) _

_**Draco Malfoy :**__ On a donc attendu jusqu'à la fin de la septième année pour faire une entrés magistrale et je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tout ce soit aussi bien passé ! (Rires), Bien sûr tous nos amis étaient déjà au courant et ils n'ont pas été choqués quand on a fait irruption dans la Grande Salle, main dans la mains, eux… J'ai adoré la tête de Pansy quand elle a réalisée que j'embrassais un autre homme… Oui, je tiens à rétablir la vérité ici, Pansy n'a jamais été ma petite amie ni ma fiancée ! Berk… Pour qui me prenez-vous ? (Rires) _

_**Rita Skeeter :**__ Bien… Alors dites moi, maintenant que vous êtes ensembles quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ? _

_**Draco Malfoy : **__Et bien… Pour l'instant rien de bien concret… On compte rester le plus longtemps possible ensemble bien entendu mais nous n'avons pas encore de projet de mariage et d'enfants pour l'instant, on est encore un peu jeune pour cela si c'est là votre question… Cela dit on va s'installer ensembles bientôt, un beau petit appartement où les reporters ne pourront pas nous débusquer évidemment, et je crois que nous assisterons bientôt au mariage imminent de nos amis, Ronald et Hermione, vous les connaissez je me trompe ? _

_Silence. _

_Je dois admettre que je suis assez surpris vous ne m'avez posé aucune question sur mes intentions sur Harry… Suis-je un méchant mangemort ? Vais-je tuer notre fameux Golden Boy ? Vous ne vouliez pas le savoir peut être ? _

_**Rita Skeeter :**__ C'était justement ma dernière question pour conclure cette interview, alors Draco qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? _

_**Draco Malfoy :**__ Il m'est trop précieux pour le tuer à présent. Je l'aime vraiment mais je crois qu'un jour il finira par m'achever, non mais regardez-le vous avez vu comment il s'habille ? (Rires) _

_Pour des photos du couple rendez vous en page 12 ! Bonne Lecture ! _

**Ron, 'Mione, **

**Tout d'abord merci pour ton intervention 'Mione elle a été très…Appréciée… Enfin plus par Draco que par moi disons… Enfin c'est vrai rétablir la vérité sur nous, et tout le blabla c'était une bonne idée et c'est vrai que maintenant plus personne ne prend Draco pour un fou furieux prés à me tuer et plus personne n'interfère plus dans nos rendez vous…Mais… Bah résultat toutes les filles sont à ses pieds ! Littéralement et plus encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà… Tu vois le tableau ! Et bien sûr il en profite cet idiot, il est tout sourire et toujours charmant avec elle, et ça m'énerve ! Elle le trouve trop « mignons »… Apparemment les Bad-boys qui se reconvertissent en gentils garçons redeviennent très à la mode et c'est limite si elles ne lui sautent pas dessus sous mes yeux, mais lui bien sur il continue de leur sourire…**

_Oh… Arrêtes tes simagrées Potter, t'es juste jaloux ! Dis moi, l'autre jour ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait draguer par ce français aux dents longues juste sous mon nez et tu riais en plus ! T'étais loin de le décourager ou je me trompe ? On a le droit de flirter ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va aller voir ailleurs et tu le sais très bien alors arrête un peu de te plaindre parce que je t'aime toi et uniquement toi et pas une de ses garces insipides compris ? Et au fait, salut Ron, Hermione comment ça va vous deux, vous êtes surs de toujours vouloir vous mariez ? Parce que des disputes vous allez en avoir…_

**Français aux dents longues ? Pffff, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon Drakychou d'amour ! Pas la peine de me lancer des regards noirs je l'aime bien moi ce surnom ! Au fait Hermione à propos de mariage, c'est toujours d'accord pour qu'on aille chercher ta robe ensemble ? **

_Toi et Granger ensembles dans un magasin de fringues ? Quelle catastrophe ! Et dire que tu ne veux jamais faire de shopping avec moi… Il est hors de question que vous choisissiez ensembles une robe de mariée elle risque de ressembler à une grosse meringue rose, à une barbe à papa ambulante ! Au nom de la mode je hurle stop ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry, je t'en empêcherais ! J'irais moi ça vaut mieux !_

**Merci Dray, c'est trop gentil de ta part… Tu vois Hermione c'est comme ça qu'on manipule son petit ami ou son mari, c'est la même chose, il suffit de leur faire croire qu'ils ont eu l'idée tout seul et tu les mènes à la baguette ! Je suis un génie ! **

_Argh… Me faire avoir par un Gryffondor en goguette… C'est dur…_

**Enfin bref voilà enfin quelque chose de réglé ! Demain 14h essayage de la robe pour Draco et toi et je te préviens attends toi au pire ! Le soir il y aura vos enterrements de vie de jeune de fille et de jeune garçon respectifs et après ce sera le grand jour ! Comment tu te sens ? Je me doute que tu dois être stressée comme ce n'est pas permis et c'est justement pour cela que je t'écris cette petite lettre ! **

_Je croyais que tu écrivais cette lettre pour les inviter tous les deux à notre pendaison de crémaillère ce soir ? _

**Une pendaison de crémaillère qui est organisée dans le but de détendre nos deux jeunes mariés en faisant la fête ! Tu n'as absolument rien suivi de mes explications ! Bref donc vous êtes tous les deux invités chez nous (j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'habite avec un maniaque de la propreté…) ce soir pour pendre la crémaillère, tous nos amis communs seront là et ça va être une fête du tonnerre ! C'est un peu cliché, je sais, mais je suis tellement heureux que j'ai l'impression de vivre un cliché ! Vous vous rendez compte je vis avec mon amoureux loin des paparazzis ! Le rêve… Enfin vous pouvez arriver quand vous voulez et apportez quelque chose à manger… De préférence quelque chose que 'Mione à cuisiné, Ron ne nous en veux pas, vieux, mais on ne veut plus jamais gouter à quelque chose que tu as fait… Avec une mère cordon bleue on aurait pu croire que c'était de famille mais malheureusement non ! **

_**A ce soir,**_

_**Harry et Draco. **_

Harry,

On a toujours été proches toi et moi. Quelque part j'ai l'impression que mon cœur a toujours été relié au tien. On a toujours été connectés. On a un lien indestructible toi et moi et je ne peux pas te laisser le jeter aux orties comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Cette feuille blanche dont tu te sépare aujourd'hui, elle est restée vierge de toutes traces d'encre et pourtant elle pourrait contenir une histoire. Notre histoire... Notre vie à tous les deux… Elle pourrait être couverte d'écriture, de la tienne, de la mienne, de nos vies qui s'entremêlent… Mais il n'en est rien… Il n'y a plus de toi et moi… Il n'y a plus de nous… Tu nous as laissé tomber…

Et pourquoi ? Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu avais peur… Peur de la force de tes sentiments pour moi… Peur de la réaction de ma famille… Tu m'avais toujours considéré comme une sœur et soudainement tu m'as vu telle que j'étais réellement, comme une femme, et tu as pris peur parce que tu savais que, si tu tentais quelques choses mes frères auraient pu te tuer dans un accès de colère parce que tu t'en étais pris à leur petite sœur.

Tu m'as abandonnée… Et désormais je erre seule de pièce en pièce… Je me sens si seule sans toi, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je suis dans le noir sans ta présence réconfortante à mes cotés mon amour. Ma situation n'a pas changée, je suis toujours la sœur de ton meilleur ami mais est-ce une bonne raison pour m'humilier ? T'afficher avec un Mangemort au vu et au su de tous ? Me faire passer pour une folle aux hallucinations grotesques à cause de ses élucubrations écrites dans la presse ? Sacrifier ton bonheur pour me faire souffrir tu penses vraiment que c'est la solution pour m'oublier ? Tu penses que je crois aux foutaises et aux chimères que les journaux rependent sur toi et ce… Ton ennemi de toujours ?

Tu n'es pas gay, Harry. Pas plus qu'amoureux de ce ver de terre infâme et repoussant… Tu m'aimes, moi. Juste moi. Ta Ginny. La tienne. A toi. On a toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu as toujours été attiré par moi, la preuve dans la Chambre des Secrets tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir me sauver, moi, ta bien-aimée… Tu es venu à ma rescousse tel un chevalier au secours d'une princesse parce que tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à me laisser mourir, moi, ton seul amour…

Je le sais. Tu le sais. Draco n'est qu'un passe temps pour toi. Une occupation. Un défi. Une façon comme une autre d'oublier somme toute. De m'oublier, moi. Difficile d'oublier son âme sœur… Difficile d'éloigner deux âmes parfaitement complémentaires, de les séparer l'une de l'autre… Crois-moi, je le sais aussi bien que toi, j'en souffre tout autant que toi…

Draco ne t'occupera pas bien longtemps encore, tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Il n'est qu'un moyen pour toi de t'éloigner de moi, de cette passion dévorante qui te fait si peur. Tout ira bien Harry tant qu'on reste ensemble toi et moi. Tant que je resterai prés de toi il ne t'arrivera rien, tant que tu restes prés de moi tout ira bien. Je t'aime tellement fort Harry, je ne peux pas vivre un jour de plus sans t'avoir à mes cotés…

Retrouve-moi au Terrier le plus vite possible. Dés que tu recevras cette lettre viens me retrouver. Nous pourrons enfin vivre la vie que nous méritons, avoir la famille dont nous avons toujours rêvé… Je t'appartiens, je t'attends, mon amour….

Je t'aime,

Ginny

Draco,

Tu es prétentieux, arrogant, imbu de ta personne, détestable, méprisant, menteur, psychopathe, sociopathe, meurtrier, cruel, haï, manipulateur, riche, puissant, malfaisant, maléfique, en un mot Serpentard. Tu dois penser que c'est encore un autre de ses courrier haineux que t'envois des milliers et des milliers de lectrices de la Gazette du Sorcier, peut être même ne liras tu pas le contenu entier de cette missive t'attendant à y lire des accusations, des cris, des protestations pour avoir fait du Grand, du Bon, du Magnifique Harry Potter un homosexuel éperdument amoureux de toi, ma lettre est entièrement différente à toutes les autres.

Je ne viens pas t'accuser, te blâmer. Je ne viens pas te cracher ma haine à la figure. Je ne viens pas te reprocher d'être toi, Draco Malfoy l'Homme à l'Eternel Rictus Méprisant, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je sais ce que tu as été, le petit garçon imbu de lui-même, supérieur aux autres, mal aimé, détesté, mais je sais également qui tu es maintenant. Je t'ai longtemps observé dans l'ombre sans jamais me faire remarquer trop timide peut être, trop impressionnée par ta forte personnalité sans doute. Aujourd'hui enfin je me dévoile au grand jour, je sors de l'ombre pour te faire entendre raison.

Harry Potter, vraiment Draco, tu es tombé bien bas ! Pourquoi choisir la vermine quand tu peux m'avoir moi… Je suis toute à toi, je l'ai toujours été, je t'ai toujours admiré, regardé briller sans que jamais tu ne m'accordes un seul de tes regards, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment vu, je n'ai jamais allumé la moindre lueur d'intérêt dans tes yeux orages. Et pourtant aujourd'hui tout cela est sur le point de changer… Je veux que tu me vois, que tu vois à quel point je suis parfaite pour toi, je suis tout ce que tu as toujours désiré, je suis la fille de tes rêves Draco…

Tout le monde, m'as toujours dit que j'étais belle. Belle à tomber. Belle à mourir. On a toujours essayé de me décrire cette beauté comme si je n'en avais pas conscience, on a utilisé tout un tas d'adjectif pour décrire cette beauté folle et splendide que j'ai toujours été d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne : flamboyante, magnifique, feu follet, déesse… Je suis belle. Et la femme de te vie est belle aussi, voilà déjà un point commun entre elle et moi.

Je suis une Sang-pur. Et je sais que pour la plupart des gens tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Mais pour toi, si. Dans mes veines coule un sang aussi pur que le tien. Alors vas-tu me préférer ce sang mêlé d'Harry Potter ?

Je suis la femme de ta vie non seulement par mon sang, ma beauté, mais aussi par tout un tas de qualités que tu découvriras bientôt si tu accepte de me rencontrer le plus tôt possible sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis déjà tienne Draco, je t'ai donné mon cœur depuis longtemps déjà, je t'en pris ne le brise pas. Viens me retrouver.

Je t'aime,

Ton Feu-follet,

Ginny Weasley

_Chère Ginevra Weasley, _

_Je vous prie d'arrêter de nous harceler, Harry et moi. Je comprends très bien l'attrait que deux gentlemen comme nous représente aux yeux d'une petite sotte en mal d'amour mais sachez qu'Harry et moi sommes très heureux et je vous pris de cesser de nous importuner, lui comme moi, nous ne sommes aucunement intéressé par vos divagations de jeune fille désespérée. Trouver vous quelqu'un mais par pitié épargnez-nous votre affreuse correspondance ! _

_De plus, je trouve votre comportement singulièrement insultant. Vous avez envoyé deux lettres, une à mon amant et une autre à moi-même, dans l'espoir que l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous décide de vivre avec vous et abandonne sa moitié pour vous rejoindre. Comme si ça nous intéressait… Si vous étiez vraiment éperdument amoureuse d'Harry ou moi vous n'auriez certainement pas agi de cette façon et vous auriez je suppose envoyer une seule lettre à l'objet de vos désir. _

_Or ce n'est pas le cas, je présume que vous vouliez nous manipuler pour vous emparer soit de nos fortunes respectives, soit de notre célébrité croissante. Un Gryffondor tentant d'amadouer un Serpentard est toujours sinon un spectacle déplaisant, un spectacle entièrement pathétique. _

_Je vous préviens Mlle Weasley si vous envoyez une seule lettre à mon futur mari ou à moi-même je serais obligé de vous empêcher de nuire et cela définitivement. Estimer vous prévenue, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à me débarrasser de vous. _

_Amicalement, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_UN DROLE DE MARIAGE ! _

_Moi, Luna Lovegood, j'ai eu le privilège d'assister aux noces de deux de mes plus chers amis, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger, deux anciens héros de la Deuxième Guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom, ils ont choisit ce début d'automne pour célébrer leur amour aux yeux et au su de tous, à Poudlard dans une petite clairière très intrigante de la Forêt interdite. _

_Une petite centaine d'invités était réunis en ce jour de joie et de bonheur. La cérémonie commença fort simplement au crépuscule, des milliers de bougies flottaient dans les airs pour éclairer l'arche constituée de roses blanches d'une pureté inaltérable où Ronald attendait sa dulcinée, leur flamme vacillante dansant agréablement dans un jeu d'ombres et de lumière._

_Avec une grimace comique, un brin pathétique, de nervosité, le teint verdâtre, Ronald Bilius Weasley, un héros de guerre avait l'air aussi constipé qu'un première année à Poudlard sur le point de mettre le Choixpeau magique et d'être réparti pour la toute première fois, il semblait sur le point de vomir son dernier dîner, peut être avait-il capté lui aussi les effluves odorantes d'un Anachroniz qui paraissait certainement apprécier le mariage. Constatant le malaise évident de Ronald, je lui proposai de trouver un autre endroit pour le mariage, de reporter, car l'Anachroniz est un animal dangereux dont je démontrais justement l'existence dans le dernier numéro du Quibbler. Cependant je fus brusquement interrompu dans ma tirade lorsqu'une sublime musique retentit._

_Hermione apparut de nulle part dans une robe blanche absolument splendide. Elle était d'une simplicité épurée, dos nu, elle laissait entrevoir juste ce qu'il fallait de ses charmes tout en gardant une touche de mystère, la traine glissait derrière elle voluptueusement. Hermione, mes amis, n'avait jamais été plus belle que le jour de son mariage. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon élégant, une fleur de lys état artistiquement placée dans sa magnifique chevelure brune. Tout le monde la contempla alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec grâce vers un Ronald transfiguré d'émerveillement, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, il la regardait comme si son existence même était un miracle et on pouvait lire un amour sans faille sur son visage transformé par le bonheur soudain qu'il éprouvait en s'apercevant que le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé, Hermione l'avait choisit, lui, elle l'aimait, lui et pas un autre, et ils allaient enfin se marier, célébrer leur amour ! _

_Malheureusement, alors que je gesticulais comme une folle pour prévenir Hermione que sa magnifique fleur de lys allait gâcher son mariage en attirant un troupeau de Billywig affamés sur elle et le malheur sur l'ensemble de la cérémonie, Harry James Potter, et Blaise Augustus Zabini, les deux témoins du mariage me ceinturèrent violemment et murmurèrent à mon égard des menaces de mort terrifiantes, ils m'assurèrent qu'ils avaient imperméabilisé le coin pour que les créatures magiques ne puissent pas venir troubler le mariage de leurs deux meilleures amis. Je n'en croyais rien évidemment et j'avais raison ! _

_J'apercevais clairement, les petits insectes arrivant tout droit d'Australie d'une couleur saphir étincelante à la faible lueur des bougies, ils s'étaient surement caché quelque part dans la valise d'un des invités, se dissimulant aux yeux de tous pour profiter de l'effet de surprise et attaquer, ils voulaient gâcher ce jour de fête. _

_Evidemment quand je m'empressais de confier mes impressions à l'autre demoiselle d'honneur Ginevra Weasley elle n'en cru pas un mot, car voyez vous peu de sorciers sont capable de distinguer ses petites bêtes presque invisibles. En effet leurs ailes sont attachées à leurs têtes, la créature tourne sur elle-même ce qui lui donne une vitesse de rotation impressionnante. Je connaissais les effets de cette horrible bête sauvage d'à peine un ou deux centimètres et je savais que je devais absolument sauver Hermione et le mariage. J'étais la seule capable d'accomplir une mission aussi périlleuse, je connaissais les risques. _

_Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai en avant, évitant de justesse Harry et Blaise qui essayèrent de m'immobiliser avant de se bousculer malencontreusement, envoyant l'un et l'autre rouler d'un coté et de l'autre de l'allée dans laquelle je venais de m'engager et où Hermione avait stoppé net son avancée. _

_Je bondis sur elle telle une furie alors qu'elle s'emparait de sa baguette magique dissimulée dans son porte jarretelle et la brandissait vaguement dans ma direction. Je m'empêtrais les pieds dans sa robe blanche après avoir manquer ma cible. Fichu Billywig, toujours difficile de les attraper. Mais je dois le faire, je peux le faire, et sauver la cérémonie ! Enfin c'est ce que je croyais…_

_Une nouvelle fois je me ramassai sur moi-même pour prendre mon élan, là, je le tenais. Je sautais une nouvelle fois sur Hermione qui semblait franchement choquée par mon étrange comportement. Dans les airs, je ne perdis pas un instant, je tendis les bras et attrapai dans mes mains l'infâme créature qui me causait tellement de soucis, à moi mais surtout à la pauvre Hermione. Je collectai précieusement le Billywig fauteur de trouble avant de retomber violemment sur Hermione qui amortit ma chute comme si de rien était. Une véritable amie ! Je voulus lui montrer ma trouvaille mais elle devint brusquement complètement hystérique et c'est à ce moment précis que je commis une erreur fatale. _

_Voulant me justifier auprès d'Hermione lui expliquer que j'étais finalement parvenu à sauver son mariage, je ne faisais plus du tout attention à la sale bestiole capturée et emprisonnée dans mes mains si bien qu'elle profita de mon inattention et grâce à son long dard très fin la créature me piqua si fort que j'en hurlai de douleur. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard je me trouvait hors de portée des cris d'Hermione, j'étais bien au dessus d'elle et de la foule grouillante d'invités, je lévitais à présent à des centaines de mètres d'altitude, la piqure avait rempli son office, je m'étais condamnée moi-même à léviter dans les airs, à flotter sans but pendant des jours à cause de mon manque d'attention et avouons le un peu d'Hermione quand même, au lieu de m'engueuler elle aurait pu me remercier. _

_Mon seul espoir à cet instant précis résonnait dans ma tête comme un mantra. « Faites que je ne sois pas allergique aux Billywing, par les esprits du bien, s'il vous plait, faites que je ne sois pas allergique à ces fichus piqures ! ». Car comme tout le monde le sait, les piqures de Billywig quand on y est allergique ne sont certes pas mortelle mais elles vous condamnent à une éternité de lévitation, et avec mon vertige, déjà au bord des larmes je voyais mal mon calvaire durer aussi longtemps. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy ne tarda pas à se présenter à moi, sur un balai volant, il avait été envoyé par les autres et semblait très mécontent de devoir m'adresser la parole, il est d'une grossièreté étonnante vous savez, il me demanda ce qui m'avait pris, si j'allais bien et toutes les autres banalités d'usage, il m'annonça également que le mariage allait reprendre dans quelques minutes. _

_Je n'assistais jamais à la cérémonie car je ne redescendis que quelques jours plus tard, je repérais facilement le minuscule point blanc qu'était Hermione, mais je ne vis rien de ce mariage, je n'entendis pas les vœux sans nul doute émouvant des deux futurs mariés, je ne vis pas les yeux pleins de larmes de Mrs Weasley de même que je ne pus voir le baiser fougueux et passionné que Ronald donna à sa bien aimé quand leur union fut scellé mais au moment où mes deux amis se dirent oui, je sentis l'approbation des nuages, du ciel et de la lune, cette union était sans aucun doute bénie par l'univers. _

_Aujourd'hui j'envois à Hermione une bonne douzaine d'œufs rouge sang de Ashwinder aussi appelé Serpencendre pour me faire pardonner car allez savoir pourquoi elle semble m'en vouloir malgré qu'elle m'est assurée que son mariage est été le plus beau jour de sa vie, je sais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment appréciée ma petite intervention. Je lui envois donc ce présent, car comme je lui écris dans ma lettre Ronald ne restera pas toujours avec elle si elle ne veille pas au grain, il y a trop d'influences magiques néfastes dans notre monde, ces œuf hautement aphrodisiaques peuvent constituer un philtre d'amour efficace pour empêcher ce cher Ronald de faire un écart où d'être attiré par une autre créature malveillante._

_Je suis un ange, et vous mes chers lecteurs vous avez beaucoup de chance de m'avoir, la semaine prochaine nous évoquerons les Erklings des êtres encore méconnus de la communauté sorcière ! _

_Luna Lovegood_

_Rédactrice en chef du Quibbler_

**DRACO TROMPE HARRY AVEC UNE ANCIENNE MANGEMORTE ! **

_**Ce n'est pas une surprise, notre ancien Mangemort fait des siennes et décide de planter un couteau dans le cœur d'Harry Potter, onze ans et héros de la communauté sorcière. **_

_**Tout le monde aurait voulu croire à leur sympathique Love story, mais c'état trop parfait ! Draco essayait de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas et n'a pas résister à la tentation de dévoiler sa vrai nature et de tromper Harry pour le faire souffrir, pour le détruire. **_

_**Cette fantastique histoire d'amour entre deux hommes si différents, si beaux, si sensuels, cette liaison torride qui nous a toutes fait rêver au cour de l'année passée n'était qu'un mensonge, une arnaque montée de toute pièce par Draco Lucius Malfoy. Une vengeance diabolique qu'il réservait à son ennemi juré, sa Némésis, l'homme qui a tué Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. **_

_**En effet, celui-ci a été aperçu hier soir en compagnie d'une jeune fille svelte et brune, de taille moyenne correspondant mot pour mot au signalement de Pansy Parkinson, on comprends mieux ses révélations de l'année dernière, il semblerait qu'elle est belle et bien la future femme de celui qui prétendait ne pas être un Mangemort Machiavélique alors qu'en fait il en était un, tout ça pour mieux piégé le fameux Harry Potter si jeune et vulnérable. **_

_**Interrogée ce matin la jeune fille a déclaré qu'elle avait bien rencontré Draco hier dans un bar, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était allé, les Aurors le recherchent activement, et en pleurs la jeune femme nous a révélé qu'elle voyait bien Draco en cachette depuis plus d'un an. Elle a précisé qu'ils s' étaient en fait déjà marié en juin dans l'anonymat le plus complet et que Potter n'était pour Draco qu'une distraction, un moyen d'en savoir plus sur l'homme indéchiffrable qu'est Harry Potter. Devons nous croire en ces informations ou bien la jeune Pansy nous ment elle pour protéger son amoureux des catastrophes qui peuvent se produire malencontreusement en pareilles situation ? En tout cas elle semble croire en l'innocence de celui que nous appelleront désormais le Bourreau des cœurs. **_

_**En effet, Draco Lucius Malfoy, le Prince de glace des Serpentards a toujours laissé bien des cœurs brisées, des jeunes filles désespérées dans son sillage. Chacune aurait tué pour qu'il pose son magnifique et magnétique regard argenté sur leur pauvre petite personne, tué pour un seul de ses sourires, une seule de ses paroles, elles auraient toutes fait n'importe quoi pour avoir son attention, pour le captiver, pour l'encourager à les aimer. **_

_**Il a ainsi attiré des dizaines, que dis-je des centaines de jeunes filles ignorantes et vulnérables dans son lit et a profité d'elle sans vergogne en leur laissant croire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à capturer son cœur de glace. Grâce à sa beauté ensorcelante il les faisait toute tomber, il les faisait rêver pendant une seule nuit extase pour les laisser choir lamentablement le lendemain matin. **_

_**Avec cette réputation malsaine, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que la romance entre notre héros et le misérable Serpentard qu'est l'ignoble, le maléfique Draco se soit terminée sur une note si amère. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le vile Draco trompe Harry de cette façon avec la jeune Pansy participant sans le savoir à cette mascarade. **_

_**Le héros de la communauté sorcière, Celui qui a vaincu celui dont ne doit pas prononcer le nom, le survivant, le Vainqueur, le Guerrier, le tout jeune garçon d'à peine onze ans tourmenté par les fantômes de son passé Harry Potter a refusé de nous faire un quelconque commentaire sur cette sinistre affaire. Il est trop torturé par cette sombre histoire pour nous parler de son trouble, de son incompréhension, de son calvaire, de son amour à sens unique pour ce qui s'est révélé n'être qu'un monstre, son désespoir. Le pauvre reprendra-t-il un jour le gout de vivre ? Après son passé rempli d'horreur ne méritait-il pas un peu d'amour ? Le retrouvera-t-il un jour, le grand amour ? **_

_**Romilda Vane est bien décidé à prouver à Harry que l'amour existe, elle nous fait part de son intention de récupérer le cœur du jeune garçon en page 10 et de toutes les étapes qui la conduiront enfin à obtenir le cœur de son héros, ce cœur brisé dont elle recollera les morceaux avec amour ! **_

_**La Gazette du sorcier**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_UN MARIAGE CELEBRE DANS L'INTIMITE QUI TOURNE AU CAUCHEMAR_

_Une catastrophe, mes chers lecteurs, c'est une catastrophe ! Comment est-ce que cela a pu se produire ? Juste sous mon nez en plus ? Comment-ai-je pu dénier l'évidence ? Impossible ! Mes amis, Harry James Potter, héros de la Grande Guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, et supposé espion dans cette même guerre se sont mariés ! Un mariage qui a bien failli tourner au bain de sang, un véritable fiasco en vérité célébré dans la plus parfaite intimité ! _

_L'article que vous avez pu lire en première page de la Gazette de Sorcier la semaine passée affirmant que Draco trompait notre héros national, l'Elu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier encore hanté par les fantômes de son passé, avec son ex petite amie Pansy Parkinson n'était qu'un leurre ! Un piège orchestré par un esprit diaboliquement Serpentard bien qu'après avoir été scrupuleusement interrogé par mes soins nos deux tourtereaux ait déclarés avoir élaboré ce plan ingénieux ensemble. Harry couvrirait-il les machinations de son diable d'amant ? Ce n'est pas vraiment la question la plus intéressante à se poser ici… Mais plutôt, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire croire au public un tel mensonge ? Pourquoi risquer une telle humiliation, un tel déshonneur ? Tout simplement pour avoir l'occasion de célébrer leur mariage en toute sérénité, en toute confidentialité, sans être harcelé par les paparazzis, leurs nombreux fans, et quelques uns de leurs ennemis. Comme si ma Plume à Papote allait gâcher la cérémonie ! N'importe quoi ! Moi une de leur plus précieuse amies et même pas invité à leur mariage, le jour le plus heureux de leurs existences ! Quelle déception ! _

_J'ai dû pour vous satisfaire mes chers lecteurs déployer toute ma ruse, toute mon intelligence, toutes mes ressources pour pouvoir reconstituer les événements de ce mariage pour le moins mouvementé, un mariage épique… J'ai heureusement trouvé le moyen d'accéder à la Pensine de Neville Londubat, grand botaniste et professeur à la célèbre école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui un brin tête en l'air conserve tous ces souvenirs à cause d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre d'un accident survenu en première année et impliquant un Rappeltout et plusieurs balais volant. _

_Voici donc comment cette histoire commence, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont choisi pour leur mariage une destination un peu particulière. Enfin particulière pour notre Survivant à la cicatrice tout du moins ! En effet le mariage fut célébré dans la roseraie du manoir familial des Malfoy superbement aménagé pour l'occasion. Une arche de fleurs de Lys blanche délicatement entremêlées avec de magnifiques roses d'un rouge foncé trônait au milieu d'une allée formée par quelques une de leurs précieux amis invités tout spécialement pour cette occasion si particulière. _

_Nos deux tourtereaux avaient revêtus pour l'occasion leurs plus beaux atours. En effet, Harry était vêtu d'un magnifique smoking noir, d'une cravate assortie ainsi que d'une chemise d'un blanc étincelant mettant parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette ainsi que son sourire éclatant. Draco, quant à lui, avait opté pour quelque chose d'un peu plus traditionnel pour ce grand jour, en effet il s'était paré d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu argenté très spécial qui mettait superbement en valeur ces yeux. La robe laissait également deviner sa fine musculature, jamais un homme en robe n'avait paru plus viril !_

_Ces yeux pétillaient alors qu'il dirigeait un regard passionné vers son amant debout de l'autre coté de l'arche représentant leur amour. Harry, lui rendait son regard au centuple si ce n'est plus, faisant fondre le masque impassible des Malfoy comme neige au soleil grâce à son sourire étincelant. _

_Déjà, à ce moment du souvenir je pouvais sentir l'émotion de l'assistance face à ce mariage tant attendu. Quelques invités écrasaient déjà une larme de leur mouchoir, une larme de joie face à ce bonheur tant espéré ! C'était beau… Beau de simplicité et de sincérité… Une larme parvint même à s'échapper de mes paupières papillonnantes de tristesse face à ses deux enfants qui grandissent, et à couler lentement sur ma joue, témoignage de mon affection pour ces deux jeunes hommes…_

_La cérémonie débuta. Le moment magique arriva. La magie était perceptible dans l'air même, si puissante que même à travers le fantôme d'un souvenir je pu moi aussi la percevoir. _

_Très vite ce fut le moment de dire oui. A peine ce subtil petit mot échangé par nos deux tourtereaux, que soudain le bruit violent d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Ce moment rempli de passion, d'amour, de beauté et de magie fut alors brusquement rompu, brisé par l'apparition de deux mangemorts encagoulés des pieds à la tête comme du temps du Seigneur des ténèbres, des cris ne tardèrent pas à retentirent de partout dans la foule, alors que les plus fidèles amis du Survivant s'emparaient d'un même geste de leur baguette pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. _

_C'était sans compter la rage et la haine féroce d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy très vexés d'avoir été interrompu à un moment crucial. Ces deux zigotos n'avait après tout pas été invité à leur mariage. La fureur brillait d'une même flamme dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry que dans ceux orages de Draco. Sans attendre, d'un même geste, ils envoyèrent valser les deux importuns, criant un expelliarmus absolument fulgurant._

_Alors que les baguettes des deux criminels flottaient lentement vers nos deux héros, Hermione Granger, saisit cette occasion pour leur jeter un sort d'emprisonnement, les bâillonnant et les attachant solidement à un des bancs en pierre blanche du beau jardin remplies de roses. _

_L'air singulièrement plus échevelé, la respiration haletante, les deux jeunes mariés se retournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore qui présidait la cérémonie, pour entendre la phrase fatidique : « Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser le marié ! » _

_Et, à la surprise général, Draco Malfoy, se pencha sur Harry Potter, le renversa en arrière dans une position digne d'un tango espagnol et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, de quoi laisser tout l'auditoire dans un silence bouche bée devant un spectacle à couper le souffle… mes propres hormones n'en reviennent pas, ce baiser, cette lutte évidente pour la dominance, les étincelles qui semblaient exploser dans le cœur de tous les membres de l'assistance, la beauté des deux protagonistes, autant dire que c'était torride ! Graouh ! J'en ai encore des frissons quand j'y pense ! _

_Enfin, nous y voici, malgré tous les témoignages, malgré tous les commérages, notre petit couple a sauté le pas, ils se sont mariés, ils sont désormais uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Si vous lisez ces lignes Harry, Draco, recevez mes plus sincères félicitations, je vous souhaite une vie pleine de bonheur digne d'un Happy end de film américain, et une heureuse lune de miel ! _

_Rita Skeeter_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_Rin : Et voilà après vous avoir fait attendre pas loin d'un an pour l'épilogue le voilà, j'ai fais de mon mieux, et je me remets officiellement aux fanfictions avec un tout nouveau projet, je cherche quelqu'un pour me lancer des défis de fanfics aussi parce que les vacances universitaires c'est long surtout quand notre seul perspective est de travailler au Macdo, *rire* cette fic me manquera j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, merci à tout ceux qui l'ont suivis, la suivront, merci tout ceux qui ont rit, merci à tout ceux qui même après cette épilogue et malgré mon immense retard prendront le temps de reviewver ! _

_Draco : C'est fini, Harry c'est fini, on est sauvés ! Alléluia ! _

_Harry : Merci mon Dieu, la torture est terminée ! _

_Draco : C'est bizarre j'allais dire qu'elle me manquerait mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'en a pas encore entièrement fini avec nous…_

_Rin : Pas tout à fait disons… J'ai encore quelques plans pour toi Draco ! Mwahahahaha ! Le Dramione tu connais ? _

_Draco & Hermione : ! _

_Harry : Dieu existe, je suis ! _

_Rin : En fait non, parce que Drarry reste mon couple préféré ! _

_Harry : C'était trop beau pour être vrai…_

_Draco, Harry & Rin : Une dernière petite review pour m'encourager, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize ! _


End file.
